HOLLYWOOD
by LanaDelPan
Summary: TRADUCCION. Ella es Audrey Hepburn, y él es Cary Grant. Ella es Marilyn Monroe, y él James Dean. Ella es eterna elegancia, y él es de gracia sublime. Ella tiene dieciséis y él veintisiete, pero… eso no importa. No para una niña enamorada. Edward y Bella en la definición de una relación prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia es de **Allihavetodoisdream** , los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me limito a traducir.

La historia es Rated M por futuros Lemmons y una relación fuera de lo ético.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella es Audrey Hepburn, y él es Cary Grant. Ella es Marilyn Monroe, y él James Dean. Ella es eterna elegancia, y él es de gracia sublime. Ella tiene dieciséis y él veintisiete, pero… eso no importa. No para una niña enamorada. Edward y Bella en la definición de una relación prohibida.

Inspirado en varias canciones de Lana Del Rey y en muchos capítulos de La Ley y el Orden.

Obsesionada con Audrey Hepburn, Isabella es una joven de dieciséis años con ropa de etiqueta. Competitivo, muy competitivo, Edward Cullen es un guapo abogado de veintisiete años. Sus mundos se sumergirán en una espiral, que no hará más que girar y girar, y girar y girar para enlazar sus caminos.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo Uno- Isabella**

Soy una chica muy simple, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí en la escuela.

Vivo de zapatos, de la elegancia y de Audrey Hepburn.

Vivo por la vieja y perdida elegancia y por las películas antiguas.

Soy como una vieja estrella de Hollywood: alta y con curvas, con ondas retro en mí cabello color caoba y labial rojo. Soy una chica con el glamur de los cincuenta y el chicde los sesenta. Es como soy, como me muevo, respiro y funciono.

Pero algunas personas no lo entienden.

Solo Rose, que vive por un código _fashionista_ similar: Un glamur de mala calidad, con delineador corrido y fiestas alocadas con resaca, pero luciendo como una modelo después de todo.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, supongo. Cuando estoy aquí, usando este uniforme de mierda.

Y es por eso que puedo ser completamente honesta con ella cuando me pregunta:

—¿Estás emocionada por el verano?

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Emocionada por pasar un tiempo con mi madre y con su nuevo novio de veintisiete? No particularmente.

Estoy sentada sobre mi cama, así que cruzo mis piernas, postergando el hecho de que tengo que empacar antes de que anochezca.

—¿Cuál es su historia? —pregunta Rose, dejando escapar el humo del cigarrillo por la ventana del dormitorio; su usual ritual nocturno.

—Por dinero. Su padre es el doctor Cullen, un famoso cirujano. Su madre es una decoradora de interiores, una muy buena. Ella hace las casas para los grandes de Nueva York. Y el joven señor Cullen, con el cual mi madre se encuentra en una relación, es un graduado de Yale con honores. Y es ahora el ayudante más joven del fiscal de la ciudad de Nueva York. Así que es ambicioso, y si conozco a mi madre, debe de ser guapo.

Encuentro mi paquete de cigarrillos mientras Rose lanza un silbido.

—No tengo idea de cómo sabes todo eso, cariño.

—Tengo mis contactos —comento, guiñándole un ojo lentamente y encendiendo mi cigarrillo.

—Bueno, al menos dices que es lindo. Te endulzarás la vista todo el verano.

Me encojo de hombros y envuelvo mi brazo sobre mi pecho, fumando con mi mano izquierda. Dejo que las nubes grises del humo susurren sobre mis labios, hacia la noche afuera de mi ventana.

—¡Oh, vamos! No será tan malo, piénsalo: caliente y mayor, y sabes que usará un traje. ¡Oh, Dios! —dice Rose, desmayándose de manera espectacular. Manteniendo su acento en espesor—, llevará un jodido traje, Isabella Swan. Eso es tan sexy.

Inclino mi cabeza, dudando sobre lo que dice, y sonrió un poco.

—¡Esperaré todos los detalles! —anuncia Rose—. Necesitaré un escape. Ir al club de campo, al golf, reuniones interminables con Wendell tercero, ¡Dale, dispárame ahora, hazme ese favor!

Ruedo los ojos y apago la colilla de mi cigarrillo, volviendo a la cama y a mi equipaje, con mucha ropa aún esparcida en las sábanas.

—¡Oh, las desventajas de tener dinero!

—¡Cállate! —Rose patea en broma mi trasero—. Tú tienes dinero también.

—Si soy apenas una Hale —contesto, tomando las diferentes fibras de tela y doblándolas. Aseadas, limpias y ordenadas, porque detesto la ropa con arrugas y descuidada. Busco la elegancia y lo impecable todo el tiempo, incluso si voy a la gasolinera.

—Tú no quieres ser una Hale. Mi familia no es tan perfecta como todo el mundo piensa.

—Deberías escribir un libro sobre eso. Llegarías a la lista de superventas muy fácil —murmuro en voz baja, caminando hacia el armario para recoger más cosas.

—Escribir es lo tuyo, reina Isabella, no lo mío.

—Voy a escribir para ti —le digo, sonriendo hacia ella.

Rose sonríe también, echando sus ondas desordenadas de color oro encima de su hombro. Con sus largas piernas cruzadas al estilo hindú, con su cigarrillo en la mano y su firme sonrisa, ella es la portada de la próxima edición de la revista _Vogue_.

—Mis padres nos demandarían.

—El noviecito nuevo de mamá podría ser nuestra defensa.

Rose se carcajea, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Yo sigo empacando, y ella continúa fumando y empezamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes futuros. _El futuro._ Cosas que haremos, lugares a los que iremos, la clase de chicas que seremos: hermosas, salvajes, jóvenes. La clase de chicas que somos ahora, solo que un poco más restringidas por el controlador ambiente llamado preparatoria de Forks o escuela pública, o años de juventud en general.

Y finalmente, el temor que he sentido últimamente carcomiéndome el estómago estos dos meses sobre ir a casa se desvanece, y recuerdo que es verano y verano significa largos días de piscina y sin nada que hacer, soñando sin interrupciones.

Miro hacia el pequeño clóset compartido que está en mi pequeña habitación, y susurro simplemente:

—Algunas personas sueñan con tener una gran piscina. Yo sueño con clósets.

Y dejo que sea eso.

* * *

Mi casa no es realmente mi hogar.

Una gran mansión de color marrón claro es una casa, no un hogar.

Hemos vivido aquí por un año, y nueve meses de ese año he estado en Pennsylvania, en el infierno. Así que no es mi hogar.

Es de Renée, de todas formas. Con muebles antiguos y piezas restauradas y arte que cuesta más que un auto. Eso es ella.

Pero Carmen es mía, de alguna forma.

Cuando ella abre la puerta para mí, su rostro se transforma en la más cálida de las sonrisas, con sus dientes blancos tan brillantes contrarrestando su piel suave color caramelo. Ella me toma en un abrazo que huele a rosas, y yo la abrazo a ella tan fuerte que creo que podría haberla lastimado.

Pero han sido exactamente nueve meses desde la última vez que fui abrazada. Rose no es de mucho afecto físico a menos que se trate de un chico. Pero me encanta tanto como las fresas cubiertas con chocolate.

—Isabel —tararea en su acento español que es casi como una canción. Yo solía copiar su acento nativo porque pensaba que todo lo que ella decía era mágico y musical—. ¡Dulce, Isabel! No te he visto en tanto tiempo, _nena._

Sonrío sobre las ondas de su suave cabello castaño.

—Lo sé, yo también te he extrañado.

—Como yo a ti —murmura, apartándome para besarme la mejilla. Sus manos encuentran las mías y ella me guía hacia el interior del imponente pasillo que Renée recién ha redecorado.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—Las están trayendo —digo, señalando con la cabeza al conductor del coche que carga mis maletas.

Tiro de la pañoleta alrededor de mi cabeza, aflojándola al tiempo que me adentro más a la casa, hacia la sala de estar con todas esas ventanas que dan de frente a la piscina.

Los muebles son diferentes. Como también lo son las alfombras orientales. Todo porque conozco a mi madre y ella cambió algunas de las pinturas de la habitación y decidió que la actual decoración no hacia juego con el _nuevo arte._

—Se ve diferente.

Carmen camina hacia mí, dándole una mirada a la habitación.

—Sí, tu madre ha estado muy ocupada.

—Y cuando dices que mi madre ha estado muy ocupada, te refieres a que Eleazar y sus hermanos han estado muy ocupados moviendo las cosas por ella —le contesto.

Carmen y yo compartimos una sonrisa, pero ella no comenta al respecto. Ella no puede, por temor a su trabajo. Me hace sentir terriblemente sola.

—¿La piscina esta lista? —pregunto antes de poder usarla.

—Por supuesto. _Señora Swan_ se aseguró de que lo estuviera antes de que llegara a casa. Ella sabe lo mucho que usted lo disfruta —dice Carmen, esponjando algunos cojines del sofá.

Asiento con la cabeza y retiro por completo mi pañoleta, dejando que la seda se deslice a través de mis dedos conforme me muevo a través de la habitación, observando toda la mueblería y decoración oscura, nueva y de aspecto duro que tenemos.

Odio sentirme como si la casa fuese un museo.

—¿Ya has conocido al señor Cullen, Carmen? —pregunto, inclinándome para mirar un objeto con un extraño aspecto de un globo de nieve.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Es un buen chico —ella contesta, sorprendiéndome un poco. Carmen por lo general no comenta sobre muchos de los hombres que salen o se casan con Renée, lo cual significa una sola cosa—. _Es muy guapo._

La miro, y ella me sonríe con picardía. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Lo es?

—Oh, sí. Su madre hizo un muy buen trabajo esta vez —Carmen admite y esponja más cojines.

—Hmm —Inclino mi cabeza, me quito los pequeños ganchos que tengo en mi cabello y dejo caer mis ondas—. ¿Parecen ir serios? ¿Mamá y el señor Cullen?

—Solo han sido tres meses.

—Eso no es _poco_ tiempo cuando nos referimos a Renée —digo, con un tono de ironía, _y lo sabes._

Carmen suspira, y estira y alisa su falda azul de criada.

—Ella está muy enamorada de él.

Mis dedos rozan una mesa nueva de roble. No hay polvo, porque Carmen es la mejor, y porque Renée es una loca maniática del orden y la limpieza.

—¿Y el señor Cullen siente lo mismo?

Carmen se me queda mirando, con sus grandes ojos marrones y sus muy —y de envidia— largas pestañas. Ella suspira de nuevo y dice:

—El señor Cullen solo tiene veintisiete.

—Lo cual es una manera amable de decir que no está listo para sentar cabeza —concluyo, y luego ruedo los ojos—. No sé por qué esta vez ha ido por alguien tan joven. Si ella quisiera casarse, tiene que ir por alguien tan viejo que se encuentre en el umbral de la muerte.

Carmen se carcajea.

—Isabel, basta.

—Bueno, es cierto —digo, sonriendo un poco para ella mientras camino y traspaso las puertas francesas y miro hacia la resplandeciente piscina.

—¿Dónde quiere esto, _ma'am_?

Me vuelvo hacia el conductor del auto descargando mis cosas, y le sonrió con gracia.

—Gracias, Tom, pero yo puedo ponerlas arriba.

—Es mi trabajo _ma'am_.

—No te preocupes por eso. Será nuestro pequeño secreto —murmuro, caminando hacia él para ayudarlo a poner mis cosas a los pies de las escaleras.

—Si está usted segura.

—Lo estoy. Gracias.

El asiente y nos deja, y luego me vuelvo hacia Carmen, recojo mi bolso donde sé que está mi traje de baño y sonrió.

—¿Nadas conmigo?

* * *

Carmen se niega a nadar conmigo esta vez (por la posibilidad de que mi madre pudiese entrar en cualquier momento), pero ella me ayuda a escoger un vestido de baño para mí; blanco y de una sola pieza, que se ajusta a mis curvas completamente con todo el glamur de la vieja escuela.

Me sumerjo en el agua.

Está muy fría, como siempre, no importa cuánto calor haga fuera, y me encanta. Nado en el agua y la corto como un cuchillo, todo el camino hasta el fondo de la piscina, donde todo mi mundo es de color azul y quema mis pulmones. Nado de regreso a la superficie y tomo un gran y delicioso respiro.

Carmen se sienta en una de las muchas tumbonas de la piscina, justo en la orilla, de modo que puede levantarse rápidamente y parecer ocupada si Renée se aparece. Y ella me pregunta sobre la escuela, y sobre chicos.

Le miento, en su mayoría. Le digo que tuve un año estupendo, que tuve dos novios y que se pelearon por mí, pero que no fue algo demasiado dramático. Solo estuvo bien. De todas formas, era lo que ella quería escuchar.

—Esta chica, Rose, ¿es tu mejor amiga? —pregunta Carmen, levantando su rostro hacia el sol, deleitándose con él.

Floto sobre la superficie del agua, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

—Sí. En la escuela.

—¿Te agrada tanto como Alice?

—Un poco —me burlo, y luego me sumerjo de nuevo en el agua antes de nadar hacia la otra esquina, hacia Carmen—. ¿Has oído de Alice?

—Llamó un par de veces, suplicando y amenazando por tu número de teléfono de la escuela. —Carmen sonríe, asombrada por las cosas que solo Alice podría decir.

—Pero mi madre no lo hizo, ¿o sí? —murmuro, colocando mis brazos sobre la orilla de la piscina.

—No. —Suspira Carmen—. Su madre dice que podría distraerla.

Pongo mi frente sobre mis brazos y ruedo mis ojos.

Y luego suena el timbre, haciendo un eco a través de la casa hasta el jardín.

Rápidamente, Carmen se levanta.

—Ya regreso.

—Ok

Mientras ella desaparece, me empujo hacia la pared y me sumerjo en el agua de nuevo, llegando hasta el piso, cruzando mis piernas al estilo indio, aguantando mi respiración, ralentizando mi corazón.

Es pacifico.

Pero el grito de mis pulmones rápidamente se vuelve demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, y tengo que nadar hacia la superficie, al mismo tiempo que Carmen reaparece junto con alguien más.

Alto y utilizando un _jodido_ traje, como Rose había dicho. Excepto que yo no esperaba que ese traje oscuro se le viera tan bien, y tampoco esperaba que este hombre luciera tan joven y guapo.

El hombre que solo puede ser Mr. Cullen, está sonriendo, sus manos están metidas en sus bolsillos de manera casual y la chaqueta del traje remangada alrededor de sus muñecas. Su corbata está suelta, echada a un lado. Su cabello bronce es corto en la parte posterior, alrededor de sus orejas, pero un poco largo al frente, donde está levemente desordenado, como una vieja estrella de cine.

Le doy una mirada a sus hebras, y sé que él tiene que estar constantemente quitándose el cabello de los ojos. Sus ojos verdes como joyas.

Él es hermoso. Estoy enamorada de la forma en cómo se ve, la forma en cómo se para, la forma en cómo se mueve mientras sigue a Carmen hacia al patio; confiado y lento.

—Isabella —murmura Carmen, luciendo un poco incómoda al tener que presentarnos—. Conoce a Edward Cullen. Señor Cullen, conozca a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Luego, el teléfono adentro de la casa comienza a sonar, y Carmen está maldiciendo y lamentándose en español.

—Con su permiso, por favor —dice antes de girarse rápidamente de vuelta a la casa, antes de que cualquiera pudiese espabilar.

Edward Cullen me mira y me sonríe con amabilidad.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Lo miro por un momento, mi cara fríamente indiferente, antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa, que fue apenas una curva. Luego señalo hacia las toallas apiladas en la percha, y se las pido con mí más dulce voz.

—¿Te importaría?

El señor Cullen mira hacia donde le señalo, arqueando las cejas, y de inmediato va a conseguir una toalla por mí, tal y como sabía que haría, porque él ha sido criado como un caballero. Del tipo de chicos que abren la puerta para una dama.

—Aquí —dice, sosteniendo la blanca y esponjosa cosa para mí.

—Gracias —murmuro, y lentamente salgo de la piscina por las escaleras. Soy consciente de que estoy usando este traje de baño y no cualquier otro. Este muestra lo mejor de mis curvas, y cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo, veo al guapo y dulce señor Cullen apartar su mirada rápidamente hacia sus pies.

Sonrío un poco y coloco la toalla sobre la tumbona antes de sentarme sobre ella, en el borde, cruzando mis piernas con delicadeza.

—¿Así que tú eres el nuevo novio de mi madre?

El señor Cullen, para su suerte, no se ve nada incómodo. Él sigue sonriendo, aunque de una forma más petulante. Es lo que ellos llaman _una sonrisa torcida_.

—Lo soy.

Asiento con la cabeza, fingiendo debatirlo conmigo misma. Aprieto mis labios y todo.

—Ya veo. ¿Sueles salir con mujeres de la edad de mi madre? —le cuestiono, arqueando mis cejas ligeramente.

Su sonrisa es como del viejo Hollywood.

—No, no puedo decirte que suelo hacer eso. Pero tu madre es… ella es una mujer hermosa.

—¿Su dinero también es hermoso? —pregunto, reapareciendo mi casi-curva-sonrisa, y él niega con la cabeza.

—Soy un Cullen, señorita Swan. Si averiguas un poco, te darás cuenta que no necesito el dinero de tu madre. —Él entrecierra sus ojos verdes, siendo un poco juguetón, y a la vez no, y no tiene miedo de demostrármelo—. Espero que eso no haya sido una acusación.

Le sonrío e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante brevemente, pretendiendo estármelo pensándo.

—Para nada. No me atrevería a acusar a un abogado, sobre todas las cosas. Fue solo una simple y curiosa pregunta.

La sonrisa de Edward es agresiva y atractiva a la vez, mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se recuesta sobre una de las puertas francesas.

—Oh, ya veo.

Encuentro mi paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesa y saco uno de ellos, colocando uno sobre mis labios para encenderlo.

—Yo ya hice mi investigación sobre ti, si te interesa saberlo. Supongo que cuando mi madre dijo que tenía un novio de veintisiete años, me hizo levantar algunas banderas rojas.

Edward asiente con la cabeza, y aun así sonríe.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo —responde, y en el mismo aliento, señala con su barbilla hacia mi cigarrillo y pregunta—: ¿Tu madre sabe que fumas?

Arqueo lentamente mis cejas.

—No ¿Vas a decírselo?

Él sonríe, y entrecierra sus ojos, sacándole arrugas en las esquinas, provocando que el color esmeralda de sus ojos se convierta en verano verde y brillante. Aparta su mirada cuando lo hace, y él es perfectamente de película, al estilo de la vieja escuela. Mi corazón podría, de hecho, estar teniendo una clase de revuelo ahora mismo.

—Una simple y curiosa pregunta, señorita Swan.

Me lo quedo viendo, y él me sonríe, y yo le sonrío de vuelta, y me siento desparramándome.

—Era la señora Swan —anuncia Carmen, reapareciendo y sacándome de una clase de hechizo en el que estaba sumergida.

—¿Qué era lo que quería mi querida madre, Carmen? —le pregunto, alejando mi mirada de Edward y de su peligrosa sonrisa y desordenado cabello.

—Se va a quedar en el museo. Ella quería disculparse contigo, Isabel, por no estar aquí para darte la bienvenida. Y quería disculparse con usted, señor Cullen, por no hacer la cena. Pero fui informada para proceder con ella como fue planeado.

—Oh, está bien Carmen —dice Edward, con su voz suave, profunda y melosa—. No quiero incomodarte. Yo regresaré a mi casa.

Casi me levanto para protestar, pero Carmen lo hace por mí, salvando mi dignidad.

—No, no, señor Cullen. La señora Swan quería que se quedara. Usted podría conocer a Isabella, justo como ella dijo. —Carmen sonríe cálidamente.

Los ojos de Edward nuevamente reposan en mí, casi a regañadientes, pero pretendo que no me doy cuenta, al tiempo que me recuesto hacia atrás en la tumbona, inclinando mi cabeza hacia el sol, cerrando los ojos.

Oigo al señor Cullen decir, poco a poco:

—Si eso es lo que quiere la señora Swan…

* * *

 **N/T:** Hola! ¿que les pareció? Hollywood es una de mis historias favoritas porque junta las tres cosas que mas me gustan en la vida: Twilight, Lana del Rey  & el drama, y cuando lo leí por primera vez decidí que tenia que traducirlo para ustedes para que fanguirlearan como yo, porque realmente, realmente van a amar esta historia. Tengo pensando actualizar cada fin de semana pero si esto despierta el interés que espero quizá actualice en un par de días.

La historia es completamente de **allihavetodoisdream** que muy amablemente me permitio traducirla, THANK YOU LILA. CUALQUIER INTENTO DE PLAGIO ESTA PROHIBIDO. Quiero agradecer a Ariana quien beteo este capitulo y a Allison Ale Carrillo. Y por supuesto a ustedes por llegar hasta aca abajo.

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios en un review. Cualquier duda sobre la historia pueden checar mis perfiles de Twitter, ask y Facebook (links en mi perfil), el link de la autora original también en mi perfil para que chequen sus demás historias.

Pronto regresare con las mías, solo tengan mas paciencia. Las amo!

Ahora, ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia es de **Allihavetodoisdream** , los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me limito a traducir. Ariana Mendoza también beteo este capitulo.

La historia es Rated M por futuros Lemmons y una relación fuera de lo ético.

* * *

 **"Luces como un hombre de un millón de dólares"** **.** **—Lana Del Rey**

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO DOS.**

Miro a Edward Cullen a través de la gigantesca mesa del comedor que Renée compró, aunque sé que es un hecho que nunca hemos tenido a diez invitados para la cena con anterioridad, no veo cuál es la necesidad de una mesa con capacidad para tantos.

Eso es tan Renée, que hace que ruede mis ojos.

Jugueteo con los extremos de mi cabello seco. Está suavemente ondulado, y sin productos en él también se pone algo encrespado, así que lo coloco a un lado y empiezo a trenzarlo lentamente mientras esperamos por nuestra comida.

Edward se remueve en su silla.

Pero yo sigo trenzando mi cabello, tarareando un poco en voz baja. No es el trabajo de una chica iniciar una conversación, después de todo. Una mujer confiada que quiere ser misteriosa siempre espera a que el hombre pregunte primero, y luego ella decide si lo complace con una respuesta.

Finalmente, él lo hace.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Tu mamá me dijo que asistes a la preparatoria en Pensilvania.

No es una pregunta, así que yo simplemente le regalo una sonrisa a medio lado en respuesta, mientras sigo entrelazando mi cabello. Me acomodo poniendo mis piernas arriba, contra mi pecho.

Edward toma de su vaso con agua.

—¿Te gusta?

—No —murmuro dulcemente pero sin siquiera vacilar.

Él se ríe, y la tensión que siento en él se evapora un poco. Se desploma en su silla muy ligeramente, no de manera rígida y apropiada, no en la forma en la que él lo suele hacer cuando mi madre está aquí comiendo también, estoy segura.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, el trabajo o estar atrapada allí?

—No me molesta el trabajo. A veces me gusta la escuela, cuando estoy de humor. Pero sería mucho más de mi agrado si no estuviéramos forzados a estar sentados todo el día, escuchando al profesor enamorarse una y otra vez del sonido de su voz —le contesto en voz baja, aún trenzando mi cabello—. Eso, y que no se permiten chicos en mi escuela.

Edward sonríe de forma torcida de nuevo, entrecerrando sus ojos, y haciéndolo ver más hermoso sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿De todas formas te sales con la tuya?

—Tengo mis maneras —digo, dulce y juguetonamente.

Termino con mi trenza y tiro de las mangas de mi suéter blanco de lana. Supe qué era lo que quería usar tan prono estuve en mi habitación, cambiándome. El suéter y mi short blanco de encaje son una de mis prendas favoritas para usar, y Rose siempre está diciendo cuán bonito luce con mi cabello oscuro.

Carmen está en la habitación ahora, trayéndonos la comida. Ella la sirve en nuestros platos a pesar de protestar, y cuando le pido que coma con nosotros también se niega. Siempre preocupada sobre lo que es o no apropiado para ella. Renée no está aquí, pero ella es testaruda.

Palabras dulces y sonrisas cálidas son todo lo que Carmen deja a las personas que son cercanas a ella. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Y me pregunto si Edward ya lo sabe.

Le echo un vistazo por debajo de mis pestañas, al tiempo que Carmen abandona la habitación. Su cabeza está inclinada hacia su plato. Sus pestañas son eternamente largas contra sus mejillas. Pero son sus labios los que más llaman mi atención. Él tiene una boca perfecta, una boca un poco torcida, solo adecuada para un chico _._

 _Un hombre_ , me corrijo.

Levanto mi cabeza hacia él y pregunto:

—¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi madre?

Edward sonríe un poco, pero no como antes.

—Nos conocimos en una cena que mis padres organizaron. A Renée la invitaron por el museo. Mi madre lo amaba y quería conocerla personalmente.

—En cambio, logro conocerla fuiste tú. —Observo con ironía.

Edward se aclara la garganta, espabila, pero me ofrece otra sonrisa, una pequeña; una muy pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su incomodidad. Es la única respuesta que él me da.

Aprieto mis labios y aparto mi mirada, tomando mi vaso de agua.

—Apuesto a que fue un poco incómodo cuando presentaste tu nueva novia a tus padres, entonces.

Edward se carcajea, pero es más como una sonrisa entrecortada. Y es adictiva. Cuando él levanta la mirada y me ve, su disconformidad desaparece y una radiante diversión se pone en su lugar. Él sonríe.

—Estás lidiando muy bien con esto.

—¿Qué esperabas? —pregunto, arqueando mis cejas, sonriendo un poco mientras tomo un sorbo de agua—. ¿Tú pensaste que era una de esas adolescentes rebeldes, groseras y que escriben poesía _emo_?

De nuevo, Edward hace esa risa entrecortada y niega con la cabeza. Luce tan joven cuando sonríe o se carcajea.

—Estaba pensando más bien en esa cosa del trato frío que solo una chica hace tan bien.

Me encojo de hombros con gracia.

—Estoy segura de que ya sabes que no eres el primer novio que ha tenido mi madre. Y si te interesa saberlo, ya me gustas más que el último.

—¿Sí? –él pregunta, arqueando sus cejas.

—Sí —contesto con remilgo, colocando mi vaso en la mesa y pasando mis dedos sobre el borde del cristal—. Él tenía una barba con comida atrapada en ella y siempre olía a cebolla, pero tenía la voz más divina para cantar. Eso es lo que dice mi madre, de todas formas.

—Bueno, me alegra ser mejor que eso, al menos. —Él sigue sonriendo con esos ojos pícaros mientras baja su mirada hacia su plato.

Sonrío lenta y completamente. Dejo que el tiempo pase a la vez que Edward corta su comida. Sigo sin tocar mi plato mientras pienso. Luego, digo:

—Eres el más joven, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculpa? —dice, levantando su mirada rápidamente hacia mí antes de seguir con su ensalada.

—Eres el más joven de todos con los que ha salido mi madre. Bueno, estoy segura de que salió con muchos hombres de tu edad cuando ella tenía esa edad. Pero, me refiero a que esta es la diferencia de edad más significativa que ha tenido —murmuro.

Su nuez de Adan sube y baja mientras traga, y él sigue mirando su comida, pretendiendo que está cortando un pedazo que ya no necesita ser cortado.

—Es muy poca la diferencia de edad.

—La edad es solo un número, ¿cierto? —pregunto, entrecerrando mis ojos y colocando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Ante esto, Edward finalmente levanta la vista, sonriéndome.

—He procesado hombres que dicen eso, así que yo no iría tan lejos. Pero Renée es madura, y me gusta pensar que también lo soy. Así que trece años no es tan malo. Además, Renée es una mujer muy agradable.

—Entonces, obviamente no la conoces —digo, antes de poder detenerme.

Una sombra oscurece los ojos jade de Edward, y él traga de nuevo. Se remueve. Abre sus labios, pero no dice nada.

Yo solo sonrío, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de la mejor forma posible.

—Oh, mira, supongo que ahora sí estoy siendo grosera, después de todo.

Edward se ríe, pero puedo decir que lo he incomodado.

Su postura es un poco más tensa el resto de la noche.

* * *

—Bella. Cariño —murmura una dulce voz, al tiempo que siento un ligera caricia en mi cabello.

Me levanto lentamente de mi sueño, espabilando en la oscuridad de mi habitación, pero la luz de la luna a través de la ventana es suficiente para ver a mi mamá sentada en una esquina de la cama, aún usando su vestido, maquillaje y sus joyas.

—Mamá —susurro, girándome.

—Hola, cariño. —Ella se inclina y me besa en la frente, como lo ha hecho desde que soy pequeña, solo que ahora ella huele a perfumes costosos. Cuando era pequeña, ella solía oler a loción S _weet pea_ —. Te he echado de menos.

—También te extrañé. —Bostezo y me levanto. Enciendo la lámpara de mesa, iluminando la habitación con una luz dorada.

Renée está sonriendo de forma radiante y de belleza natural, ella ha sido así siempre. Excepto que ahora hay un par de arrugas en su boca, y en sus grandes ojos cafés iguales a los míos.

—Lamento haberte despertado, solo que no podía esperar más para verte.

Le sonrió, apoyando mi cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

—Está bien. Me alegra que lo hicieras.

—Escuché que conociste a Edward —dice Renée, removiendo mis sábanas para permitirle a sus manos hacer algo.

—Lo hice.

Hay una ligera pausa.

Y luego ambas reímos; voces casi idénticas llenando el aire.

—No te burles de mí. —Renée chilla, empujándome mientras nos reímos—. Dime qué opinas.

—Opino que hiciste muy bien —le contesto—, es lindo.

—Lo es, ¿verdad que sí? —murmura, fantaseando.

—Y es rico —agrego.

Mi madre deja caer su rostro un poco, y trata lo más que puede de sonar firme.

—Bella.

Agarro mis manos y las levanto en forma de arrepentimiento. Después de todo, odio pelear con Renée. Las cosas son más ligeras cuando estamos juntas. Estar en malos términos con ella es como estar bajo una fuerte nevada en Wisconsin.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —pregunta Renée.

—Bien. Me encantó.

—¿En serio? —Ella sonríe, acercándose más—. ¿Algún novio?

—Dos.

—Esa es mi chica. —Renée se carcajea y toca mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo está Rose?

—Siendo Rose.

—Hm. —Renée asiente con la cabeza como si eso fuese suficiente, lo cual supongo que así es. Luego, agrega—: ¿Algo interesante para contar?

—Realmente no —digo, y luego bostezo otra vez, pero esta vez es falso.

Renée se levanta tal y como supe que haría.

—Oh, cariño, sé que has tenido un gran día. Lo siento. Hablaremos mañana, ¿está bien? Trataré de salir temprano del museo y luego tendremos un día de chicas, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Genial —contesto, sonriéndole.

—Bien. —Renée se inclina y me besa otra vez en la frente, y luego me desea buenas noches y se va.

Caigo sobre mis almohadas tan pronto como se cierra la puerta y apago la luz. Pero ahora no puedo dormir. Hay un nudo en mi estómago, torturándome entre más me quedo quieta.

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo a Edward y a su muy bonita sonrisa.

Suspiro y me siento, encendiendo la luz de nuevo. Tomo mi computadora y trato de escribir. Pero no me ayuda porque no puedo pensar en ninguna oración que no tenga que ver con los ojos color verde jade y la gracia y el encanto del viejo Hollywood.

Así que pateo mis sabanas para deshacerme de ellas y salgo de mi habitación, siguiendo la tenue luz de la luna que ilumina mis pasos hacia la cocina. Encuentro el teléfono. Marco el número que me sé de memoria y sonrió, porque, a pesar de la hora, contestará.

—¿Hola? —Ella responde con un marcado acento inglés.

Suspiro de alivio y me recuesto contra la pared.

—Hola, cariño.

—Pensé que tenía que ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando vi el nombre de _Eddie_ en el identificador de llamadas. —Ella suspira dramáticamente—. Pero, ¡vaya!

Me río y me siento en una de las sillas de la barra de granito, y miro a la brillante piscina a través de las grandes ventanas.

—Soy yo. Te he extrañado.

—Querida, no tienes idea. ¿Sabes que traté de ver _A_ _bsolutamente fabulosas_ la otra noche, pero me puse a llorar a la mitad? Ni siquiera pude escuchar a Patsy y a Eddie insultar a Saffron.

—Es una parodia.

—Lo es, lo es, tal como lo ha sido tu ausencia. ¿Por qué no has llamado?

—Renée. —Suspiro.

— _Oh_ —contesta Alice agriamente.

—Sí. ¿Sabes que está saliendo con alguien de veintisiete?

—¡Mentira!

—No.

—¡Que asaltacunas! Bueno, espero estar tan bien como Renée para atrapar a un hombre que sea mucho más joven que yo cuando tenga esa edad.

Me río en voz baja.

—Es bastante simpático.

—En una escala de uno a George Clooney…

—George Clooney.

—¿Cuándo te puedo visitar? —Ella pregunta rápidamente.

Muevo mi cabeza y sonrió, y me recuesto contra la fría encimera.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Alice.

—También te he extrañado tanto, cariño. Pero estaba hablando en serio. Bueno, no sobre el hecho de que quiero conocer a este delicioso y caliente novio-George Clooney. Pero yo quiero ir. ¿Cuándo me dejarás?

—Pronto, eso espero. Sabes que Renée trabaja la mayoría del tiempo. Ella probablemente saldrá a uno de esos viajes anuales a París para el final del mes. ¿Algún inconveniente con esas fechas?

—Ya quisiera. Mi vida es extremadamente aburrida.

—Entonces ven. Veremos toda nuestra colección de películas de Marilyn y Audrey mientras nos ahogamos en helado y nos deleitamos la vista con el muy caliente George Clooney durante los recesos.

—Has encontrado la llave de mi felicidad.

Sonrío.

—Te amo.

—¡También te amo! ¡Besos!

Entonces cuelgo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Renée no sale temprano del trabajo, tampoco es como si esperara que lo hubiera hecho.

Así que mi tarde consiste en estar en la piscina y ver películas en blanco y negro con Carmen en el sofá. También me tomo el tiempo para pintar mis uñas de rojo, mientras hablo por teléfono con Rose, escuchando sus quejas sobre la falta de chicos degenerados cerca del club de campo.

Este sería mi verano.

Y no lo querría de otra forma distinta.

Excepto que es interrumpido al día siguiente por unos ojos color jade y una sonrisa petulante.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación a la mañana siguiente, lo escucho hablando abajo con Renée y me detengo, realmente me congelo, porque no me he hecho el mejor trabajo en mi cabello y maquillaje, y porque soy un poco chismosa.

Él está hablando.

—¿No es un poco pronto para esto?

—Edward, cariño, estás pagando una ridícula cantidad de dinero por ese lugar tan pequeño en el centro. Esto estaría tan solo a media hora del trabajo, y seria gratis. Por supuesto tu podrías tener tu propia habitación, después de todo, aquí hay siete.

—Bueno…. —Él suspira.

—Edward, mi amor, casi ni nos vemos. Yo trabajo y tú también. Esto haría las cosas más fáciles, ¿no lo crees?

Ruedo mis ojos por la conversación de los Edward-cariño, Edward-mi amor, Edward-pastelito y las palabras dulces y toda la manipulación.

—¿Qué hay de Isabella?

Me alerto al escuchar mi nombre, volviendo de nuevo mi concentración a la conversación.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —pregunta Renée, sonando completamente desconcertada.

—Bueno, ella es tu hija, ¿no crees que esto sería un poco raro para ella? ¿El novio de su mamá viviendo justo al otro lado del jodido pasillo?

—Bella es una niña muy madura, Edward. Ella puede manejar este tipo de cosas muy bien. A ella no le importará del todo.

—¿Así que ya has hablado de esto con ella, o lo tomas por seguro? ¿O simplemente estás hablando por ella? —Él deja que la irritación se note en su voz, y no puedo detenerme, sonrió un poco.

Renée resopla y hace una pausa.

—¿Lo que mi hija piense te importa tanto?

—¿No te importa a ti? —contesta, elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

Y tan solo con eso, creo que estoy enamorada.

Renée no suena tan herida cuando le responde, con un tono un poco calmado.

—Bueno, no estaba enterada de que estuvieses en tan buenos términos con Isabella.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que ella ha sido demasiado buena con esta situación de la manera en cómo está. Ponte en su lugar, su madre de cuarenta años está saliendo con alguien de unos malditos veintisiete.

—No pensé que te perturbara tanto nuestra diferencia de edad, Edward.

—A mí no. A ella debería.

—Edward, si no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo o estar conmigo, solo déjame saberlo. Preferiría que me lo dijeras a la cara en vez de estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Soy un abogado. Darle vueltas al asunto es lo que hacemos.

Renee resopla más fuerte esta vez.

—Ahórrate tus bromas, Edward.

—Y ahórrate tu manipulación.

Mi sonrisa es tan gigantesca que mis mejillas duelen.

—¿Manipulación? —Renée casi grita, como si eso fuese algo absurdo.

—Soy un fiscal, Renée. ¿No te parece que estoy muy familiarizado con eso?

—No te estoy manipulando.

—¿Entonces que estás haciendo exactamente? Porque yo pensé haber sido bastante claro cuando empezamos todo esto: no me gustan las mierdas. Solo quiero honestidad. Veo suficientes jodidas mentiras en la maldita corte. No las necesito en mi vida personal también.

Él es un príncipe con la boca muy sucia.

Y Renée está sin palabras. Le toma un minuto entero para responder.

—Bien. Yo quiero que vivas conmigo, si no quieres solo dímelo. ¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Yo…

—¡Señora Swan! —la llama Carmen desde algún lugar de la casa.

Renée suspira irritada.

—¿Qué, Carmen?

—Su celular está sonando, ¡creo que es del museo!

—¡Ya voy! —responde Renée, y luego dirige su atención a Edward—. ¿Terminaremos luego nuestra conversación?

—Está bien —él murmura, y un momento después escucho cómo abren la puerta principal y luego la cierran.

De la forma más rápida y silenciosa que puedo, camino de puntillas y subo hasta la segunda planta, y corro por el pasillo para asomarme por la ventana que da a la carretera.

Pillo a Edward mientras camina hacia lo que debe ser su auto… Es un muy elegante BMW, por supuesto. Hoy, él no está usando un traje; está usando unos jeans oscuros y costosos y una camisa blanca. Sus movimientos son rápidos y peligrosos. Su cabello está desordenado, aumentando su atracción masculina a la vez que abre las puertas de su auto y entra en él.

Veo cuando lo enciende y maneja fuera de aquí, de forma muy rápida. Pero me pregunto si quizá es esa la manera en la que siempre conduce: rápido.

Es algo que me gustaría saber.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**

Hola! Quiero decirles que actualizare cada fin de semana. Agradezco a las 55 fologüeritas y los rrs del capitulo pasado, su interes por esta historia realmente me emociona :)

 ***** Eddie, Patsy & saffron son personajes de absolutamente fabulosas, una serie inglesa de los años 1992.

 ***** _Sweet pea_ es una marca de lociones americana muy conocida por ser económica.

Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia, la autora o sobre mi, pueden escribirme.

Entonces, ¿Reviews? -son buenos para el alma :)


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia es de **Allihavetodoisdream** , los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me limito a traducir.

Ariana Mendoza corrigió amablemente este capitulo.

La historia es Rated M por futuros Lemmons y una relación fuera de lo ético.

* * *

 _"No dejes que alguna otra caiga en tus encantos, si todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad, tú estarás esperando por mis brazos"._ —Tessa Brewer

 **CAPITULO TRES**

Hoy me siento más Marilyn que Audrey, así que escojo un vestido blanco que resalta mis curvas y me lo pongo. Me tomo más tiempo en mi cabello para lucir ondas que caen perfectamente, muy al estilo del glamur de 1940. Y agrego un color rojo oscuro en mis labios.

Mientras me pongo los zapatos, Renée toca a mi puerta.

—¡Apúrate, Bella!

—Estoy lista —le respondo, tomando mi cartera de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

Renée me está esperando. Está usando un simple pero exageradamente costoso vestido negro, con su cabello levantado y recogido hacia arriba. Ella sonríe y me dice:

—Luces hermosa, _caramelo_. Desearía aún tener la figura para usar eso.

—Oh, por favor —Me río, porque ella aún tiene esta figura, incluso es más delgada que la mía. Pero esas no son cosas que una mujer segura dice en voz alta. Ella puede pensarlo, pero es una cosa completamente diferente si lo dice enfrente de otra mujer. La confianza es el secreto, después de todo.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde —Renée murmura, tomando mi brazo con el suyo y tirando de mí hacia las escaleras.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. Siempre es bueno llegar tarde por razones de belleza —le contesto, tomando pasos cuidadosos en mi largo vestido y mis tacones.

—Dices eso ahora. Espera a tener un trabajo —Renée replica.

—Planeo no trabajar ningún día de mi vida. Me casaré con un rico —digo y le guiño un ojo a Renée. Ella se ríe y niega con su cabeza, y me dice que soy una niña muy tonta que solo está soñando.

Pero ser eso no es algo tan malo tampoco. No creo que lo sea.

* * *

Siempre me visto con elegancia para cada ocasión.

Así que, naturalmente, amo cada ocasión que me garantice vestirme de _verdad_.

Pero esta fiesta a la que me lleva Renée está muy lejos de ser la manera como quiero pasar el resto de mi tarde, aunque requiera vestirme formalmente.

No es el museo en sí mismo lo que me molesta. Yo realmente amo la historia, el arte y las cosas hermosas. Es la gente dentro del museo quien lo hace.

Gente pomposa, superficial y vanidosa que aprovecha cada oportunidad para darse a sí mismos palmaditas en la espalda. Ellos llaman a este tipo de fiestas como una forma para recaudar fondos, pero es realmente difícil encontrar a algún presente que realmente sepa para quién se recaudan estos fondos.

Una vez le pregunté a cuanta gente pude, y obtuve respuestas desde «gente con hambre» hasta «enfermos con SIDA», pero la verdadera razón esa noche eran los niños con cáncer.

Desde eso, me siento morir cada vez que me obligan a participar en esta clase de eventos. Pero a Renée le encanta exponer a su hija como una más de sus colecciones de arte. Ella adora moverme por la habitación y presentarme al señor tal y tal y a su adorada esposa, y le encanta decir cuánto quiero estudiar en Yale (incluso si nunca he dicho tal blasfemia), y cómo voy a la preparatoria (no de mi elección), y cómo soy una joven ambiciosa (lo cual también es mentira porque nunca he tenido alguna de esas ambiciones en toda mi vida).

Esta noche no es diferente.

Finalmente, me escapo de las garras de mi madre y me escondo detrás de una las seis columnas blancas que sostienen al imponente techo encima de nuestras cabezas. Música clásica, del tipo de ascensor, suena alrededor del recinto, y yo robo una copa de champaña de uno de los camareros que se deja engañar por mi confianza.

Tomo pequeños sorbos de esta maravilla burbujeante antes de devolver la copa, y me asomo de vez en cuando para observar la fuente de agua en el centro de la habitación o los vestidos de algunas de las invitadas. No estoy muy impresionada, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Isabella Swan.

Me sobresalto y me giro para encontrarme de frente con un traje oscuro. Lentamente levanto mi cabeza y lentamente dejo salir mi mejor sonrisa gentil. Entonces, estoy viendo estos ojos color jade y esta sonrisa petulante.

—Señor Cullen —respondo.

—¿Qué haces acá detrás? —pregunta, señalando con su barbilla la columna.

—Tomando un respiro.

Él sonríe, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Luce como una irresistible estrella de Hollywood en su clásico traje oscuro que se adapta perfectamente a su delgado y alto cuerpo.

—¿O tratando de esconderte de tu madre?

Arqueo mis cejas y entrecierro mis ojos en pura y dulce inocencia.

—¿Qué?

Me sonríe petulante, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dejar vagar sus ojos por toda la multitud.

—Ella dijo que te estaba buscando.

—Oh —Suspiro.

—Sí —Sus ojos están de vuelta en los míos, y él sigue sonriendo.

—¿Y tú simplemente supiste dónde encontrarme?

—Supe que este sería el lugar donde me escondería si fuese tú. Yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando mis padres tenían fiestas a las que era obligado a asistir.

—Ya veo. —Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice—. Y supongo que ahora me delatarás.

—No. Voy a esconderme contigo si no te molesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Y perderte todas esas interesantes conversaciones?

Edward se carcajea, mostrándome todos sus dientes blancos y bonitos. Se recuesta sobre la pared y niega con su cabeza, y mira hacia la multitud de nuevo.

—Estas fiestas hacen que me quiera pegar un maldito tiro en la cabeza —dice, y luego se recompone, porque es todo un caballero y sabe que acaba de maldecir enfrente de una menor.

Pero yo sonrío—. Supongo que preferirías estar en la corte.

Sonríe, de lado y asombrosamente. Sus ojos son esmeraldas brillantes.

—Sí, probablemente. Al menos sé que resultaría algo bueno de eso.

—Hm. —Me vuelvo, así que ahora mi espalda está contra la pared y me recuesto en ella. Descanso mis manos sobre la pared también, detrás de mi espalda, e inspecciono la fiesta buscando alguna señal de mi madre, sabiendo que me agacharé si la veo—. Así que, ¿cómo alguien puede llegar a convertirse en el ayudante más joven del fiscal en la ciudad de Nueva York?

—¿Por qué?, ¿estás pensando estudiar leyes? —pregunta Edward, y lo hace en broma. Está jugando conmigo.

Aprieto mis labios para esconder mi sonrisa.

—Trato de mantener abiertas mis opciones. Ya sabes, por si acaso falla mi plan de casarme con un rico.

Edward se carcajea, y puedo sentir su aliento acariciando mi cara mientras lo hace. Me doy cuenta de que estamos un poco cerca, y eso me emociona.

—Bueno, si quieres ser la asistente más joven del fiscal en Nueva York tienes que estar dispuesta a nunca perder, y tienes que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ganar.

—¿Y fue eso lo que tú hiciste? —cuestiono, levantando mi cabeza para encararlo.

Él está mirando hacia abajo, hacia mí, aún recostado sobre la pared. Su mirada luce un poco más seria ahora, casi intensa; es como si se hubiese transportado a otro mundo.

—Como dije, tienes que estar dispuesta a nunca perder. —Se encoge de hombros y sonríe casualmente—. Me gusta ganar.

Sonrío, porque a pesar de que no tengo esa misma naturaleza competitiva, no significa que no me sienta atraída por ello.

—Supongo que esa carrera no es para mí, entonces —murmuro despacio, por lo que él tiene que acercarse más para captar mis palabras; y lo hace. Su aliento huele a menta—. Me temo que nunca he sido mordida por el bicho de la rudeza.

La sonrisa de Edward es ahora ladeada y oscura.

—¿Crees que soy rudo?

—No lo conozco, señor Cullen —digo, con ojos de completa ingenuidad. Luego sonrío un poco—. Pero pude haber escuchado algunas cosas.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Mm-hm. —Tarareo, agitando mi cabeza y mirando hacia atrás, hacia los invitados, dejándolo con la duda.

Pero él lo ignora. Solo se aleja de mí y exhala una de esas carcajadas que hacen revolcar mi corazón.

—¿Qué? —le cuestiono, arqueando mí cejas—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Finjo indignación.

Edward se vuelve y presiona su espalda contra la pared también, nuestros brazos casi tocándose. Él está mirando a los invitados, sonriendo; su cabeza está hacia atrás. Se ve perfecto.

—Para nada.

—¿Para nada? —repito, sonriendo un poco. Soy la que se inclina ahora.

—Para nada —me asegura, negando con su cabeza. Sus ojos están bailando cuando baja la mirada para verme por un momento. Entonces él se ríe otra vez.

—Te estás burlando de mí —lo acuso, resoplando—. Qué poco caballeroso.

—No me estoy burlando de ti —me repite—. Solo estoy pensando en algo.

—¿En qué?

—Es un secreto.

—Pensé que estarías de acuerdo con la honestidad debido a tu profesión —murmuro entrecerrando mis ojos juguetonamente.

—La honestidad y los secretos son dos cosas muy distintas, Bella. La honestidad y la mentira no. Los secretos reinan por sí solos.

Me llamó Bella. Él debió haber escuchado a mi madre llamarme de esa forma porque es ella la única que lo hace. Pero me gusta mucho más cuando él lo dice. Es más suave, más musical.

—Bueno, estoy muy agradecida de que lo hayas aclarado para mí —le respondo fríamente.

Compartimos sonrisas, y mi corazón se derrite de nuevo. Y juro que jamás he sentido a mi corazón hacer esta cosa por ningún chico antes.

Es locamente irreal.

Pero luego Edward mira de nuevo hacia la fiesta.

—Creo que Renée está a punto de encontrar tu lugar de escondite —dice.

Miro hacia allá también, y veo a mi madre buscando a través de la gente. Pero ella aún no nos ha visto. No quiero que esto se acabe todavía. No quiero regresar a las insensibles conversaciones, así que tomo la muñeca de Edward.

Sus cejas se arquean.

Pero yo solo sonrío misteriosamente y le doy a su brazo un pequeño tirón.

—En ese caso, tendremos que buscar un mejor escondite. Por aquí. —Me giro. Él me deja que lo guie, lo cual me deleita, y estoy flotando mientras lo llevo hacia el patio que está vacío e iluminado solo por el cielo nocturno sobre las luces de la ciudad que lo atrapan.

Estamos en el ruidoso corazón de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero de alguna forma es silencioso aquí, en esta minuciosa burbuja repleta de tulipanes, bancos de piedra, arquitectura perfecta y delicadas estatuas.

—Este es mi súper lugar secreto, si lo demás falla —le digo a Edward, arrastrándolo hacia la verja de hierro forjado que nos separa del jardín de rosas. Entonces, con una ligera resistencia, pero sabiendo que necesito mantener mi dignidad, dejo ir su brazo.

—Nunca había visto este lugar de noche —dice Edward, observándolo completamente, obviamente complacido, lo cual me complace también porque es mi lugar favorito en el museo—. Se ve diferente.

—Sí. —Me recuesto contra las barandas—. Es lindo. Es más pacífico.

—Sí. —Edward está de acuerdo conmigo, aún estirando su cuello, mirando hacia todas partes.

Sonrío un poco y abro mi bolso en busca de mis cigarrillos. Tomo uno y lo enciendo.

Luego los ojos de Edward están de regreso hacia mí. Puedo sentirlo observándome, como yo observaba a las rosas.

—¿Puedo? —dice.

Y yo lo miro, levantando mis cejas al mismo tiempo que solicita uno de mis cigarrillos.

—Pensé que no fumabas.

—No lo hago —responde, tomando mi paquete de cigarrillos y sacando uno de ellos. Toma mi encendedor y lo enciende.

Lo miro hacerlo. Observo el cigarrillo colgar desde sus perfectos y sensuales labios. Observo cómo levanta sus largos dedos y su fuerte mano rodea las llamas que él provoca con el encendedor. Observo cómo sus mejillas se hinchan con la primera aspirada del cigarrillo. Pero especialmente observo cómo sonríe cuando exhala el humo gris.

—Lo dejé —dice.

Le sonrío de regreso, tomando el paquete cuando él me lo devuelve.

—¿En serio?

—No he tocado uno en dos meses —dice, viéndome de forma seria y orgullosa. Luego él sonríe otra vez y se inclina, descansando sus brazos en las barandas de metal, luciendo tan _cool_ como James Dean sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Creo que tendré que empezar de nuevo mañana.

Inhalo de mi cigarro.

—Oh, bueno, no pienses en ello ahora. Piénsalo mañana. Le funcionó a Scarlett.

Edward saca una carcajada y una nueva nube de humo. Sus ojos brillan y los cierra un poco.

—No sé cómo las cosas le resultaron tan bien a Scarlett al final.

Me volteo y reposo mi espalda contra las barandas. Me agarro a cada lado de ellas y levanto mi cabeza para poder ver las estrellas, pero no hay estrellas, solo las luces de la ciudad blanqueando el cielo.

—Yo pretendo que ella fue por Rhett y arregló las cosas con él.

Edward niega con su cabeza, sonriendo a medio lado, mirando hacia las rosas.

—No lo dudo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le exijo, fingiendo estar ofendida. Miro hacia abajo, hacia él, arqueando mis cejas, retándolo.

Él levanta su mirada; sus ojos están brillando, su sonrisa es devastadora, y se encoge de hombres.

—Tienes dieciséis. Tú aún crees en los finales felices.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—Oh, por favor. —Me burlo—. Lo que creo es una mentira. Me doy cuenta de eso cuando la realidad está siendo una perra.

Edward exhala más humo y una sonrisa que me vuelve loca.

—¿Cómo te das cuenta?

—Depende del día.

La sonrisita de Edward está de regreso, y él aún me está mirando con esos ojos intensos y penetrantes y con esa mirada delicada y fuerte que no logro descifrar y que no puedo describir con palabras.

Así que simplemente me limito a mirarlo también, asegurándome de que mi sonrisa es bonita y de que sigue ahí. Y decido que no seré la primera que aparte la mirada esta vez. Lo miraré tanto como pueda, tanto como quiera.

Pero todas las buenas cosas llegan a su fin, y mi madre lo hace por mí con una simple declaración.

—¡Ahí están!

Miro hacia ella, pero no antes de ver algo que cruza por la cara de Edward tan rápidamente que, si no lo hubiese estado observando tan intensamente, probablemente no lo hubiese notado.

Era culpa.

Pero él se endereza y, girando hacia Renée, regalándole una sonrisa fácil y encantadora, dice:—La encontré.

Edward le da una mirada juguetona.

—Gracias, Edward. Te lo agradezco.

Él sonríe.

Entonces ella ve el cigarrillo en su mano. Pero no ve el mío porque ya lo he tirado y escondido debajo de la suela de mis tacones.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado. —dice ella, con una pequeña mueca:

—Lo hice —contesta Edward, y deja ir una última nube de humo con una sonrisa antes de tirar el cigarrillo, apagándolo con su zapato. Él se arrodilla para recogerlo al tiempo que Renée suspira.

—Espero que Bella no esté siendo una mala influencia para ti —murmura, pero me regala otra sonrisa.

Y yo le sonrío de vuelta, pero miro a Edward, atrapándolo mirándome.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién ha escuchado de alguien de dieciséis años siendo una mala influencia para un adulto? —cuestiono.

—Lo he oído un millón de veces. —Renée se carcajea, y luego toma la mano de Edward. Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y tira de él hacia ella sin esfuerzo.

—Baila conmigo, ¿por favor? —le susurra muy despacio a él.

—Será un honor —le responde sin siquiera pensárselo.

Renée se pone a sí misma bajo el brazo de él y empieza a llevárselo, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás.

—Regresa pronto, caramelo. No seas antisocial —dice.

—Es lo único que quiero ser —protesto alegremente.

La risa de Renée se escucha como hermosas campanadas. Y ella se gira, alejándose, su brazo alrededor de Edward.

Pero él se voltea.

Y yo le sonrío y murmuro en silencio:

— _D_ _iviértete_. —Antes de guiñarle un ojo dramáticamente.

El rueda sus ojos. Sonríe.

Y luego se han ido.

* * *

De camino a casa, sigo fantaseando.

La sonrisa y la risa de Edward me iluminan y me mantienen así.

Incluso cuando Renée me obliga a hablar con otras personas, no me importa tanto porque Edward está ahí también.

Renée juega con la radio del coche, cambiando de estación a estación, hasta que tomo su mano para detenerla.

—Tienes un problema —le digo.

Ella se ríe.

—Está bien, elige tú.

Coloco un CD de música clásica, que es la única música en la que coincidimos Renée y yo.

Manejamos en silencio, escuchando la suave melodía de «Gymnopédie No.1 _»_. Y giro mi cabeza y miro a la ventana, observando cómo la ciudad se desvanece hacia la luz de la luna.

Y se siente como la noche más perfecta.

* * *

 ***El vestido de Bella esta inspirado en el vestido blanco que Marilyn Monroe uso en el "Principe y la Corista"**

 ***Scarlett y Rett son los protagonistas de "lo que el viento se llevo"**

 ***Gymnopédie No.1 es un clásico MUY HERMOSO de Erik Satie. Para las fanaticas de Lana del Rey es la pieza de piano que aparece al final del video de Carmen :)**

 **¿Merezco un review? -aprieten el botón de abajo y cuentenme si no desmayaron con Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Gracias a mi hermosa Beta **Ariana** por corregir y hacer coherente esta traducción.

* * *

 _"Porque estoy loca, cariño, necesito que vengas aquí y me salves. Soy tu pequeña vanidosa, actriz de segunda cantando en el jardín, bésame en mi boca abierta, estoy lista para ti"._ —Lana Del Rey

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Soy del estilo de la vieja escuela; uso shorts por encima de mi cintura a diario durante el verano.

Hoy no es la excepción.

Estoy usando mis shorts de jeans azules favoritos con una camisa blanca abotonada que apenas puede cubrir mi sostén rosa. Dejo mi cabello suelto con pequeñas ondas y me pongo maquillaje, teniendo un cuidado extra en él solo por diversión.

Pero cuando bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, me doy cuenta de que no fue solo por simple diversión… Fue por una buena razón también.

Edward está sentado en uno de los taburetes del mesón de la cocina. Está inclinado sobre el mesón que está repleto de muchos papeles y de libros gruesos.

Abro mis ojos, y me detengo abruptamente.

Él levanta la vista, con cara de sueño, con el pelo maravillosamente despeinado y con la camiseta arrugada, incluso tiene algunos botones abiertos haciendolo ver mucho mas desmenuzada. Su corbata cuelga precariamente en la esquina de la isla. Sus zapatos tirados por ahí, en el piso.

Él es una belleza por la mañana.

—Oh, hey —dice, su voz ronca por la falta de sueño. Él frota con cansancio su rostro—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No lo hiciste —respondo lentamente, observando el desastre—. Llegaste temprano.

—He estado aquí casi toda la noche. —Suspira Edward, y su voz todavía es un poco rasposa a la vez que se frota uno de sus ojos—. Me vecino nunca parará de escuchar rock pesado, no importa cuán fuerte toque la pared o cuántas veces intente llevarlo a la corte.

Asiento con la cabeza, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que viniste aquí.

—Tu madre me dio una llave hace poco —él responde encogiéndose de hombros—, realmente no tenía otra opción. Hoy tengo una audiencia y necesito terminar mi tarea.

—Ah —digo, caminando hasta la gigantesca nevera de metal, una de las únicas posesiones modernas que Renée considera aceptables en la cocina. La abro y tomo el jugo de naranja—. ¿Quieres algo de comer, entonces?

—Oh, no, ya tomé una… barra de granola —murmura Edward, su cabeza de vuelta a sus libros. Él tiene un lapicero en su mano, y lo agita una y otra vez contra la esquina de un bloc de notas cubierto de sus garabatos.

—¿Una barra de granola? —Me burlo—. ¿Tienes una audiencia y solo te comiste una barra de granola?

—No soy una persona que le guste desayunar. O madrugar, en general —Edward responde debidamente.

Sonrió.

—¿Eres del tipo de persona que le gustan los huevos revueltos?

—Um, sí… —dice vagamente, sus cejas se juntan mientras lee algo que aparenta ser importante. Veo sus labios formar silenciosamente las palabras antes de girarse a su bloc de notas y escribir más en su mano sucia.

Cada cosa que hace es fascinante.

Pero me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado y tomo los huevos del refrigerador. Luego voy hacia la estufa a comenzar con mi trabajo.

Edward no se da cuenta sino hasta que he terminado con el desayuno y deslizo un plato caliente con comida frente a él. Edward mira hacia arriba y parpadea, como si apenas estuviese despertando, y con un gesto le ofrezco un cubierto.

—Deberías comer. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y eso.

Edward observa el plato de comida por un momento, luego me mira, pero no dice nada, solo tiene sus cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

Yo también levanto las mías, jugando.

—No hay de qué.

Esto hace que una sonrisa aparezca en los labios de Edward de la nada. Y una chispa juguetona ilumina sus ojos cansados a la vez que acerca más el plato hacia él. Pero continúa mirándome cuando me habla con un poco de sarcasmo:

—Gracias.

Muerdo mi labio para ocultar una sonrisa, pero realmente lo muerdo para resaltarla. Sus ojos atrapan el acto.

Y me giro, y me alejo de vuelta al abandonado jugo de naranja y me sirvo un vaso.

—Así que, ¿ya le has contado a Renée sobre este ruidoso vecino tuyo?

—Sí. Un par de veces. —Lo que dice es un poco ininteligible porque está comiendo.

—Hm. Hazle caso entonces, porque mudarte aquí es lo mejor que podrías hacer, ¿cierto? —sugiero, colocando la jarra con el jugo de regreso a la nevera.

Hay una pausa antes de que Edward responda, casi vacilante.

—Ella te lo mencionó.

Me volteo hacia él y me encojo de hombros, porque realmente ella no me lo mencionó del todo. No es como si ella quisiera mi opinión de todos modos. Ella ya la conoce.

Pero Edward se lo toma como un sí. Él asiente con la cabeza y pasa sus manos por su rostro otra vez antes de bajarlas, descansando sus brazos contra el granito de la isla, a cada lada de los gigantescos libros de leyes que ha mantenido abiertos. Sus ojos encuentran los míos.

—De hecho quería discutir eso contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Es tu casa —dice.

Ruedo mis ojos y le regalo una muy pequeñita sonrisa.

—Técnicamente no lo es. No pago por ella.

—Pero vives aquí.

—Pero solo tres meses al año —contesto, arqueando mis cejas. Tomo un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.

Edward arruga el entrecejo, y está negando con su cabeza un poco.

—¿Entonces eso no te da derecho a opinar sobre esto?, ¿así es como te hace sentir tu madre?

—Edward —digo calmadamente, mientras me acerco más a la isla, de manera que solo el granito y los libros se interponen entre nosotros—. Soy tan neutral como puedo sobre este asunto. Es una casa grande; probablemente ni te veré. Así que la cuestión no es sobre mi opinión, sino sobre la tuya, ¿realmente te quieres mudar?

Edward se me queda viendo. Y luego, suspira y deja caer su cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Él frota la parte de atrás de su cuello lentamente, tratando de relajarse—. Solo hemos estado saliendo por tres meses, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Y es una gran cosa mudarse con alguien.

—Cierto. —Asiento con la cabeza.

Él me mira por debajo de su pelo desordenado, sonríe un poco.

—Y no hablaré más de esto contigo. —dice.

Mis ojos se abren de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no?

—No permitiré que la hija adolescente que solo es once años más joven que yo me dé consejos sobre relaciones. —Él se carcajea, agitando su cabeza.

—No lo sé —digo juguetonamente—. Realmente doy muy buenos concejos a veces, cuando quiero.

Edward sonríe aun más grande, mirándome.

—No te pondré en esa situación.

Algo en la manera en la que dice eso hace que me tambalee, y no puedo recordar algo apropiado al estilo Marilyn o al estilo Audrey para decirle. Así que solo digo _gracia_ _s_ , y suena más sincero de lo que esperaba.

Pero Edward asiente, y sus ojos son suaves y dulces.

Pero entonces Carmen arremete en la cocina, quejándose sobre el tráfico —la mitad en español porque esta agitada—, y nuestro momento se evapora.

* * *

Es una noche que estoy hablando con Alice que me doy cuenta de que mi plan de traerla a casa en secreto no funcionará. Siempre hay demasiada gente en la casa. Sé que Carmen no hablaría, pero está el jardinero, cuya lealtad es a sí mismo principalmente (y a nuestros rosales), y el cartero. Y también están las cámaras de seguridad, que seguramente no graban nada desde que Renée y yo no somos víctimas potenciales de asesinato. Pero sé, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que ella las encenderá mientras está fuera, para vigilarme.

Mi plan entonces se convierte en una charla racional con Renée.

Pero esto no es del todo parte de mi plan.

No enfrente de Edward.

De todas fromas, las cosas tienen una forma para simplemente arruinarse. Así que, entre la ensalada y el plato principal, Renée y yo estamos discutiendo de lamanera más civilizada posible (considerando la compañía).

—Mamá, actúas como si ella fuese una criminal —digo, y mi voz aún es calmada.

La voz de Renée es tan fría como un iceberg de la Antártida.

—Sabes que Alice es salvaje.

—Tal y como lo es Rose y, de hecho, no te opones a ella. No de la forma en como lo haces con Alice —digo, cortando mi carne.

Edward está sentado enfrente de mí, en silencio, su mirada siguiendo sin vergüenza el ir y venir entre Renée y yo con cada comentario dicho. Él está siguiendo la discusión de cerca, sin la cortés indiferencia que los invitados suelen dar. Supongo que es por su lado de abogado, o quizá es tan chismoso como yo.

—Rose no es tan salvaje como Alice.

—Eso no es cierto. Alice simplemente no es tan rica como lo es Rose, y Dios sabe que no podemos mezclarnos con los plebeyos —digo.

—Es suficiente, Isabella —murmura Renée en voz baja, sus ojos penetrándose en los míos, aguantando su ira. Luego ella mira a Edward, quien tiene el buen sentido de mirar hacia su plato antes de que ella lo atrape—. Tenemos compañía. Esta conversación tendrá que esperar.

—Creo que Edward ha escuchado cosas peores —insisto—. Podríamos simplemente gritarnos y acabar con esto.

El cubierto de Renée cae estruendosamente en el plato debido a su exasperación.

—Bella, no vas a tener a esa chica una semana aquí mientras no estoy.

—Carmen estará.

—Ella solo trabaja de día.

—Entonces pregúntale si puede quedarse las noches también, solo por una semana.

—Ella tiene un esposo, Isabella —dice Renée irritada, su voz quebrada debido a la furia contenida—. Ella no será tu niñera.

—No necesito que me cuide. Solo estoy tratando de convencerte.

—Isabella Marie… —comienza Renée, lo cual significa el principio del fin.

Pero Edward la interrumpe antes de que ella pueda continuar.

—¿Por qué yo no vengo a la casa de vez en cuando y las vigilo un poco?

Renée y yo callamos por un momento, viéndolo.

Se encoje de hombros y empuja sus habichuelas con su tenedor.

—Vendré cada cierto tiempo, a diferentes horas, así no sabrán cuando vendré. Y tú tienes cámaras, de todas formas, ¿qué podrían hacer?

Esto es completa y directamente para Renée, quien parpadea rápidamente y limpia su boca con una servilleta.

—Edward, eso es algo muy generoso de tu parte, pero yo sé que estarás muy ocupado en tu nuevo caso y...

—Siempre estoy ocupado con un caso —reprocha Edward.

Renée se aclara la garganta y le da esa mirada —esa de peligro—, pero él ni siquiera la está viendo como para notarlo. Finalmente, dice:

—No lo sé.

—Mamá, por favor —le suplico—. Nunca he hecho algo para que desconfíes tanto de mí. No empezaré ahora.

Renée me mira perturbada. Ella acaricia su frente por unos momentos. Puedo ver el conflicto en sus ojos abiertos, puedo ver su silenciosa súplica para que entienda, para que retire mi oferta y deje ir esto.

Pero me rehuso.

Y ella simplemente dice, cansada:

—Está bien.

* * *

—Hey —digo, corriendo hacia él ligeramente.

Edward se detiene en la puerta, colocándose la chaqueta del traje. Me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey.

Acorto la distancia que hay entre ambos para estar lo más cerca que puedo de él. Pero él no se aleja, y simplemente levanto mi cabeza, de manera que puedo mirar directamente hacia sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Gracias —le digo en voz baja.

El arquea sus cejas, sonriendo un poco mientras desliza su brazo dentro de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué?

Ruedo los ojos en broma.

—Por ofrecerte a ser mi niñera.

Edward se encoje de hombros, como si no fuera nada.

—Claro.

—Quiero decir, de verdad. Gracias —repito, un poco incómoda por las palabras desconocidas en mi lengua. O soy yo quien no está familiarizada con ellas, supongo. Es la sinceridad detrás de ellas lo que importa—. No he visto a Alice hace tanto. Y no creí hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward me ofrece esa sonrisa que empequeñece sus ojos.

—Está bien. No tienes que agradecerme. No soy tan viejo como para no recordar lo que se siente estar en tu posición.

—No creo que estés viejo —digo dulcemente, y luego doy un paso más cerca de él, mucho más cerca esta vez, pero él sigue sin alejarse. Puedo sentir su aliento a menta sobre mi cabello, puedo sentir sus ojos encima de mi cabeza, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo rodeándome, con el olor de su sabrosa colonia.

Él se siente como el cielo, y ni siquiera lo estoy tocando.

Arreglo su corbata, tirando con fuerza y cuidado antes de alisarla. Y luego tomo un paso hacia atrás, apartándome de él, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa y diciendo:

—Buenas noches.

Él me está mirando de manera intensa, pero finalmente pone una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Buenas noches —dice antes de abrir la puerta principal, y lo observo fruncir el ceño un poco antes de salir.

Pero fue él quien jamás se apartó.

* * *

—¿Puedo visitarte el próximo mes? —pregunta Rose.

—Claro —le digo al teléfono que tengo presionado entre mi mejilla y mi hombro. Estoy sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala, pintando las uñas de mis pies de color rojo cereza.

Edward está en el sillón, distraído en su teléfono, esperando a que mi madre finalmente aparezca, así ellos podrán tener su cita. Ella lo está obligando a ir a la ópera y ni siquiera tiene la decencia de llegar a tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios. No creo poder soportar ni un minuto más salir al golf con mi papá o con este nuevo pretendiente con el que mi madre me está ligando.

—Es una pena —murmuro.

—Hey, nunca me contaste cómo luce el señor-muy joven-abogado, ¿está delicioso?—pregunta Rose.

Veo de reojo a Edward. Está completamente absorto en su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño a lo que sea que está mirando. Él ha estado en otro planeta desde que llegó, ni siquiera notó que traigo mi _bandeu_ y mis shorts de talle alto.

—Es taaaaan caliente.

Al parecer, eso llama su atención.

Edward levanta la vista, un poco sorprendido y divertido, y yo niego con la cabeza y le digo que hablo de Cary Grant.

Él sonríe a medio lado y rueda los ojos, y mira de nuevo su teléfono.

—¡Cállate! —Ronronea Rose levemente—. ¿Lo ves todo el tiempo?

—Casi todos los días —digo, y puedo decir que Edward me está escuchando ahora, aunque es un gran actor. Me puedo dar cuenta porque sus labios ya no se mueven como cuando él realmente está leyendo algo.

—Mm —Suspira Rose—. ¿Cómo es él?

—Alto. Y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Y es tan genial y tan confiado, ¿sabes? —digo, esparciendo más pintura rosa en mi dedo meñique del pie. Puedo sentir la intensa mirada de Edward sobre mi espalda.

—Suena como que alguien tiene un pequeño enamoramiento. —Rose arrastra las palabras.

—No seas tonta, Rosie.

—¡Oh, por favor! Mi consejo es que coquetees con él y lo enamores, si quieres. Él será una muy buena práctica para los que de verdad te presentaré el próximo año escolar. Vas a echarte buenos polvos.

—No seas vulgar. —Me río airadamente.

—La vulgaridad es ley, reina B. Hey, ¿está usando un traje el abogado?

Levanto mis ojos y los dejo encontrarse con los de Edward. Lo miro a través de mis pestañas y le sonrío tan dulcemente.

—Sí —digo despacio.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por un momento, y siento mi corazón retumbar mi pecho como un tambor.

Luego Edward se recompone y aclara su garganta, y mira hacia abajo, hacia su teléfono. Ya no está sonriendo. Ni siquiera trata de pretender que sí.

Pero yo sonrío mientras bajo mi cabeza hacia mis pies y termino de pintar mis uñas.

—Eres tan suertuda. —Suspira Rose—. Hey, tengo que irme. Te llamaré mañana.

—Ok, muñeca —digo, y luego cuelgo.

El viejo y gigantesco reloj de madera suena, lo que significa que son las ocho en punto. Renée está una hora atrasada ahora, y Edward suspira.

Yo sonrío mientras me aplico otra capa de esmalte.

—Te perderás la ópera.

Edward coloca su teléfono a un lado y estira sus brazos antes de colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza. Él sonríe, con su cabello desordenado y su corbata deshecha y su ropa arrugada.

—Eso sería una lástima, ¿no?

Sonrío.

—Oh, sí.

Edward sonríe un poco a medio lado y agita su cabeza.

—Tu madre tiene esta costumbre de hacerme esperar.

—Se supone que tienes que hacer esperar a tu hombre, así él sabrá cuánto te quiere. Es lo que hacemos las mujeres, Edward —digo, levantándome de la alfombra.

Su sonrisa es presuntuosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que hace una _mujer_?

Le saco la lengua y camino hacia la chimenea, donde mi caja de esmaltes reposa sobre la repisa.

—Obviamente porque nací siendo una mujer. —Me paro de puntillas para alcanzar la caja y observo a través del vidrio de uno de los portarretratos que Edward me está mirando.

Está mirando mi trasero.

Sonrío y tomo la caja antes de girar hacia él.

Rápidamente él desvía la mirada, pero dice:

—Creo que es una conspiración.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con una sonrisa, arqueando mis cejas—. ¿Tomarnos nuestro tiempo y llegar tarde a propósito para volver loco a un hombre? Por supuesto.

Edward se acomoda de manera que su brazo reposa sobre el sillón, pero su sonrisa sigue en su lugar, y él es todo un _chico._

Y entonces, escucho el carro de Renée afuera.

—Parece que no tienes que esperar más. —Me inclino hacia abajo para tomar la botellita del esmalte, colocándola en la caja y caminando hacia él; caminando de la manera más coqueta hacia él. Y luego, cuando estoy a un lado del sillón, casi a su lado, me inclino.

—Diviértete en la ópera —digo, dejando que mi aliento susurre contra su cuello.

Él voltea su cabeza y nuestras caras están un poco cerca, y es casi perfecto. Él lo nota, así que se echa un poco hacia atrás. Pero está sonriendo, y sus ojos están titilando de forma oscura, muy oscura.

—Gracias.

—Mm-hm —digo, y luego me alejo, con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho.

* * *

 **¿Acaso no lo esta volviendo loco? hace que me desmaye.**

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews anonimos: Si, la historia es final feliz (o eso creo) y tiene en total 31 capitulos, como dije antes, actualizare cada fin de semana.**

 **¿Ya tienen algunas teorias del porqué Renée puede odiar a Alice? ¿cual fue su parte favorita? -undan el boton de abajo y dejenme saber.**

 **¡Las amo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia pertenece a **allihavetodoisdream** y **Ariana** , mi querida beta, me ayudo aquí

* * *

" _El verdadero amante es el hombre que emociona al tocarte la cabeza, sonreír o simplemente mirarte a los ojos"_ _._ —Marilyn Monroe

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO CINCO**

—Tienes que decirme algo, Renée —dice Jane, en su desagradable y profunda voz masculina.

Me mantengo arriba de las escaleras, chismeando, como es usual.

Renée se ríe escalera abajo, desde la sala.

—Jane, no me hagas sonrojar.

—Oh, querida, de verdad. Yo solo me estoy muriendo por saber, tienes que decirme. —Jane intenta persuadirla.

Renée finge estárselo pensando antes de darse por vencida.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber sobre él?

Frunzo el ceño, escuchando más de cerca.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, tiene veintisiete!, ¿qué crees que quiero saber? ¿Es energético?, ¿es bueno?

Jane y Renée comparten carcajadas como si fuesen dos adolescentes, y mi piel se eriza. Me digo a mí misma que debo regresar a mi habitación y escuchar la música tan fuerte como el estéreo me lo permita hasta que Jane se vaya en su precioso Jaguar, pero me quedo quieta.

Esta conversación es como el inminente choque de un tren, y yo soy una morbosa y curiosa testigo.

—Es el mejor amante que he tenido —susurra Renée entre carcajadas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jane, su voz descendiendo a lo bajo al estilo Johnny Cash—. ¿Mejor que el hombre con la…?

Me esfuerzo por escuchar, pero Jane susurra el resto, y las dos están riendo de nuevo. Creo que fue mejor no escuchar.

—¡Sí, mejor que él! —Chilla Renée y después jadea.

El vino hace cosas maravillosas, creo.

—Oh, esto es tan divertido, querida. Recuerdo estar en mis veintes y dormir con hombres de mi misma edad, pero no recuerdo cómo fue. ¿Es simplemente asombroso? —Jane suspira, fantaseando con eso.

—Lo es —contesta Renée, repleta de felicidad.

Me duele el estómago y tengo la urgencia de gritar hasta que mis pulmones exploten, pero eso no es algo que hagan las señoritas. Y definitivamente es algo que no hacen las que espían, así que me mantengo callada.

—Pero hay una cosa… —murmura Renée—. No estoy segura de cómo manejarlo, y no sé con quién más hablarlo.

—¡Oh, no! Tiene una desagradable marca de nacimiento, ¿verdad? Sabía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad —dice Jane.

Su mente es como una muy poco profunda piscina para niños.

—No, no. No es eso. Es solo que… bueno… —Renée, incluso con la mitad de una botella de vino en su estómago, titubea.

Jane no tiene paciencia para esto. Puedo escuchar la irritación en su muy profunda voz.

—Querida, ¡sácalo! ¡Estoy muriendo por saber!

—Bueno, a él le gusta hablar. Durante eso.

Jane se queda en silencio por un momento.

—¿Hablar?, ¿de sus sentimientos o de cosas sin sentido?

—No, no. A él le gusta decir… bueno, es un poco vergonzoso para mí incluso hablar de esto, pero le gusta decir cosas obscenas, ya sabes. Le gusta hablar sucio. Creo que ese es el término apropiado para eso.

—¿Te avergüenza? —cuestiona Jane—. Siempre lo he encontrado ardiente.

Me estremezco con el pensamiento de saber lo que Jane considera ardiente. Sé que es algo que volverá a atormentarme con el tiempo.

—Bueno, es algo a lo que no todos estamos acostumbrados —murmura Renée, sonando tan remilgada que podría vomitar.

—¿Qué dice?, ¿se sobrepasa?

—Oh, Jane, no te diré lo que él dice. —Renée se ríe—. Pero no, nunca me molesta hasta el punto de creer que se sobrepasa. Sé que es normal para algunas personas.

—¿Dice cosas como «verga» y «coger» y más?

—¡Jane! —Renée se está riendo tanto que no puede parar.

—Oh, no seas una mojigata, querida. ¿Lo hace?

Renée está callada por un momento. Casi puedo ver cómo coloca una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego dice, o ríe:

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Y él se ve como todo un caballero. Bueno, ya sabes que siempre dicen que las más calladas son las más malas. Quizá los más caballeros son los que hablan más sucio.

—Ciertamente, es su caso.

Ellas ríen un poco más.

Y luego Renée está diciendo:

—Voy a traer otra botella.

Y Jane está de acuerdo con entusiasmo.

Siento náuseas, así que me regreso a mi cuarto y retomo el plan de escuchar música hasta que la muy ridícula amiga de Renée se va a casa.

* * *

Me gusta nadar a media noche.

O nadar a las dos de la madrugada, como es el caso de esta noche.

Camino de puntillas bajando las escaleras, deleitándome con la luz de la luna que baña la casa, y el silencioso sonido del aire acondicionado. Me gusta la soledad y la paz, y la sensación de hacer algo diferente.

Pero mi fugaz huida se desvanece tan pronto camino hacia la sala y encuentro la lámpara encendida y a Edward sentado en el sofá con diferentes libros esparcidos alrededor de él.

—¿Tu vecino está escuchando «Rage Against the Machine» otra vez? —digo.

Edward no levanta la mirada o luce sorprendido por mi intromisión. Él solo hace una pequeña sonrisa hacia el libro que está leyendo y provoca que mi corazón haga ese adorable latido en mi pecho.

—Puedo soportar «Rage Againts the Machine». Dibujé la línea hasta Splipknot. —Edward sonríe a medio lado, colocando su lapicero sobre la mesa antes de alzar la mirada hacia mí. Su cabello es un desastre, y su corbata ya es un caso perdido. Bajo la luz dorada de la lámpara, él luce perfectamente de ensueño—. ¿Cómo siquiera conoces qué es «Rage Against the Machine»?

—Estoy completamente en el movimiento del rock pesado-funk-y-rap fusionados —digo.

—Guau —contesta Edward, pretendiendo estar impresionado—. Bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta la mezcla del rock pesado y el rap y el funk, todos en uno, a todo volumen, y con gritos?

—Es lo que siempre me he preguntado. —Me dirijo hacia él, hacia el desorden que ha hecho en nuestra sala. Papeles dispersos en la otra silla y en el piso y en la mesa, todos llenos de palabras escritas por computadora o por garabatos hechos por Edward. Mis ojos se abren—. ¿Otra situación urgente con la que tienes que lidiar?

—No demasiado urgente. —Edward suspira y masajea su sien—. Solo hago mi trabajo antes del juicio del próximo mes.

Luego él parece estarme realmente viendo, y nota mi bikini rojo y retro. Creo que lo veo tragar. Definitivamente veo sus cejas unirse y sus ojos irse hacia otro lado.

Me sonrojo.

—¿Vas a nadar? —pregunta.

—No, simplemente me gusta pasear en traje de baño.

—Sabelotodo. —Edward se ríe por lo bajo.

Le sonrío de vuelta y luego asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí, iré a nadar. Nadar a media noche es lo mejor, ¿quieres unirte?

Las cejas de Edward se arquean, y su sonrisa es una mueca divertida en su perfecta y sensual boca; una boca que no puedo mirar sin pensar en las palabras obscenas que pronuncian.

—Probablemente no debería. Tengo un montón de mierda que leer.

—Entonces tómate un descanso y fuma conmigo fuera —le imploro, juntando mis manos detrás de mi espalda de forma dulce—. Dijiste que no era tan urgente. Y además parece que estás a dos párrafos de quedarte dormido.

No necesito convencerlo demasiado.

—Okay —dice.

* * *

Me siento en el borde de la tumbona, enlazando un brazo alrededor de mi torso mientras sostengo mi cigarrillo con los labios.

Edward se sienta en la silla junto a la mía; piernas levemente cruzadas al estilo masculino, sus manos y su cigarrillo entre sus rodillas. Él observa hacia la brillante piscina azul que resplandece contra la noche.

Está tranquilo, solo los grillos están cantando dulces canciones de verano. Pero no quiero tranquilidad ahora. No con Edward.

—Cuéntame sobre tu caso —digo, cruzando lentamente mis piernas.

Edward mira hacia mí. Su cabello ha caído sobre sus ojos, y cuando espabila, sus pestañas atrapan sus hebras. Hace una pausa para colocarse el cabello a un lado.

—Debería ser pan comido.

—¿Pero no lo es? —señalo.

Edward suspira y mira de regreso a la piscina. Deja caer la ceniza de su cigarro sobre la lata de un refresco.

—Si quieres ganar, debes esperar a que suceda cualquier mierda. —Toma una inhalada de su cigarro y retiene el humo en sus mejillas, y él tiene unos muy bonitos pómulos—. La acusada mató a su esposo, o contrató a un tipo para hacerlo. Pero el tipo era un policía encubierto. Tenemos toda la cosa en una grabación.

Arqueo mis cejas.

—Así que… ¿pan comido?

—Bueno, mi teoría es que la defensa va a intentar hacerla ver como un tipo de ángel vengador.

Frunzo el ceño y levanto mi cabeza, y escucho el leve acento neoyorquino que Edward deja escapar a medida que habla.

—¿Por qué?

Él exhala una nube de humo directamente hacia el cielo, negando con la cabeza.

—Porque su esposo era un imbécil. Le era infiel. Ella le dio cuatro hijos al bastardo, y él la engañó y la contagió de jodido papiloma. Así que tiene cáncer cervical y tiene que hacerse una histerectomía por completo. Obviamente, el hombre no va a recibir el premio al mejor esposo o mejor ser humano.

—Bueno, eso cambia mi visión hacia ella un poco, creo.

Edward asiente y me mira, observándome con ojos intensos.

—Exacto. Esa es la reacción que la acusada tendrá del jurado también. Pero eso no cambia los hechos, La mujer asesinó a su esposo. Y la defensa convertirá su motivación en alguna clase de excusa por lo que hizo.

—Bueno… —Escojo mis palabras cuidadosamente a la vez que Edward toma una profunda bocanada de su cigarro—. ¿No sientes algún tipo de compasión por ella?

—No importa lo que yo pienso. —Él exhala junto con una nube de humo gris. Está moviendo su cabeza, rebotando su rodilla, empezando a exaltarse. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo, su mirada echa chispas—. Ella rompió la ley, así de simple. Ella no debería salir así de fácil solo porque tiene una historia triste. Una mala vida no justifica un asesinato, o muchos asesinos podrían salir libres también, ¿no lo crees? No puedes matar a alguien y luego excusarte porque tuviste una infancia traumática. Mucha gente tiene vidas jodidas y nunca quiebran la ley.

Aprovecho aquello para fumar lentamente, escuchando mis pensamientos a mi propio ritmo, permaneciendo calmada mientras la pierna de Edward continúa rebotando.

—Hm, ¿entonces no sientes al menos un poquito de compasión por ella?

—Como dije, no importa lo que yo crea o sienta. Me pagan para procesar a personas que han cometido crímenes. Ella tomó otra vida. Tenemos evidencia sólida. No debe tratarse de emociones.

Le sonrío un poco, mordiendo mi labio.

—Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿estás diciéndome que no eres nada emocional ahora?

Edward sonríe para mí, pero no es la sonrisa encantadora a la que estoy acostumbrada.

—Quizá. Puedes ser emocional respecto a algunas cosas, tienes que hacerlo para convencer a un jurado, pero no puedes ser emocional con respecto a la ley, con respecto al juego. Entonces empiezas a romper las reglas. Ves las cosas en gris en vez de blanco y negro. Y eso te hace cometer errores o meterte en mierdas.

—Es un punto de vista optimista.

Edward sonríe a medio lado.

—Es uno realista.

—Yo pude haber leído un par de cosas cuando investigaba sobre ti la primera vez que Renée te mencionó. Cosas sobre ti metiéndote en problemas; siendo demasiado apasionado.

La sonrisa presuntuosa de Edward se vuelve retorcida, menos de disculpa que nunca, y él es diferente de esta forma, aquí fuera en la noche, fumando conmigo, hablando sobre su trabajo. Es más despreocupado y menos dulce y caballeroso.

Es el asistente más joven del fiscal del distrito en Nueva York y, en este momento, no hay duda del porqué lo es.

—Hice llorar a algunos testigos en el estrado —dice, mirando a la nada, encogiéndose—. Dicen que fui cruel. Yo digo que es cierto.

—Y a veces la verdad puede ser oh-tan cruel —recalco, mirando hacia la brillante piscina.

—Sí, pero ¿no es la verdad la última cosa que buscamos? ¿No es la verdad una herramienta para encontrar la justicia?

Lo debato, frunciendo los labios, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, hacia atrás y hacia delante. Y entonces le pregunto, de vuelta a él:

—¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar para condenar a alguien que sabes que es culpable?

Él permanece callado, así que lo miro una vez más, encontrando su mirada profunda y oscura. Luego, él regresa al ahora, a mí, y me mira de forma tan intensa. Es desconcertante.

Se encoje.

—Tan lejos como pueda.

Arqueo mis cejas, casi ocultando una sonrisa. Mi corazón está bailando y revoloteando. Siento mi pulso en los dedos de mis pies. Y sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Mandarías al carajo la ley?

La boca de Edward se arquea hacia un lado, de forma oscura y hermosa sin esfuerzo.

—No, yo siempre sigo las reglas.

—¿Siempre?

La mirada de Edward es demasiado firme, demasiado insensible. Pero entonces él sonríe de nuevo y mira a otro lado, de regreso a la piscina, regalándome una mirada de su perfil.

—Doblego las reglas, pero nunca las rompo.

* * *

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —contesto, negándome a abrir los ojos con el sonido de la melosa voz de mi madre. Él sol está brillando sobre mí, y la sensación es demasiado buena después de pasar una hora en la fría piscina. He pasado toda el rato fantaseando con tener una súper piel bronceada de verano, y hay una Coca-Cola extra helada a mi lado.

Estoy perfectamente feliz y dichosa por el verano.

Y no quiero que eso cambie al ver a Renée.

—¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

Suspiro y me acomodo mis gafas extra grandes estilo Audrey.

—¿Es aquí donde me preguntas si quiero ir y yo digo «No», y tú dices «¡Es broma! Vas a ir de todas formas»?

Renée se carcajea de forma musical.

—No, cariño. Puedes elegir.

Me giro hacia ella, cansada.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta es?

—Actúas como si dudaras de mí todo el tiempo, Bella. —Hay una sonrisa en su voz pero sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Tú me haces sospechar. —Bromeo.

Renée suspira y entonces dice:

—Es una fiesta bastante simple, organizada por el doctor Carlisle Cullen para recaudar fondos. Y te hará feliz saber que es una causa que el doctor Cullen de verdad apoya. Tiene que ver algo con maltrato infantil.

A esto, no puedo evitar levantarme las gafas y enfocar mi vista hacia la inocente expresión de Renée.

—El doctor Cullen. El papá de Edward.

Renée simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Así que el doctor Cullen y su esposa asistirán?

Renée asiente de nuevo. Sus largas manos se juntan sobre su regazo. Sus gigantescos pendientes de esmeralda brillan con la luz del sol. Fue un regalo de aquel novio que tenía un yate.

Arqueo mis cejas.

—No es eso un poco... ¿incómodo? Considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Considerando qué? —Renée se carcajea de nuevo, haciéndole aparecer líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Y ella es una belleza sublime—. Bella, actúas como si el salir con Edward fuese un crimen.

—Un poco —contesto, y dejo caer mis gafas de sol hasta el puente de mi nariz una vez más. Recuesto mi espalda sobre la tumbona y acomodo mi gran sombrero de playa.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ir?

Ella no quiere que vaya. Conozco a Renée tal como me sé de memoria todas las citas más memorables de Marilyn, Audrey y Grace Kelly. Conozco a Renée tanto como sé de zapatos. Conozco a Renée tanto como las películas en blanco y negro, y sé que ella no quiere que asista.

Así que por supuesto digo:

—Nada me encantaría más, madre. Sabes que adoro cualquier oportunidad que amerite vestir bien. —Levanto mi pierna para hacer un dramático énfasis en eso.

Renée tiene la cortesía de no suspirar, o al menos lo hace en silencio para que no lo escuche.

—¿Estás segura? Sé que te aburren este tipo de cosas.

—Estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo para entretenerme. —Le sonrío muy ligeramente, inhalando el olor de rosas maduras a mis pulmones de forma profunda.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada por mí —murmura Renée, pero ella sabe que es una batalla perdida. La única forma en que ella evitará que yo asista a ese evento, es que me diga abiertamente que no quiere que vaya, y Renée no lo hará.

Así que simplemente contesto:

—La única cosa con la que me siento obligada, es a disfrutar el usar un vestido y tacones.

Y no hay nada más que ella pueda hacer.

* * *

 **Solo una chica supo decir porque Renee puede odiar a Alice, pero no voy a decirles porque pronto pronto pronto lo sabrán :) ¿Que opinan de Edward? ¿Que opinan de Bella? ¿no es ella la mejor diva vanidosa? yo la amo**

 **¿opiniones, reclamos, quejas, sugerencias? -todos son bien recibidos.**

 **Les comento que en estos días estaré actualizando The Hooker, para quien le interese. Gracias por todos los comentarios que hasta ahora todas ustedes han dejado, me hace de verdad muy feliz.**

 **¿Merezco un review? sin presiones, alla abajo esta el boton (regalare adelantos)**

 **Las quiero!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **Ariana Mendoza** beteo este capitulo. la historia es de **allihavetodoisdream** , y que esto este en español es gracias a mi :) - cualquier intento de plagio esta **PROHIBIDO.**

* * *

"Cada momento que nos amamos, encuentro completamente el amor". — The Everly Brothers.

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

La residencia de los Cullen es más una obra de arte que una casa.

Lo sé tan pronto como nos acercamos a la colina. Es completamente angular; una estructura de color blanco que sobresale con la grama color verde del jardín. El sol se está poniendo, siendo capturado por el aparentemente interminable marco de las ventanas, iluminando media casa.

Es impresionante, tal como en una película extranjera.

Renée estaciona el auto en la acera, junto a los otros Jaguares y Audis. Incluso, uno de los invitados tiene un muy llamativo Lamborghini de color amarillo canario. Todo es tan comúnmente moderno.

De inmediato me arrepiento de mi decisión de venir. Quizá hacer suspirar a Renée un par de veces no valía otra noche de pequeñas charlas lascivas y cigarrillos y comentarios autocomplacientes.

Mi única consolación es la asistencia de Edward.

Y en una repentina pero no muy lejana realidad, me doy cuenta de que la presencia de Edward no debería de ser un factor motivante, y definitivamente no debería ser algo que me emocione.

Pero lo es y no puedo evitar sentirme de esa forma. Nunca he sido tan buena ocultando mis sentimientos como Renée.

* * *

—¡Bienvenidas!

La mujer es bajita, con pequeñas curvas. Y sus ojos son dulces de color chocolate. Su cara tiene forma de corazón, y su cabello es de un dulce tono acaramelado, brillante y femenino. Y ella es absolutamente todo lo que quiero ser cuando tenga su edad. Lo sé con solo una sonrisa.

—Renée, ¿cómo estás? —ella pregunta, abriendo sus delgados y delicados brazos para mi madre.

Renée le sonríe de vuelta, de forma bonita y con gracia, y ella tiene que inclinarse un poco para abrazar a la mujer.

—He estado muy bien, Esme, gracias.

—No te he visto en meses. —No hay ni una sola pizca de insinceridad en la dulce voz de Esme. Ella es solo verdad y calidez—. Ha sido tanto tiempo, querida amiga.

—Lo ha sido. —Renée está de acuerdo, alejándose. Ella le ofrece otra sonrisa y alisa su cabello castaño. Esta podría ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a mi madre inmutarse, y no ha sido enfrente del diablo o algo parecido, sino enfrente de Esme y sus grandes y amables ojos—. He estado muy ocupada con el museo.

Esme asiente con la cabeza, sus cejas juntándose en un gesto genuino de interés. Y luego sus ojos se posan en mí, y su sonrisa es casi cegadora, incluso sin tener los dientes muy blancos—. ¡Tú debes ser la pequeña niñita de Renée!, ¡las dos se parecen tanto! Y luces como Verónica Lake con el cabello así. —Su voz es casi un susurro cuando ella busca tocar gentilmente las ondas de mi cabello.

Ella es un ángel del cielo.

—Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella, Renée —dice Esme, y mira a mi madre con una sonrisa gentil y ojos tristes; una emoción que yo no entiendo, pero mi madre parece que sí.

Ella es extremadamente cuidadosa y entusiasta cuando responde.

—Oh, sí. Ella es mi niña.

Esme presiona sus labios fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, y luego ella espabila rápidamente y ríe de forma radiante cuando vuelve su mirada a mí.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Ni siquiera me he presentado! Soy Esme.

—Es un placer conocerte —contesto, abrazándola cuando se ofrece a hacerlo. Ella huele como a galletas y a felicidad y a hogar, incluso con la casa del mañana asomándose detrás de ella.

—Igualmente, mi corazón —murmura Esme, alejándose pero tomando mis manos con las suyas—. ¿Por qué ustedes dos, hermosas, no entran? Le daré a Isabella un tour.

Así que caminamos dentro, hacia el aire fresco, hacia el olor de las velas, hacia el sonido de las voces murmurando y las copas chocando. Estamos en el vestíbulo. Y todo es brillante. La madera es del color de la arena de la playa, y las paredes son blancas y la decoración es plateada.

—Ven —dice Esme con el entusiasmo de un niño. Ella sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

La sala es, en su mayoría, grandes ventanales con vista a la terraza esmeralda. La decoración es moderna y elegante. Las escaleras son amplias y rectas. La iluminación consta de una lámpara de orbes blancos y suaves que descienden desde la altura del techo. Los muebles son todos de color blanco.

Y todos los invitados son ricos.

Pero no son muchos. Esto es diferente al evento en el museo. Esto es pequeño. Calmado. Lejos de ser un gran espectáculo.

Esme nos está contando a mí y a Renée sobre esta pintura (la cual consiste en un montón de líneas pálidas y serpenteantes que encuentro extremadamente aburridas y para nada dignas del medio millón que costó). Escucho la mayoría de lo que dice, colocando mi mejor cara y asintiendo con la cabeza, hablando en los momentos adecuados, mintiendo con facilidad sobre cuán encantador es todo.

Pero Esme está fascinada con ello. Mientras más difícil se me hace comprender la razón, es menos irritante por su sinceridad. Ella realmente cree que la pintura es hermosa.

Alguien más también debió creerlo para haber costado tanto dinero.

Pero mientras Esme cambia de tema sobre la pintura, ella levanta la vista y se detiene, iluminándose por completo.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle, ven aquí!

Un hombre está parado frente a nosotras. Es alto, rubio, ancho y con una belleza de los años 1950. El doctor Cullen luce como todo un doctor de los programas de TV en blanco y negro. Él sonríe hermosamente hacia Esme, la misma radiante luz pasando a través de sus ya envejecidas facciones.

—Hola, cariño —él dice, colocándose al lado de ella. Sus brazos la rodean por instinto.

—Renée está aquí, junto a su encantadora hija, Isabella —dice Esme, señalándonos.

—Un placer verte, Renée. Encantado de conocerte, Isabella —murmura Carlisle, con tanta gracia como su esposa.

Él le sonríe a Renée como si ella no fuese la mujer de cuarenta años que sale con su hijo recién graduado de la escuela de leyes.

Él me sonríe a mí como si yo no fuese la hija de tal asaltacunas.

Y yo le sonrió de regreso como si yo no pensara en su hijo de maneras muy inapropiadas.

* * *

No veo a dicho hijo.

No hasta una hora más tarde, cuando él llega luciendo un poco despeinado y demasiado hermoso.

Lo veo del otro lado de la habitación y él me mira, luego me sonríe levantando su mentón para mí, y tan solo así él tiene a mi corazón saltando.

La necesidad de caminar hacia él me abruma.

Pero, obviamente, una mujer no va hacia el hombre. Si él viene, él vendrá por ella, no al revés.

Antes de poder lograr ver lo que él iba a hacer, Esme está ahí, deteniéndolo, diciéndole algo con su radiante y gigantesca sonrisa. Él le sonríe a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y luego Renée está ahí también, y observo cómo él se inclina para darle un beso. Tan solo un rápido y casto beso, pero lo siento como un golpe. Me deja sin aliento. Vacía.

Así que robo una copa de champaña cuando nadie me está viendo.

Ayuda.

La champaña o el chocolate siempre ayudan.

* * *

Escapo lejos de mi madre y de sus intentos de mezclarme con la gente más rica de la fiesta.

Me escondo en una esquina tranquila, con una nueva copa de champaña en mis manos, y escucho la música clásica que suena a través de un muy costoso equipo de sonido. Me imagino a mí misma en blanco y negro.

Si yo fuera una película, sería una en blanco y negro.

Si yo fuera una película, sería una clásica y vieja película, con una historia de amor oscura de giros inesperados, decepciones y mentiras. Misteriosa.

Sería cine negro.

Suspiro. Me recuesto y cruzo mis piernas, observando la fiesta con ojos cansados que ven cosas aburridas: La mujer casada que le roba miradas furtivas a un hombre que ni siquiera es su esposo, y el esposo ni siquiera lo nota porque se está acostando con la empleada de la casa, de todas formas. Observo a una mujer joven rodándole los ojos al camarero que intenta coquetear con ella; él ni siquiera tiene suficiente dinero para ella. Y un hombre viejo tratando de hacerse amigo del empresario, un hombre joven con ideas de negocio frescas, quien está muy ocupado con su BlackBerry, hablando con personas al otro lado del mundo sobre asuntos de negocios importantes.

Todo es lo mismo.

Una repetición sin sentido.

Un movimiento continuo.

Suspiro de nuevo, más fuerte, y juego distraídamente con las puntas de mi cabello. Tarareo la letra de la música. Pienso acerca de qué vestido de baño usar la próxima vez que Edward vaya a casa escapando de su vecino obsesionado con el rock pesado. Pienso en el que tiene un escote profundo hasta el ombligo, ¿o es demasiado? Bueno, es demasiado solo si lo hago parecer así.

De igual forma, todo se trata de cómo se comporta una mujer.

Y entonces lo veo.

Él se ha separado de Renée y está frotando la parte trasera de su cuello, caminando a través del pasillo de forma lenta pero decidida. Él mira a su alrededor dos veces, casi a escondidas, y luego desaparece por el pasillo, fuera de mi vista.

Así que por supuesto, lo sigo.

De forma discreta y muy silenciosa.

El pasillo conduce hasta las puertas francesas que él abre para salir. Espero un minuto antes de salir también y espiar.

Es el patio, y más allá de eso, hay una piscina reluciente y brillante. Pero, por supuesto, no soy lo suficientemente suertuda como para ver a Edward nadar en ella sin camisa. En vez de eso, él está rebotando una pelota de básquetbol de forma metódica sobre el pavimento del patio, y él brilla como el oro bajo las luces del aire libre.

Me muerdo el labio.

Y pienso.

Echo un vistazo a mi izquierda y veo un espejo.

Aliso mi blanco y ajustado vestido. Tiene un escote en forma de corazón y pequeñas mangas. El vestido me llega hasta media rodilla y es extremadamente ajustado hasta el final. Hace que mis caderas se vean más amplias y mi cintura más pequeña; también sobresalta mi escote, y es esta la razón por la que me lo puse, por supuesto.

Cepillo mi cabello oscuro.

Me froto los labios rojos el uno con el otro, para remarcar el labial.

Me pellizco las mejillas para lograr un sonrojo natural al estilo de las viejas películas.

Entonces camino afuera, con un ya inocente sonrojo en mi cara.

—¡Oh! —digo tan sorprendida que incluso suena real. Soy una perfecta mentirosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ciertamente no te estás escondiendo.

Edward me mira, con una sonrisa ya en sus irresistibles labios. Pero sus ojos se distraen un poco con mi glamuroso vestido de los años 1940. De inmediato reposa su mirada de vuelta a la mía y se aclara la garganta, intentando poner otra sonrisa en sus labios, pero no es ni de cerca tan casual como la anterior.

—¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste la otra noche? ¿Tomar un respiro? —dice.

Me río y coloco mis manos sobre mis caderas. Mis ojos vagando a través del patio y sus lindas sillas, hasta la gigantesca piscina y su reconfortante luz azul que se alza hasta la ya muy caída noche.

No digo nada más porque espero a que él lo haga. Quiero que él diga algo primero.

Y él lo hace.

—¿Juegas?

Levanto la vista, con una ceja ya arqueada hacia la pelota de baloncesto que él me ofrece. Su sonrisa presuntuosa y sus petulantes ojos me dicen que él ya conoce la respuesta.

—¿Luzco como alguien atlético? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Él niega y consigue reprimir su sonrisa petulante solo un momento.

—Nunca lo sé contigo. Parece que tienes un montón de secretos.

Sus palabras me embriagan tanto que casi me hacen suspirar, pero en vez de eso solo contesto:

—Bueno, tener talentos deportivos escondidos no es uno de ellos, te lo puedo asegurar de todo corazón. —Lo miro adrede, colocando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios rojos vino tinto mientras camino hacia él con paso lento. Sus ojos son todos míos. Él ni siquiera aparta la mirada—. Déjame adivinar —murmuro mientras me acerco—. Jugabas al baloncesto en la preparatoria y en la prestigiosa universidad de Yale. Eras el capitán del equipo y ganaste todos los partidos.

La sonrisa lasciva de Edward me quita el aliento, y él me observa de forma tan intensa como lo hago yo.

—Juego al baloncesto desde que tengo siete, de hecho. Y no era el capitán del equipo en la preparatoria porque fui un poco hostil con un compañero que nos costó dos juegos en ese entonces. Pero sí fui el capitán en la universidad, cuando tuve mi temperamento bajo control. —Él se detiene y se inclina hacia mí, bromeando y diciendo—: Nunca perdimos ningún partido esa temporada.

No puedo evitarlo cuando mi sonrisa se hace más grande. Mi corazón es ahora un colibrí que revolotea y golpea rápido y frenético contra mi pecho.

—¿Por qué no te enseño algunos trucos de baloncesto? —La expresión de Edward es inocente, pero sus ojos brillan con oscura provocación.

Me rio y me alejo un paso de él.

—No, gracias.

—¡Vamos! —él suplica de forma persuasiva, y no hay manera de que pueda decirle que no.

Pero no es como si simplemente pudiera decirle que sí, tampoco; no cuando ya he rechazado la oferta. Así que junto mis labios y pretendo estármelo pensando.

—No lo sé.

Edward sonríe, dándose cuenta. Él camina hacia el centro del patio y se para enfrente de la canasta de baloncesto que recién noto.

—Primero te enseñaré a encestar. Colócate así. —Él me muestra cómo, pero no estoy del todo prestando atención a la técnica. No es el arte de lanzar una estúpida pelota a un aro lo que me tiene fascinada, sino es él y la adictiva manera en cómo se mueve.

Él lanza.

La pelota atraviesa la cesta sin resistencia alguna.

Él me sonríe como todo un niño orgulloso.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—Estoy muy impresionada, Edward, de verdad. Me alegra que puedas lanzar una pequeña pelota a través de un aro.

—Si crees que es tan fácil, hazlo. Un solo tiro. —Él recoge la pelota y camina hacia mí, presionándola contra mi estómago, retándome a tomarla con sus cejas levantadas, su petulante sonrisa y su oscura, muy oscura mirada.

Así que lo hago, moviendo mis pestañas solo para él.

—Está bien. Pero tú tienes que ayudarme.

—Ya te mostré cómo —dice.

Niego con la cabeza y le devuelvo la pelota. Busco su brazo y lo tomo para pretender que necesito ayuda para quitarme los tacones, como si realmente necesitara agarrarme de alguien para quitarme los zapatos. He perfeccionado el arte de hacerlo sin tambalearme ni una sola vez. Lo hago desde que tengo ocho años.

Pero su brazo es firme y duro y caliente. Él se ha quitado la chaqueta de su traje y ha remangado su camisa, así que yo puedo tocar toda su suave piel.

Me quito un zapato, luego el otro de forma lenta, antes de poner ambos a un lado. Tomo de nuevo la pelota y camino hacia el centro del patio como él hizo antes.

Entonces lo invito con una pequeña sonrisa y con mi dedo índice.

—Ven aquí. Enséñame.

La sonrisa de Edward se vuelve un poco insegura. Sus ojos echan un vistazo hacia su izquierda, solo por un momento, y lo veo pensar sus opciones. Pero, después de todo, soy solo la hija de dieciséis años de Renée, ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer?

Así que él camina hacia mí y se coloca detrás.

Yo ya me estoy ahogando con su calor que resulta mucho más intenso que el del aire del verano. Me estoy ahogando con su esencia también; un perfume dulce y picante y con cierto olor a mentas.

—Está bien —dice, su voz profunda retumba detrás de mí y mi corazón se contrae tanto que tengo que aguantar mi respiración por un segundo—. Dobla tus rodillas. —Me instruye.

Lo hago. Presiono mi espalda contra la suya, solo un poco, porque no puedo evitarlo.

Él se aclara la garganta y retrocede ligeramente, por lo que solo puedo sentir el susurro de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Pero luego sus brazos me rodean, y yo estoy volando.

Sus grandes y ásperas manos descienden tocando suavemente hasta mis brazos. No sé con certeza si es algo intencionado o no. No me importa por la manera en que reacciona mi cuerpo. Las palmas de sus manos se detienen cuando están encima de mis manos, las cuales están sosteniendo la pelota y están tratando desesperadamente de no temblar.

Él me enseña cómo sostener la pelota de manera correcta.

—Ahora, tienes que lanzarla —dice, y sé que está sonriendo. Ciertamente tiene que estar escuchando cuán fuerte late mi corazón por él. O quizá siente los pequeños espasmos que está teniendo mi cuerpo, o los pequeños suspiros de satisfacción en mi pecho.

—Okay —digo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Mi espalda presionando su duro pecho. Puedo sentir el calor de su piel tan bien de esta forma.

Él ni siquiera se aleja esta vez.

Él ni siquiera se aclara la garganta tampoco.

Su voz es dura, oscura y profunda en mi oído.

—Lanza.

El guía mis manos otra vez, y el balón cae en el aire. Él ni siquiera alcanza la cesta por algo que yo hice, pero a ninguno de nosotros parece importarle realmente.

Los mejores dos segundos de mi vida hasta ahora, estancados en el perpetuo infinito en el que ambos nos encontramos. Mi cuerpo aún presionado contra el suyo.

Pero luego él se echa hacia atrás, y dice:

—No es tan fácil, ¿eh?

Suspiro dramáticamente y me giro hacia él. Sus ojos son más oscuros que antes. Una simple mirada hacia él hace a mi mundo temblar.

—Supongo que no. Quizá el lanzar no es mi fuerte. Enséñame algo más —digo, y de inmediato decido que amo el baloncesto. Quiero aprender todo sobre ello.

Siempre y cuando Edward sea quien me enseñe.

—Tu aliento huele a champaña. —Él me acusa de repente, sus ojos entrecerrándose pero colocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Vas a arrestarme?

—No, no arresto a las personas. —Se encoje de hombres—. Te procesaría, de hecho.

Me río y camino hacia donde está la pelota. Me agacho para tomarla, y cuando me giro, Edward está mirando hacia otro lado. De forma sospechosa.

Estaba de nuevo mirando mi trasero.

Estoy casi flotando cuando camino de regreso a él, mis ojos encontrando los suyos a través de mis pestañas. Dejo que mis labios se curven con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Enséñame a rebotar la pelota como hacen en la televisión.

Él se ríe. El sonido es puramente erótico.

—¿Dribling?

—Lo que sea —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me mira y me quita entonces la pelota de las manos. Él me enseña cómo hacer la técnica. Y luego me la regresa. No soy muy buena, pero aparentemente soy mejor en esto que en lo anterior.

—No dejes que te la quite —me dice, yendo por la pelota.

Así que cuando esta toca el concreto y rebota directamente hasta mi mano, yo la agarro y la sostengo contra mi pecho, protegiéndola de él.

Edward se ríe. Sus ojos brillando de manera hermosa.

—No puedes hacer eso. Es una falta.

—Dijiste que no te dejara quitármela. Lo hice. Deberías decirme las reglas antes de esperar a que las sepa —digo descaradamente, y él arquea sus cejas y yo arqueo las mías también.

Veo sus intenciones antes de que las realice.

Me giro a tiempo antes de que Edward pueda robarme la pelota. Jadeo y me río al mismo tiempo que sus brazos me rodean otra vez, jugando conmigo de forma ruda, pero no demasiado, y él realmente no está tratando de alcanzar la pelota.

—Basta. —Me río mientras él me toma, llevándome hacia atrás. Él me está haciendo cosquillas sin siquiera darse cuenta, la intensidad ya es demasiada. Es simplemente divertido, pero es Edward quien me está haciendo esto, así que estoy riendo y gritando fuertemente y me siento tan completa y alocada, y eso es demasiado.

Soy un desastre de risas, protestas, pequeños gritos y palmadas contra él porque no me quiero romper una uña, obviamente.

No soy de las que se rompen las uñas.

—Edward, no —protesto, casi cayéndome, pero él me atrapa. Y de alguna forma logro escapar de él. Corro a pie descalzo a través del concreto y voy hasta el aro.

El novio que apostaba en los deportes vio suficiente baloncesto en la televisión de la sala como para permitirme saber cuál era el objetivo del juego.

Pero el aro está tan arriba.

Salto lo mejor que puedo, pero solo consigo que la pelota se alce un poco, y Edward se está riendo tan fuerte detrás de mí que no puedo creerlo. Me vuelvo y lo miro con una mueca que se convierte en una sonrisa mientras lo veo encorvado y sosteniendo su estómago con la cara toda roja e histérica.

Hago un puchero.

—Eres cruel.

Él se recompone un poco, solo para verme a los ojos y romper en una carcajada otra vez. Han comenzado a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos, y su sonrisa auténtica adorable y hermosa.

—Apenas y pudiste lanzarla medio camino —dice sin aliento, viéndome pasmado.

—Oh, cállate —digo, meneando mi cabello—. Te dije que el baloncesto no es mi fuerte.

—¿Entonces cuál es su fuerte, señorita Swan? —La respuesta de Edward es tan rápida, que sé que ni siquiera la pensó. Él me quita la pelota y sus mejillas siguen rojas por la risa.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, sonrío lentamente, mirándolo a través del margen de mis pestañas.

—Es un secreto. Puedo decirte que soy muy buena caminando en tacones.

—Eso sería muy útil en el mundo real —dice, asintiendo con la cabeza, fingiendo seriedad.

—Como si encestar una pelota a través de un aro también lo fuera —contesto con ironía, tomando la pelota de regreso—. Además, tú no sabes nada. _D_ _ale a una mujer los zapatos adecuados y conquistar_ _á_ _el mundo_ _._

—Okay, Marilyn —él dice, rodando sus ojos—. Date la vuelta.

Lo miro confundida, pero hago lo que me pide.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura, agarrándola, realmente, de verdad, agarrándome. Y, antes de que pueda desmayarme, mis pies no están en el piso y puedo alcanzar la canasta. Tiro la pelota a través de ella.

Edward me coloca de regreso al solido concreto, pero mi mundo está temblando. Me giro, él aún negándose a soltarme, y lo miro, agarrándolo poco, y sé que estoy presionando mi mano, pero no me importa.

—Eres fuerte —digo un poco sin aliento, porque tal vez estoy soñando, o tal vez no.

Edward me está mirando también, y la diversión en sus ojos se ha esfumado y ahora simplemente parece confundido. Puedo ver duda en su rostro, porque, así como antes, soy solo la hija de Renée. Pero también veo vacilación, porque soy la hija de Renée. Y entonces veo algo más también.

Pero antes de que pueda saber qué es, la puerta del patio se abre y Edward me deja ir como si quemara.

Él se inclina en busca de la pelota para permitirse algo que hacer, y yo aliso mi vestido y suplico por una oportunidad para aligerar el brillo de mis ojos.

Es solo un camarero, de hecho, vestido en un buen traje.

Los ojos oscuros del joven bailan sobre nosotros dos, pero él es un profesional y ve este tipo de escenas todo el tiempo.

—Señor Cullen, su madre lo está buscando.

—Está bien, Jason, gracias —dice Edward.

Jason se va, y Edward está frotando su cuello con nerviosismo y trata de no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—Será mejor que regrese dentro —dice, y entonces se va también.

Pero yo solo sonrío y miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y observo las estrellas.

* * *

 **N/T**

 **Las aclaraciones primero:**

 ***** Veronica Lake es otra artista del viejo Hollywood con ondas retro espectaculares, por favor googleenla para que se den una imagen mental mas completa de Bella.

 ***** El vestido de la fiesta que Bella esta usando creo que es otro numerito de Marilyn Monroe, pero no estoy segura, la autora habia subido fotos hace tiempo pero ahora ya las borro, asi que son libres de haberse imaginado su propio vestido.

 ***** La casa del mañana tambien fue una serie del viejo Hollywood, y como el nombre lo dice, era una casa futurista (para la epoca) y pueden googlear tambien.

-Al fin algo de accion, ¿no? LES PROMETO QUE VALE LA PENA :)

¿Alguna otra duda, sugerencia, reclamo, **lindo comentario sobre que les va pareciendo la historia**? - todos son bien recibidos :)

¿reviews? ¿reviews? ¿REVIEWS? alla abajo esta el boton ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia sigue siendo de **Allihavetodoisdream** y Julie De Soussa amablemente beteo este capitulo.

* * *

 _"You can call me queen Bee/ And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule."_ —Lorde

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Alice es mía, total y completamente.

Ella es mi atractiva chica de labios rojos, delineado de ojos dramáticos y corte de pelo al estilo Bob.

Ella tiene todo el estilo de los años sesenta, con olor a cigarrillo y delicado perfume. Ella es bajita y tan delgada como Audrey, pero más al estilo Twiggy. Es fuerte, y sin complejos sobre cada cosa que hace, desde la forma en cómo camina hasta en la forma en cómo habla. La amo.

Tenerla aquí es un sueño.

—Tu cuarto es fabuloso, cariño —ella me dice, caminando sobre la suave alfombra blanca, inspeccionando mi gigantesca y rosada cama de princesa. Alice parece nerviosa y triste en medio de toda la sutil decoración rosa y marfil, entre los estampados florales de época y los elegantes posters de Audrey y Marilyn.

—Gracias —digo, dejándome caer sobre la cama, hundiéndome en las suaves y esponjosas sabanas.

Alice se deja caer a mi lado, así que estamos una al lado de la otra, brazo con brazo, mirando hacia el techo y hacia el candelabro rosa.

—Aunque, me gustaba más tu antigua habitación —añade Alice.

—A mí también —respondo. Hay un suspiro en mi pecho que contengo. Pero no puedo contener mis palabras sobre Charlie. La burbuja explota, de forma rápida y desconsiderada—. ¿Cómo está el jefe?

Alice se frota los ojos por el sueño. Está cansada por el viaje entre Washington y Nueva York.

—Está bien. Es el jefe.

Asiento con la cabeza, hasta que la suavidad de mi cama se vuelve incomoda y tengo que levantarme. Observo la fotografía del hombre sobre mi mesa de noche: alto, delgado, con cabello oscuro y rizado, y con un bigote que no ha sido cortado desde los setenta. Grandes ojos cafés que se iluminan con una sonrisa y en su brazo sostiene a una pequeña niña de seis años.

Yo.

Incluso en ese entonces, tenía un gran vestido de princesa y coletas. Pero a diferencia de ahora, estaba sonriendo. Mi sonrisa era tan grande, que podías ver que no tenía dientes delanteros.

Estaba usando una corona.

El jefe la compro para mí ese día.

Aunque, esa no era la razón por la que sonría. No del todo.

Alice se levanta y se coloca a mi lado de forma lenta. Puedo sentir su suave mirada, pero ella espera un largo tiempo antes de hablar—. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

—No puedo —me levanto rápidamente y camino hasta mi anticuado y blanco armario, abriendo sus puertas—. ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?

Alice es un ángel. Ella entiende el brusco cambio de tema, con una perfecta sonrisa—. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? Traje seis para ser exacta.

Le sonrio y la miro a través de mi hombro—. Eres la mejor.

Ella me lanza un beso.

* * *

—Regresaré la próxima semana —dice Renee, como si ya no lo supiera—. Y las cámaras estarán encendidas también. Y Edward vendrá a ver cómo están las dos. No es que no confie en ti, solo que recuerdo lo que es ser una joven sin supervisión. No quiero que nada se me salga de las manos, si te das cuenta.

Alice y yo estamos sentadas sobre la mesa de bar en la cocina, enrolladas en toallas, mientras nuestro cabello chorrea agua clorada sobre las baldosas. Renee está corriendo de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones con un remolino de faldas, brazaletes y un montón de bolsos que la acompañarán a París.

Miro a mi mejor amiga.

— _Perra egoísta del infierno_ —murmura.

Lo cual es una frase de Patsy, y me rio.

—Si quieren salir a alguna parte, estoy segura que a Carmen no le importara llevarlas —añade Renee, entrando a la cocina con un bolso _Louis Vuitton_ y muchas bufandas—. Les dejaré el _Range Rover_.

— _Mis dos perras conducen Range Rovers_ —Alice canta.

Renee espabila, suspira, y luego sale rápidamente de la cocina, gritando más instrucciones (que parecen más amenazas), mientras ella corre por toda la casa. Ella siempre espera hasta el último momento para empacar. Como yo.

Por supuesto, lo de correr no es del todo yo.

Nunca estoy corriendo.

De todas formas, estar tarde es elegante.

—Edward es el galán, ¿cierto? —pregunta Alice despacio, cuando Renee se ha ido.

—Sí —juego con las puntas de mi cabello mojado; en busca de horquillas, que sé que no tengo. Por supuesto, soy muy estricta con mi cabello.

—¿Así que, es el delicioso galán quien nos va a cuidar? ¡Eso es escandalosamente maravilloso! —anuncia Alice. Ella mira a su alrededor de forma furtiva—. ¿Y me dijiste que es hermoso?

—Muy hermoso —respondo, batiendo mis pestañas.

—Genial.

—Me enseñó a jugar baloncesto —le cuento, aún mirando mi cabello. Pero estoy sonriendo.

—Pero si tú odias el baloncesto. Lo cual, sólo puede significar una sola cosa. Estas enamorada de él. Lo estas, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres robarte al hermoso galán para ti? ¡Oh, Dios mío, Esto es tan _Days_ _Of Our Lives_! ¡El escandalo! ¡La intriga! ¡La inquietante seducción de todo el asunto!

—Basta —le digo riéndome.

—Bueno, él te gusta, ¿no es así? —asegura Alice.

—Lo encuentro visualmente, muy atractivo. No significa que quiera robármelo, Alice —le aseguro, saltando de la mesa del bar y caminando hasta el refrigerador.

—Pero… ¿te gusta?

Abro la puerta del refrigerador, fingiendo pensarlo—. Sí. Él es inteligente, y competitivo. Es del tipo ambicioso.

—Oh, uno de esos.

—Lo sé. Es un defecto del carácter que no puedo ignorar —respondo—. ¿Helado de fresas?

—¡Dios, sí!

Sonrío y tomo el helado. No me molesto en tomar dos recipientes, simplemente tomo dos cucharas y me uno a Alice, una vez más en la mesa del bar. Atacamos el pote sin dudarlo, un momento perdidas en el frio sabor a fresas.

—Conocí a un chico —dice Alice entonces.

Y eso, casi me hace caer de la silla

¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque lo acabo de conocer —dice ella, sin siquiera mirarme, mientras ella busca otra cucharada de helado.

Alice se está mordiendo el labio para evitar dejar salir una sonrisa—. Es alto. Rubio. Es sureño, reina B, ¡sureño! Lo cual significa que tiene acento. Él dice cosas como _"ma'am"_ y abre las puertas por mí y le dice _"señor"_ a mi papá. Así que, por supuesto, mi familia está enamorada de él.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunto, chocando mi rodilla con la suya.

Alice se sonroja—. No lo sé. Apenas lo conocí hace unas semanas. Su familia se acaba de mudar de Georgia.

—¿Es tan genial como John Wayne?

—Tan genial como James Dean. James Dean con acento de Georgia.

—Cállate.

—No.

Y entonces nos reímos, y es como si jamás hubiésemos estado separadas.

Desearía jamás haberlo estado.

* * *

—Te amo, Bella —me dice Renee, envolviendo mis mejillas con sus frías y secas manos. Ella besa mi frente gentilmente.

—También te amo, mamá —le digo, y es cierto.

Ella me sonríe, con los ojos un poco llorosos, porque ella odia dejarme. Sé que lo hace. Sé que odia pasar todo su tiempo en el museo también, incluso si ella ama su arte.

Es en un momento como este, en el que puedo ver un corazón humano a través de sus cafés y húmedos ojos. Me doy cuenta que mi madre no es tan mala.

Todo lo que hace, lo hace por nosotras.

Sé que es así.

Se hace sencillo, si soy la primera que da el abrazo. La rodeo con mis brazos fuertemente, presionando mi cara contra su hombro, tratando de sentir la inquietante sensación de confort y felicidad que sentía, cuando la abrazaba siendo una niña. Pero se ha ido, como todo lo demás, así que simplemente me satisfago con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto.

Ella se despide de mí, y lo hace llorando

Le devuelvo el sentimiento, y la veo entrar al negro y brillante auto que la llevara al aeropuerto, hacia París, el arte y la hermosura. Y yo me quedo atrás.

* * *

El timbre produce un eco por toda la casa.

Pauso _Casablanca_ y miro a Alice.

Ella abre sus ojos de forma dramática.

Sonrío—. Quédate aquí.

Me levanto como un resorte y camino de forma lenta; como suelo hacer, hacia la puerta principal. Checo mi cabello en el espejo. Aliso mi falda y acomodo mi _bandeau_ de lunares. Inspecciono mis uñas largas y de color rojo.

Luego, cuando creo que él ha esperado lo suficiente, abro la puerta.

Edward está usando un traje, como es usual, pero a esta hora de la noche, las fibras de su ropa están del todo arrugadas y se ha quitado la corbata. Su cabello es un hermoso desastre y sus ojos están cansados, pero su sonrisa es devastadora.

—Hey.

—Hola —digo, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta—. ¿Vienes a supervisar?

Él asiente con la cabeza y pasa su mano sobre su barbilla—. Sí. Me aseguro que no hayan quemado la casa u organizado una fiesta salvaje. O lo que sea que Renee piensa que harán.

Sonrío—. ¿Entonces tú también crees que su desconfianza es ridícula?

Edward me da una sonrisa ladeada, que me revuelve el estómago—. Yo no dije eso.

Ruedo mis ojos. —Cierto. Te cubres el trasero.

—Es lo que hacemos los abogados. —Edward se encoge de hombros, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Él se remueve un poco—. Bueno, creo que debería irme.

El impulso de parecer sorprendida es inmediato, pero años de práctica, me impiden demostrar mis emociones. En vez de eso, simplemente recuesto mi cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, y lo miro con ojos tristes—. ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¿No deberías entrar y asegurarte de que Alice y yo no estamos escondiendo algo?

Pero Edward ya está tratando de escapar. Esta distante hoy. Hoy es la primera vez que lo veo después de la fiesta. Él cree que arreglara las cosas manteniéndose distante y difícil de atrapar.

Me resulta un poco divertido y un poco tierno.

Y también molesto.

—Confió en ti —dice Edward.

—No deberías —le respondo.

Eso hace que sus cejas se levanten y una estruendosa carcajada se libere de sus labios. Él mira hacia otro lado, hacia la distancia, lejos de mí. Es su manera de decirme que esta incómodo.

—No has conocido a Alice —intento, tratando de no asustarlo—. Ella va a preguntarse porque no entraste para saludarla.

—Estoy seguro que la conoceré, otro día de esta semana.

—¿Esto es por la fiesta? —le pregunto, yendo al punto, decidiendo no darle vueltas al asunto después de todo.

Y esa es la última cosa, que él esperaba que mencionara. Lo puedo decir, por la sorpresa que atraviesa de forma tan clara por sus ojos.

Pero él deja de intentar huir.

Se mantiene quieto, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirándome de forma intensa pero con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas; una señal de su pelea interna. El abre su boca, y comienza a negar con su cabeza.

Lo interrumpo, antes de que pueda protestar—. Te hizo sentir incomodo, ¿no es así? —le pregunto despacio, mirándolo con mis más dulces e inocentes ojos.

—Bella, mira… —él empieza, pero de manera formal, y no quiero escuchar sus baratas excusas entredichas. Quiero la verdadera reacción que veo a fuego lento, sobre la superficie de su fabricada calma.

—¿Te hago sentir incomodo, Edward? —Mi voz es un susurro suave, tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar.

Edward deja salir una carcajada, pero él está mirando hacia otro lado, otra vez. Y sí, se está poniendo ansioso—. Eres solo una niña de dieciséis años.

—Exactamente —digo.

Entonces sus ojos están en mi otra vez. Oscuros e intensos y sin ningún rastro de aquella calidez que coloca con tanta facilidad. Pero creo que esa facilidad, es sólo una actuación. Creo que este es quién es él en realidad; ojos salvajes y ardientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —él pregunta, de la misma forma ruda, como yo lo he estado haciendo

Finjo inocencia de nuevo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes exactamente, a qué mierda me refiero. —él explota, pero todo es como un susurro, dicho en un respiro.

Y justo, cuando creo que el pálpito de mi corazón es tan fuerte, que todo el mundo puede escucharlo, Alice se aparece detrás de mí, abriendo más la puerta para que ella pueda ver al _infame_ Edward Cullen.

Su cambio es inmediato.

Una vez más, está calmado y fresco, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, con la calma al estilo Steve McQueen.

—Edward, esta es Alice —digo, y mi corazón vuelve a la normalidad, latiendo de forma aburrida—. Alice, este es Edward.

—Un placer, Señor Cullen, de verdad —Alice arrastra las palabras y estira su mano.

Él sonríe, mientras estrecha su mano con la de ella—. Un placer conocerte también. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

—También he escuchado algo sobre usted. —Alice le contesta y casi puedo imaginármela guiñándole. Pero ella no lo hace. Ella sólo inclina su cabeza hacia él con curiosidad y le dice—: Usted tiene una excelente estructura ósea.

Edward no pierde el ritmo.

—Gracias —él le está sonriendo y puedo decir que le agrada también.

Es difícil no gustar de Alice

—¿Te gustaría unírtenos a nuestro maratón de _Ab Fab_? Estamos casi terminando _Casablanca_ ahora. Esa fue idea de Reina B. Odio a _Bogart_. Ella lo ama —Alice se encoge de hombros.

La sonrisa de Edward es bonita, pero distante otra vez. Él niega con la cabeza—. Lo siento. Tengo mucho trabajo en un caso, pero disfruten ustedes dos.

—Está bien —Alice suspira de forma muy dramática.

Yo simplemente miro a Edward, desafiándolo con mi mirada, pero él es demasiado inteligente como para caer.

—¡Tah-tah! —exclama Alice antes de regresar a la casa.

Me quedo en el marco de la puerta, observando como él se da la vuelta y empieza bajar los escalones del frente, hacia su auto—. Buenas noches, Edward.

Él me mira sobre su hombro y asiente con su barbilla, y creo que eso será todo. Pero entonces, él suspira con pesadez y agrega—: Buenas noches.

Así que, eso es suficiente para mí.

Cierro la puerta y regreso a la sala; donde Alice está despatarrada sobre el sofá, hojeando la revista _Vogue_. Cuando ella escucha mis pasos, se sienta y me mira con grandes ojos, a través del sofá—. _Santísimos chicos lindos, Batman_.

Me río con pesadez, mientras camino hacia ella y muevo su pierna lo suficiente, para poder sentarme.

—Es tan ardiente —gimotea Alice—. Es, como, wow.

—Te lo dije —respondo, colocando mis pies sobre la mesa del café y tomando el control de la televisión. Estoy a punto de presionar play y continuar con la película, antes de que Alice pueda seguir con eso. Por primera vez, no quiero discutir sobre chicos con ella.

—Me dijiste que en una escala de uno a George Clooney, él era George Clooney. Pero él ni siquiera se parece a George Clooney. Y es más sexy que George Clooney. Debiste mencionar esas cosas —Alice se deja caer sobre los cojines—. Tu mamá lo hizo muy bien.

Suspiro—. Sí. Lo hizo bien.

* * *

 **N/T**

 ***Bandeau** es una clase de Crop-top, pueden googlearlo si es mas facil xD

 ***"Days of Our Lives"** o los dias de nuestra vida en español, fue una telenovela norteamericana que duro muchooos años. En fin, tenia una historia similar sobre una chica que queria robarle el novio a su madre.

 ***Casablanca** es otra pelicula de los años 40.

 **!Muchas chicas me pidieron si podia actualizar dos veces a la semana y decidi que al menos por este mes, seria así -asi que los dias de actualizacion seran los miércoles y los domingo :) espero que les agrade la idea.**

 **En fin, me gustaria saber lo que opinan y leer sus teorias sobre Bella y su relacion con su madre, Alice y el jefe Y SOBRE TODO EDWARD. Recuerden que si tienen alguna pregunta o lo que sea pueden contactarme por review, PM o mis redes sociales (links en mi perfil)**

 **¿Reviews? -son gratis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia es completamente de **Allihavetodisdream** -Ariana Mendoza beteo este capitulo

* * *

"Pequeños dulces diesiceis, ella tiene los blues crecidos, un vestido ajustado y lapiz labial; ella viste zapatos altos" -Chuck Berry

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO 8**

—¿Está él saliendo con alguien? —pregunto.

Alice está sentada en una silla justo a mi lado, untándose aceite bronceador en sus blanquísimas piernas de Washington.

—¿Quién? —me responde, como si no lo supiera.

Ella me está dando algo de tiempo para que me retracte, pero son pocas las veces en las que digo cosas sin pensarlas, así que insisto.

—El jefe.

Alice suspira, recostándose sobre la silla y acomodándose las gafas de sol.

—Sí.

—¿Quién? —pregunto de nuevo, hojeando otra página de _Vogue_. No he leído ni una sola palabra. Solo algo realmente serio puede distraerme de la moda.

—Sue Clearwater.

—¿La esposa de Harry? —Me levanto y me siento, y miro a Alice por encima de mis gafas de sol muy al estilo Audrey. Mi corazón late de la peor forma posible. El jefe no puede estar engañando. Él es correcto y sigue todas las reglas.

—Harry murió —dice Alice.

—Oh —respondo, y me recuesto de nuevo. Coloco mi revista a un lado, incapaz de seguir pretendiendo estar leyéndola.

—Murió hace unos años. De un paro cardiaco. Ya sabes que amaba las frituras. —La voz de Alice es calmada, pero puedo oír la tristeza en ella, así como de igual forma puedo sentir la tristeza creciendo en mi pecho, tomándome por sorpresa unos minutos.

Alice cambia de tema, y la dejo hacerlo.

—Así que… ¿Dónde está nuestro galán? Pensé que se suponía que nos echaría un vistazo todas las noches. Han pasado cuatro días. Pudimos habernos matado hasta ahora con métodos salvajes y adolescentes.

Tomo mi cigarrillo de la mesa y lo enciendo.

—No lo sé. Creo que quizá pude haberlo asustado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hiciste? —Alice se levanta y se quita sus gafas—. Pensé haber sentido una muy deliciosa tensión entre ustedes dos cuando me aparecí por la puerta.

Dejo escapar una nube de humo y miro al brillante color azul de la piscina, algo que se ve bastante atractivo ahora bajo el calor del mediodía.

—No es nada, realmente. Creo que solo lo hice sentir incómodo.

—Quizá solo quiere acostarse contigo, y es por eso —comenta Alice, cayendo sobre la silla de forma dramática.

Me río. Otra nube de humo escapa de mis labios, y la miro a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ojalá.

— _Ojal_ _á,_ ¡nada! Tienes dieciséis y eres ardiente. Yo me acostaría contigo.

—Basta, Alice. —Me rio, golpeándola con mi pie.

Ella sonríe y cierra sus ojos, levantando su bonito rostro felino hacia el sol.

—Solo imagínalo. Seria escandaloso. Y ambas sabemos que las cosas escandalosas son sexis.

—Debería escribir un poema sobre ello —digo, dándole golpecitos a mi cigarrillo para dejar caer la ceniza.

—Un poema obsceno.

Me río de nuevo, negando con mi cabeza.

—Oh, Alice, querida, no sigas.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué sigo así de pálida. —Se queja Alice, después de tres arduas horas de haber tomado el sol.

—Dios no quiere que te broncees —digo.

Carmen inspecciona a mi amiga en busca de quemaduras.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es como no eres una langosta después de tanto sol, Alicia.

—Te dije que no me quemo, Carmen. Y tampoco me bronceo. —Alice suspira.

—Pálida para siempre. —Canturreo.

—Cállate. Tú también eres pálida.

—La piel color marfil es del viejo Hollywood, mi amor —le contesto, lanzándole un beso antes de buscarme una paleta en el refrigerador.

—Marfil, mi trasero. Somos una pasta.

—Habla por ti —le contesto, tomando de la caja una paleta de frambuesa azul, que son las únicas que comería.

—Carmen, regálame un poco de tu brillo dorado —Alice suplica.

Carmen se ríe.

—Lo haría si pudiera, nena.

Retiro la envoltura de mi paleta y me subo a la mesa de la cocina, mirando hacia la puesta de sol. Mi cuerpo está cansado y arde con el calor diario del verano, y creo que tal vez esto es lo más feliz que he estado en mucho tiempo, pero no estoy segura.

Amo a Alice, pero con Alice vienen recuerdos sobre el jefe también; pensamientos de una pequeña y rosada habitación de princesa con osos de peluche y tiaras de plástico, zapatos rosas y besos en la frente de buenas noches. Recuerdos de una ciudad pequeña, de árboles, lluvia y frío. Recuerdos de papá.

De repente, estoy agradecida de que Alice solo se queda dos noches más.

* * *

Carmen se marcha a las siete.

Alice y yo vemos _Luz Que Agoniza_ , la cual es mi favorita, y luego vemos _Desayuno Con Diamantes_.

Pero no es hasta que se acaba la película y Alice está desmayada y babeando sobre el sofá, que el timbre suena.

Me planteo lo que puede pasar si no respondo. Él probablemente podría abrir la puerta, ya que Renée le dio una llave… Una llave que implica muchas cosas, que me pregunto si conoce. Él podría abrir la puerta… y él tendría que entrar a la casa.

Me miro a mí misma para asegurarme de que lo que traigo puesto es bonito, aunque, después de todo, yo no uso ropas feas.

Lentamente, me levanto y camino de puntillas hasta la cocina. Agarro el pote de helado de vainilla y empiezo a servírmelo en un plato para permitirme algo que hacer.

El timbre suena de nuevo.

Y entonces oigo la llave contra el cerrojo.

Sonrío victoriosa.

—¿Hola? —Edward llama desde el pasillo.

Sigo sirviéndome el helado para así tener una excusa del porqué no abrí la puerta.

Lo escucho caminar hacia la sala primero, y luego, un momento después, él camina hasta la cocina.

—Hey —dice, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No escuchaste el timbre?

—Por supuesto que sí —contesto, rodando mis ojos. Sostengo más fuerte el pote de helado, haciendo un show para él, fingiendo que no puedo con mi tarea—. Pero estoy ocupada.

Edward no luce sorprendido.

—¿Ocupada sirviéndote helado?

—Sí —murmuro, levantándole una ceja antes de fruncir el ceño hacia el pote de Blue Bell mientras tiembla mi brazo por el esfuerzo con el helado—. Lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia de abrir la puerta por ti solo.

Él rueda sus ojos y mira mi brazo tambaleándose. Un segundo después, él deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Edward? Honestamente, a veces haces las preguntas más obvias.

—Eres lamentable. Ni siquiera puedes sacarte una cucharada de helado —murmura, quitándome el pote para hacerlo él, lo cual era lo que esperaba que hiciera desde un principio.

Él lleva una camisa remangada esta noche, así que puedo ver los músculos de sus brazos contraerse mientras saca una cucharada de helado para mí.

—Déjame adivinar. —Él empieza, hablando con descaro ahora—. Nunca te has servido tu propio helado antes.

Muevo mis pestañas.

—No. Siempre tengo a chicos muy amables que lo hacen por mí. —Retiro el pote de helado cuando él sirve otra cucharada, y me giro dándole la espalda para buscar la salsa de chocolate.

—Eres una consentida —me acusa.

—¿Y tú no? —le contesto, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Señor graduado de Yale con padres ricos y con uno de los mejores salarios de la industria?

—Me preparo mi propia comida, gracias.

—Bueno, eso solo te hace estúpido —respondo, y me concentro de nuevo en mi helado mientras vierto una muy saludable cantidad de salsa sobre él—. ¿Por qué hacer algo cuando tienes a personas que lo hagan por ti?

Edward se queda en silencio por un momento, hasta que me doy la vuelta de nuevo para mirarlo y sonreírle. Y entonces él se ríe y mueve su cabeza.

—Nunca sé con certeza si solo estás bromeando conmigo o estás hablando en serio. —Exhala, frotándose la cara.

—Bien, en ese caso, te mantendré adivinando —digo—. ¿Quieres un poco de helado?

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacerme uno? —él pregunta, pasándose de listo.

—No, te estoy ofreciendo las cosas para que te hagas el tuyo. —Giro mi cabeza y le saco la lengua—. Además, yo ya te hice huevos una mañana. Estamos a mano.

—Sí, claro. —Edward rueda sus ojos, y coloca el pote de helado de vuelta al refrigerador, lo que significa que pronto se irá.

Digo algo para evitar que se vaya.

—¿Dónde has estado? Alice y yo pudimos habernos tatuado y perforado la cara a estas alturas.

Edward sonríe y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él recuesta su cadera contra el mesón de la cocina.

—No me pareces del tipo de chicas que se perfora la nariz.

—Bueno, nunca digo nunca —le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él se ríe, y frota la parte de atrás de su cuello; está incómodo.

—Tengo un caso importante en el que estoy trabajado. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. No he tenido tiempo para venir y asegurarme de que ustedes dos no se hayan metido en problemas.

—¿Oh? Pensé que tenía algo que ver con nuestra conversación de la otra noche —murmuro, mis manos reposan de forma inocente detrás de mi espalda—. Pensé que tal vez te había asustado.

La provocación brilla y baila en los ojos de Edward.

—Se necesita más que una niña de dieciséis años para asustarme.

—Bueno, me alegra; dada tu profesión y todo eso. Me siento más segura —digo.

Edward sonríe y su belleza es devastadora, al estilo Hollywood. Pero luego su sonrisa se evapora, y aclara su garganta y se pone serio de nuevo.

—Quería aclarar unas cosas contigo primero antes de irme.

—Adelante, entonces —ofrezco amablemente

Él levanta su mirada para encontrarla con la mía, antes de mirar hacia el suelo. Está calculándolo todo. Él está eligiendo sus palabras para que sean las correctas. Y es solo cuando lo hace, que habla y no se detiene.

—Me doy cuenta de que no me he estado comportando de la manera más adecuada contigo, y me quiero disculpar por eso. Nunca me disculpo a menos de que realmente sea yo quien está equivocado, y en este momento, lo estoy. Completamente. Las cosas que te he dicho y las cosas que he hecho son inapropiadas. De verdad.

Acepto esto, o al menos pretendo que lo hago. Y luego, muy lentamente le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me importa —digo, y me encojo de hombros.

Los ojos de Edward encuentran los míos de inmediato. La sorpresa y la confusión atraviesan todas sus hermosas facciones. Él abre sus labios, pero no dice nada.

La curva de mi sonrisa se hace ligeramente más grande, y entonces tomo mi vaso con helado y salgo de la cocina, de regreso hacia la sala. Camino de la manera más sutil, meneando mis caderas, y lo miro a través de mi hombro, donde él aún permanece sin habla en medio de la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Edward —digo de la forma más dulce, y me marcho.

* * *

—Te extrañaré demasiado, Reina B —dice Alice, abrazándome demasiado fuerte

Le sonrío y la abrazo de regreso, pero mi corazón no lo hace. Me alivia que se vaya. Ella se va, y con ella se van todos los recuerdos. Ella regresa al lugar de donde soy, al lugar al que pertenezco, al que yo nunca regresaré otra vez.

—Llámame cuando llegues —le digo.

—Okay. —Solloza, y se aparta.

Detrás de ella, la espera en la carretera un carro negro para llevarla al aeropuerto. Quiero que se vaya, que se suba al auto y se marche lejos, lo cual me hace sentir terrible, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito que se vaya para no tener que recordar cosas que necesito olvidar.

—Te amo, Eddie —ella dice, porque yo siempre fui Eddie, y ella siempre fue Patsy cuando éramos pequeñas.

—También te amo, Patsy —le respondo, y esto es sincero. De verdad lo es. Tú puedes amar a alguien y no quererlo cerca, al mismo tiempo. Sé que es cierto.

Y luego, ella se va.

La despido con la mano, y observo el auto desaparecer de mi vista.

Y cuando ya se ha ido, soy puro y dulce alivio.

* * *

Renée regresa hoy a casa, y la casa es un lío.

Carmen está haciendo un festín.

El jardinero se está asegurando de que todas las rosas estén perfectamente regadas y el jardín esté impecable.

El esposo de Carmen, Eleazar, está lavando el coche.

Y yo soy la única que no está haciendo nada.

Nada excepto estar bebiendo una Coca-Cola en una botella de vidrio a la orilla de la piscina, fantaseando sobre un drama en blanco y negro y poesía musical.

El sol está ardiendo y brillando perfectamente contra mi piel mientras medito. El olor de las flores es un ligero perfume del aire y, de alguna forma, el sonido de la casa es reconfortante, y saboreo esta tranquilidad.

Hasta que Edward aparece en un traje de lino de color claro, luciendo eternamente fresco en este caluroso día. Él es casual, bello y de gracia infinita cuando camina y se sienta en la orilla de la tumbona que está a mi lado. Él me regala una linda y encantadora sonrisa.

—Hey —dice.

—Hola —le respondo, mirándolo a través de mis muy grandes gafas de sol.

—¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Sonrío y tomo mi paquete de la mesa.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado.

Él toma uno de los cigarros del paquete antes de ponérselo en los labios. Está colgando de ellos cuando sonríe y busca el encendedor en su bolsillo.

—Lo hice.

—Lo dejarás mañana, ¿cierto? —Reposo mi cabeza contra la tumbona y cierro mis ojos.

—Cierto. —Escucho el sonido del encendedor y sé, sin siquiera mirar, cuán hermoso es él cuando inhala la primera bocanada de humo: ojos entrecerrados y mejillas hundidas. Luego, él está hablando, y puedo imaginarlo exhalando una nube gris con sus palabras—: ¿Sabes cuándo llega tu madre?

—En una hora más o menos —le informo.

—¿Has hablado con ella mientras no estaba?

—No —digo—. Supongo que tú sí.

—Sí. —Él suena un poco distante—. La llamé el miércoles, creo. Ella sonaba un poco ocupada.

—Siempre lo está —murmuro.

Edward se queda callado por un sospechoso largo tiempo antes de preguntar,aparentemente de la nada:

—¿La odias?

—¿A quién? —pregunto, haciéndome la inocente.

—A tu madre.

—No. —Suspiro—. De hecho, la amo mucho. Ese es el problema.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Me siento y me quito mi sombrero de sol, y luego mis gafas de Audrey. También me quito mis sandalias con cuidado, consciente de la mirada de Edward sobre mi bikini retro ajustado. Luego le sonrío y me levanto.

—Pregúntaselo a Renée. Ella es la de todas las respuestas —digo, antes de alejarme de él y acercarme a la orilla de la piscina, donde me detengo por un profundo respiro, antes de saltar hacia el agua fría y helada.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿parte favorita? ¿Acaso no aman lo inteligente que puede ser Bella y como lo tiene a El todo confundido? ¿Que onda con la relación de Bella con su madre? ayyyy quiero leer todo lo que piensan en un **Review**.

Gracias por sus comentarios y su interés por la historia.

Ya saben que pueden decirme hasta un HOLA en un **review**. Me hacen feliz (y yo feliz significan muchos capítulos!)


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ALLIHAVETODOISDREAM, YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRADUCCION. CUALQUIER COPIA COMPLETA O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA ESTA PROHIBIDA. JULIE DE SOUSA BETEO ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

 _"Puedo hacerte mia, probar tus labios sabor a vino, cualquier noche o dia"_ —The Everly Brothers

 **CAPITULO NUEVE**

—¿Te divertiste con Alice? —me pregunta Renee, con ojos flojos y voz cansada.

Estamos sentadas en el sofá, acurrucadas y nuestros pies se están tocando.

Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza—. Sí, lo hice.

—Bien —Renee levanta su brazo para acariciar lentamente mi cabello con sus dedos—. Me alegra. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? Sé que puedo ser algo difícil cuando se trata de ella, pero tú entiendes el porqué, ¿cierto, caramelo?

—Sí —digo suavemente, el sueño se hace evidente en mi mirada.

Siento como si este día jamás fuera a acabar. Desde que Renee llego horas atrás, he estado hablando, y escuchando, y aparentando estar como sea que se supone que deba estar. Carmen tan solo se fue hace una hora y Edward hace diez minutos.

Él le dio a mamá un beso de buenas noches.

Desde entonces, he estado sintiendo una persistente sensación incomoda. Yo sólo quería ir a mi habitación y hundirme en mis suaves y rosas sabanas de princesa, y soñar con el glamur en blanco y negro.

Pero Renee quería hablar. _Solo ella y yo_.

—¿Alice está bien? —pregunta, aún pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Me está dando sueño.

—Sí. Ella está bien —me acomodo un poco y paso mis manos sobre mi vestido. No me gustan las arrugas, incluso si estoy muerta del sueño y agotada por un día eterno—. _Él_ está saliendo con alguien.

Los ojos de Renee se abren—. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—El jefe —respondo, y no la estoy viendo ahora. Bajo mi mirada hacia mis manos, mientras ellas se remueven metódicamente sobre las fibras blancas de algodón de mi vestido—. Está saliendo con Sue Clearwater.

—¿La esposa de Harry?

—Él murió.

Renee se queda en silencio tal y como pensé que haría. Pero sé que pronto llegara la frase del _"Bueno, me alegra que sea feliz"_ o el discurso del _"Me alegra que siga adelante"_ y el _"eso es bueno para él"_. No creo poder soportar escuchar eso esta noche, La conozco, sé que ella dirá esas cosas, pero no creo que pueda escucharlas.

La interrumpo antes de que ella si quiera pueda volverme loca.

—No digas nada. No quiero que digas nada.

Renee no dice nada por mí. Sus dedos dejan de masajear mi cabello para tocar mis mejillas gentilmente.

—Ok —murmura.

Suspiro y casi dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, para permitirle jugar con mi cabello hasta que me quede dormida, tal y como solía hacer cuando era pequeña. Pero no lo hago. En vez de eso, me levanto y le digo lo cansada que estoy, y cuanto quiero ir a la cama.

Ella me desea buenas noches. Ella me dice que me ama.

Pero me pregunto si ella realmente lo hace.

* * *

A veces, por las noches, decido que no puedo dormir.

Así que hago lo que siempre hago en mis veranos: Me pongo el vestido de baño y de puntillas bajo las escaleras.

Sé que Edward estará ahí, aún antes de que lo confirme con mis propios ojos.

Él está en el sofá, concentrado en sus libros de leyes otra vez, luciendo despeinado y medio dormido. Su cabello bronce apunta hacia todas las dirección, un desastre provocado por sus manos.

Él apenas levanta la mirada cuando me acerco—. Hey.

—Hola —observo la explosión de papeles y carpetas—. Supongo que, a este punto, te gustaría demandar a tu vecino, ¿hm?

—He pensado en eso —admite y estira sus brazos hacia el techo.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia él y le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Ven afuera conmigo —digo, de forma suave, gentil e implorante.

Edward levanta su cabeza, sus ojos verdes se ven tan sexys y cansados, que hacen que mi corazón se descontrole un poco. Su respuesta es una sonrisa lenta y cool, y perfecta para un hombre seguro.

—Ok —dice, haciéndome sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Vas a nadar conmigo hoy? —le pregunto, mientras camino hasta la orilla de la piscina. Lo miro a través de mi hombro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa desafiante.

Él sonríe lánguidamente, mientras camina hasta la tumbona—. No tengo un bañador conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros y me inclino para verle a la cara, caminando hacia él lentamente y con cuidado, porque, por supuesto, resbalar no es una opción.

—¿Y qué? Puedes nadar con tu ropa interior.

Edward no parece sorprendido. Él simplemente me regala una mirada juguetona y sin nada de duda, mientras toma asiento.

—A menos que, creas que eso es inapropiado —bromeo.

Él levanta su barbilla hacia mí, y una sonrisa curva sus labios, a la vez que él revisa los bolsillos de sus pantalones por una caja de cigarrillos

Ruedo mis ojos antes de caminar de regreso hacia la orilla de la piscina. Muevo los dedos de mis pies delicadamente, un escalofrió me recorre por completo cuando siento lo helada que está el agua. Observo a Edward, que me está mirando con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, rodeándolo con su mano mientras lo enciende. Y entonces, él está soplando una nube de humo.

—¿Muy fría? —pregunta.

No le contesto, porque en ocasiones es mejor no hacerlo. A veces es mejor dejarlos con la duda, incluso si se trata de la cosa más simple.

Salto hacia la piscina, y está tan increíblemente fría que me roba el aliento. Me sumerjo hasta el fondo del agua, abriendo mis ojos contra el agua de cloro y observando alrededor de mí las burbujas brillantes a través el fresco color azul neón de las luces de la piscina.

Me mantengo sumergida cuanto tiempo puedo, hasta que mis pulmones empiezan con su típico quemazón, y me obligo, entonces, a regresar a la superficie y disfrutar de un bocanada de oxígeno.

Nado de forma perezosa hasta la parte menos onda de la piscina, de manera que puedo tocar el piso con mis pies, así que empiezo a escurrir mi cabello metódicamente cuando estoy de pie. Miro sutilmente a Edward, y él sigue observándome; esta noche, él no aparta su mirada. Él solo sigue observándome, y yo no me volteo porque estoy usando maquillaje aprueba de agua así que no le temo a los ojos de mapache.

Yo siempre luzco impecable, incluso cuando estoy nadando.

Yo siempre estoy maquillada, incluso cuando estoy sola.

Yo siempre quiero lucir glamurosa, incluso si es solo para mí misma.

—¿Cómo va tu caso? —le pregunto a Edward, flotando hacia la orilla de la piscina, acercándome a donde él está sentado y fumando, y mirándome con sus lindos y oscuros ojos.

—Va bien. Creo que estamos inclinando al jurado hacia el lado correcto —responde.

Asiento con la cabeza y reposo mis brazos sobre la orilla, colocando mi barbilla sobre ellos, y lo miro a través de mis empapadas pestañas.

—¿Puedo tener un cigarrillo? —pregunto suavemente, y muy, muy dulcemente.

La mirada de Edward es oscura y seria. Pero él toma el paquete y se mueve un poco para agacharse delante de mí.

—Aquí —dice tendiéndome un cigarrillo.

Lo coloco delicadamente entre mis labios y espero.

Edward saca su encendedor lentamente y enciende el cigarrillo por mí.

Sonrío y dejo escapar una pequeña nube de humo, le sostengo la mirada a través de mis pestañas.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa es su respuesta y es gloriosa.

Pero deja caer sus ojos un poco hacia mi cuello. Una pequeña arruga se forma en su entrecejo y él se inclina para poder ver mejor. Puedo oler su esencia a tabaco, menta y colonia, y es completamente maravilloso.

—Ese es un collar interesante —dice.

Levanto mi brazo y toco la pequeña joyería que conozco de memoria.

—Es un _atrapasueño_ , solo que sin las plumas —le sonrió débilmente—. Mi padre me lo dio cuando tenía seis.

La expresión de Edward cambia a una de perfecta seriedad, a pesar de mis incomodas palabras. Él se aleja de mí, pero no se levanta, no aún. Él permanece de cuclillas frente a mí, sus manos entre sus rodillas, sus ojos sobre el collar y su mente divagando detrás de su mirada distante.

—Es ese el esposo número uno, en caso que te lo estés preguntando —le digo bromeando, dejando ir mas humo, a través de mis labios hacia la noche oscura.

Lo ojos de Edward encuentran los míos una vez más—. No sé mucho sobre el historial romántico de Renee.

—No imaginé que lo hicieras —contesto e inclino mi cabeza hacia él y sonrío—. Sólo estás muriéndote de la curiosidad, ¿no es así?

Edward hace una pequeña sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, pero esa es su única respuesta. Supongo que él me está dando mi espacio ahora.

Aspiro un poco de mi cigarrillo y dejo perder mi mirada hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas brillan con intensidad esta noche, luciendo como diamantes relucientes sobre nosotros. Las palabras crecen en mi pecho y no puedo evitar dejarlas salir.

—Mi padre era un buen hombre —digo, y mi voz es un susurro demasiado sincero y trato de detenerme, pero no puedo—. Él me cargaba en brazos todas las noches, y ponía curitas de princesas en mis raspadas rodillas, y jugaba conmigo al té, incluso si odiaba hacerlo. —espabilo rápidamente y miro de nuevo a Edward que está escuchándome. Él de verdad está escuchándome. —Su único error, fue no ser lo suficientemente ambicioso. Él era de una ciudad pequeña, pero Renee no.

—¿Es por eso que se divorciaron? —pregunta Edward, y su voz es tan delicada y amable.

Dejo ir un irritante suspiro y apago mi cigarro contra el concreto—. No lo sé. Tendrías que preguntárselo a Renee. Yo era muy pequeña para recordarlo.

Todo eso es mentira, por supuesto, pero estoy cansada de estar hablando sobre este asunto.

Hablar no ayuda en nada.

Sólo empeora las cosas.

Hace que pierdas el misterio, y el misterio es lo que toda chica tiene realmente a su favor.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, Edward? —pregunto delicadamente, manteniendo mi mirada lejos de la suya, mientras froto metódicamente la llama naranja del cigarrillo contra el asfalto.

Él se mantiene callado por un momento.

—Ok —dice, porque él cree que tiene algo que ver con Renee y su pasado, y eso me enfada.

Y yo odio enfadarme.

Las chicas seguras de sí mismas siempre son calmadas, tranquilas y frescas, y la rabia es tan impropia de mí.

Así que tomo un profundo respiro y le sonrió—. Olvídalo. No creo estar lista para confesarte todos mis secretos aún.

Entonces le guiño un ojo y regreso al agua, nadando hacia abajo, muy al fondo, hacia lo más profundo, y aguanto mi respiración hasta que creo que mis pulmones explotaran.

* * *

—Esme Cullen quiere vernos —dice Renee, cuando estamos sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

Aparto las habichuelas de mi plato con mi tenedor y arqueo una ceja—. Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Sí —Renee toma un pequeño sorbo de su vino—. Ella está recaudando fondos para las mujeres maltratadas. Ella nos invitó a asistir a esta pequeña reunión en su casa.

No comento al respecto, pero continúo apartando mi comida para tener algo que hacer.

—Ella pensó que podríamos asistir.

—Bueno, ¿podríamos? —repito y miro a Renee.

Ella limpia su boca con una servilleta, antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre su regazo con un suspiro—. Honestamente Bella, no comprendo porque has estado tan irritante conmigo últimamente. ¿He hecho algo para molestarte?

—No.

—¿Esto es porque me la he pasado demasiado tiempo en el museo? Tú sabes que esto requiere de toda mi alma y corazón. Tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda. Es mi trabajo. Es lo que nos mantiene viviendo de esta forma. —ella señala todo a nuestro alrededor, hacia nuestra enorme sala de comedor con la gigantesca mesa, donde sólo nos sentamos nosotras dos. Nada parece tener sentido simplemente.

—Pensé que lo que nos mantenía viviendo de esta forma, era el dinero del Conde. —Es todo lo que digo.

La expresión de Renee es tan distinta, en un rostro que suele sonreír dulcemente—. Isabella. No sé qué es lo que te pasa.

—Sabes exactamente lo que es —contesto, y suelto mi tenedor que retumba contra el plato—. Tú sabes lo que está mal. A ti, simplemente no te importa.

—Basta —Renee sisea, sus manos golpean las esquinas de la mesa. Hay un temblor en su voz y no estoy segura si es porque quiere llorar o porque está enojada.

Me trago mi propia rabia contenida y la miro sin entusiasmo—. No soy feliz. Soy tan tremendamente infeliz, madre. Sé que lo sabes. Y a ti, simplemente no te importa, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —lloriquea, y es la primera vez que la he escuchado levantar la voz en años y años. Es como música para mis oídos. —¡Me importa, Bella! ¡Sé que no eres feliz! Sé que extrañas a tu padre. Todo es por eso, ¿verdad?

Yo solo agito mi cabeza, asqueada de ella, asqueada de todo sobre ella en este momento. Pero no puedo odiarla, incluso ahora.

Renee toma un suspiro tembloroso, recomponiéndose, calmándose de nuevo. Ella parpadea rápidamente y traga.

—Sé que no apruebas todas mis decisiones, Bella. Sé que la posición en la que te he puesto es difícil. Sé que no he sido una buena madre. Pero Dios sabe que lo he intentado. Y todas las cosas que hago, las hago por nosotras —sus ojos encuentran los míos, y son más sinceros de lo que han sido en mucho tiempo.

Y quiero llorar porque lo veo, realmente la veo, y la extraño.

—Tú no naciste para ser una niña de pueblo, cariño. —dice y niega con su cabeza fervientemente—. Y yo tampoco. Nosotras somos más que eso.

Inhalo profundamente y parpadeo, fuerte, dejando a las lágrimas quedarse en donde pertenecen, escondidas y sin derramar—. Quizá una vida de pueblo no es tan horrible.

Renee se me queda viendo como si la hubiera apuñalado, como si hubiera extirpado su corazón y lo hubiese pisoteado en el suelo. Y me siento avergonzada. De verdad lo hago. Quiero retractarme una vez dejé salir las palabras, pero no puedo. Una vez que se dice algo, se hace promesa. Es por eso que debo ser cuidadosa, es por eso que debo pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

Es lo que siempre hago.

Siempre pienso antes de hablar.

Pero esta noche no lo hice, y le he roto el corazón a mamá.

—Tú dices eso —ella susurra, sus labios están temblando. Ella mira hacia la servilleta en su regazo y la acaricia metódicamente, alisándola; juega con ella, mientras evita dejar caer sus lágrimas—. Tú dices eso porque no lo sabes, Bella. Tú no sabes lo que es ser pobre. Tú no sabes lo que es. No es glamuroso, caramelo. Y tú eres tan glamurosa. Tú mereces algo mejor.

Y con eso, ella se levanta de la mesa y se excusa para retirarse.

* * *

—¿Crees que soy una mimada, Carmen? —pregunto.

Ella se ríe, mientras se sienta a mi lado, junto a la piscina. —No, Isabel. Creo que vives con muchas comodidades, pero he trabajado para niños mimados antes. Tú no lo eres.

—No me lo dirías si lo fuera —respondo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Miro a la piscina sin verla de verdad.

—No te mentiría a ti, nena.

Suspiro y me recuesto contra la tumbona, mi piel bronceada está caliente y rojiza—. ¿Tú crees que yo podría vivir una vida simple? ¿Crees que podría vivir sin dinero?

Los ojos de Carmen están sobre mí, puedo sentir su mirada. Ella no habla por un largo tiempo, escogiendo sus palabras—. Sí, creo que podrías. Lo que no sé, es si te gustaría. Ser pobre no es tan fácil como suena, ¿sabes?

Giro mi cabeza y reposo mi mejilla contra el cojín de la silla, y le sonrió—. Eres graciosa.

Carmen me sonríe de regreso, sus ojos cafés son tan dulces y serenos.

Estiro mi mano y tomo la suya. Entrelazo nuestros dedos juntas con fuerza y aprieto, aprieto bastante.

Ella me deja hacerlo. Ella aprieta también, igual de fuerte.

Y entonces, alejo mi mirada de ella, regreso a la piscina y cierro mis ojos húmedos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿QUIEN YA ESCUCHO LA NUEVA CANCION DE LANA DEL REY? ¡AHHHHHHHH! CUENTENME SI LES GUSTO.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todas por los comentarios. Cada vez mas nos acercamos al primer beso xD, ¿quien no esta emocionada?**

 **Recuerden dejarme lindos comentarios sobre sus teorias porque de verdad esta relación madre e hija NO es común. ¡quiero leerlos todos! - ademas, hoy es un dia muy especial para mi, asi que aprieten el boton de abajo y digan hola, porfis :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia es de **Allihavetodoisdream** , los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me limito a traducir. Ariana Mendoza también beteo este capitulo.

La historia es Rated M por futuros Lemmons y una relación fuera de lo ético.

* * *

 _"Oh, esa gracia. Oh, ese cuerpo. Oh, esa cara que me hace querer irme de fiesta."_ —Lana

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Hoy traigo puesto un vestido azul con lunares blancos; un vestido del estilo _halter_ de los 50. Tengo una cola de caballo abultada, zapatillas de color blanco y todo el glamur de una adolescente.

Estoy sentada junto a mi madre que, con gracia natural y pómulos levantados, lleva puesto un estilo moderno y de glamur clásico, todo en uno. Y hoy ella luce más radiante que nunca, mientras le sonríe hermosamente a Esme.

Renée está feliz.

Al principio no puedo creerlo, pero mientras más la miro, soy más consciente de cómo ella brilla bajo la luz del mediodía. Ella es toda risas, ojos brillantes y voz calmada.

Es por Esme. Tiene que ser por ella.

Estar cerca de Esme es como estar cerca de luz pura. Ella es luz y calor. Ella es un arcoíris.

De todas las muchas mesas de patio que hay en la mansión Cullen, ella se sienta en la nuestra. Nos trata como si fuéramos de la realeza. Ella trata a Renée como si no fuera la mujer cuarentona que sale con su joven hijo. Ella me trata como si no fuera la hija de la asaltacunas.

Ella nos trata como si fuéramos de la familia.

Renée está encantada con eso.

Y yo también.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos tenido algún tipo de familia, aparte de nosotras dos.

* * *

Tomamos el camino largo a casa, con las ventanas abajo y la brisa caliente del verano entrando por ellas, desordenando nuestro cabello.

Observo la terraza desaparecer detrás de nosotras, y escojo con cuidado mis palabras.

—Esme es agradable, ¿cierto? —digo entonces.

Renée conduce con una mano en el volante y la otra sobre su boca, sus nudillos presionados ligeramente contra sus labios; es lo que ella siempre hace cuando está pensando algo que le molesta

—Sí, lo es —murmura distante.

—¿Es mera cortesía o está siendo sincera? —pregunto, solo para estar segura.

—Sincera. —Renée inhala profundamente—. Esme no conoce otra cosa que ser adorable. Es una persona encantadora. Una persona pura.

Tengo una pregunta en la punta de mi lengua, pero me detengo y no la digo. En vez de eso, otra pregunta completamente distinta escapa de mis labios.

—¿Lo amas?

Casi espero que Renée se haga la tonta y me pregunte de quién hablo, pero ella no lo hace porque sabe a quién me refiero, y sé que no está de humor para juegos tontos.

—Es muy pronto para decirlo —murmura. Sus nudillos golpean una y otra vez sus labios de manera sutil; su mirada es un poco triste mientras mira la carretera—. El amor no siempre es obvio, Bella.

Juego con mi collar y giro mi rostro hacia la ventana abierta, observando cómo el pasto va y viene con el viento. A la distancia, las nubes son grises y oscuras y eléctricas; se apresuran, se acercan, listas para bañarnos con lluvia y tormenta veraniega.

—¿Amaste a papá? —pregunto en un murmullo.

Ella permanece callada por un momento eterno, pero sé que me escuchó, incluso a través del viento. Ella retira su mano de su boca y la coloca sobre el volante. Presiona sus labios por unos segundos.

—No quiero hablar de tu padre. No hoy —dice entonces, con cuidado.

—Okay —respondo simplemente.

* * *

—Vamos a la habitación.

—Pero Bella está en casa, ¿no es así?

Me siento mal y tengo ganas de vomitar, necesito subir las escaleras, regresar a mi habitación y esconderme en mi cama de princesa y escuchar música. Pero no puedo. Estoy atrapada aquí, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

—Está aquí —Renée murmura—. Pero está en su cuarto. Ha estado ahí todo el día. Creo que está enojada conmigo.

—¿Por qué crees que está enojada contigo? —pregunta él.

Ambos están hablando a lo bajo, en un susurro sin aliento, y sé que se han estado besando ahí en el sofá, en la sala, justo aquí en la casa, y eso me hace sentir mal. De verdad lo hace. Tengo que recostarme contra la pared para sostenerme y todo. Estoy siendo dramática, pero no me importa.

Siempre he sido exagerada y melodramática, pero solo en mi cabeza, porque no soy de ese tipo de chicas que hace una escena. Las chicas seguras nunca hacen escenas baratas.

Pero hacer este tipo de cosas solo en tu cabeza, sin que nadie lo sepa, es tan triste y solitario.

—Ella no está de acuerdo con muchas de mis decisiones. —Renée suspira con pesadez. La imagino poniendo su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y me lleno de celos. Toques tan simples como esos son tan fáciles para ella.

—¿Sobre salir conmigo? —pregunta él, porque no sabe nada, al menos no de esto.

—No. Tú le gustas, Edward. No es eso.

Él no dice nada por un momento. Pero luego, casi vacilante, él habla.

—Ella me habló de su padre el otro día.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunta Renée, tan rápido como un cuarto de fracción de segundo.

Pero Edward no parece notarlo.

—Sí. Ella me dijo sobre el collar que él le regaló. Parece que lo extraña.

Ahora es Renée la que no dice nada. Se siente como una eternidad cuando por fin contesta.

—Ella amaba mucho a su padre. Ella lo extraña.

—¿Amaba?

El suspiro de Renée lo pude haber escuchado incluso si estuviera escaleras arriba.

—Charlie no se ha comunicado con Bella en años y años, no desde el divorcio. Y de eso ya han pasado doce años.

—¿Por qué demonios no ha llamado? —pregunta Edward, irritado.

—No tengo idea. No he escuchado de Charlie tampoco. Nuestro divorcio no fue exactamente muy amistoso.

—¿Por qué Bella paga por eso? Quiero decir, es su hija.

—No lo sé, Edward —contesta Renée cansada—. Pero no quiero hablar sobre eso. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa hace un momento.

Y entonces ellos dejan de hablar por un largo tiempo, y simplemente sé qué es lo que están haciendo.

Por dentro, estoy explotando de la rabia.

Me imagino bajando las escaleras e interrumpiéndolos, y llorando y contándole todo a Edward, justo enfrente de Renée. Pero eso está tan lejos de la realidad, que es casi cómico. Sé qué jamás haría una cosa como esa.

Sería algo muy tonto y para nada glamuroso.

—Espera, espera, Renée —dice Edward, y suena tan agitado que me hace sentir triste y enferma—. Espera un segundo.

—Vamos arriba. —Insiste de nuevo Renée.

—Pero, Bella…

—Está en la segunda planta, en su habitación, cariño. Mi habitación está en la tercera planta, incluso al otro lado de la casa.

—Sí, pero se siente un poco extraño, sabiendo que está aquí.

Renée deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto sobre lo que ella piense?

—Bueno, supongo que alguien debería hacerlo —le contesta.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunta ella, de forma apática.

—No creo que necesite repetirlo para que lo entiendas —murmura, y ahora él es tan frío e impasible como Renée.

—¿Quieres criar a mi hija? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres pretender que eres su padre?

—Oh, no empieces, maldita sea —replica rápidamente y con brusquedad.

Abro mis ojos por la sorpresa.

Nadie jamás le ha hablado a Renée de esa forma, lo cual me impresiona mucho.

Y a ella también, al parecer.

—¿Que no empiece qué? —refuta.

—¡Esto! Malinterpretar todo lo que te digo. No me parece correcto coger contigo cuando tu hija de dieciséis años está en la misma casa, y tú vuelves eso en algo sobre querer criar a tu hija. ¿Cómo es que pasa eso? —inquiere con un sarcasmocalculado.

Ella no sabe cómo responder a lo que le dice, así que cambia de táctica.

—Es solo que me parece un poco peculiar la manera en cómo siempre pareces estar interesado en los sentimientos de mi hija.

—No me importa lo que pienses de ello. Solo trato de ser considerado, porque ella lo es, dada la situación.

De Renée espero que le responda con un muy ácido y cruel comentario, pero en vez de eso, me sorprende con su silencio.

Y luego con un pequeño suspiro.

Pero ella continúa.

—Tienes razón. Es por esto. Es por esto que ella está enojada conmigo. —La voz de Renée se vuelve un poco débil, como si ella hubiese colocado sus manos en su cara—. Realmente no me sorprende. No soy buena en esto. No soy buena no siendo egoísta, Edward. Es por eso que no soy una buena madre.

Conozco a Renée. La conozco mejor que cualquier persona, pero en este momento no sé decir si ella está siendo manipuladora o está siendo honesta. Ella puede ser tan buena siendo ambas, que es difícil para mí diferenciar entre las dos cosas.

Así que no estoy segura, pero sí estoy segura de que no quiero conocer la respuesta de Edward. No quiero saber si él cede o no.

De manera que me obligo a subir a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta, apagar las luces, y a escuchar mis canciones lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar si alguien pasa afuera por mi habitación.

* * *

A Edward no lo veo una semana entera.

Él vino tres veces en la noche, cansado de su ruidoso vecino, pero yo jamás bajé las escaleras.

Estoy siendo buena y no sé por qué.

* * *

Otra semana pasa y escucho a Renée y a Edward pelear una vez más; esta vez sobre si debería o no mudarse aquí.

Renée, con perfecta facilidad, trata de convencerlo con palabras dulces y amables súplicas. Pero él parece no caer en ellas, y le dice que deje su «mierda» al menos seis veces durante la conversación; cada vez de una manera más creativa y exasperada.

Debe de ser el abogado que lleva dentro.

* * *

Intentar ser buena no me dura mucho.

De puntillas, bajo las escaleras en una pijama de _short_ de encaje y una muy delicada camisola blanca.

Por supuesto, Edward está en la sala, sumido en sus libros y notas. Sonríe cuando me escucha, pero no levanta la mirada.

—Me empezaba a preguntar si habías renunciado a tus escapadas nocturnas.

Camino hasta él de forma muy lenta y con perfecta elegancia.

Aprendí a caminar como una mujer de verdad de Joan Holloway cuando tenía diez años.

—Nunca —le digo, y con una pequeña sonrisa, continúo—: Pero no nadaré esta noche.

Finalmente, Edward levanta la vista para pillar mi perfecto vaivén. Sus ojos caen hacia abajo, abajo, muy abajo, hacia mi _short_ de pijama y mis piernas tersas. Pero rápidamente se recompone. Sus ojos firmemente plantados sobre los míos de nuevo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué harás, entonces?

Coloco una misteriosa curva en mis labios, antes de subirme al sillón junto a él, recogiendo mis piernas debajo de mi trasero y mirando hacia él completamente.

—¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? —le pregunto, de forma dulce e inocente.

Edward me mira por un momento antes de volver su mirada a sus libros, a modo de salvación.

—Desearía poder hacerlo. Pero tengo mucho trabajo esta noche.

—Oh. —Suspiro, mirando hacia otro lado, hacia la pared de cristal que da con la seductora piscina azul—. Es una pena. Nunca nadie quiere ver películas conmigo.

Él se ríe un poco por mi sinvergüenza súplica.

—Sí, Renée no es de las que ve muchas películas, ¿o sí?

—No —le respondo, como si fuera algo gracioso.

—Te gustan mucho, ¿eh? —pregunta Edward, su dedo índice siguiendo una frase de su libro. Él entonces lo anota en un bloc de hojas.

—Oh, yo vivo y respiro películas. —Tarareo enamorada.

La sonrisa ladeada de Edward regresa, al tiempo que escribe.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué tipo?

—Las que son en blanco y negro, por supuesto. Las clásicas. Las que son glamurosas —digo, descansando mi barbilla en las palmas de mis manos—. Esas son las mejores. Cuando no puedo dormir y no tengo ganas de nada, yo siempre veo una de mis favoritas y me lleva directo a la cama.

Edward rápidamente me mira. Su cabello ha caído sobre sus cansados y verdes ojos.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

—A veces —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Aunque realmente nunca puedo dormir, es algo que de todas formas Edward no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Bueno, quizá este trabajo no es tan urgente. Veré una película contigo —él murmura, estirándose.

Sonrío porque sé que él solo siente lástima por mí, pero eso no me importa mucho si tiene el mismo resultado.

Me levanto rápidamente y camino hacia el gabinete de películas, me inclino para tomar _Gaslight_ , la cual es una de mis muy favoritas, y cuando me levanto y miro a Edward a través de mi hombro, él me está viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, porque esperaba que el alejara la mirada rápidamente y se aclarara la garganta y actuara avergonzado, pero no lo hace.

Él me está mirando y no le importa que yo también lo esté mirando.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, arqueándole una ceja.

Sonríe ampliamente y niega con la cabeza, y luego deja escapar una pequeñita carcajada antes de pasar las manos por su cara, agotado.

—¿Por qué te estas riendo de mí? —Insisto, pretendiendo estar ofendida mientras enciendo el reproductor de DVD que está debajo del televisor.

—¿Es esa tu pijama? —comenta, señalando con su barbilla mis prendas.

—Sí. —Le doy una mirada—. ¿Qué hay con ellas? ¿No pasan tus estándares?

—Sobrepasan mis estándares. —Él niega otra vez con su cabeza—. Pensé que tal vez tus pijamas no serían lujosas, al menos. Pensé que tal vez serian como las de una adolescente normal, como blusas extra largas con agujeros o algo.

Casi me río fuertemente con la mera idea.

No uso camisetas extra grandes con agujeros.

Yo no soy una adolescente normal.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe a quién va a encontrarse —digo bromeando.

—¿A mitad de la noche? —cuestiona Edward, estupefacto, arqueando sus cejas para mí.

—Tú estás aquí a mitad de la noche, ¿o no? —le respondo.

Sus ojos vagan peligrosamente y se inclina hacia delante, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Así que te pusiste una pijama elegante para mí?

Mi corazón se agita y salta en mi pecho. Pero yo simplemente ruedo mis ojos delicadamente.

—Ah, por favor. No seas iluso, así es como me visto cada noche, Edward —digo.

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto sudaderas?

—¿Qué son las sudaderas? —cuestiono espantada, mientras reproduzco la película. Luego le sonrió cuando él empieza a comprender mi pregunta.

Él se carcajea y se deja caer sobre el sofá.

—Eres la chica de dieciséis años más extraña que he conocido.

—«Es mejor ser absolutamente ridícula que absolutamente aburrida» —cito, caminando de regreso al sofá y tomando un asiento a su lado.

—Pero tampoco eres ridícula —dice él, sonriéndome.

—Bueno, ¿piensas que soy aburrida? —inquiero, mirándolo de manera curiosa.

La película empieza, la pantalla se llena de blanco y negro.

Pero Edward no está mirando.

Él me está mirando a mí.

Él realmente y de verdad me está mirando, y mi corazón está teniendo un ataque.

—No, no creo que seas nada de eso —contesta entonces, de nuevo con una sonrisa. Pero es diferente. Es distinta.

Las esquinas de mi boca se levantan solo un poco y alejo mi vista de él, hacia la película. Pero me muevo lo más cerca que puedo hasta que lo estoy tocando, y su brazo está detrás de mí, descansando encima del sofá, porque, por supuesto, él es un caballero.

Puedo sentir su mirada tanto como siento mi corazón arremeter contra mi pecho, pero me mantengo recta y confiada mientras él me observa. Finalmente, él aparta su mirada y la concentra en la pantalla.

Para el final de la noche, mi cabeza está descansando en su brazo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **ALL I WANNA DO IS GET HIGH BY THE BEACH, GET HIGH.**

 **Lo siento, estoy obsesionada. Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? en lo personal no desearía una madre como Renée. Y como les mencione ya estamos muy cerca del primer beso.**

 **¿PARTE FAVORITA? LA MIA FUE ESA ULTIMA AHHHH! ¿PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMOS? ME ENCANTA LEER TODO LO QUE VENGA DE USTEDES.**

 **¿REVIEWS? = ADELANTOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia original le pertenece a **Allihavetodoisdream**. Yo solo me adjudico la traduccion. Julie De Sousa beteo este capitulo.

* * *

 _"Nací con una enorme necesidad de recibir afecto, y una terrible necesidad por darlo"_ —Audrey

 **CAPITULO ONCE**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con noches de escapadas a la piscina y películas en blanco y negro. Con inocentes toques y sutiles coqueteos al estilo glamuroso e ingenuo… como dulces palabras, tontas sonrisitas y simples pestañeos.

En secreto.

Nunca hablo sobre mi tiempo con Edward, y él tampoco lo hace. Y las cosas no dichas se vuelven secretos compartidos.

Así que las noches se vuelven nuestro secreto, incluso si son así de inocentes.

Pero una vez que algo se vuelve un secreto, ¿es realmente algo inocente?

* * *

—¡Esto es perfecto! —dice Rose mientras se recuesta a mi lado, junto a la piscina.

Ambas estamos tomando el sol con nuestros grandes sombreros de playa y nuestras gafas extra grandes en nuestros bikinis de talle alto. Nos sentamos junto a la piscina con nuestras coca colas, nuestro brillo veraniego y nuestro encanto glamuroso.

—Mmmhmmm —murmuro en respuesta, mis ojos están cerrados por el brillante y dorado brillo del sol.

—Estoy tan feliz de que mi madre me haya dejado venir. Especialmente después del incidente con el Cadí de golf.

—¿Necesito saberlo? —digo, sentándome para tomar de mi refresco.

Rose se carcajea deliberadamente, de la forma en como siempre lo hace cuando ella ha hecho algo inmoral—. Me pillaron con él en una situación comprometedora cerca de la piscina.

—¿Y por _él_ te refieres al cadí?

—Su nombre es Emmett —me explica—. Y era el cadí de mi padre.

—¿Era?

—Era.

—Pobre Emmett —suspiro negando con mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes por él. Recibió una bonita comisión antes de ser prohibido de por vida a verme de nuevo. Pero a veces nos escapamos juntos. Es divertido. Me gusta.

—Te gustan todos los chicos —le contesto.

—¿Qué hay de malo con que me gusten todos los chicos?

Ruedo mis ojos—. ¿Qué es inmaduro?

—Es lo que los hace divertidos —dice Rose pateando mi pierna juguetonamente—. Hey, ¿quieres ir a un club conmigo mañana en la noche? Hay un lugar al que fui el verano pasado, y esta solo a una hora de aquí. Es en la ciudad.

—No me gustan los clubs —me burlo, acomodándome el sombrero.

—No seas aburrida, B. Pensé que dijiste que ibas a cambiar este verano… ¿ser salvaje y divertida? —Rose se me acerca y levanta mis gafas de sol para poder verme de verdad—. ¿Por favor?

Me la quedo mirando por un rato, pensándolo. Mi idea de diversión apenas se acerca a luces estrambóticas y música sin sentido. Pero he estado inmensamente aburrida estas noches en las que Edward se ha quedado en su oficina hasta tarde trabajando en el final de su caso más importante.

Los periódicos dicen que él ganara.

No me sorprende.

—Está bien —le digo a Rose y alejo su mano de mis gafas para acomodarlas sobre mis ojos—. Iré si insistes tanto.

—No te emociones demasiado —ella se ríe.

Y entonces volvemos a nuestro bellísimo silencio, disfrutando de nada más que el sol y la libertad del verano.

Pero nada dura para siempre, no cuando escucho a alguien abrir las puertas francesas.

—¿Bella?

Por poco me levanto y tengo un ataque de emoción, pero en vez de eso, permanezco quieta en mi silla y sutilmente miro hacia Edward que camina hacia acá afuera.

Él luce perfecto en su traje blanco crema. La camisa que lleva adentro es verde claro y combina con sus ojos que son del mismo color, haciéndolos brillar. Y su cabello es un hermoso desastre bajo el caliente viento veraniego.

—Estoy aquí —le contesto, y él me mira.

Él realmente y de verdad me mira, y definitivamente nota mi bikini negro de talle alto. Pero entonces él nota a Rose también, y vuelve a ser de nuevo todo un caballero.

—Hey —él dice, caminando hacia nosotras con sus manos en sus bolsillos de manera casual.

—Edward —murmuro—. Esta es Rosalie Hale. Rose, este es Edward Cullen.

—Es todo un placer, Sr. Cullen —Recalca Rose, no molestándose en moverse o sonreír o apretarle la mano. En vez de eso ella levanta sus gafas por encima de su cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor—. He escuchado mucho sobre de usted.

—Igualmente. Creo que todo el mundo ha escuchado sobre ti también —responde Edward ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

—Los tabloides mienten —dice Rose dramáticamente, colocando sus gafas de nuevo a como estaban.

Edward sonríe y mira directo hacia mí—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—En el museo —digo. Me levanto y me siento lentamente estirando mis brazos de manera delicada hacia el cielo antes de ponerlas encima de mis doblegadas rodillas. Le contesto a Edward calmadamente—. ¿No llamaste antes de venir?

—Nadie contesto —me responde él, encogiéndose. Luego suspira y mira su reloj—. Y no tengo tiempo de llegar hasta el museo. Solo dile que estoy en la oficina si hablas con ella, ¿ok?

Dejo que mis labios se curven en una sonrisa a la vez que me echo hacia atrás en la silla una vez más—. Probablemente ella te llamara a ti y no a mí, Edward.

—Oh, si —comenta Rose entrometiéndose y echándose bronceador en sus ya muy doradas piernas—. Nuestros padres están terriblemente muy ocupados, Señor Cullen, si es que no se había dado cuenta. Creo que es por eso que Bella y yo tenemos problemas de conducta, sin mencionar todos nuestros múltiples problemas mentales —ella me mira a mí—. Es por eso que no tendré hijos. Ya sé que me amo más a mí misma que a cualquier otra persona.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa, Rose —digo, mirando a Edward que está sonriendo ampliamente, pero con ojos desconcertados. Él quiero salvarnos o ayudarnos, o hacer cualquier cosa ambiciosa, caballerosa y legal que un hombre como él haría. Pero obviamente es imposible.

Así que simplemente le sonrío y me quito mis gafas de sol—. ¿Por qué no se nos une esta tarde, señor Cullen? Rose y yo somos una excelente compañía.

—La mejor, de la mejor —me secunda Rose.

La sonrisa ladeada de Edward está de regreso pero él niega con la cabeza alejando su mirada de mí, concentrándola en la piscina—. No lo dudo, pero necesito volver a la oficina.

—Está bien —suspiro y vuelvo a colocarme las gafas y cierro mis ojos, agregando de forma dulce y muy tierna—. Pero recuerda, la oferta sigue en pie. Quizá cuando no estés tan ocupado.

—Sí, la tendré en mente —dice él y sé que rodo los ojos.

Entonces él me dice que se marcha y nosotras regresamos justo a donde estábamos hace un momento.

Una vez que se ha ido, Rose patea mi pierna otra vez—. Tenías razón. Es jodidamente guapo.

—Mmhmmm.

—¿Sentí un poco de tensión entre ustedes dos? ¿Tensión sexual? —Me pregunta Rose bromeando, pronunciando cada silaba con su muy acento sureño, y de la forma en la que los ricos hablan.

Yo simplemente me rio—. No seas ridícula, Rosie.

* * *

—Vas a tener sexo esta noche —anuncia Rose, golpeando mi trasero.

Salto por aquello y la miro a través del espejo—. No me gusta este vestido.

—Bueno, no te gustaron los otros dieciocho que te mostré tampoco. Este es el más conservador. Tienes suerte de tener curvas o se vería simplemente estúpido—. Dice Rose, usando mi rizador en sus ondas rubias.

Esta noche, ella está usando un vestido pegado y revelador, sus ojos están ahumados y oscuros y lleva el cabello desordenado, marcando un glamour de baja calidad.

Yo estoy usando un vestido rojo y ajustado de dos piezas que prácticamente me obligo a usar.

Es bonito pero no es glamoroso. No es del estilo del viejo Hollywood. No es del estilo de Grace Kelly, ni siquiera de Marilyn, y por lo tanto, no es mi estilo.

Pero Rose dice que tengo que usar algo apropiado para un club.

Suspiro y me unto labial rojo, dejándome consolar con su familiaridad. Toco mi cabello recién cepillado, asegurándome de que cada hebra de cabello permanezca perfectamente lisa y en su lugar. Me aseguro de que mi maquillaje sea impecable, porque si tengo que usar este vestido, al menos una parte de mi tendrá que gritar clase y vieja elegancia.

Rose termina con su cabello y gira a mi lado en una danza de lentejuelas y brillantina.

—Tu mamá piensa que vamos al centro comercial, ¿cierto? —dice ella.

—Cierto —digo.

—¿Y ya Carmen se fue?

—Son las siete así que es lo más probable.

Rose exhala como toda una niña rica—. Entonces vámonos.

Yo simplemente suspiro—. Ok.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Son las dos de la mañana y mi jodido teléfono no deja de sonar.

Gruño sobre mis almohadas y a ciegas busco mi teléfono, sabiendo que será Tanya, sabiendo que serán malas noticias sobre el caso: uno de los testigos ha desaparecido, uno de los miembros del jurado está comprometido, algo, lo que sea.

Pero cuando miro el número no se me es familiar.

Suspirando, ruedo sobre mi estómago y contesto la llamada.

—¿Aló?

—¿Edward?

Me congelo por medio segundo, y luego salto de la cama, buscando por mi ropa.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Bella suspira irritada al otro lado de la línea—. No pasa nada excepto mi inhabilidad para decirle No a Rose. Realmente esto es solo culpa mía. Nunca debí haber aceptado…

Mi teléfono se cae al suelo mientras intento ponerme los pantalones.

—Mierda —murmuro agachándome para buscarlo y rezando por no haber roto otra pantalla, pero está bien. Cuando lo pongo de regreso en mi oreja, Bella sigue quejándose en su muy suave y rasposa voz.

—…completamente estúpida —dice ella—. ¿Me puedes imaginar en un bar? Debí haber sabido desde un principio que no me gustaría. Nunca debí haber dicho que sí.

Me detengo cuando intento ponerme el cinturón—. ¿Fuiste a un bar?

Bella no dice nada por un momento, y luego de mala gana me dice que "si"

No me rio, no aun. No hasta que estoy seguro que ella no está sangrando o está en inminente peligro.

—¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien, Edward, de verdad. Solo quiero irme de aquí, pero Rose está muy ocupada haciéndolo con un chico que se llama Rat o algo. Y estoy varada en una oscura parte de la ciudad y va a empezar a llover pronto.

Entonces ahora si me rio.

—Cállate —me regaña—. Solo ven a recogerme, si es que no estás muy ocupado. Y preferiblemente antes de que empiece a llover. No quiero que mi cabello se arruine.

—Yo tampoco querría una cosa así.

—Tonto—dice y entonces ella me está dando las indicaciones para legar allí—. Estoy en la calle del frente donde un vagabundo esta rebusca en la basura. Si no estoy ahí para cuando llegues, tienes que saber que me has fallado y que lo más seguro es que este muerta.

Ruedo los ojos—. No tardare.

* * *

Se pone a llover incluso antes de que llegue allí, y por poco me carcajeo de eso de nuevo.

Pero cuando llego al lugar indicado, ella no está ahí.

Y ella tiene razón. Es una muy sombría parte de la ciudad.

Aparco mi coche cerca de la tenebrosa calle y de inmediato salto a la lluvia. Corro al callejón cercano, pero ella tampoco está ahí.

Empiezo a asustarme un poco.

Saco mi teléfono y le marco. Después de seis timbrazos ella contesta el teléfono.

—¿Dónde demonios estas? —le reclamo.

—Tuve que ir a refugiarme en la tienda del señor Cabrera.

—¿Quién?

—Convenientemente es una pequeña tienda al final de la calle. Es bonita y brillante. La veras.

—¿Por qué no esperaste? —pregunto irritado.

—Está lloviendo, Edward. Obviamente no podía quedarme allí parada toda la noche —ella resopla y me cuelga el teléfono.

* * *

La tienda es agradable y luminosa, y cuando camino adentro, Bella está sentada en el mostrador jugando cartas con un hispano.

Ella esta empapada como yo pero, aun así, ella se las arregla para verse pulcra, con sus delicadas piernas cruzadas y su perfecta espalda derecha y la lenta caricia que hace sobre su tobillo mientras se debate sobre que tarjeta usar.

Suspiro cansado y me dirijo hacia ella—. Pensé que el temible vagabundo rebuscando en la basura te había secuestrado.

Bella no quita la mirada de sus cartas, pero me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. Ella luce mucho mayor cuando hace eso—. Su nombre era Randy, y fue un amor. Fue quien me guio hasta el señor Cabrera para no atrapar un resfriado con la lluvia.

Ruedo los ojos y asiento con la cabeza, limpiándome la boca por el agua lluvia que se había acumulado ahí.

—Que amable de parte de Randy.

—Lo sé. Edward, conoce al Sr. Cabrera. Sr. Cabrera, conozca al Sr. Cullen —Bella nos señala a mí y al hombre corpulento y mucho mayor detrás del mostrador.

El señor Cabrera sonríe cálidamente—. Un gusto conocerlo —él apunta a Bella con su barbilla. Sonriendo enormemente—. Su hermanita es muy buena con las cartas. Si estuviéramos apostando con dinero, ella me habría quebrado.

Abro mi boca para corregirlo, pero Bella salta del taburete, tomándome del brazo, sonriéndole dulcemente al hombre.

—Gracias, Sr. Cabrera. Y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí hasta que mi hermano llegara por mí —dice ella y me mira con sus muy grandes, cafés e inocentes ojos—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

La miro a ella y al sonriente Sr. Cabrera y finalmente suspiro.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por cuidarla —le digo al hombre.

El asiente con la cabeza—. ¡Claro!

Y cuando nos vamos Bella aun cuelga de mi brazo. Ella esta tan cerca que puedo olerla. Ella siempre huele a fresas, lo cual es algo que creo que no debería notar.

Cuando estamos afuera, me alejo de ella.

Bella no parece darse cuenta de aquello mientras observa la calle mojada y suspira—. Supongo que tendré que mojarme otra vez.

Me quito mi chaqueta y se la doy a ella—. No será de mucho ya que ya está mojada, pero puede que ayude un poco.

Casi espero a que me rechace con cortesía, pero Bella siempre hace las cosas menos esperadas, las más misteriosas. Calmadamente, ella toma la chaqueta y me sonríe dulcemente. Pero, como siempre, sus ojos son oscuros y peligrosos.

—Gracias —dice ella.

Yo solo alejo la mirada.

* * *

Una vez que estamos en el auto, ambos estamos empapados.

Bella está frunciendo el ceño, escurriendo su cabello y suspirando.

Antes, estaba tratando de no notar lo que ella llevaba puesto, pero ahora si lo hago. Realmente no puedo evitarlo.

Es un rojo y apretado vestido -incluso cuando no estaba mojado- pero ahora simplemente parece como una segunda piel. Puedo ver cada curva suya debajo de la dorada luz brillante del farol que penetra las ventanas empapadas de agua.

Dejo de mirarla mientras enciendo el auto.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto.

—No —jadea Bella—. Estoy mojada, mi cabello es un desastre, mi ropa esta arrugada y tengo suciedad en mis pies. No estoy nada bien.

Ella se mueve y yo la miro de nuevo mientras se inclina para quitarse los tacones y mientras lo hace, echa su cabello mojado hacia un lado, así que ahora puedo observarla mejor. Puedo incluso mirar abajo hasta su falda si quisiera, pero por supuesto que no lo hago. Me siento como un pervertido de solo pensarlo.

Aparto la mirada de nuevo, y esta vez de forma firme. Me concentro de nuevo en el auto y ruedo los ojos para mí mismo. Ya no soy un maldito puberto.

—Lamento haberte llamado así de tarde —ella suspira—. Pero Reneé no conocía de nuestros planes.

—¿Tus planes con Rose? —confirmo al tiempo que empiezo a conducir.

—Si —dice ella—. Rose dijo que sería divertido. Debí haberlo sabido mejor, pero le di el beneficio de la duda.

Rio un poco—. Algo de lo que te arrepientes, ¿uh?

—Casi de inmediato. Trate de soportarlo, pero dormir con un chico llamado Rat y Brick no está exactamente en mi lista de prioridades. Es hasta ahí donde dibuje la línea.

Mis ojos van rápidamente hacia ella de nuevo, y ahora ella esta recostada contra la silla, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

—Probablemente eso es algo bueno.

—Bueno, tengo estándares muy altos —Recalca Bella.

Sonrío—. Puedo imaginarlo.

Siento su mirada sobre mí, pero mantengo mi vista en la carretera. Rápidamente, me he dado cuenta que es mejor no mirar a Bella

—¿Por qué me llamaste a mí? — Pregunto entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, lo cual no es algo que suela hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? Necesitaba ayuda y no había taxis cerca.

—Me refiero a qué… ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Carmen o a alguien más?

—Carmen vive a una hora afuera de la ciudad. Yo imagine que estarías en la ciudad, y aparte de ustedes dos, no hay nadie más a quien pueda llamar.

Como siempre, es una declaración vulnerable que suena seca y aburrida viniendo de la dulce y suave voz de Bella. Y si aquello viniera de su madre, pensaría probablemente que solo la dijo para despertar simpatía. Pero como es Bella, no estoy seguro del porqué lo dijo. No estoy seguro del porque ella dice todo lo que dice, lo cual sospecho que es porque le gusta de esta forma.

Acaricio cansado mi rostro mientras conduzco por las oscuras y mojadas calles.

—¿Confías en mi como para no contarle a tu madre sobre tu aventura de hoy?

Escucho su suave suspiro—. Bueno, supongo que sí porque no eres tan viejo como para no recordar lo que es ser joven y estúpido. Pero por otro lado, le mencionaste a Reneé lo que te dije sobre mi padre.

Mis ojos se dirigen hacia ella brevemente—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ella no me mira, en vez de eso, ella se queda observando la ventana, escondiendo su rostro, permaneciendo obstinadamente en silencio, y sé que no me contestara así que me rindo.

Suspiro—. Yo le comente sobre eso porque estábamos hablando de ti y tu padre, de todas formas.

—Tienes curiosidad, ¿no es así? —ella pregunta, y ahora ella si me está viendo. Ella me está estudiando con ojos recelosos y rostro impasible—. Te estas muriendo por saber que paso. Supongo que no puedo culparte. Pero una vez más, no es asunto tuyo.

Mis cejas se arquean por su inusual declaración y mi mirada vaga rápidamente entre ella y la carretera.

—Tu madre no me dijo mucho sobre eso, Bella.

—Ella te dijo un montón de mentiras, estoy segura —dice Bella bruscamente, mirando una vez más hacia la ventana—. Es lo que siempre hace.

Hay una pausa entre los dos, y lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el auto y las llantas rodando sobre el pavimento.

Finalmente, pregunto.

—Es lo que también haces tú, ¿no es así?

Bella permanece fríamente en silencio.

—En la tienda, tú dejaste que el Sr. Cabrera pensara que era tu hermano, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso siquiera importaría? —le pregunto—. ¿Por qué te molestarías en mentir sobre eso?

Bella juguetea con el dobladillo de su vestido. Es la primera vez que la veo mostrar un signo de incomodidad.

Así que presiono aún más—. Te gusta mentir como Reneé, ¿no es así?

—No me gusta mentir —contesta de repente, alzando su voz y me mira con el ceño fruncido sobre su perfecto rostro. Pero rápidamente lo deja ir, así como el fuego, y los gritos. Una vez más es intocable y su voz es un suave susurro mientras agrega—: Solo sucede a veces.

Entonces ella se vuelve y se aleja de mi de nuevo, y sé que no volverá hablar otra vez.

Así que me mantengo callado también.

Y luego estamos por fin en su casa, y estoy entrando por la puerta principal. La lluvia ha parado, pero Bella se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella me mira en la oscuridad del carro y su pálido rostro está casi brillando.

—Tú no sabes nada, Edward. Tú crees que lo haces, pero no es así—. Su voz es un susurro suave cuando dice eso.

—¿Entonces porque no me lo aclaras?

Ella simplemente agita su cabeza y sale del auto. Se inclina para mirarme—. Gracias por traerme a casa. Buenas noches.

Y entonces ella se marcha, de forma silenciosa y sombría.

Y me pregunto si toda esta noche no fue un sueño.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como muchas me lo pidieron decidi hacerme un grupo en facebook para que hablemos sobre esto, suba adelantos, y cualquier otras cositas: Forks Dark Paradise -el link del grupo esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, espero sus solicitudes ;) -al igual que sus reviews.**

 **¿Parte favorita? A mi me gusto todo. Ahora al menos saben como se siente Edward cuando esta con ella- Bella es un mar de misterios.**

 **Los reviews son gratis ehhhhh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La traduccion es toda mia. La historia le pertenece a **Allihavetodoisdream** \- Mi bella Ari beteo este capitulo.

* * *

 _"Demasiados años conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no puede el pasado sólo morir?"._ —El Fantasma de la Ópera

CAPÍTULO DOCE

—Nada de películas esta noche, ¿uh? —me pregunta él, mirándome a mí y a mi retro y glamuroso vestido de baño color rojo cereza de una pieza.

Camino directamente hacia las puertas francesas y le regalo una sonrisa cómplice.

—Pensé que podríamos cambiar de planes —digo, y me encamino hacia el patio, dejándolo para que me siga.

Lo cual hace, un par de minutos después.

Ya estoy en la orilla de la piscina, tocando el agua con mis pies, confirmando con ellos la helada temperatura de la azul y brillante agua.

Edward toma asiento en donde acostumbra y saca su caja de cigarrillos.

Tomo una bocanada profunda del caliente aire del verano a mis pulmones, cerrando mis ojos, estirando perezosamente mis brazos hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

—Aún intentando dejarlo, ¿mmmm?

Él deja escapar una risa calmada.

—Empezaré mañana.

—Esa filosofía siempre funciona para mí. —Abro mis ojos y miro hacia donde él está, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez vas a nadar conmigo?

Sus ojos vagan sobre mi dirección, mientras expulsa una espesa nube de humo hacia el aire fresco de la noche. Y luego él está negando con su cabeza, mirando hacia otra parte, acariciando su mentón.

Suspiro con fuerza.

—Está bien. Sé un completo aburrido si es lo que quieres.

Así que salto hacia la piscina, tomando por sorpresa la sensación del frio atravesándome y haciéndome sentir absoluta e inequívocamente despierta.

Es hermoso los dos segundos que dura.

Pero tengo que regresar a la superficie por aire, y el hechizo se rompe.

—Sobre la otra noche… —Comienza Edward.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto de forma inocente, echándome de espaldas para flotar sobre la superficie del agua. Mi visión se llena de infinitas estrellas en el cielo, y la cálida brisa sobre mi cuerpo mojado me da frío.

—Sabes de qué hablo —responde Edward.

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Estaba un poco borracha, Edward, si te diste cuenta. Estaba hablando cosas sin sentido. Hago eso todo el tiempo, por muy difícil que cueste creerlo. —Me sumerjo en el agua otra vez, nadando hacia lo más profundo de la piscina y quedándome ahí tanto tiempo como puedo antes de tener que regresar y enfrentar las preguntas de Edward una vez más.

—No olí alcohol en ti —dice Edward, tan pronto y toco la superficie.

Echo mi cabello hacia atrás y, delicadamente, miro hacia él.

—Vodka

Él rueda sus ojos.

—Es solo un mito lo de que el vodka no tiene olor.

—Y lo sabes por experiencia —murmuro, nadando hacia la orilla para estar cerca de él.

—Bueno, _soy_ el que tiene más de veintiuno.

—¿Y tú crees que porque yo no tengo veintiuno, eso me detiene a no emborracharme? —pregunto, arqueándole mis cejas y sonriéndole juguetonamente.

Él me sonríe de regreso, y se inclina hacia mí; sus codos reposan sobre sus rodillas, y su cigarrillo cuelga de forma descuidada sobre sus dedos.

—No creo que algo pueda detenerte cuando realmente quieres ese _algo._

—Supongo que nos parecemos en eso, ¿huh?

La sonrisa de Edward se vuelve una risita, al tiempo que se recuesta en su silla y niega con la cabeza.

—Sé que no estabas borracha, Bella. No cambies el tema.

—Pero es que no me gusta ese tema, Edward —digo, haciendo un puchero; solo un poco, para enfatizar—. Hablemos de algo más interesante.

—¿Algo como a qué te referías cuando dijiste que yo no sabía nada? —insiste, tomando una inhalada de su cigarrillo.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—No. Estoy cansada de hablar sobre esa fatídica noche. ¿Te conté que Rose intentó llamarme para disculparse por abandonarme con un chico llamado Brick? Es como si no me conociera en lo absoluto.

Edward suspira, quizá dándose por vencido por mi negativa a darle respuestas. O quizá él solo está esperando por otro momento.

—¿La perdonaste?

—Le dije que solo la perdonaría si me compraba este vestido que tanto he querido.

—¿Y lo hizo? —me pregunta, dejando caer las cenizas sobre una lata de soda.

—Lo usaré en el evento de El Fantasma de la Ópera el viernes —le cuento, asintiendo con mi cabeza en satisfacción. Entonces le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, una muy pequeña perversa sonrisa mientras agrego—: Podría modelarlo para ti esta noche, de hecho. Es muy bonito.

La sonrisa de Edward es forzada y hermosa. Él apaga el cigarrillo contra el concreto, negando con su cabeza.

—Esperaré hasta el viernes.

Suspiro, y finjo estar enojada con él.

* * *

— _Piensa en mí, piensa tiernamente en mí._

Renée y yo estamos cantando y girando juntas por toda la sala. Carmen se ríe con nosotras mientras termina de limpiar.

—Ve a alistarte, mi amor. Edward estará aquí en una hora —me dice Renée, empujándome para irme.

—En ese caso, llegarán tarde. A Isabel le toma más que eso —comenta Carmen, sonriéndome.

Le saco la lengua.

—Lucir fabulosa toma tiempo, Carmen.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunto, haciendo una pose para mi madre.

Renée inspecciona lentamente mi vestido largo de encaje color crema buscándole algún defecto. Las mangas son largas y la tela abraza cada curva de mi cuerpo hasta mis tobillos, donde se abre con delicadeza. El encaje brilla cuando camino, y el estilo es de la vieja escuela, resaltando mi feminidad. Lo amo.

Como también Renée.

—Es hermoso, querida.

Sonrío y camino hacia ella, mientras se inclina y se hace los últimos retoques en su maquillaje.

Es raro que mi madre se ponga tanto maquillaje. Ella es tan hermosa que podría ir fácilmente sin él. Pero esta noche, cuando pinta sus ojos de color negro y se toma el tiempo para cubrir todas sus pecas, ella luce como una mujer de un millón de dólares.

Así que estoy orgullosa y celosa de ella a la vez.

—Me encanta tu vestido —le digo, tocando la seda azul eléctrico que cuelga de su delgado brazo.

—Gracias, cariño —ella contesta, sonriéndome a través del espejo. Es una de sus sonrisas sinceras, es esa que le llega hasta los ojos y la hace brillar.

Me hace brillar también.

—Es tan genial que los Cullen nos consiguieran entradas —murmuro, chequeando las puntas de mi cabello en el espejo.

—Son personas muy generosas —dice Renée, echándose un poco de labial color piel—. Pero me pone un poco nerviosa ir con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —Juego con los rizos sueltos del cabello de Renée.

—No lo sé. —Renée guarda el labial y se encoge de hombros—. Se siente como una clase de prueba o algo.

Me coloco detrás de ella y le acomodo el cabello, juntando algunas hebras hacia un lado, rizándolos con mis dedos hasta que considero que tienen todo el chic moderno de los sesenta

—¿Qué opinas?

Renée le sonríe a nuestro reflejo.

—Creo que es lo que le faltaba al estilo.

Le sonrío y la abrazo desde atrás, atrapando su mirada con la mía a través del espejo.

—No te preocupes. Ellos ya te aman. Todos te aman.

Mamá aprieta mi mano en agradecimiento.

* * *

—Renée bajará en un momento, Edward —le aviso una vez lo veo.

Él está esperando en nuestra sala usando un traje, luciendo como una vieja estrella de Hollywood. Esta noche, su pelo está echado hacia atrás, haciéndolo ver completamente con clase y perfección. Él es lo más cercano que he visto en mi vida a una vieja estrella de cine.

—Okay —responde.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido? Creo que se me ve incluso mucho mejor ahora que fue Rose quien lo compró con su dinero —comento, caminando hasta el sofá para agarrar mi bolso de mano.

Edward sonríe.

—Es bonito.

—Bonito —me burlo, rodando mis ojos—. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices _gorda_?

Él arquea sus cejas. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa petulante.

—Estás suplicándome por un mejor cumplido.

—¿Y qué si es así? Quizá merezco algo mejor que _bonito_ _._ —Resoplo—. Ese es el comentario más vago que podrías decirme.

—Es _muy_ bonito, ¿es eso más de tu agrado?

—No. Pero ya he aceptado el hecho de que no tienes arreglo, así que lo superaré —le digo, guiñándole un ojo mientras paso por su lado, hacia la cocina.

La carcajada de Edward me sigue. Y luego, un momento después, él también. Edward se recuesta contra las puertas de la cocina, y me observa mientras yo me sirvo un poco de agua y tomo un sorbo.

—¿Por qué tu mamá tarda tanto? —él pregunta, mirando su reloj.

—No apures la perfección, Edward.

Él rueda los ojos y empuja, con pereza, las puertas de la cocina.

—Oh, no. No me atrevería a hacerlo.

Sonrío y tiro el resto del agua por el drenaje, y ambos esperamos por mi madre.

* * *

 _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ es la obra favorita de mi madre y yo.

Y una vez que comienza, Esme y Carlisle la aman tanto como nosotras.

Estamos todos sentados juntos en el balcón; es la primera vez que he estado tan cerca del escenario. Pude lograr sentarme al lado de Edward. Renée está a su otro lado también, sosteniendo su mano.

Trato de no mirar.

Una vez que empieza la obra, se vuelve más fácil de olvidarlo, de olvidarlo todo, lo cual es la atracción de la presentación.

La piel se me eriza todo el tiempo, como siempre. Los actores logran llegar a notas tan puras que puedo escuchar a Esme sollozar junto a Renée.

De hecho, es casi una noche perfecta, hasta que el teléfono de Renée suena y ella se excusa.

Suspiro ligeramente cuando ella se va.

Edward al parecer logra escucharme, incluso a través de la música. Él me mira. Pero yo permanezco observando la presentación.

* * *

La escena del cementerio se desenvuelve enfrente de nosotros.

La actriz que interpreta a Christina canta con un delicado poder, con dolor y añoranza. Su voz recorre y llena todo el teatro, erizando la piel y ahogando en lágrimas a la audiencia.

Permanezco impasible en mi silla, y pienso en otras cosas.

Pero mis manos están temblando sutilmente cuando me acaricio el vestido. Y cuando veo mis dedos temblando, no puedo detenerlo más. Usualmente tengo más control sobre mí misma, y de la nada estoy llena de repentina furia esta noche.

Me levanto de mi silla antes de siquiera darme cuenta.

La pasión de Christina ruega en mis oídos para dejar morir el pesado, y rebota a través de mi cuerpo mientras camino hacia la salida.

Esme me pregunta algo con expresión preocupada. Creo que alcanza a tomar mi mano con la suya. Me doy cuenta de que mi piel está fría y húmeda contra sus cálidos y delicados dedos.

Le regalo una perfecta mentira como respuesta, pero mi cara no lo demuestra. Lo sé porque veo la duda en sus ojos a la vez que asiente con la cabeza y me deja ir.

Así que entonces estoy en el grande y exquisito pasillo del teatro, con mis tacones tocando ligeramente la costosa alfombra.

Estoy casi corriendo.

Pero me digo a mi misma que no debo correr, que debo calmarme. Y finalmente, lo hago.

—¡Bella!

Me detengo, pasando el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos, solo por si acaso, pero no hay lágrimas. De esas aún tengo control, al menos.

Edward trota hacia mí, la preocupación cruza por todo su rostro. Su cabello empieza a parecer de nuevo un desastre, algunas hebras cayendo sobre sus ojos, y decido que él me gusta más de esta forma. Lo hace ver más joven.

—Estoy bien, Edward, de verdad. —Me escucho decir airadamente. Pero me giro lejos de él y empiezo a caminar para esconder mi rostro—. Estoy bien.

—Lo sé —contesta él, y camina conmigo, siguiéndome el paso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste por mí?

—No parecía correcto dejarte ir corriendo y enojada —dice.

Dejo salir una pequeña risita y toco mi cabello, asegurándome de que todo sigue en su lugar.

—Tan caballeroso como siempre.

Su voz es calmada cuando me contesta.

—Bueno, intento serlo.

Me detengo de nuevo y me giro para mirarlo.

—Deberías regresar. Te lo estás perdiendo.

Él se encoje de hombros, despreocupado, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Lo he visto antes.

Sé que no me desharé de él ahora. Y no puedo evitar que no me guste la idea. No puedo evitar alegrarme un poco. Golpeo mi brazo con el suyo un poco.

—Bueno, en ese caso, quizá podrías comprarme algo abajo —digo.

Él me sonríe. Sus ojos verdes brillan con la luz.

—Está bien.

* * *

—Gracias —contesto, sosteniendo con fuerza mi rosa de fieltro.

Los dos nos sentamos a las afueras del magnífico teatro con el frio aire de la noche. Hay una brillante fuente de agua detrás de nosotros, salpicando frías gotas y ahogando el sonido de la ciudad con la calma de su agua corriendo.

Edward está inclinando, sus antebrazos reposan sobre sus rodillas mientras fuma. Cuando él se gira y me mira, su cabello cae frente a sus ojos.

—De nada.

—¿Viste que la rosa tiene la letra de la música sobre el tallo? —Me inclino también y le muestro.

—Oh, si. —Él la toma para inspeccionarla más de cerca—. Es genial. —Entonces él deja salir la última nube de humo y apaga el cigarrillo con su zapato—. Deberíamos regresar. Renée debe estar preguntándose dónde…

—Oh, ella no ha regresado. —Resoplo, tocando los pétalos de seda de mi rosa—. Ella no regresará sino hasta el final del espectáculo, para ser exacta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Le doy una mirada.

—Ella ha hecho esto lo suficiente como para saber.

Edward suspira con delicadeza y cansancio mientras aparta su mirada lejos de mí, hacia el cielo brillante de la ciudad y sus imponentes rascacielos. Él abre su boca una vez, pero no dice nada; solo niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—Quieres saber algo —lo acuso.

A esto, él deja escapar una pequeña sonrisita antes de voltear su rostro de nuevo hacia mí.

—Quiero saber un montón de cosas cuando se trata de ti.

—Bueno, no hace daño preguntar, ¿no es así? —Le arqueo una ceja, bromeando.

Pero él está frunciendo el ceño otra vez, pensando en la mejor manera para decir lo que quiere decirme.

—Pareces ser cercana a tu madre, pero…

—¿Por qué parezco ser tan hostil con ella? —Termino por él. Luego sonrío cansada y suspiro—. La amo. Es mi madre. —Me encojo de hombros y dejo caer mi cabeza, y miro mi rosa, jugando una vez más con sus pétalos—. Es la única madre que tengo, y no me maltrata físicamente. Ella no abusa verbalmente de mí tampoco. La única cosa de la que es culpable, es que en ocasiones me olvida, pero supongo que la mayoría de los padres en América hacen eso de vez en cuando.

El ceño de Edward se frunce más profundamente, y sus ojos se centran en mí.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ciertas decisiones, pero asumo que eso también es algo bastante común. —Continúo—. Algunos días la entiendo, y otros no, así que constantemente estoy cambiando entre aceptarlo o ser una desagradecida, como cualquier otra adolescente en la faz de la tierra.

Ruedo mis ojos para enfatizar el asunto.

Pero Edward no parece creerme.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu padre? —me pregunta sin rodeos.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, me paraliza, pero le doy una fría y calculada respuesta.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Insiste.

De golpe, dejo salir un suspiro irritado.

—¿Quieres saber eso por morbosa curiosidad o por mi bien?

—¿No pueden ser ambas?

La irritación se va tan pronto llega y, en vez de eso, me siento cansada y aburrida. Odio sentirme aburrida. Yo no soy aburrida. No usualmente, de todas formas.

—No puedo llamarlo, Edward. —Me levanto y aliso mi vestido—. Por favor no vuelvas a preguntarme por qué.

Siguiendo mi acción, él se levanta también. Observa cómo me abrazo a mí misma, y cree, equivocadamente, que es porque tengo frío, así que me da su chaqueta. Dejo que crea la mentira.

—Okay —dice.

Coloco la chaqueta sobre mis hombros y la dejo colgando ahí, ahogándome con la esencia y el calor de _él._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y? ¿QUE OPINAN? Edward es un caballero hermoso :(

Ah, ¿Y vieron a Kristen toda sesentera en su nueva pelicula con Woody? ¿No pensaron en este fic? AHHHHHHH

Recuerden que Review = adelanto. Ademas, tengo un grupo en facebook donde posteare tambien un adelanto: **Forks Dark paradise** (LINK EN MI PERFIL)-el próximo capitulo esta de infarto.

¿Reviews?

 **¿REVIEWS?**

No sean ingratas y saludenme, es gratis :) -las amo.


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRADUCCION. CUALQUIER COPIA PARCIAL O COMPLETA ESTA PROHIBIDA. JULIE DE SOUSA BETEO ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

" _Siempre me sentí insegura de alguna forma, pero sobre todo me sentía asustada. Supongo que solo quería amor más que otra cosa en el mundo"_ —Marilyn

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Llevo puesto un vestido sin mangas; que es simple y chic, del encanto de los sesenta. Lo uso para nuestro día de chicas en la ciudad.

Renée, necesita disculparse por todo el tiempo que ha estado ausente, con un día entero de compras y manicure. Ella está brillando en entusiasmo e incandescente alegría, evitando todos los temas tristes.

Ella quiere mi perdón, pero yo no estoy molesta.

Eso es un poco irónico.

* * *

Al medio día, Edward llama a Renée. Ella le ofrece llevarle el almuerzo si le parece bien, lo cual es así. De manera que tomamos un taxi más allá del centro de la ciudad, hacia el elegante edificio en el que él trabaja.

Él tiene su propia oficina.

Renée y yo tenemos que tomar un ascensor para subir al piso veintiséis, registrarnos y hablar con una secretaria para verificar nuestras identidades y poder encontrarnos con él.

Pero finalmente, él nos abre la puerta y nos deja entrar.

La habitación es todo lo que esperaba. Es como la oficina de Jack McCoy en la Ley y el Orden. Hay estanterías repletas de libros, desorden de papeles, paredes con paneles y una vista a la calle incierta. Es tan propia de un abogado. Es tan _él_.

—Gracias por traerme esto —dice Edward, tomando la bolsa de comida para llevar que cargaba Renée. Hoy, él es un desastre, usando una arrugada camisa, con un botón desabotonado y las mangas recogidas. Su cabello también es un desastre, y hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —dice Renée, caminando por toda la caótica habitación con una simple mirada de aprensión—. ¿Has dormido algo, Edward?

—Podre dormir cuando gane este caso —es su simple respuesta. Él toma asiento en su escritorio y hurga en su bolsa de comida.

Renée suspira y coloca su bolso en el piso—. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en darte un consejo. Eres demasiado terco como para tomarlo.

Él levanta su mirada y le regala una sonrisa que empequeñece sus ojos y me vuelve loca.

Pero Renée no parece nada impresionada

—Regresaré en un minuto. Tengo que ir al baño —comenta ella; lo cual es una mentira, por supuesto. Sé que está obsesionada con el museo. Sé que tan pronto salga de la oficina y este fuera de mi vista, ella llamará a su asistente para asegurarse de que no ha habido un incendio o alguna clase de catástrofe, que solo ella podría evitar.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, no me importa igual.

Tomo asiento enfrente de Edward, al otro lado de su escritorio. Cruzo mis piernas y aliso mi vestido con remilgo—. Tu oficina es un desastre.

Edward le sonríe al ravioli que está comiendo—. ¿Sí? Le diré a la señora de la limpieza que mejore.

—No es culpa de la señora de la limpieza. Es culpa de quien la usa —contesto.

—Lo siento si no tengo tiempo para recoger mi desorden, cuando estoy comprometido con la búsqueda de la justicia.

Ruedo mis ojos y sonrío.

Pero entonces, él me mira a través de sus pestañas, con una sonrisa apareciendo sutilmente en sus labios—. ¿No dices nada?

—Me has convencido esta vez —digo—. Disfruta de tu victoria, mientras dure.

—Oh, planeo hacerlo—Edward llena su boca de comida y examina las noticas que tiene esparcidas por toda la mesa. El mastica y traga, y luego suspira—. Tengo que ganar este caso, Bella.

—Entonces gánalo—digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

La sonrisa de Edward se rompe en su cara, antes de si quiere mirarme—. Desearía que fuese así de sencillo.

—Tengo fe en ti —le aseguro, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

—Eres una de las únicas —él pasa sus manos por su cabello, dejando con eso, un caos hermoso de hebras. Sus ojos recorren todos los libros abiertos, llenos de notas y cosas legales que están sobre su escritorio—. Ahora mismo, nos están destrozando. Y en una semana se dicta sentencia.

—Eso es una semana entera que puedes usar para arreglarlo todo.

Edward levanta sus brazos y reposa sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Él se recuesta contra la silla y me mira con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que serías tan optimista?

—Usualmente soy cínica e insolente. Pero, pensé en que podía intentar ayudar —digo—. ¿Lo logré?

—No realmente.

—Al menos eres honesto.

—A diferencia de ti, ¿no es así? —él arquea su ceja, bromeando conmigo.

Finjo haber sido ofendida y le doy una mirada acusatoria—. Pensé que no hablaríamos más sobre ese tema.

—No lo estamos haciendo —él se inclina hacia adelante y coloca sus codos sobre el escritorio, suavizando su expresión—. Solo te estoy tomando el pelo.

—Lo sé —digo y sorprendentemente estoy sonriendo.

—¿Edward?

Ambos nos giramos hacia la repentina voz, y veo a una rubia muy alta y curvilínea usando un perfecto traje de chaqueta, a la vez que entra a la oficina.

—Prepárate —ella dice y el sonido que sus tacones hacen al tocar el suelo, rebota por la oficia. Ella deja caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Edward y coloca las manos sobre sus caderas—. Nuestro testigo tiene algunos problemas de credibilidad.

Edward abre la carpeta y sus ojos escanean rápidamente sobre el papel.

—¡Maldición! —gruñe, solo un momento después.

—Exactamente lo que dije —contesta la rubia.

—¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de esto? —reclama Edward, levanto su mirada a ella.

Ella se encoje de hombros—. No fue mi culpa.

—No te estaba culpando.

—Puedo ver la acusación en tus ojos —ella responde bruscamente—. Pero no fue cosa mía. No sé quién fue, pero eso no importa ahora de todas formas. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Edward frota su rostro con exasperación y se recuesta sobre su silla. El reposa sus manos sobre su cabeza una vez más, y sus ojos vagan lejos, mientras piensa sobre ello. Sólo le toma un par de segundos antes de levantarse y cerrar la carpeta—. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

Las cejas de la rubia se levantan con frialdad—. Así que…

—Así que no hacemos nada —Edward le regresa la carpeta.

—Lo destruirán en la corte.

—No es mi problema.

—Sí que lo es.

—Escucha, tenemos otros ocho testigos. Su testimonio, no es lo que nos hará ganar esto.

—Pero lo destruirán allí. ¿No deberíamos, al menos, prevenirlo? —Pregunta la rubia, no sonando muy interesada en lo más mínimo —su esposa estará en el juicio.

—Él no debió haberla engañado. No es mi problema si termina en la _casa del perro_ los próximos veinte años. Realmente, no me interesa el estado de su matrimonio a este punto —Edward frota la parte de atrás de su cuello—. ¿Tienes esos casos que te pedí?

—Trabajo en eso —la rubia suspira y se marcha de la habitación, junto con el sonido de sus zapatos. Ella tira la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward se sienta en una esquina de su escritorio y niega con su cabeza.

—Esa fue Tanya, de hecho.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Ella se sienta en la segunda silla —él me explica, como si yo supiera lo que eso significa.

—Creo que seré abogada —digo entonces, solo por diversión.

Edward se sorprende un poco y se me queda viendo con sus cejas levantadas, y una sonrisa petulante en sus labios—. ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Creo que serías buena en ello —él se levanta de su escritorio y camina de regreso a su silla—. Podrías ser una abogada defensora.

—¿Por qué defensora?

—Porque eres buena con las mentiras. Escalofriantemente buena, de hecho.

—¿Y tú no? —lo encaro con un bufido.

Su sonrisa es juguetona y sus ojos son oscuros cuando me mira directamente—. Nunca dije eso.

Es todo lo que me contesta.

* * *

—¿Qué se siente, ganar uno de los casos más grandes del año? —le pregunta uno de los reporteros, acercando el micrófono a su rostro.

Edward está parado sobre uno de los escalones a las afueras del juzgado, su cabello se desordena con el viento. Sus ojos están brillando, y su sonrisa es gigantesca y devastadora—. Se siente bien. Poner a un asesino tras las rejas, siempre se siente bien.

—Pero esto tiene que ayudar a tu carrera —le pregunta otro periodista, cerca de él.

Edward se encoge con gracia—. Todo caso ganado ayuda a mi carrera. Realmente, no es la gran cosa.

—Eres el asistente en jefe del fiscal, más joven en la historia de Nueva York. Muchas personas pensaban que no podrías ganar este caso, en donde la defensa era de tan grande calibre, ¿Qué dices a eso?

Puedo ver como Edward quiere rodar sus ojos; pero no lo hace, por respeto, porque él tiene mucha clase.

—Diría que, obviamente, la edad no tiene nada que ver. El defendido era culpable. Nosotros lo sabíamos, y nos aseguramos que pagara por sus crímenes. Eso es todo lo que diré. Gracias.

Edward empuja al mar de personas para salir, y los buitres cambian entonces, para enfrentar a la muy seria cara de Tanya.

Es entonces cuando decido apagar la televisión.

* * *

—¡Felicidades! —digo, mientras bajo las escaleras hasta la sala medio iluminada.

Edward está sobre el sofá, como de costumbre, con algunos libros de leyes dispersos a su alrededor. Él levanta la mirada y me sonríe, su cabello cae sobre sus los ojos.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a tomarte un descanso? —le pregunto, a la vez que me acerco.

—Tengo otros casos, también. Este trabajo, raramente amerita descansos —me contesta.

Me siento a su lado en el sofá, con mis piernas debajo de mi trasero, encarándolo sin miramientos.

—¿No se vuelve eso molesto, después de un tiempo?

—No —Edward se encoge de hombros—. No puedo tener un trabajo que no me mantenga siempre ocupado. No puedo tener tiempos de ocio. Tengo que estar haciendo algo.

—Entonces estás loco —le digo, mientras asiento con seriedad.

Edward levanta un libro y finge golpearme con él. Y entonces, me sonríe y niega con su cabeza—. Es como siempre he sido.

—Apuesto que eras el chico que estaba en cada club y en cada comité y en cada equipo deportivo, ¿no es así? —cuestiono, acercándome un poquito a él.

Él me deja hacerlo, sin alejarse—. No. Odiaba la escuela de hecho. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí. Jugaba baloncesto porque mis padres me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo, y me gustaba jugarlo cuando era pequeño, de todas formas.

Asiento con mi cabeza—. ¿Tus padres te obligaron a jugar?

De repente, él me mira un poco opresivo, como si él acabara de decir, algo que no quería decir. Aclarando su garganta, él aparta su mirada y la concentra en sus libros frotando con su mano la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Me metí en problemas un par de veces, cuando iba a la preparatoria. No fue nada serio. Solo estupideces de adolescente, ya sabes. Pero Carlisle y Esme, me dijeron que necesitaba _una salida_. Así que fue el baloncesto. Me funcionó porque siempre me gustaron las cosas competitivas. Lo heredé de mi padre, supongo.

—¿De Carlisle? —pregunto, la confusión empieza a nublar mi mente.

—No. Mi verdadero papá —responde Edward, sin siquiera vacilar—. Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos.

—Oh —digo realmente sorprendida.

Él me sonríe con facilidad—. ¿Ya no sabías eso?

Niego con mi cabeza y con cuidado le pregunto sobre eso—. ¿Qué les paso a tus verdaderos padres? Si no te importa que pregunte.

—No me importa. Ellos murieron en un accidente en auto, por un conductor borracho. Tenía siete años —Edward tira de su ya muy arrugada corbata, de su cuello y la desata hasta quitársela—. No recuerdo mucho de eso.

—Lo siento —susurro y soy sincera. De verdad lo soy. Puedo sentir el peso de mi sinceridad en mi pecho, mientras digo las palabras y es bonito sentirse genuina.

Edward agita su cabeza, negándose, y me regala otra sonrisa.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa —él cierra el su libro de leyes sobre su regazo y lo coloca sobre la mesa de café—. Supongo que porque no traes puesto tu traje de baño, vamos a ver una película esta noche.

No me molesta su repentino cambio de tema. Yo simplemente sonrió—. ¿Qué tal suena _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó_?

—Muy larga.

Le saco la lengua.

—Que mal —contesto.

* * *

Edward se duerme durante la película.

Con un poco de paciencia, logro acomodarlo sobre el sofá en una posición mucho más cómoda. Pongo un cojín detrás de su cabeza y coloco una sábana sobre él, observando cómo mis dedos lentamente, quitan el cabello de sus ojos.

Él nunca se mueve.

Sus líneas de cansancio y tensión sobre su rostro se desvanecen, hasta solo hacerlo ver joven y relajado. Su respiración es lenta y constante, y sé que está durmiendo mejor de lo que ha hecho en semanas y semanas.

Mis dedos avanzan hacia arriba, enrollándose alrededor de las hebras de su cabello, más que todo porque quiero saber cómo se siente su cabello. Es suave y grueso y tibio, no sedoso y bonito como el mío.

Debería irme a la cama, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la película terminó, pero me siento muy despierta. Y el pensamiento de acostarme un rato en mi cama, sin poder dormir, es completamente indeseable.

Tengo insomnio.

Soy continua inquietud.

Soy problemática.

Soy un hermoso choque de trenes a punto de ocurrir.

Y estoy sola la mayoría del tiempo.

Así que me inclino hacia adelante y presiono mis labios suave, y gentilmente sobre los de Edward. Pasa tan rápido que no pienso mucho en ello. Y yo siempre pienso las cosas. Es la regla de oro, después de todo.

Pero su boca es cálida y suave, y sus labios se abren sobre los míos, y él exhala de su intoxicante aliento en mí. Me marea y me deslumbra. Me atrapa. Y cuando me aparto, sé que tengo que tener esto otra vez. Sé que tengo que tenerlo. Es tan obvio ahora.

Edward nunca despierta.

Así que a hurtadillas, como si fuese un secreto, regreso a mi habitación. Y nunca, en todos estos meses, había dormido mas en paz.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Ven? un beso!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Alguna duda, reclamo, o sugerencia? -todos son bienvenidos.**

 **Recuerden unirse al grupo en facebook para adelantitos y toda la cosa: Forks Dark Paradise (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

 **Dejenme saber lo que piensan:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia NO me pertenece. Gracias Ari, por betear tan lindamente este capitulo.

 **Inspirado en el video de Blue Jeans de LDR, Y ademas mi cap FAVORITO en toda la historia.**

* * *

 _"Oh, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para enloquecerte o lograr entenderte?" —Lana_

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

—¿Pasa algo malo, nena? —pregunta Carmen, estirando su mano para colocar algo de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Levanto la vista de mi plato y arqueo mis cejas.

—Nada, ¿por qué?

Estamos sentadas en la mesa del patio junto a la piscina, comiendo nuestro almuerzo. Estos son los peores días del verano, donde el calor es húmedo y con dificultad puedes evitar sudar y verte decente. Pero quiero comer una vez más fuera, al menos antes de irme.

—Estás triste —murmura Carmen, doblando su servilleta y colocándola sobre su regazo—. No quieres irte y regresar a esa escuela, ¿no es así?

Suspiro y juego con mi botella de Coca-Cola.

—No.

Carmen agita su cabeza y murmura algo en español. Ella toma un bocado de su ensalada y mastica furiosa.

—Tampoco me gusta que tengas que irte. Las escuelas de aquí están perfectamente bien.

Le sonrío cansada a mi comida.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Renée cree que las escuelas de aquí no me dejarán entrar a una gran universidad.

Carmen suspira, pero no dice nada más. No puede realmente, porque Renée es su jefa. Renée es quien le da su salario. Renée es la razón por la que Carmen sigue llevando comida a la mesa de su familia.

—En ocasiones la odio —digo, las palabras escapan de mis labios antes de poder detenerlas. Las lágrimas le siguen con rapidez, llenando mis ojos, pero negándose a caer, nublando mi visión. Perder el control hace que la presión en mi pecho empeore, así que miro a otro lado, lejos de la mirada amable de Carmen. Observo la piscina y entrecierro los ojos, tratando de aliviarme un poco.

Yo no hago escenas como estas.

Tengo mejor control sobre mí misma que esto.

Soy una chica segura, calmada y glamurosa.

—Eso no es cierto, nena —murmura Carmen con dulzura. Ella estira su brazo por la pequeña mesa para tomar mi muñeca.

Pero la retiro rápidamente y niego con mi cabeza, espabilando bruscamente.

—Sí lo es. Lo juro por Dios que lo es. La amo pero la odio. La odio demasiado.

—Isabel…

—¡Ella no me quiere, Carmen! —Sollozo, y no sé de dónde vino eso. Siento el veneno de las palabras creciendo en mi pecho y no puedo detenerlas—. Nunca lo hizo. Fui un error. Ella nunca quiso embarazarse de mí.

—Isabel, puede que quizá hayas sido una sorpresa, pero eso no significa que...

Levanto mi mano, y la acción es casi desesperada. Y la forma es la que tengo que limpiar mi goteante nariz es patética, y en este preciso momento, no solo odio a Renée.

Me odio también a mí misma.

* * *

—No hagas esto, Bella.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—No estés enojada. Haces esto cada año, y no quiero que estés enojada —me ruega Renée, acercándose a mí en el sofá—. Quiero que vayas a una buena escuela. Quiero que tengas la mejor educación. No es porque no te quiera, es porque quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Bueno, no te creo. —Resoplo y me levanto, necesitando alejarme de ella—. Es difícil creer algo de lo que dices, de hecho.

Renée se ve afligida, como si lo que acabara de decirle le partiera el corazón. Y sé que no es mentira; a ella realmente le duele cuando digo cosas como esas.

—Bella, cariño, lo estoy intentando. Esta vez y de verdad, sí lo estoy intentando. Intento hacer las cosas mejor. Las cosas son buenas ahora. Las cosas se pondrán mejor.

—Es lo que siempre dices.

—Es verdad ahora.

Yo simplemente me rio y agito mi cabeza por ello. Empiezo a subir las escaleras.

—Bella, espera. —Renée se levanta y me sigue. Ella toma mi mano y la sostiene tan fuertemente que mis dedos se vuelven blancos—. Te lo juro. Te lo juro por todo lo que tengo. Yo solo quiero que tengas éxito en la vida, Bella. Quiero que tengas una educación grandiosa. Quiero que seas capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te plazca. No quiero que nada te retenga, Bella.

—¿Pero no sería genial para todos tus amigos si tu hija entrara a Yale también? —pregunto con amargura.

Renée retiene sus lágrimas y sostiene mi rostro entre sus dos frías palmas.

—No tienes que ir a Yale.

—¿Entonces puedo ir a una escuela de arte liberal? ¿Puedo graduarme en escritura creativa?

El rostro de Renée decae.

Así que me alejo de ella y asiento con la cabeza.

—Es lo que pensé.

—Escritura creativa no es un título suficiente. Podrías no conseguir empleo. Podrías no tener un buen salario…

—¿Entonces por qué mejor no me dices en que debería graduarme? ¿Por qué no me dices eso, por qué no me dices a qué universidad ir, por qué no mejor me dices como quieres que me vista, con quién quieres que me case? ¿Por qué no solo arruinas mi vida por completo?

Mi voz es contenida pero rápida, y mi corazón golpea mi pecho con un doloroso ritmo.

Renée suspira, y se ve tan agotada.

—Bella, eres tan joven.

Mi boca se abre para responder, pero Edward abre de repente la puerta principal y camina hacia dentro de la casa, sonriendo con facilidad.

Pero se detiene tan pronto nos ve, y su sonrisa se desvanece.

Todas mis emociones están marcadas en mi rostro, y lo odio.

—Hey —dice con calma—. No quería interrumpir…

—Oh, no te preocupes, Edward —contesto, y mi voz es calmada y ligera—. Simplemente acabas de interrumpir una horrible y típica discusión entre madre e hija adolescente. Típico de telenovela.

Y con eso, me giro y subo las escaleras.

No me detengo a escuchar su conversación. Ya sé de qué tratara. Así que voy directo a mi cuarto. No tiro la puerta. No lloro ni grito. Ni siquiera pongo ruidosa y depresiva música adolescente.

En vez de eso, solo intento escribir.

Pero incluso ese refugio se ha ido hoy de mí.

* * *

Ya pasó una hora desde la pelea y estoy empacando. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y mañana en la mañana me iré; tomaré el tren a Pennsylvania con rumbo hacia mi propio infierno.

Quiero ser Holden Caulfield. Quiero que me expulsen y escapar muy lejos, hacia la ciudad.

Pero eso es algo en lo que solo pienso en ocasiones.

Mi parte más lógica me recuerda cómo terminó la historia de Holden.

* * *

Cuando bajo las escaleras en la oscuridad, no espero ver a Edward. No esta noche.

Pero él está aquí, leyendo uno de sus libros. Él no levanta su mirada, pero sí me sonríe.

—Llegas tarde esta noche.

—No sabía que iba contra el reloj —le respondo.

Él levanta su cabeza, y sus ojos recorren el bañador blanco que estaba usando la primera vez que lo conocí. Su mirada no se detiene por mucho tiempo, pero es algo que nunca hace.

Él es el caballero perfecto que siempre ha sido.

—¿Nadarás esta noche? —me pregunta.

Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza, y le regalo la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

—Nada conmigo esta noche —le digo por encima del hombro, moviendo mis caderas mientras camino.

Edward me sigue sin que se lo pida.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso. No tengo bañador.

—Y tú ya has escuchado mi solución. —Le recuerdo como un reto, girando ligeramente, caminando hacia atrás con pequeños saltos—. ¿Recuerdas?

Él rueda sus ojos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Nadar en ropa interior, ¿no es así?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Parece una opción sencilla.

—No.

Hago un puchero.

—Pero nadie nunca quiere nadar conmigo.

Él hace un puchero también, una clase de burla a mi propia expresión.

—Idiota.

Edward se tambalea como si lo hubiese herido, sonriendo mientras camina hacia su tumbona usual. Él toma asiento y busca uno de sus cigarrillos.

—Edward, hoy es mi última noche —suplico, caminando hacia él. Amo la sensación del frío concreto debajo de mis pies descalzos. Amo la sensación del caluroso aire nocturno. Amo cómo el cielo se refleja contra la luz azul de la piscina en la oscuridad. Y nada me gustaría más que hacer de esta noche una noche perfecta.

Que Edward nadase conmigo.

Así que insisto.

—Por favor.

Y yo rara vez digo por favor.

Edward me mira, su aún no encendido cigarro cuelga entre sus labios, sus manos se congelan en sus bolsillos donde él había estado buscando su encendedor. Él parece darse cuenta del peso y la sinceridad en mi propuesta de forma instantánea.

Lentamente, él se quita el cigarrillo.

—No lo sé. Es tarde, Bella, y tengo una cantidad de casos que necesito…

Me siento en la tumbona que está a su lado. Mis rodillas tocan sus piernas.

—Por favor.

Edward sostiene su mirada en la mía por solo dos microsegundos. Y él entonces está suspirando y apartando su vista hacia enfrente, con la contemplación grabada en su rostro. Él pesa sus opciones. Puedo ver lo que piensa.

Solo soy la hija de Renée.

Solo soy una niñita.

Solo tengo dieciséis.

Pero esas cosas solo pueden ser dudas y razones del porqué no.

Finalmente, él asiente con la cabeza, derrotado.

—Okay. Está bien.

* * *

Edward se quita su camiseta de último, y él es perfecto. Pero yo ya sabía eso.

Él tiene un cuerpo torneado y fuertes músculos.

Su piel es suave y los huesos de su cadera forman una _V._

Él es hermoso, y se niega a tener contacto visual conmigo.

Yo solo sonrío y hundo mi boca debajo del agua para ocultar eso. Mis ojos permanecen en él mientras camina hacia la orilla de la piscina y se sumerge en la parte más honda. Desaparece de mi vista por un minuto entero antes de aparecer otra vez en busca de aire.

—Mierda, está helada. —Él exhala todo en un solo respiro.

Me echo hacia atrás hasta que estoy flotando, y todo lo que puedo ver son las estrellas brillando.

—Es lo divertido de esto.

—¿Cómo es que no te da hipotermia?

—Creo que estás siendo dramático.

Edward se ríe, incrédulo.

—Yo no soy el dramático aquí.

Chillo cuando siento su mano agarrar mi tobillo y tirar de él, interrumpiendo mi relajación, y me hundo en el agua un poco. Una vez que tengo mis pies contra el piso de la piscina, lo salpico con el agua.

—No soy dramática.

—Un poco, sí —me contesta, salpicándome con agua también.

Coloco un poco de cabello mojado detrás de mis orejas y me acerco a él. El agua se mueve entre nosotros. Y, mirándolo directamente a sus profundos ojos verdes, susurro:

—¿Realmente crees eso?

Edward me está mirando de cerca, con ojos muy oscuros, y parece darse cuenta de eso algo tarde. Él trata de mirar a otra parte, pero es inútil. Y entonces su mirada está de nuevo sobre la mía.

—No realmente —dice, despacio.

—¿No?

—No. —Él hace una pausa para limpiar su boca del agua que se ha reunido ahí. La acción parece hecha para mí, y es hermoso—. Creo que no reaccionas lo suficiente a veces.

—Tú crees que debería hacer berrinches —digo sin dudarlo.

Edward niega con la cabeza.

—No, creo que deberías decirle a las personas cómo te sientes.

—Eso no sirve para nada, Edward. Realmente a nadie le importa lo que sientes, ¿no es eso obvio? Además, si les digo todo a las personas, me quedaría sin secretos.

—¿Qué es lo bueno de tener secretos?

—Me mantienen joven —digo, moviendo mis pestañas.

—Ya eres lo suficientemente joven —él murmura, rodando sus ojos.

Me acerco mucho más a él. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las gotas del agua juntarse en sus pestañas, luciendo como lágrimas esperando a caer.

—¿Crees que soy infantil, Edward? —murmuro.

Él niega con su cabeza. Sus ojos siguen sobre los míos. Nunca me había mirado por tanto tiempo como ahora. Es embriagador, y muy intoxicante.

—Un poco superficial, tal vez —admite—. Pero creo que solo es un comportamiento, de todas formas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Muerdo mi labio juguetonamente, levantando mi vista para mirarlo a través de mis pestañas. Estoy tan cerca ahora que podría besarlo—. Te has dado cuenta de todo, ¿eh?

A eso, deja salir una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

—¿Crees que soy inmadura? —pregunto con dulzura.

—No, creo que eres muy madura. Para tu edad —contesta, sus palabras son suaves, calmadas y roncas.

Alejo mi mirada de la suya y me concentro en su cuello, me concentro en el agua resbalando por su piel.

—¿Crees que soy bonita?

Él se mantiene en silencio por una eternidad que dura al menos veinte segundos. Creo que lo presioné demasiado.

—Lo recuerdo —dice de repente.

Mis ojos regresan a los suyos, y mis cejas se juntan levemente.

—¿Recuerdas qué?

Sus propios ojos se ahogan en confusión y repentina comprensión.

—Recuerdo esa noche… Cuando veíamos _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó_.

Mi expresión es calmada. Coloco mi mejor cara de póquer, pero mi corazón late a un ritmo peligroso.

—¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Quedarte dormido en el sofá?

Él niega con su cabeza; una ráfaga de irritación inunda su expresión.

—Lo sé, maldita sea, Bella. No te hagas la tonta.

—Saber qué. —Me burlo.

Edward abre su boca y la cierra dos veces antes de dejar salir sus palabras. Y cuando las dice, sus cejas se levantan rápidamente como si apenas pudiera creérselo él mismo.

—Me besaste.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento.

—Quizá lo soñaste.

—Mentira. —Él pasa una mano por su cabeza, dejando gotas sobre él—. Puedo recordar la forma en la que...

—¿La forma en la que qué? —pregunto.

Su rostro se tensa rápidamente, como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza.

—No juegues conmigo.

—No haría eso.

—¡Basta! —dice en tono áspero, y su mano me toma de mi brazo de repente. Está siendo un poco rudo y me gusta—. Deja de actuar de esta forma.

—¿Actuar cómo? Eres tú quien se está portando raro.

—Sé que me besaste, Bella. ¡Puedo recordar la manera en cómo tus benditos labios se sentían! ¡No me digas que fue un sueño!

—Está bien. No lo fue —admito descaradamente, mirándolo, sintiendo su agarre hacerse más fuerte, y observando la confusión crecer en su cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con sus cejas unidas y su rostro tenso.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros, pero mi corazón me recuerda que sigue latiendo, que sigo viva y muy despierta aquí. Siento esa realización correr por todo mi cuerpo.

—Tenía curiosidad —susurro. Me inclino hacia él mucho más cerca y, casi respirando, agrego:

—Sigo teniéndola.

Un montón de emociones atraviesan el rostro de Edward.

No puedo reconocerlas todas.

Pero realmente no me importa, no cuando su mirada cae sobre mis labios. No cuando lo veo observándome de verdad, sin duda, ni arrepentimientos, ni vacilación.

Edward me toma por mi otro brazo ahora también, y él me está agarrando tan fuerte que incluso logra lastimarme un poco. Él no puede decidir qué hacer con su razón. Y por poco me siento mal por él, solo un poco, porque sé que esto es algo con lo que jamás ha lidiado. ¿Y a quién podría él pedir un consejo?

—Edward —digo suavemente.

Su mirada se choca con la mía; sus ojos son pura tortura.

Solo me mira por unos segundos.

Y entonces, me besa.

Jadeo incluso aunque estaba esperando esto. Pero no esperaba la sensación, o la belleza de aquello. Él no es dulce ni cuidadoso como yo pensé que sería. Él está siendo intenso, rudo, e incluso un poco brusco. Pero sigue siendo perfecto. Sigue siendo dulce y encantador.

Él deja ir mis brazos para agarrar mi cintura por debajo del agua, para ponerme más cerca de él. Pero eso no es suficiente, así que él agarra mi mentón, mi cabello, mi cuello. Mis pulmones queman y mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros, tomándolo más cerca, porque soy codiciosa y sé que esto no durará mucho.

Las manos de Edward suben por las hebras de mi cabello hasta mi cuello y tira bruscamente, haciendo que mis ojos vean hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas, mientras sus labios dejan puro fuego sobre mi mentón y mi cuello. Él me besa y me muerde suavemente todo el tiempo, de arriba hacia abajo, y juro por Dios que está temblando.

Yo también estoy temblando.

El mundo entero también lo hace.

—Bésame otra vez —le susurro al cielo, y él tira de mi cabeza hacia abajo y junta nuestros labios una vez más, tan bruscamente que aún veo estrellas bailando detrás de mis ojos. Lo abrazo fuertemente, y sus manos están en mi cintura otra vez, apretando y explorando.

Nos besamos una y otra, y otra vez en la bonita piscina azul, y me estoy ahogando con eso sin siquiera hundirme en el agua.

Pero entonces las cosas se calman y Edward se aleja, de la forma en cómo sabía que lo haría.

Esta perplejo, sus ojos encuentran rápidamente los míos, pero él ya está negando con su cabeza.

—No debimos hacerlo —susurra a través de su respiración—. No debimos hacerlo.

—Está bien —digo en respuesta, tocando su cuello, jugando con su cabello mojado. Y un toque tan simple como ese, se siente como una gran victoria, como un regalo perfecto. Me inclino para juntar castamente sus labios con los míos una vez más. Incluso eso hace que mi corazón se contraiga con deleite.

—Está bien, Edward.

—No, no lo está —dice—. Bella, no, no está bien…

—No se lo diré a nadie.

Él finalmente deja de agitar su cabeza y me mira directamente, pero no dice nada

—No se lo diré a nadie —repito despacio y con cuidado—. Será nuestro secreto. Será nuestro secreto como en las películas.

—Esto no es una película… —Empieza.

Pongo un dedo en sus labios, callándolo. Él me está viendo, e increíblemente, parece vulnerable. Asustado.

Tengo que asegurárselo.

Así que una vez más se lo digo.

—Sera nuestro secreto, ¿okay?

Él no lo duda esta vez. Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

—Okay.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, oh! ¿Ahora como van a hacer? Bella se va :( y... ¿Ya vieron por que es mi capitulo favorito? dejenme sus comentarios!**

 **¿Ya se unieron al grupo en FB? -El link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Por cierto, este es el ultimo capitulo antes de un salto en el tiempo.**

 **¿REVIEWS? SABEN QUE LOS AMO.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La historia le pertenece a **Allihavetodoisdream** \- Ariana Mendoza beteo este capitulo. La traducción es completamente mía.

.

 **RECORDATORIO:** El salto en el tiempo es de nueve meses, es verano otra vez, y Bella tiene diecisiete años ahora. Su cumpleaños fue el primero de mayo.

* * *

 _"Pero, cariño, te quiero, te quiero". —Lana Del Rey_

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

La casa es diferente otra vez, pero la piscina es la misma.

Como Carmen.

Ella se sienta fuera conmigo, ambas mirando el cielo volverse del color azul de unos ojos furiosos. Una tormenta veraniega se aproxima, y saboreo la eléctrica brisa que nos abraza. El aire es espeso, violento y salvaje.

Carmen toma una bocanada de su cigarrillo antes de seguir con su informe.

—Rompieron. Por dos meses. Fue justo después de que te fuiste. La señora Renée dijo que fue porque al señor Cullen no le gustaba cuán distintos se veían los dos.

Dejo caer las cenizas sobre el cenicero y sonrío.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Ella exhala una nube de humo, encogiendo un solo hombro.

—Es lo que ella dijo. No sé cuán cierto sea eso o no. Pero sea lo que sea, la señora Renée logró regresar con él.

—Siempre lo hace —afirmo, mirando a la casa de invitados al otro lado de la piscina. Es una pequeña y mucho menos atractiva versión de la casa. Aunque en realidad es toda una farsa porque jamás hemos tenido invitados.

Hasta ahora.

—Ella le robó el esposo a una mujer —digo, y no estoy segura del porqué. Es como si simplemente haya escapado de mis labios, y es la forma en la que al parecer siempre me pasa cuando estoy con Carmen. Me doy cuenta, lógicamente, de que soy muy cercana a ella. Que le comparto muchas cosas. Pero a veces me asusta que pueda explotar en millones de pedacitos si no comparto estas cosas con alguien.

Carmen es mi alguien.

Y ella no sabe qué decir sobre eso.

—¿De verdad? —Es todo lo que ella puede contestar.

Asiento con la cabeza, dejando que el humo susurre entre mis labios, a la vez que encuentro los grandes ojos de Carmen con los míos.

—De verdad, aunque juró que solo eran amigos, hasta que se firmaron los papeles del divorcio. Luego ella se convirtió en la esposa número cuatro.

Carmen parpadea una vez.

—Bueno, la señora Renée, ciertamente, sabe qué decir. Él señor Cullen no parece muy fácil de manipular.

—¿Por qué crees que están saliendo? —pregunto por curiosidad, porque de todos en esta casa, Carmen es la que ve y sabe más. Porque ella es la empleada doméstica, es la sirvienta. La ayuda invisible.

Carmen niega con su cabeza.

—No lo sé, Isabel. Creo que es porque al señor Cullen le gusta estar con mujeres mayores para que cuiden de él. Creo que lo hacen sentir seguro, y joven. Él me mencionó una vez cuán desagradable le parecía la idea de crecer.

Frunzo los labios, pensando en ello.

—¿Crees que Renée aspire a casarse con él? —murmuro luego, sutilmente.

Las expresiones de Carmen cambian con cuidado, porque a pesar de que creo que ella es mía, que es mi amiga, ella no lo es. Realmente no lo es. Es mi empleada.

—Creo que a la señora Renée le gusta casarse. —Es todo lo que ella dice.

Lo cual es cierto.

Mi querida madre se ha casado cuatro veces ya, a la corta edad de cuarenta y uno.

—¿Y cómo crees que se sienta el señor Cullen sobre eso? —pregunto.

—Creo que una de las razones por las que el señor Cullen se siente seguro en esta relación es porque él cree que la señora Renée no quiere casarse.

Sonrío lentamente y levanto mi mirada rápidamente, observando el cielo cambiar y oscurecerse profundamente; sintiendo el viento jugar salvajemente con mi cabello.

—Supongo que el señor Cullen necesita despertar, entonces.

* * *

La gala benéfica anual del museo es esta noche. Mi primera noche en casa.

Renée ya me ha comprado un vestido

Es un vestido largo, rojo color cereza, con el glamur de los cuarenta. La tela es suave y tiene almohadillas en los hombros que son de buen gusto, no anticuados. Las mangas son largas y es ajustado en la cintura. Es muy al estilo Grace Kelly.

Le digo a Renée que lo hizo bien.

Ella sonríe detrás de mí, a nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

—Me alegra que te guste, cariño. —Ella levanta su brazo y cepilla mi cabello, colocándolo en uno de mis hombros. Completando el look. Y entonces me abraza fuertemente—. Te extrañé tanto. Odié que no vinieras a casa para Navidad.

—También te extrañé —contesto, girándome en sus brazos para abrazarla también.

—Te divertiste en las Bahamas con Rose, ¿verdad?

—Sí —miento espectacularmente.

—Bien. Me alegra.

Renée se aleja un poco de mí, lo suficiente como para mirarme y para sonreírme con orgullo. Hay arrugas en sus ojos; sus únicas arrugas y, de alguna forma, me rompen el corazón. No sé por qué, pero lo hacen.

—Te ves hermosa —le digo de la nada, porque incluso con arrugas, mi madre es encantadora y de perfección natural, como yo jamás lo seré.

—Qué dulce eres —contesta mamá con una risita y un beso en mi mejilla—. Pero eres tú quien es hermosa, caramelo.

Le sonrío, al tiempo que ella toca mis mejillas con tanto cuidado y gentileza. Su propia sonrisa se evapora y una mirada de preocupación niebla sus ojos. Y entonces ella suspira y deja caer su mano.

—Bella, sé que hablamos sobre esto por teléfono antes de que pasara. Pero solo quiero asegurarme de que estás de acuerdo con que Edward esté viviendo en la casa de invitados —dice ella.

Levanto mis cejas, una emoción que me toma por sorpresa y que no puedo evitar.

—Por supuesto. Realmente no es una decisión que me incumba, de todas formas.

—Pero lo es. —Renée suspira de nuevo, tomando asiento en una esquina de mi cama. Meticulosamente, ella alisa con sus manos la dorada seda de su vestido, deshaciéndose de inexistentes arrugas—. Edward me ha llamado la atención un millón de veces sobre cuán negligente puedo ser cuando se trata de ti. No lo hago a propósito. A veces, simplemente no pienso cómo mis decisiones pueden afectarte. Siempre has sido una buena niña, Bella; siempre tan callada respecto a ciertas cosas. Creo que solo ignoro cuánto te he lastimado con mis decisiones.

No sé qué decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedo sin palabras.

Renée insiste con sutileza.

—Pero, como dije el verano pasado, esta vez es diferente. Estoy haciéndolo mejor ahora. Las cosas en el museo van genial. Edward me gusta mucho. Soy feliz. Y voy a intentar lo mejor que pueda para no someterte a alguna otra clase de trauma. Si no eres feliz con la idea de Edward viviendo aquí, por favor, dímelo.

Me quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas en mi impactada cabeza. Pero, finalmente logro decir con cuidado:

—No me molesta que Edward esté viviendo aquí.

Es la verdad, y es lo único en lo que puedo pensar decir.

—¿Lo prometes?

Que Edward viva aquí es la perfecta pieza del rompecabezas. Parece ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de hecho. Así que contesto honestamente y sin vacilar.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

No lo veo.

No hasta que Renée me ha presentado a toda la gente rica de la fiesta.

Cuando lo veo, es a través del pasillo. Está usando un traje, y está tan hermoso como siempre, no es como si esperara menos. Su cabello está un poco largo ahora, enroscándose levemente al inicio de su cuello, y luce como un hombre de un millón de dólares mientras sus ojos escanean a través de la multitud.

Y entonces nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus labios se abren, como si fuera a hablar, como si fuese capaz de escucharlo al otro lado de la habitación, así que solo sonríe, y es como si hubiera perdido el aliento. Me marea.

Él levanta su barbilla en un silencioso gesto de comprensión, y me encanta eso.

Mis labios se levantan en una sonrisa despreocupada.

Entonces alguien se aproxima a él, tomándolo del brazo, apretando su mano, y Edward le sonríe cortésmente. Él tiene todo el carisma del viejo Hollywood, y todo el mundo parece darse cuenta de eso; todo el mundo parece sentirse atraído con eso. Como una polilla atraída al fuego. La gente empieza a rodearlo hasta que está fuera de mi vista.

Pero a través de la multitud, sus ojos encuentran los míos una vez más. Estos brillan y resplandecen y deslumbran, y sé, incluso si ya no puedo ver su boca, que está sonriendo. Y _sé_ que es hermoso.

* * *

Después de mi conversación con Renée, mis planes de seducir a Edward se evaporan.

Pero una vez que lo veo, mis dudas se van, y son remplazadas con una fuerte y decidida determinación.

Sé las consecuencias. Sé que es demasiado mayor, sé que está demasiado envuelto en una relación, y demasiado involucrado en una creciente carrera. Sé que él es todo lo que no necesito. Y sé que también soy todo lo que él no necesita.

Pero simplemente no me importa.

Normalmente no soy tan insensible. Soy una buena actriz, por supuesto, porque es lo que se espera de mí después de todo. Soy una niña rica. Soy una adolescente. Soy amiga de Rosalie Hale, la chica salvaje de los medios. Y existen ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer para mantener las apariencias.

Pero siempre me consuelo a mí misma con la idea de que muy adentro, no soy una persona insensible. Muy adentro, quizá exista un buen lado. Un lado más comprensivo, un lado amoroso. Un lado honesto. Una chica normal enterrada bajo todo el brillo y el lujo.

Mi repentina aprehensión de que quiero a Edward, que haría lo que sea para tenerlo, sin importarme a quién lastime, es una cachetada a mis ideales más ingenuos.

No soy mejor que Rose.

No soy mejor que mi madre.

Solo soy una perra que pisará a quien sea que se interponga en su camino.

Eso me asusta, y desearía que no lo hiciera. Pero soy honesta conmigo misma. Porque si no puedo ser honesta conmigo, ¿quién más lo será?

* * *

Atrapo la mirada de Edward sobre la mía, una vez más una hora después.

Está hablando con el gobernador.

Pero me está mirando.

Es halagador, hace que mi corazón se descontrole, y le sonrío. Miro hacia una de las puertas del museo, la que sale al jardín secreto al que fuimos el verano pasado. Se lo señalo con mi cabeza.

La mirada de Edward sigue la mía. Luego, él se encoge de hombros y sutilmente le asiente con la cabeza al conversador gobernador, pero él finge cabecear, pretendiendo quedarse dormido con el monólogo del gobernador.

Me rio en voz alta, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de una anciana a mi lado.

Mientras tanto, el gobernador casi atrapa a Edward en tal acto irrespetuoso, así que rápidamente él se recompone y coloca su mejor cara curiosa y asiente con la cabeza a cualquier estupidez que diga el político.

Pero solo un momento después, unos ojos verdes regresan a los míos.

Señalo la puerta una vez más.

Edward duda solo por un momento, y luego mira otra vez al gobernador, asintiendo otra vez, levantando su brazo para golpear suavemente el hombro del hombre. Veo los sensuales labios de Edward moviéndose con rapidez.

—Discúlpeme —dice.

Así que sonrío y me giro, casi flotando como el humo por la puerta, esperando que él me siga.

Y él lo hace.

—Hey —dice calmadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya estoy cerca de las rosas, fumándome un cigarrillo con mi brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hola.

Edward camina hacia mí, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. El viento susurra a través del encantador patio, dejando caer su cabello encima de sus ojos. Él se detiene para acomodarlo.

—Tu cabello está más oscuro —murmura cuando se acerca. Él estira su mano para tocar, de manera delicada, las puntas de mi oscuro cabello marrón.

—Se oscurece más cada año —contesto—. Era rubia cuando nací.

—¿De verdad? —Sus cejas se levantan—. No puedo imaginarte rubia.

—Lo era —digo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y, con una pequeña sonrisa, agrego entonces—: Y muy bonita también.

Edward se carcajea, recostándose contra las verjas de metal que apenas nos separan de los crecientes rosales.

—Aquí es cuando tú dices «nada ha cambiado». —Le señalo.

Edward agita su cabeza, sus ojos bailan sobre la noche.

—Aún suplicando por cumplidos, ya veo.

—Es lo que hacemos las mujeres, Edward. Pensé que te había enseñado eso ya. —Le sonrío antes de tomar otra bocanada de mi cigarrillo.

—Es obvio que no entiendo a las chicas. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo haré. —Edward inhala profundamente y levanta la vista, mirando hacia el cielo—. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Absolutamente aburrida.

Su sonrisa torcida aparece en sus labios.

—Supongo que eso jamás cambiará.

—Ciertamente, lo dudo.

Edward suspira y deja caer su cabeza, mirando ahora sus zapatos. Él solo se queda callado por un momento, las ruedas en su cabeza están girando, así que luego él levanta su cabeza y encuentra mis ojos con los suyos—. Quiero hablar contigo. Sobre el verano pasado.

Soy la que suspira ahora.

—Me lo imaginaba. Déjame adivinar: todo fue un error, ¿en que estabas pensando? Ah, es cierto, no estabas pensando. Fue horriblemente inapropiado. Nunca sucederá otra vez. Etcétera, etcétera. — Le sonrío juguetonamente—. ¿Adiviné?

—Sorprendente, sí. —Edward me sonríe de regreso, pero sus ojos están perdidos, tal y como pensé que estarian—. Mira, Bella, además de lo obvio, realmente me pasé de la raya. Soy un adulto. Y nunca debí permitir que eso pasara.

—Solo fue un besito, Edward —susurro, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—No fue solo eso —dice, negando con la cabeza. Está calmado y sereno. Él ha construido cuidadosamente un muro y elaborado un discurso perfecto—. El verano pasado fue tan solo una serie de actos y toqueteos inapropiados. Nunca debí permitir que se me saliera de las manos. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero darte una idea equivocada.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunto, sonriendo tan delicadamente—. ¿Qué me deseas?

Eso lo toma por sorpresa, y lo hace tambalear, Puedo ver la forma en la que traga con dificultad. Pero además de eso, su cara permanece seria, como un verdadero abogado.

—Así es —dice.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? —cuestiono, una dulce curiosidad se oye en mi voz—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Edward abre sus labios, pero él no sabe que decir. Por supuesto que no lo sabe. Esto no era parte de su elaborado discurso.

—No lo sé —consigue decir finalmente.

—¿No lo sabes? —Lo reto, volviéndome para encararlo completamente. Me acerco un paso hasta que puedo oler su masculina y dulce colonia; esa innegable esencia que he extrañado por meses–. Eres un chico inteligente, Edward. No creo que beses al azar a chicas de dieciséis años por el placer de hacerlo.

—No lo hago —me responde con rapidez.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?

—Bella, escucha. —Empieza. Tomando un paso adelante, él busca mis brazos y los toma, agarrándome fuertemente, pero aun así me deleito con la calidez de su toque.

—¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad.

—No es curiosidad. Eres una tentadora, eso es lo que eres.

—¿Una tentadora? —Me río, rodando mis ojos—. ¿Quién siquiera dice eso?

Edward luce un poco irritado, y un poco divertido.

—Bella, vamos. No hagas esto más difícil para mí. Tienes que dejar de coquetear conmigo. Eso es… es inapropiado, en primer lugar. Y en segundo lugar, me hace sentir incómodo.

—Tú también coqueteaste conmigo —aclaro.

—Sé que lo hice. A eso me refiero sobre cuán inapropiado fue el verano pasado. He sido… he estado alentándote a seguir con eso, sin siquiera pensarlo. Y si tienes alguna clase de enamoramiento conmigo, tiene que parar. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? —Él mira directo a mí, y sus ojos son un suave color verde.

No le respondo con nada más que una sonrisa. Es la mejor clase de misteriosa tortura.

Y tiene el efecto exacto que espero.

El enojo se asoma en sus facciones y se pone serio.

—No. No empieces, Bella. No empieces a jugar conmigo otra vez, ¿okay?

Gentilmente quito sus manos de mí. Dejo caer mi cigarrillo, apagando la llama, y camino de regreso a las puertas del museo. Cuando estoy casi allí, me detengo y lo miro a través de mi hombro, para mirar la cara de Edward mientras pregunto, muy modestamente:

—Yo no haría algo así, ¿o sí?

Su expresión colapsa en una mezcla de duda y cansancio.

Pero yo simplemente sonrío otra vez y regreso de nuevo a la fiesta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si quieren conocer el vestido de Bella, por favor unanse a la pagina que tengo en facebook (el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, oficialmente empieza la segunda parte del fic y la mas emocionante, preparense para una montaña rusa emocional :) -los dias de actualizacion se reducen a una vez por semana, espero que no se enojen conmigo.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; me emocionan un monton. AHORA DEJENME SABER LO QUE OPINAN DEL CAPITULO. ACUERDENSE QUE DEJAR UN REVIEW NO VALE NADA, ES GRATIS. ¿dudas? ya saben como contactarme.**

 **LAS AMO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLLYWOOD**

" _Nunca te dejar_ _é_ _ver c_ _ó_ _mo mi corazón roto me lastima. Tengo orgullo y sé cómo esconder toda mi pena y dolor. Llorar_ _é_ _todo bajo la lluvia". —The Everly Brothers_

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

Es medianoche y está lloviendo fuera.

Así que estoy sentada en mi cama, cubierta en sabanas y almohadas, con mis ojos pegados a la televisión mientras veo _¡_ _Qu_ _é_ _b_ _ello es_ _v_ _ivir_ _!_

Esta noche traigo puestas unas viejas pijamas y una mascarilla facial color verde. Es mi tiempo a solas y de relajación. Me siento contenta con una bolsa de Cheetos a mi lado.

Pero entonces Renée entra, arruinándolo todo.

Suspiro, pausando la película cuando ella se acerca y se sube a la cama, a mi lado. Ella reposa su cabeza sobre mi hombro y enrolla sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto, cansada.

—Nada —responde Renée—. Simplemente te extraño, caramelo. Siento como si no te hubiera visto en años. —Ella se detiene y se echa hacia atrás, para colocar gentilmente algo de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja con sus dedos. Y es entonces cuando me dice la verdadera razón—. Edward y yo peleamos.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestiono, mi corazón está retumbando en mi pecho.

Renée se recuesta sobre el cabecero, mirando hacia la pantalla detenida de la televisión pero no viendo algo en particular.

—Sobre lo de vivir aquí.

—¿Sobre él viviendo en la casa de invitados? —pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Y que hay con eso? De todas formas, es un poco raro, considerando que tenemos un billón de habitaciones en esta casa.

Renée acaricia con cansancio sus ojos.

—Creo que le asusta vivir aquí.

—Técnicamente, ya vive aquí —murmuro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero separados. Él tiene su propia cocina, su propia sala, su propia casa, realmente. Creo que en su cabeza eso significa que sigue siendo independiente a nuestra casa.

Frunzo mis labios, pensando en eso. Pero finalmente me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, si eso lo hace feliz, realmente no veo algún problema. Él vive aquí, ¿eso no te hace feliz?

—No lo sé —dice Renée, lo cual sabía que diría. Porque no creo que algo pueda hacerla realmente feliz, no por un prolongado periodo de tiempo, de todas formas. Su felicidad es tan cambiante y tan corta como el clima. Su felicidad es como la ropa, que un día está de moda y luego pasa por el descontento de la gente.

—Así que, ¿ustedes dos pelearon porque quieres que él viva aquí? —digo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza despacio, envolviéndose en el edredón.

—Oh, vamos mamá. Él ya está viviendo aquí —murmuro mitigando—. Eso debe significar algo para ti.

—Oh, lo hace. —Ella asiente de nuevo, pero de forma mecánica—. Lo hace.

Miro su perfil, intentando echarle un vistazo a sus ojos para tratar de ver cómo se siente realmente. Pero esta noche, ella no me deja hacerlo. Lo que me recuerda que quizá no conozco a mi madre tan bien como creo.

Finalmente, porque no puedo soportar no saberlo, le pregunto:

—Mamá, ¿lo que sientes por él es fuerte, o solo es su dinero?

Sorprendentemente, ella no se molesta. Ella solo deja salir un suspiro.

—Él no vale tanto. No hasta que mueran sus padres —dice.

—Pero el apellido Cullen es muy famoso. Sé que siempre quisiste ser una señora de alta sociedad; tener ese apellido te pondrá ahí —murmuro.

Renée levanta su cabeza, colocando su cabello gentilmente sobre su hombro. Sus labios se juntan, su mirada se pierde.

—Desde que era pequeña, eso ha sido todo lo que siempre he querido, tienes razón. Quería que la gente me conociera. Quería ser rica. Quería tener cosas bonitas y conocer gente poderosa. —Sus ojos están aquí, en el presente, mirándome a mí, realmente viéndome—. Así que esa fue una razón para empezar, supongo. Pero nunca pensé que Edward pudiera ser de la manera en la que es.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —pregunto, con un nudo en mi estómago y un dolor en mi corazón.

Renée sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Bella. Es difícil de decir. Yo… Yo he querido pertenecerle a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que tengo uso de razón. Y a veces olvido quien realmente soy. Olvido lo que es real y lo que no. Pero él me ayuda a recordar, y eso es lindo.

—¿Lo amas? —pregunto, porque tengo que saberlo. Tengo que saberlo a pesar de que la culpa esté comiéndome el estómago.

Casi estoy esperando tener la misma respuesta que tuve de ella el verano pasado. Estoy definitivamente esperando a que Renée se detenga, piense las cosas y conteste con cuidado. Pero ella me sorprende. Ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, hacia el pasado otra vez.

—No —murmura—. Solo he amado a un hombre, Bella. No creo que vuelva a amar de esa forma otra vez.

—¿A quién? —cuestiono, dándome cuenta cuán misteriosa es mi madre para mí.

Renée me sonríe de nuevo, buscando para tomar mi mano. Ella la aprieta, y mi corazón se aprieta en respuesta—. Quizá te lo diga algún día. Pero es una larga historia.

Conozco a Renée lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está cansada de hablar hoy, así que simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Qué película estás viendo? —me pregunta, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

— _¡_ _Qué bello es vivir_ _!_

—Nuestra favorita —ella murmura—. ¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos verla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no era Navidad?

—Nos hacía sentir felices —susurro.

Sostengo su mano más fuerte, a pesar de que ella no ha tratado de apartarla. Supongo que solo me asusta que lo haga.

—¿Quieres verla conmigo? —ofrezco, y las palabras son muy suaves, muy tímidas.

Y yo no soy tímida.

Soy una estrella joven, confiada y tranquila.

—Tengo Cheetos, también, para aliviar tu angustia —agrego entonces alegremente.

Renée aprieta mi mano y empieza a alejarse.

—Nada me encantaría más en el mundo que eso, pero tengo que empacar. Mi viaje a París es más temprano este año; mi vuelo sale en un par de horas.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque es la respuesta que espero de ella. Pero lo que no espero es la vieja quemazón en mis ojos. No me espero el nudo en la garganta que presiona con dolor y ataca mi pecho. Esas son cosas que no me permito el lujo de sentir. Son cosas que usualmente controlo.

—Okay —susurro.

Renée se inclina, besando mi frente.

—Lo haremos tan pronto y llegue, ¿okay? Tendremos una noche de chicas. Nos pintaremos las uñas y veremos esta película y comeremos helado, ¿es un trato?

Y tan solo así, el dolor se evapora. Es fácil pretender que nunca existió.

Las palabras regresan a mí.

—Es un trato —digo despreocupada.

Luego nos despedimos y ella se va, y empiezo a ver _¡_ _Qué_ _b_ _ello_ _e_ _s_ _vi_ _vir_ _!_ de nuevo.

Pero la detengo solo un momento después para ver _Desayuno_ _c_ _on_ _d_ _iamantes_ en su lugar.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras en mi blanco y vintage traje de tenis, y mi súper alta y retro cola de caballo.

Edward está abajo, acaba de llegar del trabajo; su portafolio lo tiene en la mano.

Le sonrío al tiempo que levanta su mirada. Sus ojos se detienen un poco en mis curvas, en mis piernas.

Rápidamente él trata de omitir eso con una de sus sonrisas

—Pensé que habías dicho que no eras del tipo atlético. —Él señala la raqueta de tenis que tengo en la mano.

Muevo la raqueta en el aire juguetonamente.

—Realmente no lo soy. Pero el tenis es lo único que no encuentro completamente aburrido. Me mantiene en forma. Es como Carmen y yo mantenemos nuestras hermosas figuras, ¿no es cierto eso, Carmen?

Carmen se ríe tan cálidamente, a la vez que sale de la cocina con su propia raqueta en la mano.

—Cierto, Isabel.

—¿Quieres unírtenos? —le pregunto, mirando a Edward de forma dulce.

Él mira su reloj.

—No lo sé, tengo un montón de casos en los que trabajar.

—Oh, Carmen, creo que el asistente más joven del fiscal de Nueva York está asustado —digo, fingiendo estar desconcertada.

Carmen frunce sus labios, enrollando su brazo en mi cintura.

—Debes tener razón, Isabel.

Edward simplemente rueda sus ojos, sonriendo de manera natural.

—No tengo una raqueta.

—Te prestaremos una —respondo sin siquiera detenerme.

Sus ojos caen sobre los míos, brillantes, ambiguos y traviesos. Así que luego suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Solo será un juego.

* * *

Un juego se convierte en tres

Carmen se marcha después del primer set porque hoy su hijo se gradúa de la primaria.

Lo cual nos deja a Edward y a mí solos en la cancha, jugando por las próximas dos horas, hasta que el cielo empieza a oscurecerse en una inesperada tormenta.

Pero ninguno de nosotros parece darse cuenta.

—No sabía que tenías esta cancha detrás de la casa —comenta Edward, lanzando la pelota de arriba abajo en su mano antes de servir.

—Bueno, no siempre la usamos —contesto, encogiéndome de hombros, luego le arqueo una de mis cejas—. ¿Vas a servir mientras todavía sea joven?

La sonrisa de Edward es deslumbrante. Él lanza la pelota de tenis al aire y la golpea con la raqueta hacia el lado de mi cancha. Se la devuelvo sin esfuerzo. Él hace lo mismo un momento después.

El juego hasta ahora ha sido algo casual. Pero incluso así, Edward los ha ganado todos. A pesar de sus sonrisas y sus gestos perezosos, sé que su lado más competitivo está ardiendo. Sé que él no puede perder, ni siquiera un simple juego.

Así que ahora le estoy dando un verdadero reto. Porque eso es lo que él quiere.

Han pasado años desde que he jugado para ganar, pero esto es más como manejar bicicleta, porque sigo siendo igual de buena.

Así que pronto Edward y yo estamos jadeando, corriendo y agitando nuestras raquetas con verdadera fuerza. Y esto es hombro a hombro. Apenas y puedo con él. Y creo que podría simplemente ganar.

Pero entonces siento la primera gota de lluvia caer contra mi espalda.

Y un relámpago arremete en el cielo, y el estrepitoso trueno que le sigue hace a la Tierra temblar.

Edward de inmediato detiene el juego.

—¡Volvamos a la casa! —él me llama, gritando para que pueda oírlo mientras otro trueno retumba detrás de nosotros.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Y el cielo empieza a caerse de repente.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude quedarme de pie bajo la lluvia. De pronto me devuelvo en el tiempo, a un lugar más verde, a un lugar más bonito. A un lugar donde podía estar fuera y levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo tormentoso y esperar por la lluvia. Donde podía quedarme tanto tiempo como quisiera, hasta estar empapada en una relajante lluvia veraniega de un caliente día de verano.

El lugar de las curitas de princesas y besitos en mis raspones, osos de peluches más grandes que yo, un ridículo bigote, el olor al café matutino y la comodidad de un abrazo.

Ese lugar se ha ido ahora. Se ha ido para mí, de todas formas.

—¡Bella!

Me remuevo, llevando mi vista hacia Edward.

Él esta tan empapado como yo, y tira de mi brazo gentilmente.

—Vamos —me dice.

Realmente no me quiero ir. Pero un rayo se dibuja muy cerca de nosotros ahora, y el trueno retumba en mis oídos con ferocidad, así que dejo que Edward me guie de vuelta a la casa.

O creo que es ahí a donde iremos, adentro de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al patio trasero, donde la incesante lluvia golpea la normalmente calmada superficie de la piscina, Edward me empuja hacia adentro de la casa de invitados en busca de refugio.

—¡Dios! —dice Edward, una vez que estamos dentro, chorreando el agua sobre el oscuro piso de madera—. Odio la lluvia.

Sonrío ligeramente. Mis ojos recorren con rapidez toda la habitación. Cada objeto de la casa es tan Renée, como las gruesas alfombras blancas y la decoración dorada y marfil. Pero Edward vive aquí, es obvio por todos los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa y los estantes. Es obvio por el desorden de papeles. Es obvio por el organizado caos de la habitación.

Regreso mi mirada a él cuando está escurriendo la tela de su camisa. Logro ver un poco de su estómago, y mi corazón palpita.

—Amo la lluvia —digo.

Edward me mira a través de sus pestañas, al tiempo que sigue escurriendo agua de su camiseta polo.

—Me recuerda a casa —agrego.

—¿Y dónde es eso? —él me pregunta, levantando su brazo para apartar el cabello mojado de sus ojos.

No quiero responder, ni quiero hablar de ello. No debí ni siquiera mencionarlo. Así que solo me encojo de hombros y sonrío, y me dirijo hacia uno de los estantes de libros, observando una vieja fotografía que reposa encima de la cornisa.

Delicadamente, la tomo y la miro más de cerca, observando el rostro de una mujer sencilla y bonita de rostro común y sonrisa extraordinaria.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz baja, tocando en la fotografía el cabello desordenado de la mujer.

—Mi madre —dice Edward, acercándose para colocarse detrás de mí y observar sobre mi hombro. Él huele a tormenta veraniega y esencia masculina, y es tan embriagador—. Mi verdadera mamá.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —pregunto.

—Elizabeth —responde Edward, su voz es un poco calmada, casi reverente.

Delicadamente retiro con mis dedos algo del polvo que hay sobre el portarretrato.

—Háblame de ella. Dime lo que recuerdas.

—Ella era más del tipo callada y tímida —murmura, tomando la fotografía y viéndola de cerca—. Pero era la persona más dulce que he conocido, muy gentil y amable. Un poco ingenua también, de hecho. —Edward coloca la fotografía de vuelta sobre el estante y se encoge de hombros—. Se casó con mi padre cuando solo tenía dieciséis.

Siento cómo mis cejas se arquean bruscamente.

Edward asiente con la cabeza, cómplice.

—Sí, era joven. Y estaba loca por casarse con mi padre. Él era un imbécil.

No estoy segura de qué decir. Así que me concentro en otro portarretrato, esta vez es una fotografía de unos muy jóvenes Carlisle y Esme, ambos sonrientes, irradiando calor y cosas buenas.

—¿Fuiste feliz cuando los Cullen te adoptaron? —pregunto.

—Sí —contesta Edward, recostándose contra la pared—. Ellos me trataron como si fuese su propio hijo. Ellos no podían tener propios, ¿sabes? Es por eso que me adoptaron. —Entonces él exhala una pequeña risita—. Me agobiaron un poco, de hecho.

—Eso es entendible, supongo —digo, incluso si no sé realmente lo que es ser agobiada con cariño. Aunque no creo que eso sea algo terrible.

Mientras pienso en ello, me inclino hacia delante, inspeccionando los títulos de los libros, y es cuando siento a Edward tocándome.

Es solo un ligero toque. Él simplemente pasa sus dedos a través de mi mojado y suelto cabello. Y muy ligeramente lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Giro mi cabeza y levanto mi mirada hacia él, mi corazón late con más fuerza que la lluvia fuera.

Él no me está mirando a los ojos, pero él me está mirando a mí. Él realmente me está mirando, me está viendo, pero no sé exactamente lo que ve.

Es un poco molesto.

Es un poco escalofriante.

Luego sus nudillos se deslizan tan ligeramente por mis mejillas. Es un toque muy delicado, pero hace que pierda el equilibrio. Todo da vueltas. Creo que suspiro. Sé que cierro mis ojos porque de la nada mi mundo se vuelve oscuro y caliente, y todo lo que siento es su ligero toque.

Levanto mi mano, tomando la suya, presionando su palma contra mi piel. Me recuesto sobre su mano, temblando con su calidez, con la comodidad y la emoción, con la seguridad y el peligro de esto.

Su pulgar toca mi labio inferior.

Y abro mis ojos, mirando hacia su hermoso rostro, observando cómo él mira mis labios abrirse para él.

Su respiración es agitada.

Así como lo es la mía.

Pero entonces él se aparta, negando con su cabeza, metiendo sus manos profundamente dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

—Lo siento —dice él, su voz es rasposa—. Lo siento, eso no fue… no debí…

No quiero que se detenga, La ausencia de su toque es perturbadora. Realmente lo es. No comprendo por qué, pero sentí también un grave dolor en mi pecho tan pronto sentí sus dedos tocando mi piel.

—Está bien —susurro rápidamente, tomando un paso hacia delante para seguirlo.

Pero él retrocede, manteniendo una distancia entre nosotros.

—No. No lo está.

—Lo está —contesto, y escucho el reproche en mi voz.

Él está negando con la cabeza, negándose a ver cualquier otra cosa que no sean sus pies.

La irritación se apodera de mí.

—No es la gran cosa, Edward. Ni siquiera hiciste algo. Está bien…

—No, no lo está, ¡maldita sea! —él grita, asustándome, congelándome. Sus manos están temblando y está haciendo movimientos agitados ahora; la decepción y el enojo se hacen evidentes en sus ojos. Él pasa sus dedos de forma brusca por su cabello mojado—. Esto no está bien, Bella. No está bien. Está mal. Es completamente incorrecto de mi parte tocarte de esa manera.

—¿Cómo? —le cuestiono—. No hiciste nada, Edward.

—¡Iba a hacerlo!

Y finalmente, me mira con ojos firmes. Sus palabras son duras, incluso crueles, pero aun así, estas me hacen suspirar como si fueran líneas románticas de poesía.

Me sacudo un poco, todo mi mundo lo hace.

Rápidamente Edward aparta su mirada y pasa sus manos sobre su rostro antes de darme la espalda.

—Realmente tengo casos en los que tengo que trabajar, Bella.

—Yo…

—Por favor. —Me interrumpe—. Por favor, déjame solo por un momento.

Sus palabras son golpes dolorosos, pero no sé qué más hacer. Así que me marcho con cuanta dignidad me queda.

* * *

.

* **Desayuno con Diamantes es una película de los 60 con Audrey Hepburn y el galán de George Peppard.**

 ***Que hermoso es vivir es un drama a blanco y negro sobre la navidad de los años cuarenta**

.

 **ARIANA, COMO SIEMPRE BETEO ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **RECUERDEN SEGUIRME EN LAS REDES SOCIALES Y EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK PARA ADELANTICOS Y ESAS COSAS (LINKS EN MI PERFIL)**

 **AHORA, ¿REVIEWS? SABEN QUE ES LO UNICO QUE PIDO, SON GRATIS :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRADUCCION. ARIANA MENDOZA BETEO ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

 _"Porque fui impregnada con veneno, pero bendecida con belleza y furor"_ _._ –Lana Del Rey.

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Él trato de evitarme los siguientes cinco días.

Su plan pudo haber funcionado si no viviera 40 metros lejos de la casa.

Pero al sexto día ya me había aburrido de su persistente evasión. Pero aun así, no insisto. No puedo arriesgarme y asustarlo para siempre, o lucir muy desesperada.

El único problema es el aburrimiento.

Carmen ha estado faltando algunos días porque su hijo más pequeño está enfermo, y Edward, de repente, ha comenzado a trabajar el triple en su oficina. Lo que me deja a mí, sola en la casa por horas y horas y horas.

Así que cuando Rose llama para decirme que estará en la ciudad, y que deberíamos salir, le digo que sí a pesar de mi buen juicio.

Cuando veo a Edward escalera abajo por primera vez en días, él no solo saluda y sigue caminando. Él se detiene cuando paso a su lado, y es cuando puedo sentirlo mirándome, o mejor aún, mirando lo que traigo puesto.

—¿Qué demonios estás usando? —pregunta. Estoy esperando su respuesta, pero aun así me hace sonreír.

Mi cabello cae para ocultar mi sonrisa mientras tomo mis llaves de la mesa del vestíbulo y las meto en mi bolso de mano.

—Es un vestido, Edward. Me has visto usando uno antes.

—Parece una camiseta.

—Ese es el punto —contesto, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

Él está mirando mi pegado vestido negro de encaje como si no supiera qué pensar sobre él.

—Saldré con Rose. Ella dijo que usara algo sexy, ¿crees que esto sea apropiado? —me señalo a mí misma con una sonrisa extra dulce.

Los ojos de Edward encuentran los míos; su mirada es un poco retadora.

—¿Yendo a clubes otra vez? Pensé que habías aprendido la lección la primera vez.

Hago una mueca.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Me giro hacia la puerta.

—Hey, espera, Bella —él dice, caminando hacia mí, acercándose más de lo que ha hecho en días. Pero aun así, no lo suficientemente cerca—. Ten cuidado, ¿Está bien? No confió en Rose.

Decido cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Así que me acerco, mucho, hasta que tengo que levantar mi cabeza por completo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él ni siquiera se aleja.

—¿No confías en mí? —susurro.

—Ni un pelo —responde Edward sin perder el hilo.

Sonrío.

Y él también lo hace antes de dar un exasperante paso atrás.

—Solo no te metas en problemas, ¿está bien? —dice.

—Jamás—respondo.

* * *

El mundo lluvioso da vueltas tan fuertes que casi me hacen caer a la piscina.

Pero me agarro de una silla antes de caer, y a pesar de eso, duele un poco. Me rio porque es algo muy ridículo. Aun así, tropiezo bajo la lluvia y continúo caminando hacia la casa de invitados y el brillo dorado que atraviesa las ventanas.

Me apoyo contra el marco de la puerta para mantenerme de pie, y entonces toco.

Él responde casi de inmediato.

Es la primera vez que lo veo sin sus ropas formales. Trae puesto unos pantalones de baloncesto y una camiseta y medias. Pensé que quizá podría extrañar sus trajes y camisetas polo al estilo del viejo Hollywood, pero al verlo así, ahora, me hace dar cuenta de que no es su ropa lo que le da gracia y clase. Es simplemente él. Él podría verse como una estrella de Hollywood trayendo nada puesto.

—Hey —dice, su voz es muy profunda, rasposa y soñolienta. Pero entonces él me ve de verdad, me ve con el rímel corrida y el cabello hecho un desastre, mi ropa arrugada y mis tacones en la mano. Y entonces él ya no luce tan adormilado—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Todo —contesto, y me rio incluso si no es gracioso.

—¿Qué haces en la lluvia? ¿Estás borracha? —Él me agarra cuando accidentalmente me inclino hacia delante. Él es cálido y huele a detergente de ropa.

—Y triste y sola, también —murmuro sobre la suave fibra de algodón de su camiseta.

—Entra —dice, y suena irritado. Pero no me importa porque él me está invitando a la casa que ya es toda suya. Cierra la puerta con una patadita detrás de nosotros, y entonces me estoy tambaleando en medio de la sala, chorreando agua en el piso, temblando por el frío del aire acondicionado.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —me pregunta, caminando hacia el sofá y quitando la sábana que tenía encima. Él la pone sobre mis hombros, lo cual es algo tan, tan dulce.

No sé por qué, pero de repente tengo ganas de llorar.

Pero yo no lloro.

No soy esa chica.

Así que niego con la cabeza.

—No creo que piense la mayoría de las veces —digo, lo cual suena gracioso y por poco me hace sonreír. Pero no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a casa? ¿Manejaste así?

—Tomé un taxi —contesto, y me limpio la nariz porque hace frío y está chorreando con locura.

Edward camina hacia el termostato, aumentando la temperatura solo por mí. Lo cual es algo muy, muy dulce, también. Pero su mirada es furiosa cuando me mira.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

Me encojo de hombros, de forma lenta y forzada porque todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Al igual que mi risa. Así que otra vez me inclino hacia delante, pero los brazos de Edward me sostienen antes de que caiga al suelo. Aún me estoy riendo.

—Sabía que no debí dejarte ir con ella —murmura.

—Crees que es su culpa. —Lo acuso—. Tú crees que ella me hizo beber, pero no es así. No es su culpa. No es su culpa que esté tan jodida.

—Bella —dice Edward, tratando de levantarme y ponerme de pie otra vez, pero no tengo ganas. Me gusta que él me sostenga.

—No es su culpa, Edward. Me gusta beber. Lo hago todo el tiempo, tú solo no lo sabes. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mamá. He tomado licor de su despensa antes, y ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. ¿No es eso triste, Edward?

—Bella, levántate, por favor —él me dice.

—No —digo sobre su camisa y me río.

Él suspira y se arrodilla un poco, y entonces me levanta. Lo hace como si no pesara nada, y jadeo y me río con deleite. Mi corazón revolotea cuando mis pies dejan de tocar el piso.

Él me recuesta sobre el sofá demasiado pronto, y le hago un puchero.

Él no parece darse cuenta de ello.

—Siéntate ahí —me ordena—. No te muevas.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto.

—Te traeré un café —contesta, desapareciendo de mi vista hacia la cocina.

Ruedo mis ojos y me las arreglo para colocarme de pie. La sábana cae de mis hombros y me da frío otra vez; mi piel mojada y mi ropa empiezan a volverse heladas. Pero no le presto mucha atención a ello.

Simplemente me dirijo hacia los estantes, para mirar la vieja fotografía de la mamáde Edward. Cuanto más la veo, más bonita se me hace. Al principio pensé que quizá solo era un poco escueta, pero hay algo en su mirada, en su deslumbrante sonrisa, que la hace hermosa.

Más hermosa que yo.

Porque incluso aunque tengo un mejor rostro: tengo grandes, oscuros y tristes ojos, y una sonrisa hipócrita, no soy autentica. No soy genuina.

Estoy llena de apariencias y mentiras.

Suspiro.

—Bella.

Salto un poco y miro a través de mi hombro, encontrándome con Edward y su mirada desaprobatoria. Gentilmente él toma mi brazo y comienza a llevarme de vuelta al sofá.

—Te dije que no te movieras —me dice.

Pero lo ignoro.

—Tengo frío. ¿Puedes bajarme la cremallera del vestido?

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin poder creérselo.

—La cremallera —digo, señalando la parte de atrás de mi vestido—. Para poder quitármelo. Está mojado y tengo frío. Ya te dije eso.

—No tienes otra cosa que ponerte…

—Me taparé con la sábana.

—Bella…

—Edward, eres terriblemente imposible —respondo irritada, alejándome de él. Coloco mi mojado y abundante cabello sobre uno de mis hombros, y estiro mi brazo lo más que puedo para empezar a quitarme el vestido.

—Bella, basta de intentar quitarte la ropa.

Le saco la lengua y sigo intentando bajar mi cremallera.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Edward finalmente se me acerca y se coloca detrás de mí. Sus grandes y cálidas manos apartan gentilmente las mías. Siento cómo baja la cremallera de forma lenta, más lento de lo que considero necesario, pero ciertamente no me quejo.

Los dos permanecemos en silencio.

Edward aún está detrás de mí. Puedo sentir su cálido respiro susurrando muy levemente sobre mi cuello, provocando escalofríos que van desde mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de mis pies.

—Te traeré una de mis camisetas para que te la pongas —dice entonces, suavemente.

Él camina hacia su habitación, y lo sigo porque quiero ver dónde duerme.

Y es un desastre, tal y como lo pensaba.

Él ni siquiera se molesta en rehacer la cama. El edredón está casi por completo fuera de la cama, y hay libros esparcidos sobre las enredadas sábanas. Su nochero está repleto de memitos, lapiceros y lápices. El piso está cubierto de zapatos y camisas sucias.

Edward abre su armario, dándome la espalda y buscando una camisa para mí.

Yo continúo y me deshago de mi mojado vestido.

—Esta podría ser cálida… —él comienza, dándose la vuelta. Y entonces se detiene y mira rápidamente hacia otro lado, hacia el piso, lo cual es lindo—. Dios, Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Quitándome el vestido —contesto, sacándome la prenda. Camino hacia él y tomo la camisa de sus manos, y deslizo mis brazos a través de sus largas mangas—. Gracias.

Edward levanta la mirada de forma experimental, y luego suspira cuando ve que no me he abotonado la camisa; él nota que mis pantaletas y mi sostén negro aún son visibles. Se acerca y rápidamente empieza a abotonarlas por mí, manteniendo su mirada fija en mi cuello.

Muerdo mi labio para esconder mi sonrisa.

Pero aun así, él lo nota.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer cosas como estas.

—Okay —digo.

Edward abotona hasta el primer botón, lo cual me hace reír, así que levanto mi mano y lo suelto.

—No necesitas abotonarlos todos, Edward —digo—. No sé por qué actúas como si fuera la gran cosa. Ya me has visto en traje de baño.

Edward solo niega con su cabeza.

—Creo que el café está listo —dice, antes de desaparecer rápidamente, dejándome con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me pregunta Edward al otro lado del sofá.

—No —contesto, y tomo otro sorbo de café.

Él suspira y acaricia su cuello, agotado.

—Lo siento —murmuro mirando la taza, mirando hacia abajo, mirando el oscuro y humeante líquido que no está ayudando para nada con mi mareada cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —Edward bosteza y estira sus largos brazos hasta casi tocar el techo. Eso hace que se le levante un poco la camiseta, y consigo ver su estómago y la banda superior de sus calzoncillos.

—Por esto —digo despacio.

—¿Por estar borracha? —pregunta, bromeando un poco por primera vez en toda la noche.

Trato de sonreírle, pero no parece correcto.

—Por simplemente… ser yo. Por tentarte todo el tiempo y todas esas cosas.

Edward no dice nada, y siento tanta vulnerabilidad en el rostro que no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos para ver su expresión.

No puedo soportar su silencio, así que continúo.

—No pretendo ser tan manipuladora, Edward. Realmente no lo hago. Pero es como si… Çomo si no pudiera evitarlo algunas veces. —Me acomodo, colocando mis piernas debajo de mi trasero, y jamás aparto mi mirada del café—. No quiero ser esto, pero tampoco sé quién más ser. Me asusta convertirme en mi madre. Puedo verlo pasando, y no sé cómo detenerlo.

—Bella… —Edward comienza de forma gentil.

Pero no quiero escuchar sus inconsecuentes palabras de consuelo. Agito mi cabeza y digo:

—Mi madre no puede amar bien. Y yo quiero amar de la forma en la que se debe amar. No quiero ser como ella. Porque ella me ama de la mejor manera que puede, pero no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

Observo, aterrorizada, cómo una gota resbala en mi mejilla y cae sobre mi café. Odio la quemazón en mis ojos, el nudo en mi garganta y la presión en mi pecho. Odio no poder hacer que se vaya. Y odio que siempre esté ahí, siempre esperando a salir, no importa la hora del día.

—Desearía que ella me amara correctamente. Desearía que me amara simplemente porque me ama, y no porque tiene que hacerlo —susurro acalorada.

—Bella, ella te ama. Y no es porque tenga que hacerlo.

—Tú no sabes eso —digo, y me limpio furiosamente los ojos. Me inclino hacia delante, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de café—. Tú solo sabes lo que ella te deja saber.

—¿Así como sé lo que tú solo me dejas saber? —él pregunta con cuidado.

Lloro un poco más. Me agito un poco, también. Y lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

—No llores —dice Edward, acercándose. Él me rodea con sus brazos, y es un poco rígido, pero es real y eso es lo que lo hace perfecto—. No llores, Bella. Eres solo una niña. Aún tienes tiempo de cambiar esas cosas.

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza, porque ya le he dicho demasiado y estoy avergonzada. Por primera vez en años, mis mejillas se calientan tanto hasta volverse color rosa.

Edward me está tocando por todas partes ahora. Él está apartando silenciosas lágrimas de mis mejillas. Está colocando cabello seco detrás de mis orejas. Y está pasando sus dedos por toda la piel de mi cuello.

Y luego, él me está besando.

Es solo un ligero toque de sus labios sobre mi sien. Parece algo tan natural. Luego, me besa los cachetes, mi mentón, y luego un montón de pequeños besos que hacen a mi corazón palpitar como loco.

Giro mi cabeza en el momento justo, y sus labios tocan los míos.

Creo que se detendrá, tal vez se apartará. O al menos dudará de ello.

Pero no lo hace.

Él solo sella su boca con la mía, de forma repentina, caliente e instintivamente. Tomo una rápida, inesperada y placentera respiración antes de besarlo tan frenéticamente como él lo hace. Luego él se echa hacia atrás muy despacio, y espero que suspire y niegue con su cabeza, pero en vez de eso, él me mira con ojos oscuros y hambrientos, con una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse otra vez, tocando sus labios juguetonamente y en broma sobre los míos.

Lo hace un par de veces hasta que me río suavemente, y entonces se inclina otra vez y su lengua entra en mi boca. Y él sabe como a canela, y está gimiendo bajo mi aliento, mareándome de deseo.

Dejo que mis manos agarren su cabello, pero eso no es suficiente. Así que paso mis dedos ávidamente por su pecho, su estómago, debajo de la fibra de su camiseta, de manera que puedo sentir el suave calor de su piel contra la mía.

Pero no es suficiente solo tocarlo tampoco, y abro mis labios para él y me inclino, besando su cuello y más abajo, levantando su camisa. Mis labios se deslizan sobre su pecho y lo beso ahí; fuertes besos en su duro estómago, que se aprieta deliciosamente bajo mi toque.

Gime en silencio, dejando sus manos caer sobre mi cabello.

—¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo? —pregunta él con suavidad.

Entonces me toma de las caderas, colocándome encima de él, sobre su regazo, hasta que estoy a horcajadas sobre él. Y me besa otra vez, fuertemente, salvajemente, y mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho, por si fuera poco. Puedo sentir el delirante pálpito de mi pulso desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

Las manos de Edward son calientes y se sienten rasposas contra mis piernas desnudas. Él traza un camino con ellas hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, por mis rodillas y mis caderas. Su toque se desliza incluso un poco más arriba, a través de la fibra de algodón y botones que estoy usando, casi como si no estuviera ahí.

Él aprieta mis caderas.

Yo muerdo su labio inferior.

—Mierda —dice, y gime de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez. Pero entonces las manos que me sostenían tan fuertemente de repente me empujan a un lado, de modo que él pueda levantarse rápidamente.

Él está negando con su cabeza, como sé que haría.

—Lo siento. No podemos. Sabes que no podemos, Bella.

—Esto me está cansando, Edward. —Suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el cabecero del sofá.

Él está de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, y lo siento. Vamos simplemente… Vamos a dormir. Es tarde y me tengo que levantar temprano mañana. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si quieres. Yo tomaré el sofá…

Me levanto rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápido porque me tambaleo, pero de alguna forma me mantengo balanceada.

—Edward… —empiezo, estirando mi brazo para tomarlo.

Pero él da un paso hacia atrás bruscamente, asegurándose de que ni siquiera me acerque para tocarlo.

Incluso con todo mi deseo, y con mi cerebro consumido por el alcohol, eso duele. Lo cual es ridículo porque él no tiene el poder para herirme.

Pero rápidamente mi dolor se convierte en amargura disfrazada de indiferencia.

—Dormiré en mi propia cama —digo simplemente.

Edward solo asiente con la cabeza solemnemente.

Me detengo. Quizá esperando a que él diga algo o siquiera me mire a los ojos, pero no lo hace. Así que niego con la cabeza disgustada y me voy, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta audiblemente detrás de mí.

* * *

 **Lamento si no he contestado sus comentarios, no vayan a creer que soy una ingrata, sino que no tengo computadora :( De todas formas quiero que sepan que los aprecio todos, aprecio de verdad su entusiasmo por esta traducción, me hace muy muy muy feliz.**

 **Saben que las amo. Si tienen alguna pregunta o duda no tengan miedo de decírmela aquí, o en el grupo en Facebook, o en mis otras redes sociales (Links en mi perfil) '**

 **¿REVIEWS? Son el sol de mi vida *.***


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **Ustedes ya conocen el protocolo.**

* * *

" _Y amo ponerte celoso, pero no me juzgues"_ _._ _—Beyonce._

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO.**

—Mamá, ¿puedo salir con Jake mañana?

Renée levanta su mirada del plato, aparentemente algo sorprendido.

Ni siquiera me molesto en mirar a Edward. No me importa mucho cómo se esté tomando la noticia.

—¿Quién es Jake? —me pregunta Renée. Llevanta sus cejas mientras juega con las habichuelas de su plato en vez de comérselas. Desde que regresó de Paris, ella está convencida de que ya no luce como las modelos de diecinueve años que viven allá, y por eso, ha decidido morir de hambre.

—Es un chico…

Renée rueda los ojos y coloca una sonrisa cansada.

—Puedo adivinarlo.

—Es mi amante.

—¡Bella! —Renée se carcajea, negando con la cabeza. Su sonrisa crece y se siente como una clase de victoria. Ella no ha estado sonriendo mucho estos últimos días.

—Es solo un chico que me presentó Rose. Él va a la escuela de chicos que queda cerca de mi escuela —le cuento—. Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Él es agradable. Y me llamó hace un par de noches, diciéndome que estaba en la ciudad. Él quería saber si podíamos salir.

—¿Como en una cita? —Renée sigue sonriendo, pero de forma suave, dulce incluso. Quizás aliviada.

Su hija finalmente se está comportando como una adolescente normal.

—Él se ofreció a llevarme a cenar antes de llevarme al cine. ¿Cuenta eso como una cita? —Frunzo mis labios como si no estuviera segura—. En todo caso, pensé que solo estaba siendo caballeroso.

Renée se ríe otra vez.

—De verdad, Bella… —Delicadamente, mi madre coloca su cabello detrás de su oreja y se encoje de hombros—. Por mí está bien, cariño. Solo no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

—Por supuesto que no —contesto, pero es una farsa. Así como lo de Renée diciéndome que no me quede hasta muy tarde es una farsa también. Ambas sabemos que ella estará en el museo y no aquí para monitorearme.

—¡Espera! —Corta Edward bruscamente.

Renée gira su cabeza y lo observa con curiosidad.

Yo levanto mi mirada para mirarlo de manera más lenta, de mala gana.

Él está frunciendo su ceño, pero no demasiado. Su frente está arrugada en una muy perfecta y ensayada preocupación, y sus ojos brillan con una luz muy genuina.

—¿Quién es este tipo? ¿No debería tu madre al menos saber su apellido antes de dejarte salir con él?

Ruedo los ojos en disgusto. Nunca antes me había sentido tan adolescente. Y Edward nunca antes se había sentido como el grano en el culo/padrastro que es.

—Mi madre respeta mi juicio.

—Lo hago —dice Renée, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero Edward hizo un buen punto. ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿Conocemos a su familia?

Edward tiene el descaro de levantarme una ceja.

No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan enojada. Mis dedos se enrollan de forma peligrosa sobre mi tenedor, pero mantengo mi expresión calmada mientras aparto mi mirada de la suya, ignorándolo completamente.

—Su apellido es Black. Es de Nevada, así que dudo que conozcas a su familia.

—¿Qué es lo que su familia hace? —pregunta Renée, porque esas son las preguntas más importantes para ella. Después de todo, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de conocer la personalidad de un chico si no es conociendo los negocios de su familia?

—Hacen que los autos vayan más rápido o algo con motores —contesto desinteresada—. No lo sé realmente. Escuché la palabra «mecánicos» y lo imaginé.

—¿Y hacen dinero con eso? —Renée luce un poco horrorizada y un poco curiosa.

—Es un negocio famoso. Van a tener su propio programa de televisión y todo.

—Oh. —Renée no parece particularmente impresionada.

Ciertamente, Edward tampoco.

—Esos son datos muy interesantes. Pero ¿qué hay del tipo? ¿Es un buen _chico?_

La forma en la que dice «chico» es como una bofetada en la cara.

Lo miro profundamente a través de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no. No me atrevería a tener a un buen _chico_ como novio. Prefiero salir con la escoria del planeta. Ellos son mucho más interesantes, ¿no crees?

—¡Bella! —Renée interviene suavemente, sonando vagamente impresionada por mi hostilidad.

Pero yo solo acomodo mi cabello sobre mi hombro y me encojo.

—Lo siento. No me gustó su tono, es todo.

—¿Mi tono? —Edward se carcajea en completa incredulidad y condescendencia.

Él está siendo sarcástico y exasperante y terriblemente despreciable, y de repente me doy cuenta por qué es tan bueno en lo que hace.

Él me está provocando.

Pero yo no soy de las que cae en ese tipo de trampas.

—Sí, tu tono fue desagradable —digo simplemente y sin emoción.

Y entonces cambio de tema antes de que él pueda molestarme más.

* * *

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Bueno, habla —contesto, subiendo las escaleras directo a mi habitación.

Edward me sigue casi pisándome los talones. Creo que él ha estado esperando a que mamá se fuera al museo, porque una vez que ella se ha ido, él casi me está respirando en la nuca.

—Yo quería…

—Disculparte por pasarte de la raya, por confundirme con tus señales y por ser un completo imbécil —termino por él, al tiempo que llegamos al pasillo—. Disculpa aceptada. Ahora, por favor, lárgate.

—No, no solo eso. —Él suspira de forma cansada, caminando a mi lado ahora. Puedo sentirlo mirándome, buscando un poco del contacto visual que le estoy negando—. Nunca debí besarte, en primer lugar, eso es algo muy obvio. Pero la última vez en particular…

—De verdad, Edward, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus disculpas sin sentido, ¿de acuerdo? —Abro mi puerta y lo miro a los ojos—. Solo déjame sola.

Me giro para entrar a mi habitación con toda la intención de aventarle la puerta en su estúpida cara sentimental.

Pero él continúa.

—¿Por qué vas a salir con este chico?

—¿Qué? —pregunto irritada, volviéndome para mirarlo a la cara otra vez.

Pero ahora él está sonriendo.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir celoso? ¿Es eso?

—No todo lo que hago gira en torno a ti, Edward —respondo rotundamente.

—¿Por qué te estás portando así? —me cuestiona, su agitación crece al segundo—. No te entiendo, maldita sea. Sabes lo mucho que está en juego con esto de estar tonteando contigo. No eres una jodida estúpida. Haber parado esto, la otra noche, no es nada nuevo.

—Para alguien tan inteligente, eres horrorosamente estúpido —le digo, girándome hacia mi habitación de nuevo. Esta vez, voy a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, no me importa lo que diga.

Pero él me toma del brazo, regresándome al pasillo. La acción es ruda, pero no me lastima; eso solo aumenta la muy precaria calma que estaba aguantando con mi falsa calmada fachada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas las cosas? —me pide Edward.

Y es el colmo.

De la nada, como si se tratara de un interruptor de luz al que enciende, no soy otra cosa que manos temblorosas y visión enrojecida. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Estoy golpeando su pecho. Estoy abrumada. Estoy siendo atacada por la ira, y me está robando el aliento.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Mi voz es tranquila y tiembla con una ira que no puedo entender—. Estaba siendo honesta contigo. Te lo estaba contando todo. Te lo iba a contar todo. Y tú me besaste, y se sintió tan bien. Y luego tú solo te apartas, como si fuera nada. —Lo estoy empujando, golpeando su pecho—. Tú actúas como si esto no fuera nada. Como si yo fuera una estúpida niñita con un estúpido enamoramiento.

La espalda de Edward golpea la pared.

Pero yo sigo empujándolo.

Y creo que probablemente estoy gritando ahora.

—¡Me abrí a ti! ¡Te dije cosas que no puedo decirle a otros porque no tengo a nadie más a quién decírselas! ¡Y tú actúas como si fuera nada! ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué estoy siendo así? ¡Bastardo!

Estoy llorando. Es la primera vez en muchos años que he llorado de esta forma; audiblemente y sin poder detenerme, con sollozos que son fuertes y para nada glamurosos.

Ni siquiera es por Edward, realmente. Me conozco a mí misma lo suficiente como para saber que él no es la verdadera razón detrás de todo esto.

Pero entonces, ¿quién es?

Nadie. No puedo pensar en alguna persona a quién pueda culpar. Y eso me hace sentir peor. Hace que la confusión y el dolor se junten en uno solo, hasta que me siento mal del estómago y me caigo al suelo; pero Edward me atrapa y me sostiene, me sostiene de verdad. Él me está abrazando, y no hay nada malo en ello. Es completamente dulce e inocente, y solo me hace llorar mucho más.

—Lo siento —él susurra encima de mi cabello, pero no sé exactamente por qué se está disculpando.

No me importa.

Ya he dicho demasiado.

Ya he hecho demasiado.

No soy de las que hacen escenas. No soy una llorona. Y, aun así, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

La humillación se apodera de mí, arruinándolo todo, y me aparto de Edward bruscamente. Me limpio los ojos furiosamente, negándome a verlo a los ojos.

Él estira su brazo para tratar de tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permito.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—Quiero estar sola por un rato.

Y me vuelvo y voy a mi habitación, tirando la puerta detrás de mí, antes de que Edward pueda protestar.

No lo escucho marcharse hasta cinco minutos después.

Y es entonces cuando puedo respirar otra vez.

* * *

Salgo con Jacob la noche siguiente.

Y luego la noches después de esa, y la noche que le sigue.

Y entones me estoy viendo con él casi todos los días, y él me está llevando a lugares tontos como carnavales y conciertos a puerta abierta, y me compra regalos: me compra collares y brazaletes y cosas bonitas, que probablemente su madre elige por él. De repente él me llama su novia.

No estoy segura exactamente de cómo me siento sobre eso, excepto porque, quizá, no siento nada.

Él es agradable y todo, pero él no es viejo Hollywood. Él no es de gracia sublime y no tiene el antiguo encanto. Él solo es el chico bonito con una brillante sonrisa, cálidos abrazos y la habilidad de verse asombroso.

Quizá él es lo que necesito.

—Jake, basta —digo, con una pequeña risita para no sonar tan irritada como en realidad me siento. Empujo su cara lejos de mi cuello—. ¿No vas a ver la película?

Él mira la pantalla de televisión en donde tengo pausada _R_ _ebelde sin causa._

—Lo siento, Bells. Es solo que realmente no me gustan las películas viejas, ¿sabes?

—Entonces. ¿por qué dijiste que podíamos pasar la noche vendo películas viejas? —digo, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no ser tan grosera como me siento.

Él observa mi cuello, jugando con mi collar.

—No lo sé.

Carraspeo. No puedo evitarlo. Los chicos son tan predecibles.

Creo que estoy a punto de decirle que se vaya y me deje sola, pero es cuando escucho el indudable sonido de un coche fuera. Y es entonces cuando dejo salir mi lado más quisquilloso, por lo que apago la televisión y apago las luces de la habitación hasta dejarla casi en completa oscuridad.

Me giro hacia Jake y sonrío, pasando mis manos por su pecho, hacia su cuello, donde puedo tocar su oscuro cabello.

—Está bien. Si no quieres ver la película, quiero decir.

—¿En serio? —él pregunta, y es tan elemental. De hecho, él ya está observando mis labios, con nada más que sus pupilas dilatadas y una respiración entrecortada.

—Sí —contesto, y me inclino, presionando mis labios suave y gentilmente sobre los suyos.

Él es cálido y sabe como a _Doubble Bubble_ , y es un besador decente. Pero los latidos de mi corazón casi ni los siento cuando me coloca sobre su regazo y sube sus manos hasta mi cabello.

Todo es culpa de Edward.

Y esta es mi forma de vengarme.

La puerta principal se abre con suavidad porque es tarde. Jake parece haber escuchado porque duda por un momento, pero solo tengo que abrir mis labios y abrazarlo con más fuerza para distraerlo completamente.

Eso casi hace rodar mis ojos por su débil capacidad de atención.

Pero tengo un papel que jugar, así que finjo gusto.

De la nada, la habitación se ilumina, y Jacob me coloca rápidamente a su lado, pestañeando en sorpresa.

Edward está radiante y hermoso. Su cabello está lo suficientemente largo para parecer profesional, y esta noche y como es usual, es un desastre. Su corbata está deshecha a un lado, su camisa está arrugada y desalineada, pero sigue siendo un hombre seguro y fresco.

—Oh, hey, hombre —dice Jake mientras se levanta. Puedo ver el alivio atravesar su rostro porque solo es el novio de mamá, no mamá. Así que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Pero la verdad es que las cosas serían un poco más tranquilas si hubiese sido Renée quien nos hubiese atrapado.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? —pregunta Edward, rotundamente irritado, porque él siempre se irrita cuando tiene que dirigirse directamente a Jake. Edward se detiene a ver su reloj, como si no supiera qué hora es—. Es más de media noche. ¿No tienes toque de queda o algo así?

Como siempre, Jake es indiferente a la hostilidad de Edward.

—Nah. No durante el verano —dice simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole.

Edward luce asqueado.

Un poco avergonzado, Jake se remueve.

Edward se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, solo para incrementar la incomodidad de Jacob. Pero luego, hablo con su más condescendiente voz de abogado.

—Adiós, Jacob.

Jake asiente con la cabeza; deja caer sus hombros porque esperaba que Edward estuviera de acuerdo con dejarlo quedarse más tiempo. Él se vuelve hacia mí y se inclina para darme un casto beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches, bebé.

—Buenas noches —contesto, y lo beso una vez más.

—Te veré mañana.

—Está bien.

Jacob camina hacia la puerta, y solo porque es agradable, él se detiene y se despide de Edward.

—Buenas noches.

Edward simplemente inclina su cabeza de forma rígida.

Y Jake se va.

Edward sigue estando enojado, pero ahora conmigo.

Simplemente lo ignoro y vuelvo mi atención hacia mis uñas. Toma una lima de la mesa y empiezo a trabajar en mi larga, ovalada y perfecta uña de color rojo.

—Él podría simplemente mudarse aquí —recalca Edward, tirando su portafolio de forma casi violenta sobre la mesa de la entrada—… por la cantidad de tiempo que pasa contigo.

—Quizá podría vivir en la casa de invitados si algún día te decides a vivir aquí —contesto con calma.

A Edward ni siquiera le molesta mi comentario.

—¿Siquiera te gusta ese tipo?

—No como tú me gustas —digo sin detenerme, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

Él tose y rápidamente aparta su mirada. Endereza algunos portarretratos que están sobre la mesa.

—Tenía la impresión de que estabas enojada conmigo.

—Lo estoy. Solo que no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes hacia mí, Bella? —La mirada de Edward encuentra la mía una vez más, y él me está retando; está enojado—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de mí que simplemente tienes que tenerme? ¿Es porque estoy saliendo con Renée? ¿Es por qué quieres vengarte de ella?

Coloco la lima de vuelta en la mesa y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—No. Me gustas porque eres listo. Me gustas porque eres guapo. Me gustas porque sabes lo que quieres, y yo usualmente no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero. Me gustas porque eres ambicioso, y yo apesto en eso. Me gustas porque eres agradable y muy atento. Me gustas porque me recuerdas a las viejas estrellas de cine. ¿No son esas razones suficientes?

Edward aparta su mirada de nuevo, negando con su cabeza. Él ni siquiera sabe qué decir, así que simplemente no dice nada.

Así que insisto.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? —pregunto suavemente.

—Nada. Eres una molestia —él contesta rápidamente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y apretando su mejilla.

Yo solo sonrío y me levanto lentamente. Camino hacia él con un perfecto vaivén. Agarro la punta de su corbata cuando paso por su lado, dejando que el sedoso material resbale por sobre mis dedos.

—Ven afuera y fuma conmigo.

—Lo deje.

—Mentiroso.

—No empieces con esto otra vez —me advierte Edward.

—No creo que alguna vez esto haya parado, ¿no es así?

Él suelta su corbata de mi agarre, y yo sonrío juguetonamente. Pero él no está sonriendo del todo.

—Ve a la cama, Bella.

Yo solo ruedo mis ojos.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

Y entonces me alejo, pero no sin antes darle un vistazo a través de mi hombro. Él está mirando mi trasero, y yo lo acabo de atrapar. Mi sonrisa reaparece.

Y él solo niega con su cabeza y suspira.

* * *

 **.**

 **Edward esta muy celoso! ¿no aman esta tension sexual? dejenme saberlo en sus cometarios.**

 **Recuerden que pueden escribirme sus dudas y sugerencias o dejarme un hola en un review, o en mis redes sociales (links en mi perfil)**

 **vamos, muestrenme el amor que me tienen presionando el boton de abajo.**

 **¿REVIEWS? significan un MONTON para mi.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

Capitulo Beteado por Ariana Mendoza. La historia le pertenece a mi asombrosa amiga **Allihavetodoisdream.** Esto es solo una traducción.

* * *

" _He estado esperando por tu amor, cariño, por tanto tiempo… Va a ser contraproducente, va a ser contraproducente, beb_ _é_ _"_ _._ _–LDR_

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO DIECINUEVE**

No es como si fuese de piedra.

Algunas veces me siento mal por Jake. No es como si me gustara demasiado, pero aun así, salgo con él casi a diario; dejo que me lleve a citas y me dé estúpidos regalos. La verdad es que es una distracción. Pero en mis días más vengativos, puedo usarlo para darle celos a Edward.

De todas formas, esta noche, no siento mucha pena por él.

Después de todo él es un chico. Y él quiere lo que todos los chicos siempre quieren. Realmente es asqueroso, hace que quiera rodar mis ojos y decirle cuán patético es.

—Llévame a casa —digo en vez de eso.

—Bella.

Jake se queja, alejándose de mí.

Solo le doy una mirada. Es todo lo que necesita. Así que él enciende su auto y me lleva a casa.

No soy idiota. Se lo que los chicos piensan sobre mí. Ellos creen que porque soy amiga de Rose, soy igual de fácil.

Pero yo no soy fácil.

No voy a permitir que un chico se salga con la suya conmigo, porque es mi obligación corresponder de esa manera. Solo porque salgo con Jake —y solo porque me regala cosas— no significa que le debo favores sexuales.

Y entre más pienso en ello, más me enoja.

Así que cuando llegamos a mi porche, me salgo del coche antes de que Jacob pueda siquiera aparcarlo. Y cierro de golpe la puerta tan fuerte como puedo, cortando con su mediocre disculpa.

—Idiota —murmuro entre dientes y camino a paso rápido hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Entro, tirando mis llaves en la mesa de la entrada. Suelto mi cabello y lo libero del elegante peinando, y me miro a mi misma. Miro mi vestido turquesa muy al estilo Audrey, y hago una mueca. No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado este lindo vestido en Jake. No puedo ni siquiera creer que me haya arreglado para él.

Él probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién es Grace Kelly.

* * *

—Este es Edward cuando tenía doce —comenta Esme, mostrándome la fotografía con una enorme sonrisa.

En la foto, Edward tiene una pelota de baloncesto en sus manos. Él le está sonriendo maliciosamente a la cámara, y su cabello está desordenado y largo, colgando cerca de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Era tan lindo —contesto.

—Lo era, ¿no es así? —Esme mira hacia la imagen, su felicidad es infinita—. Él era mi pequeño angelito. Probablemente lo dejaba salirse con la suya en ese tiempo. Pero para mí, él nunca hacía nada malo.

Sonrío, inclinándome ligeramente hacia el portarretratos mientras Esme toma otra foto para mí.

—Esta es de cuando estaba en la universidad; creo que estaba en su segundo año.

Ella me la muestra.

Y casi delato mi enamoramiento por él con un suspiro.

Su sonrisa maliciosa sigue siendo la mimas, solo que ahora es propia de un joven y no de un niño pequeño. Edward tiene todo el encanto y la frescura de un chico universitario; tiene una gorra echada hacia atrás y una camiseta de algodón, y sus brazos están perfectamente torneados. Él está sentado en un bote al lado de Carlisle, que está riéndose con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. La mirada de Edward es captada con infinita intensidad sobre el papel.

—Él se estaba burlando de mí cuando tomé la fotografía —dice Esme.

—Por eso la sonrisa ladeada —murmuro.

Esme se carcajea alegremente.

—Sí. Por eso la histeria de Carlisle también.

—¿Tienes alguna fotografía vergonzosa? —pregunto.

Esme me mira por el rabillo del ojo, juguetonamente.

—Oh, ya quisiera. Edward siempre ha sido bastante fotogénico. Me da un poco de envidia. Esta fue su foto de preparatoria, probablemente es lo más cercano a embarazoso que tengo.

Ella señala el marco sobre el estante.

Edward tiene puesto traje y corbata, obviamente es una fotografía de la escuela. Ya que estaba esperando algo vergonzoso, me decepciono. Él esta hermoso, por supuesto, incluso pareciera que está a dos segundos de quedarse dormido, o maldiciendo al fotógrafo. Su rostro es el vivo retrato de todos los aburridos estudiantes de cualquier preparatoria.

—Odia las fotos —Esme me explica—. Las dos que te mostré hace un minuto fueron porque se las tomé desprevenido.

Me quedo viendo la fotografía por un momento. Él estaba en el colegio, y tenía mi edad. Un montón de cosas pasan por mi mente. La primera es que no luce tan distinto a como es ahora, quizás un poco más maduro y con un nuevo corte de cabello. Y de repente me pregunto cómo era él en ese entonces. Me pregunto si quizás él me hubiese gustado tanto en ese tiempo, como me gusta ahora. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si lo hubiese conocido en una de esas fiestas a las que Rose me obliga a asistir. ¿Qué tal y si él era como Jake?

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta es no.

Sé que él nunca sería como Jake, ni siquiera cuando fue inmaduro.

—¿Señora Cullen? La cena esta lista —anuncia la empleada, apareciendo por la puerta principal del gigantesco estudio.

—Gracias, Marie. Estaremos ahí en un momento —contesta Esme, colocando su cálido y suave brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Finalmente Renée vuelve a la habitación para entonces. Ella se disculpa por tener que responder su teléfono, pero se trataba del museo, y no podía esperar.

No hago mucho contacto visual con ella.

En este momento, no la puedo soportar.

* * *

—Así que… Renée me contó que tienes novio —comienza Esme, cuando ya todos estamos sentados en la sofisticada mesa de los Cullen.

Mis ojos miran a Edward rápidamente.

Él está apuñalando su ensalada con su tenedor.

Miro de vuelta a Esme y le sonrío un poco.

—Así es.

Su rostro se ilumina con la más dulce sonrisa.

—Cuéntame de él, cariño. ¿Es lindo? Apuesto que sí.

—Sí, es lindo —digo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es muy lindo. Es alto, también.

Esme levanta sus cejas juguetonamente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jacob Black —respondo.

—¿Qué hace su familia? —pregunta Carlisle con entusiasmo mientras corta su carne.

—Tienen una tienda de autos —dice Edward, y después resopla.

—Edward —lo regaña Esme en reproche.

Renée simplemente se ríe antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su vino.

—Edward le ha tomado un disgusto inmediato a Jacob.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Esme, mirando curiosamente a su hijo.

Edward abre su boca para explicarle, y no puedo esperar para oír lo que tiene que decir.

Pero Renée lo interrumpe.

—Creo que es solo porque está saliendo con Bella. Él es bastante protector con ella. Es algo muy tierno.

La risa de Esme suena gentil.

—Bueno, Edward siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector.

—Eso es culpa tuya, querida —interviene Carlisle, jovialmente—. Tú lo acosabas tanto que él no sabe qué otra cosa ser.

Esme simplemente rueda sus ojos. Ella estira su brazo a través de la mesa para tomar con su mano la mano de Edward. Su sonrisa es demasiado grande.

—Simplemente, es lo que una buena madre hace —dice ella en voz baja.

* * *

Edward y Renée ya están fuera, caminando hacia el auto.

Pero yo me quedo atrás.

Simplemente porque tengo que preguntarle algo a Esme.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto en voz baja mientras nos quedamos bajo el umbral de su gigantesca casa.

—¿Por qué, qué, querida?

—¿Por qué eres tan complaciente con nosotras? ¿Con Renée?

Sinceramente, estoy desconcertada. El comportamiento de Esme sobrepasa la complacencia y aceptación. Ella nos trata como de su familia. Ella nos trata como si perteneciéramos a ella, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. Es tan reconfortante como desconcertante.

Esme mira hacia delante, observando cómo Renée entrelaza su mano con la de Edward mientras caminan.

—Edward siempre ha vivido tiempos difíciles, Bella. Creo que a veces le asustaba crecer, por la forma en la que siempre se metía en problemas y esas cosas. Por la forma en la que siempre nos necesitó a mí o a Carlisle. Supongo que simplemente me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien que cuide de él. Creo que a él también le alegra eso.

Una vez que las palabras salen, me doy cuenta de que no hay nada más que decir sino adiós. Así que lo hago, y Esme me abraza y me besa y me deja ir.

Paso los siguientes treinta minutos en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras Edward conduce y Renée entrelaza, aun así, su mano con la de Edward. Puedo ver sus dedos perfectamente entrelazados descansar sobre la consola del auto; la luz de la luna brilla a través de la ventana, iluminando esa escena que me lastima tanto.

* * *

—Me iré a la cama —anuncia Renée con un bostezo, a la vez que entra a la casa—. Estoy muy cansada.

—Okay —contesta Edward.

—Buenas noches —le dice ella a él, empinándose sobre los dedos de sus pies.

Él se inclina hacia abajo para besarla, pero en su mejilla. Creo que ella estaba esperando algo más, pero su expresión solo tambalea por un segundo, al tiempo que Edward se despide.

—Buenas noches.

—Te amo, cariño —me dice Renée, besándome en la frente.

—También te amo —le contesto tranquilamente.

Y entonces ella desaparece, como siempre hace.

Edward se recuesta contra la pared del pasillo con cansancio, quitándose la corbata, observándome con ojos adormilados mientras me inclino y me quito mis tacones. Cuando me recompongo, nuestras miradas se encuentran en silencio.

Nos quedamos viendo por un par de segundos.

Y cuando creo que mi corazón empezará a bombear en entusiasmo, simplemente me alejo de él y camino hacia la sala.

Él me sigue.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

Me congelo. Y luego, muy lentamente, lo miro a través de mi hombro. No veo ni un rastro de falso entusiasmo en su rostro, ni siquiera a través de sus brillantes ojos.

—No —le anuncio, y camino hacia las escaleras.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —me pregunta—. ¿Nadar? ¿Ir afuera y fumar?

Ya he subido dos escalenos cuando me detengo y me giro para verlo nuevamente.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado.

—Mentí —contesta sin esfuerzo. Él está justo frente a mí, apoyado en la barandilla y mirándome con ojos hipnóticos. Solo soy un poco más alta que él porque estoy sobre las escaleras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, entrecerrando mis ojos.

—No lo sé. —Es su simple respuesta. Él me sigue mirando. Hay algo de rendición en su rostro. Como si estuviera tan cansado que se ha dado por vencido. Entonces un rastro de duda cruza por sus facciones, y pregunta, dejando escapar las palabras, pero de forma muy suave—: ¿Te estas acostando con él?

—¿Cómo tú con mamá? —respondo, retándolo.

—No lo he hecho. No en mucho tiempo. No desde que regresaste —dice Edward, dejando caer su mirada hacia sus manos, que reposan sobre las barandas de la escalera.

—¿Es por mí?

—¿Qué demonios crees? —Él levanta rápidamente la mirada, y ahí está el familiar fuego en sus ojos.

Así es como él me gusta.

Así que insisto en mantener vivo y llameante ese fuego, para evitar que vuelva a las respuestas cansadas y a la suave derrota.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué no simplemente me das una respuesta?

Edward aprieta su barbilla. Los músculos de ahí se contraen y se flexionan, puedo ver la guerra detrás de sus ojos. Puedo ver la duda, la batalla entre decirme o quedarse callado. Y, finalmente, pierde, pero no sin la furia.

—Sí, es por ti, Bella.

Por dentro, me emociono. Por fuera, me mantengo impasible.

Edward se inclina hacia mí, bajando su voz de manera que Renée no pueda escuchar todas las cosas incorrectas que tiene que decirme.

—Por supuesto que es por ti. Me estas volviendo loco, maldita sea. Me tienes tan jodido, Bella. Ni siquiera se por qué sigo con Renée.

—Quizás es porque no deberías estar con ella. Quizás es porque deberías estar con alguien más —ofrezco.

—¿Como quién? —contesta rápidamente—. ¿Tú?

—Tengo novio —respondo, y me giro para subir las escaleras, dejándolo ahí junto a su ira reprimida.

Pero su mano toma mi brazo y me jala, colocándome contra el piso con cuidado. Él me jala hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared con fuerza. Me lo quedo viendo con mi aliento atrapado en mis pulmones y con ojos furiosos.

—No juegues conmigo —me dice, sus dedos agarran mi antebrazo tan fuerte que me lastima y me marea.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Lo reto con hostilidad—. ¿Besarme y luego decir « _oops, lo siento»_?

Él me levanta, y los dedos de mis pies por poco están tocando el suelo.

Mi corazón no es otra cosa que latidos frenéticos.

Y Edward se inclina tan cerca que es como si fuese a besarme, después de todo. Pero cuando sus labios están casi sobre los míos, y sus ojos oscuros son todo mi desesperado mundo, él susurra:

—¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?

Cada palabra que él dice es un beso gentil sobre mis labios. Y mi mirada se vuelve nubosa y mi pulso se acelera de una forma en la que sé que jamás volverá a la normalidad.

No siento otra cosa que mariposas en mi estómago y ojos soñadores.

Y estoy tratando con toda desesperación de no caer ante él, no así de fácil, no así de rápido.

Porque no soy una desesperada

Pero entonces, el teléfono de Edward suena, cortando nuestra lujuria con la estrepitosa realidad, y ya no tengo que luchar contra el deseo.

Edward me suelta y me reposa sobre el suelo. Él se aleja, pasando sus manos por su cabello rápidamente. Él encuentra su teléfono y lee el mensaje que acaba de llegarle.

—Tengo que irme —dice.

—Está bien.

Camino y me alejo de él, y no tengo que mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando sé que duda en marcharse.

* * *

Me asomo a la muy iluminada cocina donde Edward y Renée están haciendo helados.

—Hey, cariño —dice Renée, sonriéndome con su natural elegancia.

Edward se niega a verme, lo cual me esperaba después del incidente de la noche pasado y su pérdida de control.

—¿Puede Jake quedarse hasta más tarde? —pregunto, incluso si no necesito hacerlo. Jake se ha quedado hasta tarde infinidad de noches, pero siento la incesante necesidad de echarle sal a las heridas de Edward.

—Por supuesto —responde Renée, besando mi cabeza—. Edward y yo nos quedaremos justo aquí, para darte privacidad.

Ella me guiña el ojo de forma dramática.

Edward suspira extra fuerte.

Renée le da una palmada en su trasero.

—No seas tan aguafiestas, cariño. No me digas que tú jamás te divertiste con tus novias cuando tenías esa edad.

—Sí, pero mi madre no me consentía eso —murmura Edward, de forma amargada.

Yo simplemente le sonrío a Renée y salgo de la cocina hacia la oscura sala de televisión.

La Ventana Indiscreta sigue pausada en la televisión, la película la cual Jake no está realmente viendo, y la que ya he visto un millón de veces antes solo para admirar a Grace Kelly y su famoso vestido.

Me siento a un lado de Jake en el sofá.

—Te puedes quedar.

—Chévere —dice, porque es lo que ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo. Entonces planta un beso en mi mejilla.

Apenas puedo ocultar mi fastidio cuando vuelvo a reproducir la película.

Solo le toma a Jake un par de minutos para tratar de colar su mano debajo de mi vestido.

—Jake —lo regaño.

Él simplemente suspira.

Y treinta minutos después, Renée me está llamando desde el pasillo.

—¡tengo que ir al museo! Aparentemente uno de los trabajadores de limpieza rompió algo, ¡regresaré pronto!

—Okay —le respondo.

—¡Te amo!

—También te amo —contesto, pero ella cierra la puerta antes de poder escucharme.

Tan pronto como el sonido de la puerta hace eco en la casa, Jake se gira y comienza a besarme el cuello. Él pasa sus dedos por mi nuca, lo cual es su forma de profundizar el acto e ir más abajo.

—Edward está en la otra habitación —susurro en protesta.

—No haremos mucho ruido. —Es la simple e inmadura respuesta de Jake.

Hago una mueca cuando cuela su mano por debajo de mi vestido.

—Jake, no. No quiero. Quiero ver la película.

—Bella, ¿por favor? —me suplica, bajando la manga de mi vestido para besa mi hombro—. ¿Por favor? Hemos estado saliendo como, ¿qué? Un mes entero.

—Oh, qué inteligente —contesto con calmado sarcasmo, pero por dentro empiezo a sentir pánico porque él no ha removido su mano de mis piernas, la cual reposa sobre mi muslo y asciende de forma peligrosa—. Jake, de verdad, quiero que te detengas.

—¿Eres frígida o qué? —se queja contra mi cuello.

—No, solo soy alérgica a los imbéciles insistentes, supongo.

Y con ese he tenido suficiente. Empujo su brazo lejos de mí.

—Oh, vamos —dice—. No es la gran cosa. No es como si tuviésemos que hacer todo esta noche.

—No quiero hacer nada esta noche —digo, y estoy a dos segundos de llamar a Edward.

—Sí, bueno, tú nunca quieres hacer nada ninguna noche.

—Jake…

De repente, la habitación se ilumina.

Jake inmediatamente se aleja de mí. Manteniendo su distancia y pretendiendo estar, inocentemente, viendo la película, al tiempo que Edward se aparece con un pote de helado en las manos.

—¿No les importa si me les uno y veo con ustedes la película también, cierto? —Edward se deja caer sobre el sofá opuesto al nuestro, antes de siquiera poder contestarle.

No tengo ni la mínima intención de darle una mirada desaprobatoria, ni siquiera si es eso lo que él espera de mí. Yo simplemente me siento aliviada.

—De ninguna manera, hombre —dice Jake, a pesar de estar muy decepcionado.

—Gracias, _hombre._ —Edward le sonríe con pesadez y condescendencia, colocando sus pies, vestidos en calcetines, sobre la mesa de café.

—Así que, tu eres como una clase de abogado, ¿cierto? —pregunta Jake, ignorando por completo la película.

Suspiro y presiono el botón para detener la película, ya que nadie parece estarle prestando la más mínima jodida atención, excepto yo.

La sonrisa de Edward es como una cuchillada.

—Cierto.

—Debe ser algo muy chévere. —Jake deja descansar su mano de forma floja sobre su estómago.

Edward casi palidece por su terminología.

—Oh, sí, cheverisimo.

Jake asiente incómodo con la cabeza un par de veces, captando finalmente la hostilidad de Edward. Un pesado silencio se hace presente, y Jake, siendo el completo idiota que usualmente es, trata de evitarlo.

—Así que…. Tú estás saliendo con la mamá de Bella, ¿uh?

—Sí. —Edward está observando a Jake con mirada firme.

Eso lo hace sentir incómodo.

Suspiro con cansancio por todo esto. Edward no hará otra cosa que hacer sentir a Jacob miserable. Así que me levanto.

—Con permiso… —digo, y voy al baño.

Solo me voy por unos minutos.

Pero cuando regreso, todo es diferente.

Edward está parado, sus cejas están levantadas por el enojo y sus manos están cerradas en puños temblorosos. La cara de Jake es rojiza debajo de su bronceado, y luce estupefacto y enojado.

—Amigo, ¿qué mierda? —exige Jake.

—Vete —dice Edward con desdén, como si Jake fuese nada más que un perro que está echando a la calle.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —se queja Jake, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Mi maldito problema? —se burla Edward, su cara es puro sarcasmo—. Mi maldito problema eres tú, ¿o no fui lo bastante claro?

Jake se da cuenta de que estoy deleitada.

Así que rápidamente muerdo mi labio para esconder mi sonrisa.

—¡Bella! ¡Dile algo a este tipo! —dice Jake, apuntando hacia Edward.

—Ella no es la adulta aquí. Ella no puede opinar. —Edward niega con la cabeza y rápidamente señala la puerta—. Vete.

—¿Qué demonios hice? —grita Jake.

—Eres un inservible y molesto pedazo de mierda, y me sacas de quicio. Eso hiciste. Vete.

Edward está temblando un poco.

—¿Bella? —Intenta Jake una vez más.

Pero me mantengo en silencio

Finjo estar completamente horrorizada y conmocionada.

Pero Jake no parece tragárselo por completo, de hecho. Él solo me mira rotundamente.

—Ambos están locos. Ya tuve suficiente de tu mierda, Bella, ¡terminamos! —me dice él como si fuese un golpe, como si eso me fuese a destruir, y entonces se marcha, yéndose de la casa y tirando la puerta detrás de sí con violencia.

Hay un momento de silencio.

Y entonces miro a Edward enojada.

—Él acaba de romper conmigo, ¿estás feliz?

Edward se me queda mirando por un segundo, y estoy esperando por lamentaciones elaboradas y sacudidas de cabeza, y que empiece con sus excusas.

Pero en vez de eso, él simplemente dice:

—Sí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH-OH! ¡CUANTA TENSIÓN! Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **El vestido que Bella esta usando en un comienzo lo estare posteando en el grupo en Facebook junto con otros vestidos y outfits que he olvidado postear. Pueden googlear a Grace Kelly y Audrey si no las conocen, son artistas doradas de Hollywood.**

 **¿REVIEWS? ¿ACASO NO ME LOS MEREZCO?**

 **PD. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTA DE BOMBA. Dejen rrs para adelantos ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **ARIANA MENDOZA CORRIGIO ESTE CAPITULO Y LO HIZO PRESENTABLE PARA USTEDES. LA AMO.**

* * *

" _Como una luz, te estoy tentando. Furtivamente encima_ _de ti_ _, muy tranquila, te susurro, '¿soy lo que tu corazón desea?'"_ _._ _–LDR._

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

Él es consciente de las consecuencias de su admisión un poco tarde.

Puedo ver el arrepentimiento cruzar por sus ojos.

Así que él trata de escapar.

—Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana —dice, y camina hacia las puertas francesas.

Debería dejarlo huir.

Debería parar de insistir.

Pero puedo notar lo cerca que está de rendirse, lo cual me hace querer insistir más.

Lo quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Quizás es porque él es un buen hombre. Quizás es porque es tan guapo como una estrella de cine. Quizás es porque es inteligente. Quizás es porque quiero lastimar a Renée. Quizá son un millón de razones distintas del porqué lo quiero.

O quizás es porque cuando estoy con él me siento menos sola. Siento lo que es ser realmente feliz, y tener solo una probadita de eso no es suficiente. Lo quiero todo. Lo quiero todo de él, lo cual es irónico.

Porque él solo puede darme poco.

Aun así, me escucho negarlo.

—No.

Así que corro tras él y estiro mi brazo para tomar el suyo.

Solo consigo tomar la manga de su camisa.

Cuando era niña, el Jefe me llevó al zoológico, y estaba tan repleto de gente y yo era tan pequeña. Recuerdo ver cómo mi pequeña mano buscaba tomar con desesperación sus grandes y cálidos dedos. Los tomé como si se tratara de vida o muerte, así no me perdía en la multitud de extraños.

Esta escena es casi la misma.

Es igual de escalofriante y horrible.

—No, Edward —digo.

—Bella, de verdad, tengo que irme a dormir. Tengo que trabajar en un par de horas.—Él libera mis dedos de mi agarre, y amablemente me regresa la mano.

Eso hace que las lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos, pero él ya se ha dado la vuelta. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Él abre las puertas, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que está lloviendo fuera; salvajes gotas de lluvia que arremeten con violencia contra la ventana.

Él camina sobre la lluvia sin siquiera detenerse porque se quiere alejar de mí tanto como pueda.

Y lo sigo, porque no puedo dejarlo ir.

—¡Edward, espera! —le grito con fuerza para que pueda oírme a través de la tormenta.

—¡Regresa a la casa! —me responde, mirando brevemente. Él está empapado, tanto como yo lo estoy. El agua corre por su hermoso rostro como si fuesen lágrimas—. ¡Dios! —murmura, abriendo la puerta de la casa de invitados.

Me estaba esperando que me cerrara la puerta en la cara una vez entrara a la casa.

Pero no lo hace.

Él la mantiene abierta para mí, sus facciones aún se notan enojadas, pero él me está esperando. Él está esperando a que entre porque no me quiere fuera, de pie, debajo de la peor tormenta de verano que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

Así que corro adentro.

—Realmente deberías regresar a la casa, no es… —Él ya ha empezado con su monólogo de siempre.

Pero lo interrumpo con hostilidad.

—¡Cállate!

Las cejas de Edward se levantan por la sorpresa apenas contenida.

Bajo otras circunstancias, lo encontraría un poco divertido, pero ahora mismo, esto no es más que pura desesperación y agotamiento. Lo señalo enojada.

—No esperes que no me ilusione. No cuando dices que te hace feliz que mi novio haya terminado conmigo. No cuando me besas. No cuando me dices cosas dulces.

—¿Ilusionarte? —reclama, gritándome. Él tira con desdén su brazo, haciendo que gotas de lluvia vuelen y caigan sobre el piso de madera—. ¿Ilusionarte con qué exactamente?

Parpadeo incrédula, liberando las temblorosas gotas de lluvia que reposaban sobre mis pestañas. Estas caen sobre mis mejillas, manchándolas con rimel.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? –él está gritándome tan fuerte que mis oídos retumban.

Pero mi corazón se cernese.

Entonces Edward me toma de los brazos. Él me sacude.

El agua salpica por todos lados.

Así que hace calor.

—¿Qué diablos podría ofrecerte? —Sus dedos se clavan con fuerza sobre mi piel, pero se siente bien. El dolor es como una fuerte bofetada de placer—. ¡Nada!, ¡no puedo darte nada!

Él me libera con un suave empujón.

Me lo quedo mirando.

Pero él continúa.

—¡Dios, Bella, me estás volviendo loco! —Apartando su mirada, pasa sus manos por su cabello, dejando mojadas y desordenadas hebras en su camino. Él limpia el agua de su cara y se pasea por la habitación. Todos sus movimientos son agitados y bruscos—. Eres tan joven, Bella. Eres tan jodidamente joven. ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres, por el amor de Dios!

—Te quiero a ti.

Él jadea, pasando sus manos por su rostro otra vez.

—No me digas esas cosas. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Me tomas por una total idiota? —reclamo furiosa—. ¿Tú realmente crees que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?

—¡No creo que estés pensando realmente! —me grita. Pero no me importa. Sus ojos verdes furiosos encuentran los míos, y se niegan a dejarlos escapar—. A ti solo te importa lo que tú quieres, Bella… Lo que crees que quieres. Pero tú no entiendes. Tengo un trabajo que amo, tengo todo lo que alguna vez pensé que quería. Y podría perderlo todo.

—Tengo diecisiete. Es la edad legal de consentimiento en Nueva York.

—Conozco la maldita ley, Bella. —Él aún me está mirando a los ojos—. Pero imagina cómo se vería eso. Eres la hija de mi novia, Y tan solo tenías dieciséis cuando nos conocimos.

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza, furiosa y obstinada. Creo que estoy llorando, porque el agua que corre sobre mis mejillas es bastante cálida.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —Él tira de su mano y golpea una de las lámparas, que cae de la mesa en cámara lenta, sonando fuertemente al caer, sobresaltándonos a ambos, pero sin siquiera hacernos retroceder—. Tienes que saber que no puedo ofrecerte nada. No podría jamás invitarte a una cita. Nunca podría llevarte con mis padres. Nunca podría decirle a nadie sobre ti.

Estoy llorando. Sé que es un hecho ahora.

Las silenciosas lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas mientras lo observo decir todas sus razones, y mientras lo hago, mi corazón se rompe con cada palabra dicha.

Edward camina hacia mí. Él toma mis brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez el gesto es más gentil. Sus ojos arden como nunca antes cuando habla de nuevo.

—Podría hacerte el amor, Bella. Pero eso es todo. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, y tú mereces más que eso.

Hago una mueca de disgusto y lo empujo, haciendo que me libere.

—¡Ay, por favor! No me merezco nada. No te merezco a ti o a otro chico decente. No me mientas para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Bella… tú no eres tan terrible como crees —dice.

Le doy la espalda y camino hacia el estante de libros donde reposa la fotografía de su madre con una extraordinaria sonrisa. Quiero ser ella. Intercambiaría belleza por una sonrisa genuina.

—Sí lo soy —contesto tímidamente—. Tú no me conoces. Nunca lo harás.

Edward suspira, y luego está detrás de mí. Puedo sentir su suave toque sobre mi cabello mojado, jugando de forma tan inocente con las hebras de mi cabello. Luego, justo donde mi vestido de verano cae, siento sus nudillos casi tocar la piel de mi espalda.

Y no es tan inocente.

Me hace temblar en calor. Me hace girarme y mirarlo a la cara.

Él luce contraído, roto, molesto, confundido, de todo. Él es hermoso y está empapado en lluvia. Él es un príncipe. Él es orgulloso, pero está roto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? —me pregunta en pura agonía. Él levanta sus manos, tratando en vano de limpiar todo el rimel que puedo sentir contra mi mejilla. Su toque es cálido y reconfortante y firme, y me recuesto sobre su mano y cierro mis ojos—. Solo dime qué quieres de mí.

—A ti —contesto simplemene. Abro mis ojos otra vez para encontrar su mirada—. Solo te quiero a ti.

El rostro de Edward se contrae en una agonizante indecisión.

Me acerco más y tomo su mojada camisa entre mis dedos, arrugando el tejido con desesperadas manos. Me pongo de puntillas; por poco puedo alcanzar su barbilla, así que lo beso ahí. Beso su mandíbula. Beso su labio inferior, su cuello, su manzana de Adán—. A ti, a ti, te quiero a ti.

Él se queja en voz baja, y el sonido es completamente puro conflicto y un poco de creciente deseo.

Y entonces, él se rinde.

Sus manos me alcanzan, tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes y cálidas palmas, y sus labios caen sobre los mios, de forma caliente, repentina y demandante.

Mi espalda choca contra el librero por su fuerza, y mi corazón bombea con fiebre delirante por todo mi cuerpo, incluso hasta los dedos de mis pies.

Él es rudo y gentil a la vez, duro y suave, dando y recibiendo. Sus manos están por todos lados: acariciando mis brazos, apretando mi cintura, tirando de mi cabello, rozando mi cuello, deslizándolas por debajo de mi vestido para tocar la piel de mis piernas.

Me aprieto contra él hasta que no hay ningún espacio entre los dos, hasta que casi puedo respirar, porque es esto lo que necesito. Necesito estar cerca. Necesito sentirlo cerca. Mi pecho reclama por ello. Mi cuerpo lo pide, y mi corazón bombea extrafuerte también por ello.

Él baja los tirantes de mi vestido de forma brusca, haciéndome jadear, y entonces sus labios se sienten calientes sobre mis hombros, sobre mi clavícula y más abajo. Él me besa por todos lados, incluso encima de mis pechos, donde empieza el escote de mi vestido.

Mis dedos se sumergen sobre su cabello mojado, retorciendo y tirando de sus hebras. En silencio me maravillo del hecho de que puedo tocarlo de esta forma, del hecho de que él me esta tocando de esta manera.

Así es como se siente el éxtasis.

—Quítatelo —murmura Edward contra mi cuello, tirando suavemente de mi vestido.

Así que empujo sus manos para poder remplazarlas con las mías. Agarro la tela y empiezo a levantarla. Levanto mi vista hacia la de él, pero él está viendo cada centímetro de piel que le estoy mostrando ahora. Puedo sentir el sonido de mi corazón contra mi garganta.

Así que lentamente me quito el vestido por encima de mi cabeza.

Cae en silencio sobre el piso.

Edward me está mirando, está mirando mi sostén de encaje color violeta y mis pantaletas a juego. Él se está tomando su tiempo, realmente observando, porque no había podido hacerlo jamas.

Él aún no puede hacerlo, no realmente.

Levanta su mirada para encontrar la mía a través de sus pestañas.

Le sonrío.

Él no sonríe de regreso. Solo me besa otra vez. Se roba mi aliento, pero se lo regalo encantada. Sus manos tocan toda la piel expuesta, piel que él nunca antes había sentido, y su toque se siente tan, pero tan bien.

Muerdo su labio.

—Mmm. —Exhala con un suave gruñido, al tiempo que me golpea de nuevo contra el librero. Esta vez con su cuerpo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Puedo sentirlo duro contra mi estómago, contra sus pantalones negros. Me hace temblar, pero quizá ya estaba temblando. No lo sé.

No soy más que solo pensamientos turbios y victoria.

Las manos de Edward bajan hasta que me toma de mi trasero, apretándolo, haciéndome gemir y reír contra sus insistentes labios. Finalmente, eso hace que él sonría un poco también, pero cuando lo deja ir, él me levanta en sus brazos. Mis piernas se envuelven contra su cintura por instinto, abrazándolo y acercándolo más.

Está caminando, y cuando creo que abro mis ojos, estamos en su habitación.

Ambos caemos sobre la cama. No me lo espero y me hace jadear otra vez. Él se coloca encima de mí, besándome frenética y hambrientamente, y yo lo estoy besando de igual forma.

Está desabotonando su camisa con dedos temblorosos. Él está desabrochando su cinturón con manos temblorosas. Y entonces, su camisa se ha ido, y estoy empujando sus pantalones con mis pies hasta que él ya no los trae puestos.

Tan pronto como está hecho, él abre mis piernas y encaja sus caderas ahí.

Siento mi corazón queriéndose salir de mi pecho. Siento mi pulso martillando. Siento mi sangre correr. Y todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreír contra sus labios y suspirar.

Él es tan duro, y yo soy tan suave. Y él está justo ahí donde necesita estar, frotándose contra mi centro. Mis propias caderas se mecen y se frotan contra él en completo instinto, todo mientras mis pensamientos se abruman y mis suspiros se convierten en gemidos.

Las manos de Edward están sobre mí, desabrochando mi sostén. Y luego mi ropa interior de encaje se ha ido antes de que pueda espabilar, y su pecho está contra el mío; duro y caliente contra el mío, que es suave y ardiente.

Él besa mi cuello. Y luego sus besos se convierten en mordidas que dejan marcas sobre mi piel.

Me estoy retorciendo, estoy temblando, me estoy frotando con él.

Él me besa más abajo ahora, sus labios casi queman sobre mi piel. Él besa mis pezones, luego los chupa, luego los muerde, y luego se va.

Él se arrodila, tomando mis pantaletas, quitándomelas, no de forma lenta y dulce, pero sí de forma rápida y ruda.

Entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta de que no traigo nada más. Estoy completa y totalmente desnuda para él. Él puede verlo todo, y me asusta un poco. Pero se coloca sobre mi, besándome otra vez, y se me olvida.

—Oh, mierda, Bella —suspira contra mi boca. Él está tan inquieto como yo lo estoy. Estamos constantemente frotándonos y besándonos y gimiendo, y respirando de forma agitada.

Muerdo otra vez su labio. Él gime.

Y es entonces cuando se mueve un poco y siento su mano entre mis piernas, tocándome donde estoy tan lista y dispuesta. Gentilmente él empuja uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, y luego agrega otro. Todo lo que puedo sentir es placer, y es en todo lo que puedo pensar, también.

—¡Edward! —Sollozo suavemente, sintiendo los nudos atándose en mi estómago.

Él está apoyado sobre uno de sus codos, mirando hacia donde sus manos se mueven y tocan de forma tan experta. Pero luego, él me está mirando a mí, con ojos oscuros y deslumbrantes repletos de deseo. Él me regala esta media sonrisa que me roba el aliento y me hace temblar.

Sus dedos se mueven más rápido, adentro y afuera, y se siente tan dementemente bien y surrealista.

—Déjalo ir, mi amor —me dice Edward, sus labios susurran sobre mi frente—. Déjalo ir para mí

Su toque se vuleve salvaje, más demandante, mas insistente. El placer crece y se mantiene latente hasta que es casi inaguantable, hasta que es casi demasiado, hasta que es muy bueno.

Y entonces me vengo, y es hermoso; un placer puro y pulcro recorriéndome por completo a través de mis extremidades y mis pulmones que queman por el deseo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y lo dejo escapar como un gemido, mi corazón martillea con una fuerte satisfacción.

Los labios de Edward están una vez más sobre los míos antes de que pueda normalizar mi respiración.

—¿Estás tomando la pildora? —me pregunta, su voz es ronca.

Es una pregunta tan repentina que por poco me toma por sorpresa, y hace que me tome un par de segundos para responder.

—Si.

Él asiente con la cabeza, perdido, mirando el espacio que hay entre nosotros mientras se quita sus bóxers. Miro también, porque me da curiosidad.

Realmente no es verlo completamente desnudo lo que me despierta del sueño. Es verlo acariciarse a sí mismo y alinearse contra mi cuerpo lo que lo hace.

Todo tiembla ahora. Sentirlo contra mí es la realidad. Esto es real, y lo que estamos a punto de hacer será permanente.

Él empuja hacia dentro, solo un poco, solo la punta, pero yo ya puedo sentir la presión.

Él empuja más, más fuerte ahora, y me lastima un poco. Me muerdo el labio inferior, pero Edward parece no darse cuenta porque su cara está contra mi cuello. Y él está respirando tan, pero tan agitado, y eso es tan, pero tan sexi.

Él nunca se detiene. Él solo empuja otra vez, y esta vez, lo hace por completo. Su duro estómago está presionado tan fuertemente contra el mío. Él está completamente adentro. Todo él, así de simple, en menos de un minuto. Y la sensación es tan extraña e incluso un poco dolorosa, pero igual de buena.

Edward gime, su voz se ahoga en la almohada y mi cabello. Todo su cuerpo tiembla.

Él se recompone y se sostiene con sus codos, su frente cae sobre la mía y él se separa solo para arremeter de nuevo sin piedad.

Él no cree que sea virgen.

Es por eso que está siendo tan rudo.

Él se detendría si le digo la verdad. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo haría. Él se detendría y se preocuparía y se volvería loco. Se sentiría culpable. Pero yo quiero que él sea feliz. Quiero que él se sienta tan bien como él me hace sentir a mí. Y quiero esto con él. Lo quiero demasiado. Es todo lo que quiero.

Besa mis labios de forma delicada, y es suficiente para no permitirme llorar.

Y cuando termina, él se deja caer a mi lado.

Ambos estamos respirando pesadamente, mirando hacia el techo oscuro de su habitación.

Se siente extraño, no es como pensé que sería.

Cuando muevo un poco mis piernas no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Debí de haber hecho alguna clase de sonido, porque Edward me mira de inmediato.

—¿Te lastimeé? —pregunta, y la preocupación en su voz por poco me hace querer llorar.

Eso es un poco tonto.

Yo no lloro por cosas tontas.

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Solo un poco —murmuro.

Edward vuelve su cabeza y mira hacia el techo. Debí de haber mentido, porque ahora él está pensando. Está pensando y dándole sentido a las cosas. Así que cuando dice mi nombre, lo dice de forma tan lenta y con una evidente realización de la verdad.

Me mantengo en silencio mientras él formula el resto de la pregunta.

—Bella, ¿eras virgen?

Me siento avergonzada, lastimada y atrapada en este extraño mundo real. No quiero decir la verdad en voz alta. Es demasiado vulnerable.

Pero él toma mi silencio como la respuesta que necesita.

Él se sienta rápidamente y cubre su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —reclama, mirándome. Su expresión se rompe por la culpa, tal y como sabía que pasaría. Ahora su mundo soñado se está rompiendo también, y la indeseada realidad se está abriendo paso.

—Porque pensé que te detendrías.

—¡Dios santo, Bella! —Jadea Edward, pasando sus manos por su rostro, apartando su mirada de la mía como si verme lo matara—. No debí de ser tan jodidamente rudo contigo.

—No habrías hecho nada conmigo si lo hubieses sabido.

—No debí de haber hecho nada contigo, punto —responde.

Siento mi pulso correr con angustia.

—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto. No puedo creerlo, ¡maldita sea! —Él murmura bajo su aliento, negando con la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro.

La alarma de su reloj suena fuertemente a un lado de su cama, haciéndome saltar y parpadear. Un par de lágrimas caen.

—¡Mierda! —maldice, mirando hacia el reloj, golpeando el botón de apagado—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que irme a trabajar. —Él se baja de la cama, buscando sus bóxers, poniéndoselos de una forma cómicamente rápida, como si estuviese protegiendo mi lamentable inocencia. Él pasa sus manos por su cabello y me mira, me mira perdido—. Tú… Tú deberías irte de aquí antes de que llegue Carmen.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Edward camina hacia el baño, pero se detiene, mirando de vuelta hacia mí. Él está devastado de nuevo. Puedo verlo queriéndome reconfortar. Puedo verlo saber que no puede. Finalmente, él solo suspira.

—Lo siento —dice.

Y eso es todo lo que él sabe decir.

Y por primera vez, yo no sé que contestar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, yo no voy a decir mucha cosa... dejare que ustedes lo digan por mi. ESPERO LEER SUS REVIEWS.**

 **APRIETEN EL BOTON DE ABAJO Y CUENTENME.**


	21. Chapter 21

**H** **OLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **ARIANA BETEO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN. CUALQUIER COPIA PARCIAL, TOTAL O QUE VEAN ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA AQUÍ, ESTA PROHIBIDO.**

* * *

" _Harías bien en superarlo"_ _._ _—Black Keys._

 **Cap** **í** **tulo veintiuno.**

Salgo de la cama y me pongo mi vestido mientras Edward toma un baño.

Me marcho de la casa de invitados y, de forma cautelosa, entro por la puerta de servicio. Todo es silencioso a esta hora de la mañana, y todo es tan suave, dulce y alegre. Parece otro mundo ahora. Parece imposible que las cosas hoy sean tal y como lo fueron ayer por la mañana.

—¿Isabel?

Por primera vez en años, me tropiezo. Me tropiezo en el último escalón de las escaleras y apenas puedo evitar caerme contra el suelo aguantándome con la barandilla.

—Mierda —maldigo.

Carmen viene entrando en la habitación con su bolso en el hombro y sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Isabel, ¿qué te pasó?

—Oh, nada. No es nada. Tú solo me, eh, asustaste. —Me coloco mi cabello desordenado detrás de mis orejas, esperando no verme tan horrible como me siento. Ella sabrá que algo anda mal.

Porque yo nunca traigo el maquillaje corrido, o el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada.

Ella frunce el ceño, realmente preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa, nena?

La amabilidad en su voz me hace querer contarle todo. Quizás así sabrá por qué me siento tan enferma. Quizás así sabrá por qué me siento tan poca cosa a como me sentía ayer. Quizás así sabrá por qué me siento tan mal. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Y eso solo hace las cosas peor.

—Nada —digo rápidamente, porque incluso ahora, sigo siendo una perfecta mentirosa—. Solo estoy cansada. No podía dormir anoche, así que salí a caminar, y estuve simplemente caminando y caminando. Me arrepiento de eso ahora —digo, y agrego un bostezo natural.

Carmen sonríe y agita su cabeza.

—Deberías descansar más, Isabel. Eso no es bueno para el cuerpo ni el alma.

—Lo sé —contesto—. Iré a tomar una siesta. Estaré bien.

Le sonrío.

* * *

Me siento en el piso, sobre el sanitario cerrado, arrodillada y llorando.

Me dejo llevar.

Lloro, y lloro, y lloro hasta que creo que vomitaré. Lloro hasta que hago esos grandes y sonoros hipidos de sollozo.

Todo duele. Todo, incluso mi corazón, y no siento otra cosa que tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Debí haber escuchado a Edward.

Soy tan estúpida.

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres? —Renée está gritando.

Me mantengo sobre las escaleras, escuchando la discusión del primer piso, vistiendo mis viejos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta del Jefe que está desteñida y me queda demasiado grande.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Renée —responde Edward con gentileza.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto? —Ella solloza—. ¿Por qué no me das una maldita razón del _porqué_ no puedes seguir haciendo esto?

—¡No te amo! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Eso es una razón suficiente! —Edward le grita de vuelta, perdiendo su frágil calma.

—Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, Edward. Recuerdo que tú me dijiste que no creías en el amor a primera vista. Tú dijiste: «Tienes que trabajar el amor. Él simplemente no sucede».

—Bueno, hemos estado trabajando en ello un año, y la mitad del tiempo tú estas en ese bendito museo, así que no sé qué decirte.

—¿Esto es sobre cuánto tiempo me la paso en el museo?

Ambos se están gritando, y sé con certeza que cualquiera en la casa podría oírlos, incluso los que están fuera, también. Los hombres que están sacando las cosas de Edward de la casa de invitados tendrán un buen espectáculo de risas sobre esto: _«Miren a la pobre gente rica, escuchen cuán patéticos son, tanto dinero que tienen y no son nada felices»,_ eso es lo que dirán.

—¡Pensé que coincidíamos sobre nuestras carreras! ¡Pensé que ambos estábamos de acuerdo con los horarios extensos y con tener ambiciones! —La voz de Renée se está volviendo rasposa de tanto gritar—. ¡Tú también trabajas muchas horas! ¡También eres esclavo de tu oficina! ¿Conmigo es distinto porque soy mujer?

—¡Es distinto porque tienes una hija! —Edward explota—. Ella está tan jodida, Renée, y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta. Ella está sola. Ella está herida. Ella es fuerte. Pero solo es tan fuerte como alguien de diecisiete años puede serlo. Ella te necesita, por amor de Dios. ¡Ella necesita que a ti te importe siquiera un poco lo que pasa en su jodida viva!

—Yo sé lo que pasa en la vida de mi hija, Edward. Háblame con la verdad.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea, Renée. —La respuesta de Edward es floja—. Si supieras algo, hace mucho tiempo la hubieras ayudado.

—¿Ayudarla? ¡Ella no necesita ayuda! Bella es independiente, ella siempre ha sido…

—¡Ella es independiente porque tiene que serlo! ¿Cómo demonios es que no puedes verlo? ¿Eres acaso tan ciega? No puedes ver una maldita cosa, ¡ni siquiera la mierda que está pasando justo enfrente de tus narices!

—¿Por qué cada discusión que tenemos gira en torno a Bella? ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de ella! Sé que mis habilidades maternas no son la verdadera razón del porqué estás rompiendo conmigo.

Desde donde estoy, puedo escuchar a Edward suspirar de forma cansada—. No, eso solo me demuestra la clase de persona que eres, Renée. Eres absorbente, superficial, y estás demasiado envuelta en tu propia vida. Estás haciendo que tu hija sea exactamente igual. Y no permitiré que me hagas así también.

Bajo un par de escalones.

Atrapo a Edward caminado a través del pasillo. Él se detiene para mirarme. Nota que estoy llorando. Pero Renée puede verlo aún. Así que él solo agita su cabeza, pero solo un poco.

Y yo asiento.

* * *

La vida sin Edward por la casa es extraña y vacía, tal y como me siento.

Él verano parece vacío, y muerto. Así como yo.

Rose viene a visitarme. Ella intenta animarme. Luego intenta sacarme el porqué estoy siendo tan aburrida, porque ella dice que nunca, jamás soy aburrida. Pero no puedo contárselo, y no se lo contaría jamás, de todas formas.

Así que ella se va.

Alice me llama unos días después.

Ella me dice que el Jefe se casará con Sue. Me dice que él adoptará a los hijos de ella, también. Él va a tener una familia, una verdadera familia como él se merece. Quiero estar feliz por él, realmente quiero estarlo. Pero mi corazón se rompe mucho más por eso. Se rompe más que por cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado alguna vez. Incluso más que por la partida de Edward.

Por poco llamo al Jefe.

Pero no lo hago, por supuesto.

Si no puedo ser feliz por él, definitivamente no lo llamaré para avivar viejos recuerdos y hacerlo miserable. . Esta es la decisión correcta, me digo a mí misma. Supongo que esta es la única consolación que tengo por ser una perra sociópata.

Si desde un principio estoy tan jodida, al menos puedo escoger no joder a los demás también. Comenzando desde ahora, supongo.

* * *

Renée toma la partida de Edward peor de lo que pensé.

Ella deja de asistir demasiado al museo. Ella ve _Una vida maravillosa_ conmigo. Lloro en casi toda la película porque, ahora que he empezado a llorar, no puedo detenerme, y lo odio.

Realmente lo odio.

Yo solía no llorar. Yo solía ser una chica fuerte. Yo solía tener la clase de Grace Kelly y la actitud fresca de Audrey. Yo solía usar labial rojo y tacones, y tener estilo al caminar. Yo solía ser como una protagonista de una película clásica.

Y ahora, no sé lo que soy.

Estoy perdida, supongo.

Porque ninguna dama de los clásicos se hubiese robado al novio de su madre. Grace Kelly _nunca_ habría hecho eso.

* * *

—Lo siento —le digo a Renée una noche mientras ambas vemos, sin realmente prestarle mucha atención, _Los Pájaros_.

—¿Por qué, cariño? —Renée me mira a los ojos, espabilando como si acabara de levantarse.

 _Por todo_ , es lo que quiero decirle. _Por tener sexo con Edward. Por hacer que él te dejara. Por ser una persona de mierda. Por ser una pésima hija. Por ser una carga._

Pero todo lo que puedo hacer, es encogerme de hombros. Las palabras se ahogan en mi garganta.

Y además, nunca podría decirle lo de Edward. No es solo mi secreto para contar.

—No tienes nada de lo que disculparte —dice Renée. Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme, pero eso solo se siente como un cuchillo que se clava constantemente en mi estómago más y más profundamente.

Estoy desangrándome lentamente hasta morir.

Mamá se estira, abrazándome fuertemente, y se siente tan bien, y me siento tan culpable que empiezo a llorar otra vez.

—Oh, cariño. No te lamentes —me pide mamá, acariciando mi cabello, besándome la frente—. Soy yo la que debe disculparse. Me he perdido tanto de ti. Nunca he querido ser de esta forma, Bella. Nunca lo quise. Y sé que eso no es una excusa, pero a veces es como si no pudiera evitarlo. Es como si no pudiera controlar cuán egoísta soy, como si me sobrepasara, ya sabes.

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

—Lo siento, Bella. Soy yo quien lo lamenta —ella susurra encima de mi cabello.

No puedo decir nada. Yo solo sigo llorando.

* * *

—Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta de inmediato mi mejor amiga. La preocupación se escucha clara en su voz.

Mis ojos están cerrados y estoy destrozada en la soledad de mi habitación.

Desearía que Alice estuviese aquí a mi lado, en mi cama, viendo una película, y comiendo Cheetos y siendo las chicas tontas y glamurosas que somos juntas.

—Alice, lo arruiné —susurro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún es sobre el Jefe? Mira, Bells, él es feliz. Él realmente, realmente ama a Sue. Y él no te ha olvidado. Aún conserva tu fotografía sobre el mantel, esa fotografía tuya y de él cuando traías puesto ese vestido rosa de princesa.

Giro mi cabeza, abriendo mis ojos, y miro la misma fotografía sobre el nochero.

—Realmente esto no es sobre él.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Me levanto y me siento, pasando mis dedos a través de las enredadas ondas de mi cabello

—No puedo decírtelo —le contesto, restándole interés, pero por dentro solo me siento culpable y desastrosa.

—Oh, vamos, reina B. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Muerdo mi labio inferior hasta que duele, y luego suspiro, resignada.

—Perdí mi virginidad —digo.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —demanda saber Alice.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo. Ese es el problema. No puedo decírselo a nadie, pero siento que voy a explotar si no se lo digo a alguien.

Alice se mantiene en silencio, pensando, tratando de resolver el misterio. Y solo luego de un par de minutos, sin juzgamientos en su voz, me pregunta:

—¿Está casado o algo?

—No. No, no es eso. Pero podría ser algo así —murmuro, pasándome las manos por mis cansados ojos, como si tuviera arena en ellos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

La voz de Alice es pura certeza.

—Oh, mierda. Es Edward. Es Edward, ¿verdad? —me pregunta, su voz es suave y gentil, tan carente del disgusto que cualquier otra persona hubiese demostrado.

No puedo responderle. Esto está mal. Pero ella es la única persona con la que puedo hablar. Ella está tan lejos, en Washington, muy lejos de Nueva York, donde este secreto puede destruir a Edward.

—¡Lo sabía! —murmura—. Tenía ese presentimiento.

Me recuesto en mi cama, mirando el techo, deseando deshacer las cosas.

Pero ya es muy tarde para eso.

Entonces Alice suspira.

—Jasper y yo también tuvimos sexo —dice.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, muy sorprendida y quizás un poco herida, porque ella no me llamó para contarme—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace solo un par de meses.

La vieja cama de Alice chilla mientras ella se acomoda. Recuerdo esa cama muy bien. Acostadas sobre las sábanas con nuestras linternas, leyendo nuestros libros de Nancy Drew. Ese sonido es como un golpe de nostalgia—. También estamos enamorados. Lo amo demasiado. Pero después de todo eso, querida, fue muy triste. Yo solo lloré y lloré. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Supongo que fue porque fui virgen por diecisiete años. Es extraño darte cuenta de que ya no lo eres, de que ya estás creciendo. Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre, después de que le conté.

Ruedo sobre mi cama, hundiendo mi cara sobre la almohada.

—Así que te sientes triste por perder tu virginidad —concluye Alice—. Pero la culpa debe ser mil veces peor, creo, porque él es el novio de tu madre. Es así, Bells.

—Estuvo mal —digo tontamente—. Saber el _por qué_ me siento como la mierda no cambia las cosas.

—A veces, cuando conoces el porqué, puedes, al menos, intentar repararlo.

—¿Cómo puedo reparar esto, Alice? —murmuro.

Ella se detiene, su inteligente cabeza está pensando. Pero ella entonces me hace la pregunta que menos me estoy esperando.

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Qué? —pregunto, levantándome de la cama.

—¿Tú lo amas? Es una pregunta muy simple de sí o no, querida. Solo responde. No pienses en ello, solo respóndeme.

—No lo sé.

—¿Disfrutaste estar con él?

—Sí…

—¿Te sientes feliz estando con él?

—Sí, pero…

—Si tan solo lo hubieses conocido en la calle, ¿las cosas serían distintas?

—Bueno, por supuesto —murmuro—. Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lado, lo conocería mejor. Ya sabes, como quizá conocer cosas tontas sobre él… como su color favorito.

—Así que, ¿lo que realmente me estás queriendo decir es que no lo conoces?

Dejo escapar un rápido suspiro.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?

Pienso en ello. Mi mente se vuelve lentamente, recordando viejas cosas.

—Sé que él es como esas clásicas estrellas del cine. Del tipo caballeroso y que salva el día. Él me hace sentir menos sola. Me hace sentir segura, pero no demasiado, y eso me gusta.

—Entonces, la pregunta es que si él no fuese el novio de tu madre, si él fuese solo un chico común, ¿irías tras él?

Esta vez no tengo ni que pensarlo. Yo simplemente contesto.

—Sí.

—Bueno, quizás esto realmente no es un error. Quizá así tenían que ser las cosas. Quizás ustedes dos son almas gemelas o algo. ¡Que romántico! —Canturrea.

Sus palabras suenan vacías en mis oídos. Así es como Alice se conforta a sí misma, pero no funciona conmigo, no al fin de cuentas. Seguía estando mal. Sigue siendo horrible lo que hice. Sigo sin ser una clásica estrella de Hollywood, ya no más. Quizá nunca lo fui.

Con mis ojos hinchados por el llanto, miro a través de la habitación y pillo mi reflejo sobre el espejo de mi tocador. Mi cabello es un desastre y mi rostro está rojo, y me siento tan lejos de ser tan agraciada, que por poco me pongo a llorar otra vez.

—Ya no sé quién soy —le digo a Alice.

—Oh, no seas tan dramática, cariño —se queja Alice con un gruñido.

—No lo soy. Yo pensé que tenía elegancia y clase. Pensé que era una diva clásica atrapada en un cuerpo joven, pero no lo soy. Soy solo una adolescente estúpida. —Mis palabras son suaves y rápidas, dichas entre alientos.

—Oh, cállate —gruñe Alice. Su cama se estremece otra vez. Alice probablemente se dejó caer sobre ella y rodó sus ojos—. Por favor no seas tan melodramática. Tú sigues siendo la misma chica que siempre has sido, Bells. Tú eres elegancia y clase, y tacones y labial rojo, y todo eso. Tienes un alma vieja. Tú solo tomaste una mala decisión en ese momento. Pero esa mala decisión no cambia en nada lo que eres. Y voy a colgarte si sigues diciendo tonterías como esas.

Sonrío, solo un poco. Creo que es mi primera sonrisa en una semana.

—Gracias, Patsy —digo.

—De nada, Eddie.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Un poco de drama! Pobre Bella, ella piensa que lo arruino, ¿como hara para arreglar todo este desastre? ¿istedes que opinan?**

 **Les comento que oficialmente entramos en la recta final... Al fin solo le quedan 10 capitulos mas :(**

.

 **Como sea, espero sus comentarios, prometo que esto apenas es que se va a poner intenso, agarrense-**

 **¿reviews? ya saben donde oprimir. Denme amor, porque el proximo capitulo esta de AY AY AY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **LA HISTORIA ES RATED M POR TEMAS DE SEXO. NADA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

" _Te necesito tanto que podría morir"_ _._ _-_ _The Everly Brothers_

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTID** **Ó** **S**

Estoy usando un sombrero clásico de 1940, tengo mis labios rojos y traigo puesto un vestido blanco. Soy recatada, segura y soy absolutamente yo misma.

Solo me toma un mes completo para que las cosas se vuelvan claras para mí.

Dolorosamente claras.

Extraño mucho a Edward. Lo extraño, y lo quiero otra vez cerca de mí. Lo quiero cerca de manera que pueda hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez; de manera que pueda saber cuál es su color favorito, su banda favorita, y su película favorita.

Aún lo quiero, incluso ahora que ya no es el novio de mi madre.

Pero no puedo tenerlo.

Aunque puedo intentar que las cosas sean mejor de lo que son ahora.

Así que camino por la casa, dejando que los tacones hagan su hermoso y familiar sonido contra el suelo de madera.

–¡Isabel! –Carmen me mira de arriba abajo, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos–. Te ves hermosa, nena.

Le sonrío un poco.

–Gracias.

–¿Alguna ocasión especial?

–Iré a la ciudad. Ya llamé a un taxi. Debe estar esperándome fuera….

–¿Vas a ir sola? –Ella me interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué?

–Iré de compras, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Agito mi linda cartera de mano hacia ella mientras paso por su lado.

–Pero ¿no deberías esperar hasta que la Señora Renée llegue a casa? La ciudad es peligrosa si vas sola…

–Estaré bien, Carmen, de verdad. Pero si no sabes nada de mí, quiero que sepas que lo más probable es que haya sido arrojada desmembrada en el río Hudson. –Le guiño un ojo mientras abro la puerta.

La expresión de Carmen es pura exasperación.

– _¡Dios mío!_

* * *

Camino segura hacia el edificio, pero por dentro estoy nerviosa.

El tiempo que tarda el elevador en subir hasta el piso de Edward lo siento eterno.

Pero entonces las puertas se abren, y Tanya está justo allí, la sorpresa le ilumina rápidamente el rostro.

–¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Ella pregunta.

Miento con facilidad.

–Estoy aquí en nombre de mi madre. Ella lo extraña. Pensé que quizá podría aclarar algunas cosas entre los dos.

Tanya lanza un bufido.

–Bueno, buena suerte con eso. Edward es tan terco como un toro. Pero adelante, todo el mundo salió a almorzar, así que tendré que cerrar las puertas de la oficina. Solo dile a Edward que te deje salir.

–Eso esta perfecto –digo con una sonrisa perfecta.

* * *

Toco su puerta con cuidado.

–¡Adelante! –contesta.

Así que me hago camino adentro.

Su oficina está tan desastrosa como la última vez que estuve aquí. Hay papeles esparcidos por todas partes, y hay una cierta comodidad familiar en eso, lo cual casi me hace sonreír.

Edward me da la espalda cuando se sienta en su silla. Él tiene abiertos tres gabinetes, todos casi explotando por la cantidad de carpetas. Lo veo buscar rápidamente entre los expedientes.

–¿Qué pasa, Tanya? ¿Algo más le pasó a nuestro testigo?

–No podría saberlo –digo suavemente.

Él se congela. Pero luego se vuelve, de forma muy lenta, como si realmente no quisiera verme, lo cual supongo que es así. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y él sigue siendo tan apuesto como una estrella de cine, incluso con su cabello largo y desordenado; hermosamente y para nada profesional.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –susurra.

–Está bien –digo con calma. Me dirijo hacia su escritorio y coloco mi cartera sobre la superficie llena de basura–. No vine a seducirte o pedirte algo.

–Alguien podría ver… –comienza.

Pero yo niego con mi cabeza.

–Solo Tanya. Le dije que estaba aquí a petición de Renée, intentando ganarte otra vez.

–Pero no es así. –Él no parece muy seguro de si es una pregunta o no.

–Eso sería lo último que querría –contesto con una pequeña risita, y con cuidado me siento en la punta de su silla de cuero. Nuestras miradas están ahora alineadas.

–¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –me cuestiona, incapaz de disfrazar su sospecha.

–Para disculparme, supongo. –Hay algo de rigidez en mi voz, que al parecer no puedo ocultar. Me aclaro la garganta un poco y sonrío de forma tensa, colocando algunas ondas de mi cabello sobre mi hombro delicadamente–. Lamento todo lo que hice. Lamento haberte tentado, lamento haberte hecho abandonar tu moral, por hacerte sentir culpable por algo que yo te presioné a hacer.

–Bella –él me interrumpe, negando con su cabeza–, yo tomé mis propias decisiones…

–No trates de culparte por esto –lo interrumpo yo, ahora–. Porque no es así. Sí, tú tomaste tus propias decisiones, pero solo después de meses de invitaciones de parte mía. Eres solo un humano, Edward. Nunca jamás debí haber actuado de esa forma. –De repente, no puedo mirarlo más a los ojos y a su aún muy honesta expresión, así que dejo caer mi mirada hacia mis manos, que tengo retorcidas sobre mi regazo–. Quería tenerte, y lo demás podía irse al demonio, y eso no estuvo bien.

–Así que, ¿estás aquí para arreglar las cosas? –pregunta Edward, sonando sorprendido.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio.

–Bella… Sigues siendo una niña. Yo soy el adulto. Yo nunca debí dejar que las cosas se me salieran de las manos…

–Basta –murmuro, frunciendo el ceño hacia él–. Actúas como si fuera una bebé. Pero ¿ciertamente recuerdas lo que fue ser un adolescente? Puede que sea joven y a veces actúe de forma irracional, pero ya me estoy volviendo una persona independiente. Ya estoy eligiendo en lo qué creer. Ciertamente soy muy capaz de tomar grandes decisiones. Yo tomé mi decisión. Te deseaba. Aún lo hago.

Edward traga con dificultad, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

–Bella…

–No trato de coquetear contigo otra vez, Edward –insisto rápidamente, casi tercamente–. Solo intento ser honesta contigo, porque antes no lo fui. No realmente. Me gustas, de verdad me gustas. Desearía que nos hubiésemos conocido en la universidad o algo, así las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Pero las cosas no son diferentes. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora. Me doy cuenta de cuán inalcanzable eres para mí, pero aun así eso no cambia lo que siento.

Edward se levanta. Él camina alrededor de su escritorio y se sienta sobre la cornisa de este, mirando hacia abajo, hacia mí, con esos ojos serios suyos.

–¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿Tu madre finalmente está siendo una madre o algo por el estilo?

Suspiro y me encojo de hombros, volviendo la mirada hacia mis manos, observando cómo mis uñas rojas se mezclan con mi vestido.

–Lo está intentando. Supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedirle.

–Entonces, ¿por qué este cambio repentino de actitud?

–Me di cuenta cuán egoísta y superficial fui. Al crecer, siempre me dije que no quería ser como mi madre, pero realmente no estaba haciendo algo para evitar terminar siendo como ella. Me di cuenta, incluso cuando pensé que era madura, que la verdadera madurez es entender que esas personas en la pantalla grande, no son reales. Son solo actrices actuando un papel. Y que ellas no estaban tan jodidas como el resto de nosotros. –Miro a Edward de manera que él pueda ver la sinceridad en mis ojos–. Y me di cuenta también, que no importa que tan tonta o torpe o cliché pueda sentirme, disculparme contigo es la única forma de enmendar las cosas que hice mal.

Edward inhala profundamente y mira hacia sus repletos cajones llenos de documentos.

–No necesitaba una disculpa, Bella.

–Te merecías una –digo simplemente, y me levanto. Con él sentado sobre la esquina del escritorio, estamos a la misma altura–. Me iré ahora.

Él se levanta también. Es tan alto como un rascacielos otra vez, inclinándose para verme.

–Eres más madura de lo que creí.

–Bueno, es una recién encontrada madurez –contesto con ironía–. Espero que me dure.

Edward me ofrece una sonrisa ladeada, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Estoy seguro de que podrás.

Sonrío y me detengo. Levanto mi cabeza para verlo, y él está tan cerca que hace que mi corazón se estremezca. Y entonces concentro mi mirada en su corbata, y susurro muy vacilante:

–¿Me darías un beso? Solo uno.

–Bella…

–No trato de hacerme la difícil –le aseguro, agitando mi cabeza–. De verdad, lo prometo. Es solo que probablemente nunca te vuelva a ver.

Sé que dirá que no. Es solo que tenía este presentimiento, y la decepción empieza a crecer dentro de mí.

Pero es cuando lo oigo suspirar, y me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Él se inclina.

Y con sus dedos golpea mi sombrero.

Levanto mi cabeza y sonrío, y él exhala una clase de risita antes de quitarme la prenda gentilmente. Él coloca el sombrero sobre su escritorio, tomándose su tiempo, vacilando quizá, antes de volver a mirarme.

Quiero cerrar mis ojos para saborear la anticipación y congelar este momento en mi cabeza para que, quizás algún día, cuando vuelva mi inspiración, pueda escribir sobre esto y mantenerlo con vida en mi memoria para siempre.

Pero no puedo cerrar mis ojos, no cuando estoy viendo fijamente a los de Edward.

Él está casi vacilando, está un poco nervioso, y la forma en la que muerde su labio, o la forma en la que frunce el ceño sutilmente, me parece hermosa.

Entonces sus manos están en mi rostro, sus pulgares descansan sobre mi barbilla, y sus dedos son cálidos y familiares contra mi cuello. Su toque es mágico y me marea, y él ni siquiera me está besando.

Él se inclina de nuevo y, esta vez, no hay nada que lo detenga.

Nuestros labios se tocan con mucho cuidado, solo un poquito y de forma muy tentadora. Pero él coloca algo más de presión en ellos, y es entonces cuando nuestras bocas se unen como si se pertenecieran, como si hubiésemos hecho esto un millón de veces antes, así que no hay prisa.

Este beso es eternamente dulce.

Este beso es el más lento que hayamos tenido, el menos desesperado, el más precioso.

Él me acerca, y me besa como lo hacen en las películas clásicas: brazos entrelazados, labios lentamente unidos y apasionantes, respiraciones compartidas, y dos corazones que laten al mismo ritmo.

Es la clase de beso que siempre he querido. Y muy adentro, supongo que es la clase de beso que todo el mundo desea.

Edward aparta sus labios de los míos, pero entonces me está besando por todas partes; besos rápidos y ardientes y necesitados. Él besa mi barbilla, mi nariz, mis párpados, mi mentón. Él me besa por todas partes, él me aprieta la cintura y su respiración es agitada.

–También te deseo, ¡Dios!, te deseo demasiado –dice justo en mi oído. Es solo un bajo gruñido de una confesión que lo lastima.

Sus palabras mandan chispas a mi médula espinal y fuego a todo mi cuerpo. Me agarro de sus brazos, sonriendo con mis ojos cerrados mientras él me besa bajo mi alocado pulso. Giro mi cabeza y le susurro por encima de su cabello:

–Entonces, tenme.

Edward tiembla, todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mis manos se mueven por su pecho al tiempo que su respiración se vuelve pesada y rápida contra mi cuello. Mis manos descienden muy, muy abajo por todo su tenso estómago hasta donde sé que está duro.

–Mierda –dice, pero no muy fuerte. Lo siento murmurarlo contra mi piel.

Observo mis manos presionadas contra su pecho. Lo empujo hasta que está recostado contra uno de los muchos libreros de su oficina.

Mi corazón me recuerda cómo bombea cuando él está cerca. Me recuerda que estoy viva, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo convulsione con su ritmo. Y creo que él se da cuenta de mis intenciones antes de que mi propia cabeza lo haga.

Miro hacia abajo, lejos de los muy oscuros ojos de Edward. Observo mis manos, pensando que seguramente temblarán cuando me deshaga de su cinturón, pero no lo hacen. Ellas están firmes y calmadas, y no tengo ningún problema al abrir la hebilla. Tampoco tengo problemas con la cremallera.

–Bella… –comienza Edward, pero nunca dice nada más.

Lo toco a través de sus bóxers. Sus manos buscan agarrarse fuertemente de uno de los estantes. Veo cómo sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Eso me da la seguridad para bajarle su ropa interior.

–Mierda –dice, y esta vez es en voz alta.

Miro hacia abajo de nuevo, observando cómo mi mano se mueve lentamente. Él se siente bien… bastante duro y caliente, pero su piel es muy suave. Levanto las orillas de su camisa hacia arriba para poder ver cómo su estómago se contrae y se endurece y tiembla cuando lo toco.

Él empieza a empujarse contra mi mano como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Una seguridad y alivio se apodera de mí.

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer que él agarre fuertemente los estantes, puedo hacer que él respire con dureza, puedo hacerlo temblar un poco.

Miro hacia arriba y finalmente encuentro sus ojos.

Él parece un poco perdido, incluso un poco salvaje, y cuando se encuentran nuestras miradas, su rostro se tensa de una manera muy hermosa. Su cabeza se echa para atrás un poco, recostándola contra los estantes, y él deja escapar un gruñido que es casi un susurro silencioso. Observo cómo su manzana de Adán se mueve de arriba abajo cada vez que traga con dificultad.

Yo lo hago sentir de esta forma, y eso me hace volar. La sangre corre por mis oídos y mi ritmo cardiaco lo siento por todas partes.

Me arrodillo con gracia, como si hubiera hecho esto antes.

Edward ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, porque él sigue mirando hacia el techo y continúa apretando los estantes hasta que sus nudillos están demasiado blancos, y ahoga unos cuantos jadeos en su pecho.

Nunca pensé que querría hacer una cosa como esta.

Siempre pensé que era demasiado mujer para esto.

Siempre pensé que era demasiado arrodillarme por un chico.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, sin vacilaciones, y esperando por volverlo loco.

Así que me inclino hacia delante y experimento primero besando solo la punta.

–Bella… –Edward deja escapar un casi agonizante gruñido y deja caer su cabeza, sus mareados y profundos ojos caen sobre mí cuando me inclino y lo beso de nuevo–. Espera.

No quiero escuchar esto, así que abro mis labios y tomo solo un poco de él en mi boca.

–Oh, _mierda_ –dice en un solo aliento. Sus caderas se inclinan hacia delante antes de que agite su cabeza–. Espera, Bella, no quiero que... Mierda…

Sus incoherentes maldiciones y sus frases sin sentido son tan divertidas que tengo que echarme hacia atrás solo un poco para sonreírle. Y luego presiono un par de suaves y ligeros besos sobre su punta antes de abrir mi boca y tomarlo dentro de nuevo.

–Diablos. –Jadea Edward, y siento cuando se rinde. Sus manos caen sobre mi cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás con cuidado. Sus caderas se empujan hacia delante de nuevo, de forma más gentil esta vez, pero aun así, hace que lo tome más adentro en mi boca que antes.

Pero me digo a mí misma que no voy a trasbocar, así que no lo hago.

Y muy pronto, esto se vuelve muy fácil para mí, no es tan horrible ni tan diferente. Y Edward solo está diciéndome maldiciones sucias y sin sentido.

Yo jamás estuve realmente interesada en hacer esto antes, pero Rose me contaba todo sobre sus conquistas. Ella me dijo que si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión y quería enloquecer a un hombre por al menos un par de minutos, lo haría.

Ella una vez me dijo que se los chupara, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Tiene el efecto deseado.

–Santa mierda… Sí. Así… Justo así –dice él, jalándome ahora del cabello, a pesar de que no creo que sea consciente de ello. Duele y se siente tan bien, que hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas–. Justo así, cariño. Se siente tan… Tan jodidamente bien.

Lo hago de nuevo, mi corazón martillea mientras escucho su respiración volverse imposiblemente rápida; mientras escucho sus maldiciones volverse más fuertes y sucias cada vez que repito mis acciones.

Y justo cuando creo que probablemente haré que él llegue a donde necesita llegar, la mano que me agarra del cabello lo jala hacia atrás de forma ruda.

–¡Basta!

Su fuerza casi me hace caer, pero mi balance es cuidadoso y tengo gracia. Me lo quedo viendo a los ojos con duda, pero él no parece estar enojado. Él solo parece un oscuro pervertido con ojos ardientes.

–Levántate –me dice.

Lo hago rápidamente, antes de siquiera recordar que no salto cada vez que él dice que salte. Pero antes de arrepentirme por mi afán, sus manos están sobre mi cadera y él me está empujando hacia atrás.

Estoy sobre su escritorio antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

Sus manos recorren mis piernas sin descaro y vergüenza. Él hace a un lado mis pantaletas e introduce dos dedos en mí.

Mi jadeo de sorpresa se convierte en un silencioso gemido al tiempo que mis manos toman sus antebrazos. Mis dedos se entierran fuertemente alrededor de sus duros músculos.

Edward está mirándome con ojos furiosos y oscuros, como si estuviera enojado con los dos por necesitar demasiado esto. Pero segundos después su expresión cambia y una sonrisa torcida aparece rápidamente entre sus labios.

Entonces él retira su mano, quitándome la ropa interior, dejándola caer sobre mis talones.

Todo está pasando tan deprisa, que no soy otra cosa que enloquecidos latidos, deseo y pensamientos confusos.

Levanto una pierna para salir de mi ropa interior blanca de encaje. Edward no puede esperar a que agite mí otro tobillo y me libere de ella completamente. Él ya está tomándome de mis caderas, alzándome la falda y colocándome en la punta de su escritorio.

Mi corazón decide bombear más fuerte que nunca.

Él se coloca entre mis piernas, apartando mis rodillas, alzándome aún más, mucho más, la falda de mi vestido. Él observa justo allí, entre nosotros por un momento, y creo que me aguanto la respiración.

Pero luego él empuja hacia delante, de forma ruda y repentina, y sin juegos previos o cuidadosa preparación, provocando que la mitad de él ya este casi adentro. Y ni siquiera tengo tiempo de quejarme cuando empuja otra vez más fuertemente, que ya está todo él por completo.

El escritorio se mueve por la fuerza del acto.

Un vaso lleno de lápices y lapiceros cae al suelo. Como también su lámpara.

–¡Oh, Dios! –gimo, mi cabeza cae hacia delante para apoyarme contra su pecho. Mis dedos toman desesperadamente la tela de su traje mientras mi cuerpo intenta ajustarse a su repentina intromisión.

Pero una de sus manos toma mi cabello, y dolorosamente me hace levantar mi cabeza. Sus labios están en mi oreja.

–¿Se siente bien? –me susurra, sorprendentemente calmado y gentil al tiempo que se echa hacia atrás, pero solo para penetrarme otra vez salvajemente.

El escritorio se mueve de nuevo, más fuerte ahora, y todos los cajones vibran.

Asiento con la cabeza lo mejor que puedo.

Él me penetra una, y otra, y otra vez, y yo me quejo. No puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea él, completo, duro, sudado y muy bien.

Él empieza a decirme cosas sucias al oído, sobre mi piel.

Él me dice que me venga para él, y un par de minutos después, lo hago.

Y cuando sus embestidas ya han casi parado, enrollo mis piernas alrededor de él con mucha fuerza. Le beso el cuello. Le muerdo la oreja. Y él está buscando entre mi falda otra vez. Sus manos me toman de mis nalgas, cargándome hasta que ya no estoy sobre su escritorio. Él me penetra profundamente, muy, pero muy profundamente, y se queda allí, jadeando maldiciones contra mi cuello. Lo siento temblar con violencia, y yo sonrío sobre su piel.

Entonces estoy sobre el escritorio de nuevo, y él se deja caer un poco sobre mí, casi aguantándose a sí mismo. Me remuevo perezosamente y me sostengo contra él con mis piernas una vez más. Dejo pequeños y suaves besos sobre su barbilla. Él intenta recuperar su aliento.

No hay arrepentimientos esta vez, aun incluso si sé que deberíamos tenerlos. No hay lágrimas corriendo o dolor por ahí.

Solo cálidas y soñolientas respiraciones.

Porque él ya no es de mi madre.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Ella toma asiento en el taxi un poco cautelosa.

Yo trato de no sonreír cuando cierra la puerta y me inclino sobre la ventana. Sonreír debería ser la última cosa en mi cabeza.

De forma muy calmada, Bella me observa con sus mejillas aún rojas por nuestra muy reciente actividad, y su cabello es un desastre. Ella no se muerde el labio o me pregunta si me verá de nuevo. Ella no dice ni hace cosas cliché, aun incluso si toda su vida la vive como una película clásica.

–No sé qué hacer –digo.

–Lo sé –dice ella.

–¿Alguna idea? –pregunto, estudiando su expresión.

Bella aprieta sus labios. Ella mira hacia el frente, regalándome una vista de su glamuroso perfil.

–Tampoco sé qué hacer, Edward.

Asiento con la cabeza y me acaricio la barbilla. Miro hacia las pobladas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York que rebozan del tráfico del mediodía. De repente quiero ser uno de esos extraños que saben lo que están haciendo, que parecen tener su vida arreglada.

Porque mi vida se está viniendo abajo por completo.

Me veo a mí mismo jodido; es como un choque de trenes que no pienso poder detener.

Quizás es porque no quiero.

–No puedes decírselo a nadie –susurro, paranoico incluso del conductor del taxi que impacientemente golpea sus dedos contra el timón.

Un poco de rabia cruza los grandes y cafés ojos de Bella.

–Tú sabes que no lo haría.

–Lo sé –digo, incluso si no estoy seguro de eso. No estoy seguro de nada–. Yo solo… Solo estoy nervioso.

–No lo estés –me contesta, como si eso se volviera un hecho solo porque ella lo dice.

Pero aun así, hace que desaparezca un poco el nudo de preocupación que hay en mi estómago, pero solo un poco.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no le digo adiós. Solo me retiro de su ventana y me inclino hacia la del conductor en vez de eso. Le doy al conductor doscientos dólares.

–Llévela a su casa. Quédese con el cambio.

Los ojos del hombre se abren un poco en sorpresa y asiente con la cabeza.

Y entonces veo cómo el conductor pone el auto en marcha, hacia el tráfico del mediodía. Los observo hasta que desaparecen de mi vista. Y regreso a mi oficina.

* * *

 **..**

 **Bueno, listo, ya se rindio. Preparense para cosas intensas.**

 **Las amo por todo el apoyo que le estan dando a esta historia. Recuerden que se pueden unir al grupito en facebook. El link esta en mi perfil**

 **Espero sus reviews contandome cual fue su parte favorita, cuentenme, ¿no les sorprede lo manipuladora que puede ser Bella? Honestamente, ¿les molesta eso? oh-oh ¿y el Lemmon? ¿les gusto?**

 **Lo quiero leer toooodo lo que me digan. YA SABEN DONDE PRESIONAR :)**

 **Ah, y solo para aclarar, el rio Hudson es el que atraviesa la Ciudad de Nueva York.**


	23. Chapter 23

**H** **OLLYWOOD**

* * *

 ** _PARA ARIANA, QUE ESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS 33_**

* * *

"Vamos a escaparnos de esta ciudad, cariño, estamos que ardemos". –Lana Del Rey

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTITRES**

–¿Por qué estás sonriendo, nena? –me pregunta Carmen con una risita mientras me ayuda a empacar mis cosas.

–Por mis ropas –miento–. ¿No son hermosas?

Ella se carcajea, rodando sus ojos.

–Oh, sí, muy hermosas, niña tonta. Es solo que me sorprende que no estés de mal humor por tener que regresar una vez más a ese lugar.

Me encojo de hombros mientras doblo con cuidado una de mis blusas.

–Es solo un año más, y luego me graduaré. Y no iré a Yale. Ya lo decidí. Iré a donde yo quiera. Cuando cumpla dieciocho, mi madre no podrá decirme a dónde ir, de todas formas.

Carmen sonríe cálidamente.

–Qué bien por ti, Isabel. No sé qué pasa contigo, pero realmente haz cambiado en estas últimas semanas; cambiado para bien. Me gusta verte así de bien.

Suelto la blusa y camino hacia Carmen. Coloco mis brazos sobre ella y la abrazo mientras ella dobla mis jeans, y se ríe.

–No puedo doblar así –se queja encantada.

–No necesitas doblarlas. Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

–Es mi trabajo…

–Odio que trabajes para nosotras, Carmen –murmuro, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, aun abrazándola con fuerza–. Odio que tengas que trabajar para alguien tan exigente como mi madre. Desearía que pudieras hacer lo que sea que quieras. Algún día, me aseguraré de que así sea.

Carmen se ríe en sorpresa.

–¿De dónde viene todo esto, nena?

–Es solo que te amo, es todo –me echo hacia atrás y dejo un beso rápido sobre su suave y oscura mejilla–. Tú mereces más que esto.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y por primera vez no hay recelo, ni sospecha, ni desconfianza. De forma solemne, casi como un mandato, ella dice

–Tú también, Isabel.

* * *

Él llama una vez.

Es de noche, han pasado un par de semanas desde que empezó la escuela.

Rose está dormida sobre una montaña de ropas y cobijas, mientras yo estoy sentada sobre mi cama, tratando de escribir en mi computadora sin tener éxito.

Entonces, mi teléfono suena.

Es como si supiera que se trata de él antes de siquiera ver su número en la pantalla, así que dejo que timbre un par de veces para hacerlo esperar un poquito. Porque no quiero verme tan desesperada, ni siquiera ahora que me estoy muriendo por escuchar su voz; ni siquiera cuando me mata la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que va a decirme.

–¿Hola? –contesto.

–Hey –él dice en voz baja, quizás un poquito rígida.

–¿Quién es? –pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona. Me deslizo bajo mis sábanas y coloco mi almohada encima de mi cabeza, sumergiendo mi mundo en una tenue luz sombreada.

Edward deja salir una sonrisa entre dientes.

–También me alegra escucharte, Bella.

Me hago bolita, acunando mi teléfono con cuidado en mi oreja. Mi voz es un susurro sin aliento cuando le contesto.

–No sabía si me llamarías.

–No debería

–Pero lo hiciste.

–Sí, lo hice. –Edward suspira. Escucho cómo cierra un libro y lo imagino en su apartamento, usando unas sudaderas y una camiseta, inclinado sobre todos sus papeles. Estoy segura de que su apartamento es tan desordenado como cada espacio de su vida–. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

Frunzo mis labios.

–Ah, ya sabes. Solo lo usual: drogas, sexo y Rock and Roll. Rose me tiene yendo a todas las fiestas salvajes.

Casi puedo _escuchar_ a Edward rodar sus ojos.

–No digas mierdas como esas.

–¿Te hacen sentir celoso?

–Sí.

Sonrío de forma tan gigante que mis mejillas duelen un poco.

–Solo bromeo. Por supuesto que nunca tomaría drogas, Edward.

–Eso me alivia. Gracias.

Me giro sobre mi espalda, simplemente escuchándolo respirar a través de la línea.

–¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –pregunto.

–¿Mi color favorito? –él repite con una pequeña e incrédula carcajada.

–Sí.

Hay una leve pausa.

–No lo sé. El azul, creo.

–Hmm. –Abro mis ojos, mirando la luz que se cuela entre las costuras de mi sábana–. ¿Qué tono de azul? Hay muchos. Sé especificó.

–Azul oscuro –dice, como si quizá se lo estuviese pensando. Luego agrega–: como ese vestido que usaste la otra noche en la cena con mis padres. Ese color.

–Eso fue zafiro, cariño. No _azul oscuro._ Hay una diferencia.

–Fue _azul oscuro_ para mí.

–Eso es solo porque eres un chico que no sabe nada que valga la pena.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Así que conocerme muy bien la ley como para poner a asesinos y ladrones tras las rejas no es algo que valga la pena?

–No si no conoces los distintos tonos de azul.

Edward se carcajea. Sé que está negando con su cabeza.

–Discutir contigo es como correr en círculos.

–La persona perfecta para un abogado, ¿no crees?

Mi comentario es completamente una broma, pero su respuesta es totalmente seria.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

Me quedo callada porque todos mis comentarios atrevidos parecen haberme abandonado, y me sonrojo un poco.

Entonces él cambia de tema.

–¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –me pregunta.

Y yo ni siquiera tengo que pensármelo. Yo solo respondo.

–Verde esmeralda. Como tus ojos.

* * *

–¿Con quién estabas hablando anoche? –me cuestiona Rose levantándome sus cejas la siguiente mañana mientras nos ponemos maquillaje de ojos.

–Oh, querida, realmente no debiste escuchar a escondidas –digo al tiempo que me delineo los ojos con una sola mano en una técnica perfecta–. No es propio de una señorita.

–En mí no hay nada propio de una señorita, para la desdicha de mi madre. Y sé con certeza que tú también escuchas a escondidas –me acusa mientras se coloca rímel sobre sus eternas y largas pestañas.

Le regalo una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

–Quizá.

–Entonces, ¿quién era él? –insiste–. ¿Es sexy?

–Por supuesto –me burlo.

–Entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

–No lo conoces –miento, acercando mi espejo de mano mientras gentilmente difumino sombra de ojos–. Él no asiste a ninguna escuela de aquí cerca.

Rose suspira de forma dramática.

–¿Podrías al menos decirme su nombre?

–No –contesto.

Ella se ríe, negando con su cabeza, tirándome una toallita desmaquillante.

–Bien, señorita misterio. Pero ¿podrías al menos decirme si ya han cogido?

–Eso es vulgar –murmuro, tomando mi labial rojo.

–Pero divertido. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

La miro a través del espejo.

–No beso y cuento.

–Coges y besas, en este caso.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo mi atención a mi maquillaje

–Eres una vulgar. ¿Tu madre sabe que hablas así?

–Lo hago solo para enfurecerla. –Rose se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia mí, dejándose caer a mi lado en la cama. Ella por poco me hace mancharme con mi labial–. ¿Vive lejos?

–Desafortunadamente, demasiado lejos como para venir a visitarme durante clases.

–Deberías empezar a tener sexo telefónico con él.

–Rose, ¿no tienes una clase a la que asistir ahora mismo? –pregunto, mirándola con mis cejas levantadas.

Ella me sonríe, colocándose en pie.

–Bien. Solo trataba de ayudar. –Ella camina hacia nuestra puerta–. Pero realmente deberías hacerme caso y tomar mi consejo.

Yo simplemente ruedo mis ojos y sonrío a medio lado.

–Si escuchara tus consejos, probablemente hubiese perdido mi virginidad con un chico llamado Rat.

* * *

–¿Qué harás en la semana de Navidad? –me pregunta él. Toda la culpa y la rigidez de sus primeras llamadas, ya se ha ido.

Muerdo mi labio para ocultar mi sonrisa y miro a Rose, quien pretende estar leyendo una revista.

–Paneo ir a casa, ¿tú?

–Oh, no lo sé. No me he puesto a pensar mucho en ello.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

–¿Para qué me preguntaste entonces?

–Solo para conversar.

–Idiota –digo con una risita, negando con mi cabeza.

Hay burla en su voz ahora.

–Ven conmigo a algún lado.

–Donde quieras.

–Guau, eres fácil.

Ruedo mis ojos, sonrío, y cometo el error de mirar a Rose.

–¡Sexo por teléfono! –ella murmura.

Hago una mueca de disgusto y niego con la cabeza.

–Dejaré la habitación –ella agrega, como si eso me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

–Ew, no. –digo en voz alta y por accidente.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Edward.

–Oh, nada. Rose solo está siendo una bruta.

–¿Rose? –Y así de simple, él ha levantado su guardia, y sospecha de mí, de esta llamada telefónica, y de todo.

–Ella está obsesionada contigo, mi llamador misterioso –digo, tranquilizándolo sutilmente.

Casi puedo oírlo suspirar de alivio.

–Entonces, ¿ella no lo sabe?

-No seas ridículo –les contesto a los dos, a él y a Rose, que continua defendiendo su posición en silencio.

Ella me saca la lengua.

Le saco la mía en respuesta.

–Escucha, ¿quieres ir conmigo a algún sitio esta semana, o no? –pregunta Edward.

–Creo que ya te di mi respuesta.

–Quiero escucharla de nuevo.

Siento cómo mis labios se levantan en una sonrisa torcida.

–Sí, sí quiero ir contigo. Cualquier día, a cualquier lugar.

–Bien. Empaca una maleta, entonces.

–¿Qué debo empacar? ¿A dónde me llevarás?

–Es una sorpresa.

–Tengo que saber qué ropa llevar, tontito. ¿Ropa cálida o fría?

–Cálida.

–Está bien. Oh, y cuando dices que empaque una maleta, _singular_ , sabes que es imposible, ¿cierto? Yo solo no quiero que te sorprendas si llevo cinco, en su lugar.

–Eres tan… –él empieza con exasperación.

–Te veo entonces, –lo interrumpo con una risita y le cuelgo. Luego tiro mi teléfono y miro a Rose, sonriéndole con dulzura–. Rosie, amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi fiel compañía, la luz de mi existencia.

Rose gira su cabeza para mirarme con seguridad.

–Déjame adivinar. Necesitas que te cubra como el año pasado.

–Sí –digo, excepto que el año pasado fue infinitamente diferente a este año. Pero no le digo eso. Yo solo agrego–: Si mi madre pregunta para comprobar mi historia…

–Estás conmigo y mi familia en Cancún.

–Eres una preciosura, cariño.

–Me la debes.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

-¡Diviértete esa semana! –me dice Rose al tiempo que deja nuestra habitación, usando desde ya sus gafas de sol y su traje de baño debajo de su vestido–. Ten mucho sexo.

Ella me guiña un ojo.

Suspiro.

–Diviértete, Rose.

–Planeo hacerlo, reina B. –Ella me besa las mejillas, y luego, se marcha.

Empaco el resto de mis cosas en mis bolsos. Y entonces, espero. Escucho, y observo cómo se vacía la escuela, la gente marchándose hacia exóticos sitios y tiempo en familia. Estoy impaciente, incluso cuando se supone que una dama no debe estarlo.

Pero sé por qué él está esperando.

Él esperará hasta que no haya ningún alma en la escuela, con excepción del conserje.

Entonces él estará aquí.

Y es eso lo que pasa exactamente.

Después de que los pasillos están en total silencio y los aparcamientos se encuentran vacíos, recibo una llamada telefónica. Contesto y sostengo el teléfono contra mi oreja.

–Baja –me dice.

Cuelgo y sonrío, y tomo mi equipaje. Camino por el pasillo, y bajo las escaleras de mármol de forma muy lenta, porque no me afano por él. Lo haré esperar un poco, también. Es justo, después de todo.

Y entonces estoy fuera, temblando por el frío de Pennsylvania, y lo veo a él y a su auto.

Está vistiendo ropa casual. Su cabello sigue siendo hermosamente largo. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el frio, y su actitud es relajada y casual, sonriendo un poco; tan perfecto como un hombre de película.

Le sonrío de vuelta y camino hacia él lentamente.

–Aquí están mis maletas –le digo, ofreciéndoselas.

Edward me levanta sus cejas.

–¡Jesús! ¿Cuántas trajiste?

–Ocho, pero fui inteligente y coloqué las más pequeñas dentro de las más grandes. ¿Estás sorprendido de mi inteligencia?

–Sí, estoy perplejo de cuán creativa puedes ser cuando se trata de empacar ropa –me contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica, tomando mis maletas–. Estoy seguro de que eso será una muy buena habilidad para el resto de tu vida.

–El saber ahorrar espacios es una maravillosa habilidad –resoplo, quitándome mis guantes delicadamente–. Serias muy suertudo de tenerlo.

Edward gira sus ojos mientras camina hacia el maletero de su auto y coloca mi equipaje en él.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto.

Él camina hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abre para mí, porque él es un caballero algunas veces. Se inclina hacia mí, tan cerca que me oprime el corazón, y su aliento es tan asombrosamente cálido contra mis congelados labios.

–No puedo decírtelo.

Finjo estar molesta.

Y entonces él me besa, de forma muy rápida y muy ligera.

–Solo súbete.

Hago una mueca e ignoro el delirante sonido de mi corazón. Y es así como me subo al auto.

* * *

 **SE VAN A PASAR UNA SEMANA SOLOS A ALGUN LUGAR SECRETO, ¿NO ES ROMANTICO?**

 **DEJENMELO SABER EN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **YA SABEN QUE BOTON PRESIONAR.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLLYWOOD**

"El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo". –LDR

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTICUATRO**

Corro por la playa, levantando con mis pies la arena caliente y salpicando el agua del océano con ella. Mi vestido blanco está sucio, pero no me importa. Ser feliz significa no tener que preocuparse de nada, y no puedo pensar en algo que me preocupe esta mañana.

Me siento completamente feliz en mi vestido empapado por el agua del mar.

–¡Ven aquí! –Edward me llama desde el otro extremo. Él está sonriendo, sus manos están en sus bolsillos y sus piernas están siendo golpeadas por el agua de la orilla.

Niego con la cabeza, caminando de espaldas y sonriéndole de forma tan grande que hace que me duelan las mejillas. Mi cabello es un desastre, revoloteando por mi cara por el viento, poniéndose algo rizado por la humedad. Pero eso tampoco me importa.

Mi cabello es un desastre, y no soy otra cosa que pura satisfacción.

– _Ven aquí_ –me repite Edward, murmurando las palabras para mí.

–Ven y atrápame –murmuro en respuesta.

Él sonríe, sus ojos se iluminan por el reto. Entonces él me está persiguiendo, y yo escapo, pateando la arena en mi camino.

Él cielo es rosa y dorado caliente, y el océano parece sol derretido. Todo el resto del mundo parece arder con la puesta de sol, y yo me estoy quemando.

Rápidamente, Edward me atrapa, muy a pesar de mis mejores intentos.

Grito cuando sus brazos me envuelven por detrás, levantándome y sumergiéndome en el agua, empapándome.

–¡Mi vestido! –protesto antes de que él me sumerja en la muy salada y fría agua del océano. Salgo a la superficie, quitando el cabello de mi cara y casi tosiendo una carcajada. Las fuertes olas me empujan hacia delante, casi derribándome, pero Edward me atrapa mientras me río sin contenerme.

–¿Ni siquiera te preocupa mi vestido en lo absoluto? –demando, dándole un pequeño manotazo.

Él está medio mojado por causa de mi forcejeo, pero me está sonriendo.

–No, para ser honesto, es lo que menos me importa.

Ruedo mis ojos y le salpico el rostro con el agua.

Él gruñe y se remueve el agua de inmediato.

–Es lo que te mereces –digo, fingiendo seriedad al tiempo que lo empujo, y consiguiendo, por poco, poder llegar a la orilla sin ser empujada por una de las olas. Es entonces cuando tomo la punta de mi vestido y lo escurro.

Edward me sigue afuera del agua, y también escurre el agua de su camiseta. A propósito me golpea las piernas.

Le saco la lengua y huyo de él, bailoteando.

Pero él me atrapa antes de poder llegar muy lejos.

–¿Por qué sigues huyendo de mí? –me pregunta contra mi oreja, con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

–Porqué sé que me atraparás –respondo.

Edward muerde de forma juguetona el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome jadear y reír.

–Quiero darte algo.

–¿Qué? –pregunto, girándome en su abrazo.

Él besa mi frente antes de tomar un paso hacia atrás y rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

–Puede que se haya mojado un poco –murmura, sacando una pequeña cajita de chiffon. Observo cuando la abre con cuidado y coloca algo dorado entre las palmas de sus manos. Entonces él lo sostiene para mí, y yo me inclino más cerca para inspeccionarlo.

Es un collar con una muy delgada y delicada cadena, y el dije de corazón más pequeño y precioso. Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi hace un par de horas en una tienda en la que nos detuvimos.

Levanto mi mirada, y lo miro, quitándome mi cabello mojado de la cara.

–¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?

–Cuando no estabas mirando –responde Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego me sonríe un poquito–. No eres la única que puede hacer cosas a escondidas.

Mis piernas tambalean, y me quedo sin palabras. No puedo pensar en algo adecuado qué decir.

Pero Edward no espera nada de mí.

–Date la vuelta y levántate el cabello –es todo lo que dice.

Así que lo hago.

Él coloca el collar alrededor de mi cuello y lo abrocha. El dije de corazón reposa justo encima del collar de atrapasueños que mi padre me dio. Ambos son del mismo color, así que ambos lucen como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar juntos.

–Justo así –dice Edward, besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Sonrío, y se me eriza la piel de los brazos. Me vuelvo para encararlo otra vez, y levanto mi mano para tocar el collar con delicadeza.

–Gracias –digo–. Realmente lo amo.

–Me alegro –murmura. Su sonrisa es tan suave y su mirada es casi tímida.

–Aún tengo esa rosa que me regalaste en la ópera –le cuento en voz baja–. La tengo en el nochero de mi habitación de la escuela, de modo que puedo verla antes de dormir. –Mi corazón empieza a martillar en mi pecho, y su ritmo aumenta hasta que puedo sentir mi pulso incluso en los dedos de mis pies. Se siente como si hubiese admitido algo muy íntimo, y supongo que así fue.

Admití algo que me hace vulnerable, y me doy cuenta de que se supone que es así. Ser honesta con él me asusta y al mismo tiempo me emociona, y hay algo de belleza en ello. Esto se supone que debe ser nuevo, angustiante e intenso.

Edward me sonríe. Sus manos suben y me toman del rostro con cuidado, y entonces presiona sus labios contra los míos, una vez y de forma delicada.

–Volvamos a la casa.

* * *

–¿Quieres ir a algún sitio esta noche? –me pregunta Edward sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Me abrazo fuertemente a él, descansando sobre su pecho. El ritmo de su corazón aún no se ha tranquilizado. Él mío tampoco lo ha hecho.

–No, quiero quedarme aquí.

–Okay –murmura. Sus dedos me acarician la columna, erizándome la piel.

Abro los ojos y observo la pared de ventanas. El sol ya se ocultó hace un rato, pero hay luna llena esta noche. Esta brilla contra el ondeante océano e ilumina la habitación con una luz plateada.

–No puedo creer que Carlisle y Esme no estén aquí en estas vacaciones –digo–. Esta casa es tan hermosa. Podría estar aquí todo el año.

–Ellos optaron por Venecia este año en vez de Miami.

–Ah –contesto, haciendo círculos sobre su piel. Nos quedamos callados y mis pensamientos empiezan a adormilarse–. Gracias.

–¿Por qué? –él me pregunta. Su propia voz suena cansada y lenta.

Dudo, armándome de valor.

–Por hacer esto. Por venir y convencerme y traerme a algún lugar. Esto es… Esto significa… Es simplemente algo muy lindo de tu parte.

Edward no dice nada por un momento. Y luego, puedo sentir sus dedos peinar delicadamente mi cabello, colocando algunas hebras detrás de mi oreja con cuidado.

–De nada, Bella. Quería hacerlo.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y me siento avergonzada.

Yo no soy una chica sentimental.

Pero heme aquí, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando a derramarse y traicionarme.

–Hey –dice Edward, levantándose un poco. Con cuidado me limpia las lágrimas tan pronto y salen–. Todo está bien.

–Oh, lo sé. Lo sé. Estoy siendo una tonta, es todo. Es que tan solo… Olvídalo. No es nada importante.

Los dedos de Edward bajan hasta mi cuello. Puedo sentir su mirada y sus ojos tristes.

–No fuiste a las Bahamas con Rose el año pasado, ¿no es así? –me pregunta en voz baja.

Un par de lágrimas más aparecen, y suspiro al tiempo que me las seco.

–No.

–¿Por qué mentiste?

–Porque sabía que Renée quería estar contigo. Sabía que ella quería ir contigo de vacaciones a España. Y sabía que yo solo arruinaría sus planes. –Parpadeo rápidamente, secándome todas las lágrimas mientras trato de salvar mi dignidad–. Yo solo pensé que era mejor decir que iba a irme con Rose que hacerla sentir culpable.

–¡Santos cielos, Bella! –Edward exhala enojado, levantándose por completo y negando con su cabeza en asombro–. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? Debiste habérselo dicho. Yo te hubiera llevado a España, también.

–Sabía que lo harías. –Me siento, abrazando las sábanas contra mi pecho–. Lo sabía, así que no dije nada. Yo sabía que Renée quería que solo fueran tú y ella.

–¿Pasaste Navidad sola en esta escuela, solo para complacer los planes de Renée? –Edward está asombrado, e irritado e incrédulo.

–Sí –digo tan calmada como puedo.

–No entiendo tu maldita relación con ella, Bella. De verdad que no. No puedes complacerla en todo.

–No es así –respondo, negando con mi cabeza ahora–. Simplemente la amo. Es todo. Tú lo sacrificas todo por la persona que amas.

–Sí, bueno, pero las personas que te aman no te piden nada a cambio, Bella. He ahí la diferencia. –Edward se inclina, encontrando su mirada con la mía una vez más–. No estoy diciendo que tu madre no te ama. Yo solo estoy diciendo… que ella es el tipo de persona que absorbería tu vida sin siquiera darse cuenta o importarle. Ella es una persona egoísta. Tú sabes eso. Tú lo has dicho antes. Yo solo no quiero que hagas mierdas como esas por ella.

Yo simplemente le sonrío. Su cabello está tan largo que le cae sobre sus ojos, colgando sobre sus pestañas, así que me inclino y con cuidado retiro las hebras de allí. Y ese simple toque se siente como un lujo. Se siente como demasiado.

–Gracias –murmuro, porque eso es todo lo que hay por decir.

Edward parece un poco triste, como si supiera que sus esfuerzos son en vano. Y él tiene razón, solo que por motivos equivocados.

Pero entonces me sonríe.

–De nada –dice, y me besa.

* * *

Los días transcurren hasta que no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Estamos viviendo en una hermosa burbuja, y Edward no se siente de otra forma que no sea relajado y calmado ahora que estamos lejos de cualquiera que nos conozca. Él es diferente.

Todo es diferente.

Él se inclina y me besa el cachete, o coloca su mano en mi espalda baja… Todo en público.

Aquí él no tiene miedo y, de hecho, ya estoy sintiendo el tirón peligroso de su afecto sin preocupaciones.

Ya me estoy dejando atrapar por ello.

Me gusta caminar a su lado. Me gusta que la gente nos vea juntos. Me gusta que aquí, con extraños, al menos no somos una pareja extraña. Él solo se ve un poco mayor que yo en su ropa formal, y por ello no obtenemos miradas desaprobatorias o extrañas.

Es tentador saber que la vida podría ser de esta manera todo el tiempo.

Y me destroza saber que no podemos tenerla.

Pero no pienso en lo que no puede ser. Yo solo disfruto el ahora. Disfruto el caminar por la playa con él y jugar en el mar, y salir a comer con él. Disfruto saber que su banda favorita es Led Zeppelin y que la comida que menos le gusta son las alcachofas. Disfruto conocer todas las diferentes formas en las que puede besarme, la manera en la que se ve cuando se viene, la manera en la que respira de alivio la primera vez que me penetra. Disfruto saber que él puede ir lento o rápido, delicado o rudo, y es asombroso de cualquier manera en que lo haga. Disfruto como me dice cosas socias a veces, y otras dulces.

Yo solo lo disfruto a él. Todo de él.

* * *

–Sigo sin creerte –insisto.

Edward me hace una mueca.

Me carcajeo al mismo tiempo que me siento sobre el granito de la isla, cruzando mis piernas. Mi cabello está mojado por la ducha, y mi bronceado rostro está limpio, sin una gota de maquillaje. Es alarmante cuán rápido Edward pudo persuadirme de no preocuparme por el maquillaje. Él dijo que estábamos en la playa, que nadie usa maquillaje cuando nada o se broncea. Él dijo que le gusto más sin él.

Así que no lo he usado en días.

Aún me asombro de mí misma cuando me miro al espejo. No luzco como yo del todo. No estoy segura de si es porque mi cara está limpia o por alguna otra cosa. Pero algo es distinto.

–Te lo probaré –dice Edward, encendiendo la estufa.

–Te observo –contesto, pero realmente estoy viendo hacia la blanca y muy bonita sala y al océano más allá. Esta casa es hermosa; tan espaciosa, tan blanca, ordenada y con todo de vidrio. Me he enamorado de ella.

–Más te vale no ponerle albahaca. Odio la albahaca –le advierto.

–Le pondré lo que yo quiera –murmura.

Pateo su trasero cuando camina hacia mí.

–Si quieres impresionarme con tus dotes culinarios, no le pondrás albahaca a la comida.

– _Bien_. –Explota, rodando sus ojos–. ¡Dios! Eres tan jodidamente mandona.

Me río una vez más.

Él agarra mi pie de un tirón, y da un paso entre mis piernas. Se inclina y me da un beso en la nariz.

–No sabía que tenías pecas –comenta.

–Me las cubro con maquillaje –contesto, encogiéndome de hombros–. Las pecas no son nada glamurosas, obviamente.

–Eres completamente glamurosa, Bella. Con pecas y todo. No debieras preocuparte por cosas como esas. –Edward descansa su frente contra la mía. Su aliento a menta me acaricia los labios, mareándome.

–Tú siempre estás tratando de ayudarme, Edward –murmuro, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, corriendo mis dedos de arriba abajo por sus costados de forma lenta–. Tratando de ser un héroe.

–Solo trato de hacerte ver la verdad. –Él me besa una vez más, y entonces suspira, porque él sabe que es una batalla perdida.

* * *

–¡Bien! –digo, tirando de mi cabello–. Sabes cocinar.

Edward sonríe a medio lado.

–Te lo dije.

–No tienes que ser arrogante por ello. Ya lo admití.

–Tengo que saborear la gloria de que te hayas equivocado –contesta Edward, pero luego ríe. Ilumina su rostro, sus ojos, todo él. Es una sonrisa especial, una verdadera. Él ha estado dando de esas más y más, desde que llegamos.

Me deja sin aliento y desorientada. Así que intento cambiar de tema.

–Película favorita. Di.

Edward se lo piensa un momento, acostumbrado a nuestro nuevo juego.

– _Guerra de las galaxias_. La primera.

–¡Oh, Dios, _no_! –me lamento.

–Es una gran película –se defiende.

–Ya no podré verte jamás de la misma manera, Edward. Ya perdiste todo el respeto que tenía por ti.

–¿Qué hay de malo con _Guerra de las galaxias_? –cuestiona, levantando sus cejas.

Revuelvo el espagueti que él hizo para nosotros, antes de tomar otro bocado.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Por dónde comienzo?

–La vi en la televisión cuando era pequeño, y me encantó. Mi mamá me compró las pijamas y todo.

Me cubro la boca mientras me rio.

–¿También construías muñequitos y tenías acné?

–Eres una persona superficial –me acusa, apuntándome con el tenedor–. Y no, mi piel siempre fue impecablemente limpia, gracias.

–Pero construías muñequitos –insisto.

–Tuve una fase.

–Yo creo que sigues en esa fase.

–¡A ti te gusta _L_ _o que_ _e_ _l viento se llevó_! –Él suena completamente escéptico, pero también está sonriendo–. Esa es la película más aburrida, eterna, sobrevalorada y más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Creo que nunca la he visto por completo. Siempre me quedo dormido.

–Si la odias tanto, ¿por qué la viste conmigo la otra noche? –lo reto.

–Te dije que era demasiado larga. Pero creo que tu respuesta fue «Qué mal». –Él rueda sus ojos–. Qué conmovedor.

Me río una vez, negando con la cabeza.

–Oh, está bien. Okay, tema nuevo. Nombre tu memoria favorita de la niñez.

–Las pijamas de _Guerra de las_ _g_ _alaxias_. Lo admito.

Tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo aviento.

–Estoy hablando en serio.

Edward inhala profundamente, pensando en ello.

–No lo sé. Probablemente cuando mi mamá, mi verdadera mamá, me llevó al parque. Creo que tenía seis. Ella me llevo a los columpios, y ambos nos columpiamos allí por horas. Supongo que ella trataba de evitar a mi papá, ahora que lo pienso. Pero en ese tiempo, no tenía idea. Fue genial. –Él asiente con la cabeza, enrollando el espagueti en su tenedor–. Tu turno.

Sonrío levemente. Ni siquiera tengo que pensármelo.

–Había un camión de helados que pasaba por nuestro vecindario cuando era pequeña. Podía escuchar la música, pero nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de casa como para comprar un helado. Así que un día, mi papá me vio haciendo pucheros por eso, y él dijo «Súbete a la patrulla», y nos subimos a su auto, y perseguimos al camióm de los helados casi toda una milla. Él finalmente encendió las luces de la patrulla e hicimos que el tipo se detuviera… Todo para conseguirme un helado.

Edward también sonríe.

–Él suena como un papá genial.

–Lo fue. Lo es. –Dejo salir un suspiro y dejo caer mi mirada hacia el plato de comida. Pero ya no tengo hambre–. Se volvió a casar. Él adoptará a los hijos de su nueva esposa.

Edward se inclina hacia delante. Estoy esperando a que me regale palabras de consuelo, quizá. Pero no lo hace. Él solo estira su mano hasta encontrar la mía sobre la mesa. Él la aprieta, duro. Es todo lo que necesita hacer.

* * *

 **¿NO AMAN ESTO?**

 **DIGANME QUE OPINAN**

 **¿REVIEWWWSSS? LOS QUIERO LEER TODOS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRADUCCION. ARIANA MENDOZA ME AYUDO CON LOS ERRORES**

* * *

 _"Cariño, ¿qué quieres que yo haga?"_. -The Everly Brothers

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

–No quiero crecer –me cuenta Edward una noche mientras los dos permanecemos sobre la cama. Él juega con las hebras de mi cabello en vez de mirarme a los ojos–. Envejecer. Casarme y tener una familia y todo eso me asusta como la mierda, y no sé por qué.

–No deberías –digo, trazando las líneas de su abdomen con mis dedos–. Tú serias grandioso en lo que sea. Y ya has tenido mucho estrés, y un trabajo que te exige demasiado. Lo haces bien con eso. Eso es muy adulto de tu parte.

-No lo sé –contesta, exhalando las palabras de forma pesada. Él deja caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas y observa el techo–. Ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote esto.

–¿Por qué no?

–No es realmente algo que a las chicas les gusta oír, ¿no es así? Cuánto me asusta asentar cabeza. –Edward tira juguetonamente de mi cabello.

Sonrío y lo miro, mi barbilla descansando en su pecho.

–Edward, las cosas no son nada normales entre nosotros. Yo no espero que te me arrodilles algún día cercano. No quiero eso, de todas formas.

–¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Bella Swan? –me pregunta Edward, la esquina izquierda de su boca se levanta en una hermosa y engreída sonrisa.

–A ti –contesto, encogiéndome–. Es todo lo que quiero.

–Me tienes.

Inhalo y me inclino hacia arriba, besándolo brevemente. Mi sonrisa es contenida y un poco desahuciada.

–No, no lo hago. No realmente.

* * *

–Ahí. Hecho. –Edward señala al pequeño árbol de Navidad con orgullo.

Me rio, levantando mis rodillas a mi pecho mientras me siento en el sofá.

Solo estoy usando una camiseta de Edward. Tengo un desordenado tomate sobre mi cabeza y mi cara está impecablemente limpia, y uso un muy barato esmalte de uñas. Soy absoluta exuberancia mientras observo nuestro pequeño árbol con sus luces parpadeantes y su mínima decoración.

–¿Qué opinas? –él me pregunta, dejándose caer a mi lado.

–Es perfecto –susurro.

–Se parece un poco al árbol de Navidad de Charlie Brown.

–No, no es así.

–Sí lo es. Mira. Está inclinado hacia un lado. Lamentable.

–Cállate, Edward. Es hermoso. No digas cosas horribles sobre él. –Lo miro rápidamente–. Deberíamos dormir en el sofá esta noche y dejar solo las luces del árbol encendidas. Ya que es Nochebuena…

–Claro –él contesta, besándome la frente. Pero mira de nuevo al arbolito, y ladea su cabeza–. Okay, la estrella está torcida. Tengo que arreglarla.

Él se levanta de un salto del sofá y empieza a mecer el árbol otra vez, de manera obsesiva, porque es un poco perfeccionista.

Lo observo luchar contra el árbol, murmurando entre dientes como un completo lunático cuando algo no coopera para él. Sonrío.

Y de repente, me siento abrumada y aturdida.

Me siento completa por esto, pero también aplastada.

Estoy sin aliento.

No soy otra cosa que latidos cardiacos intensos y una calidez desbordante.

Me siento inquieta y el pecho me duele.

Empiezo a llorar, solo un poco; calientes lágrimas se derraman sobre mis mejillas.

Edward me echa un vistazo y frunce el ceño. Él de inmediato abandona sus esfuerzos con el árbol y se arrodilla enfrente de mí.

–Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –digo. Pero la respuesta parece estar fuera de lugar. Así que se lo cuento–. Solo estoy feliz.

–Uno no llora cuando está feliz –me acusa, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Me limpio los ojos rápidamente y asiento con la cabeza.

–Solo estoy abrumadoramente feliz. Es todo.

Edward se debate entre creerme o no por unos segundos. Pero luego solo sonríe. Él se sienta a mi lado, colocándome cerca de su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos. Lo abrazo también con fuerza. Y lloro un poco más, porque se siente tan bien que me abracen.

* * *

–Así que… –comienza Edward, sonriéndome. Él mece nuestras manos entrelazadas salvajemente mientras caminamos por la playa. Hoy, él está usando una gorra de beisbol hacia atrás con unas bermudas caqui rosadas y una camiseta blanca. Él es tan lindo como un chico universitario y tan guapo como una estrella de cine.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad?

–Maravillosa –digo con sinceridad, sin siquiera molestarme en una respuesta ingeniosa–. No nos vayamos nunca. Quedémonos aquí para siempre.

-Okay –Edward se inclina hacia mí, besando mi sien mientras caminamos a tropezones por la orilla de la playa.

Sonrío y observo a lo lejos, hacia la ardiente puesta de sol y el dorado océano líquido.

–Desearía que fuese así de fácil.

–Yo también. –Edward suspira y coloca su brazo alrededor de mi con cuidado–. No pienses en ello ahora. Piensa en ello mañana, ¿no es lo que me dijiste una vez?

Me río.

–Sí, Creo que sí. Fue un consejo sobre eso de dejar de fumar.

–Un muy buen consejo. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

–No lo sé. Yo no lo intentaría –contesto, encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward sonríe a medio lado y me besa una vez más.

–No planeo hacerlo.

* * *

La humedad es pesada, y por poco dejo caer la botella de mi acondicionador cuando siento a Edward besar la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Él corre sus manos lentamente, deliberadamente y a propósito por mis brazos, erizándome la piel en la ducha caliente.

-No –le advierto con una risita, alejándome de él–. Tengo que ponerme acondicionador en mi cabello primero.

–¿Por qué? –murmura contra mi hombro.

–¿Por qué crees? –digo, exprimiendo la botella de acondicionador.

–¿Para qué tu cabello se acondicione mientras cogemos?

–Muy astuta observación –digo, sonriendo mientras el calor me estremece por la columna vertebral. Me unto el acondicionador lentamente–. ¿Sabes? Para ser hombre y haber pasado el examen de actitud de la universidad y haberte convertido en el asistente más joven del fiscal de Nueva York, tus conocimientos básicos sobre belleza son increíblemente vagos.

–No uso acondicionador –dice Edward–. Mi cabello es naturalmente lacio.

Él me da una nalgada.

Yo golpeo su estómago con mi codo.

* * *

Mi piel se siente fresca y limpia, y hago una enorme sonrisa mientras observo a Edward salir de la ducha detrás de mí, con una toalla ajustada en su cintura.

–¿Qué? –pregunta, sonriéndome de vuelta.

Le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado al tiempo que me siento sobre el borde del lavamanos mientras lo veo secarse el cabello con otra toalla.

–¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –demanda, golpeándome con la toalla.

–Por lo que me hiciste en la ducha.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y me siento acalorada.

Edward camina hacia mí y descansa sus manos sobre el lavabo, a cada lado de mis caderas. Se inclina, jugando conmigo; sus maliciosos ojos bailan y su sonrisa torcida aparece, y su toalla cuelga peligrosamente sobre su cadera–. ¿Ah, sí?

–Sí –contesto, inclinándome hacia él, casi tocando nuestros labios de forma tentadora.

Edward sumerge su cabeza en mi cuello, y sus labios se burlan de mi acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

–¿Te gusto?

Mi estómago se remueve y le regalo una sonrisa tonta. Siempre me comporto de esta forma cuando estoy con Edward.

–Obviamente –digo.

Sus manos están de repente sobre mis rodillas. Él las aparta un poco, jugando conmigo.

–¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?

Logro colocar mi pierna entre los dos, y uso mi pie para empujarlo en el estómago.

–No –contesto–. No quiero verme tan fácil.

–Demasiado tarde.

Lo pateo un poco.

–Creo que te estás volviendo un poquito atrevido para mi gusto.

Me bajo del lavabo y lo empujo lejos de mi camino para poder verme en el espejo.

–Ahora ves cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo –murmura, tomándome en sus brazos desde atrás. El beso que planta en mi cuello inmediatamente se convierte en pequeños mordiscos y luego en la más suave succión.

Me recuesto en él, cerrando mis ojos de mi reflejo libre de maquillaje. Siento sus manos sobre mis caderas, tirando suavemente de la tela de mi toalla.

–Te deseo otra vez –dice en voz baja contra mi cuello después de dejar una marca sobre mi piel–. Te deseo todo el maldito tiempo.

Sonrío gentilmente bajo la oscuridad de mis párpados.

–También te deseo.

Sus brazos me sostienen ahora por mi cadera, y paseo mis dedos por sus músculos, sobre las venas de sus manos, sobre cada centímetro de piel que ahora conozco

–No quiero irme, Edward. No quiero que todo esto termine. Solo quiero que huyamos lejos los dos.

Él permanece en silencio mientras sus labios dejan suaves besos sobre mi sien y luego sobre mi barbilla, pero es todo instintivo y sin sentido, como si se encontrara en otro lugar.

–Quizá podamos.

Abro mis ojos rápidamente y encuentro su reflejo en el espejo. Pero su mirada está fija en la distancia, a propósito y sin vacilaciones.

–Podríamos huir –dice, y es un susurro, como si se tratara de un peligroso secreto–. Podríamos mudarnos a cualquier otro lugar. Quizá California. Tú podrías elegir cualquier escuela que quieras. Y yo podría tal vez hacer algún curso de leyes o algo. Todo privado. Quiero decir, no tengo dinero, pero sé que mamá y papá podrían…

Me alejo de él bruscamente.

–Cállate, Edward –digo en voz baja, negando con mi cabeza. Me quito la toalla de mi cabeza y empiezo a secar mi cabello con ella–. No digas estupideces como esa.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –demanda–. Pensé que querías que esto durara para siempre. ¿Realmente crees que eso pasará si no nos vamos?

–¿Te estás escuchando? –reclamo, girándome para verlo. Él está desconcertado y lastimado, y por poco dejo ir mi tono enfurecido. Pero no puedo controlarlo–. ¿Vas a renunciar a todo por lo que has trabajado en Nueva York? ¿Vas a alejarte de tu familia, de tus amigos? ¿Por mí? Es una locura.

La boca de Edward se abre una vez, dos veces. Pero él nunca consigue decir algo, así que finalmente baja su mirada y la concentra en el suelo, pensando en algo.

–Bueno, ciertamente, pensé que tu reacción al plan sería diferente a esta.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hacia él, colocando mis manos sobre sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarme.

–No es como si la idea no sonara perfecta para mí, Edward. Pero no quiero que renuncies a todo por mí. Me odiarías después de unos años. Quizá, en unos meses. Te resentirías conmigo.

–No me habría ofrecido a huir a menos de que lo hubiera querido –dice, frunciendo el ceño.

–Estás tomando una decisión apresurada.

–No, no lo estoy haciendo. Dame un poco de crédito, Bella. Lo he estado pensando por…

–¿Por cuántas semanas, Edward? –demando, alejándome de él una vez más–. ¿Dos? Dos semanas, las cuales, precisamente, han sido las mismas semanas que hemos estado juntos aquí.

Él camina hacia adelante, sujetándome contra la pared del baño; su rostro se retuerce en una muy poco controlada ira.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque hemos estado cogiendo al menos una vez al día ya no puedo pensar con lógica? ¿Que se me ha nublado el juicio?

–Creo que he nublado tu juicio por completo –contesto sin pensarlo.

Eso lo desconcierta casi de inmediato. La culpa, el dolor, la indecisión cruza su rostro, incendiando sus ojos. Él se desploma, recostándose pesadamente contra la pared, y veo cómo las ganas de luchar lo abandonan.

–Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer, Bella? Ya que eres tú la que siempre toma las malditas decisiones.

Lo empujo con rudeza en el pecho, alejándolo de mí. El calor asciende por mi columna vertebral, haciendo sonrojar mi rostro, mi cuello.

–No actúes como un bebé. Uno de los dos tiene que actuar como el adulto aquí.

Pero entonces mis oídos retumban con el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que Edward acaba de golpear el espejo.

–¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? –demanda–. Quieres que te folle, quieres que esté contigo, quieres que rompa todas las reglas como un maldito adolescente enamorado, y luego, cuando ya tienes todo lo que puedo darte, ¿me acusas de ser un inmaduro? ¡Eres tú la que modelabas con tus benditos trajes de baño, eras tú la que coqueteabas, la que me guiñaba el ojo, y la que suplicaba como la adolescente que eres! ¡Y ahora que me he rendido… Que me he rendido por completo, me acusas de no querer perderte!

Sus palabras se hacen más fuertes y profundas en mis oídos que las del espejo rompiéndose, y siento cómo mi visión se nubla y contengo por poco las lágrimas.

–Lo siento –susurro con voz temblorosa.

Mi voz no suele temblar, ni mi corazón suele agitarse de esta forma, no cuando se trata de esto.

Se supone que no soy un montón de cosas.

Pero Edward también nubla mi juicio.

–Lo siento. Yo nunca debí… –Me ahogo en una respiración profunda y levanto mi mano para limpiar mis ojos. Espabilo con furia y alejo mi mirada de él, porque verlo adolorido y triste hace que la opresión en mi pecho sea más dolorosa–. Nunca debí haberte puesto en esa posición, Edward.

–Lo que está hecho, está jodidamente hecho, Bella. –Lo escucho suspirar, duro y pesadamente. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, puedo verlo pasar sus manos por su cabello mojado–. Mira, esto no solo es culpa tuya. Yo soy más culpable que tú por esto. Tienes razón. Soy un inmaduro. Si tuviera algo de bendito sentido, habría corrido tan pronto como te hubiera conocido. Pero no lo hice. Y ahora las cosas son como son. Pero ¡Dios, Bella! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Estoy llorando mucho más ahora; pequeñas lágrimas rápidas y calientes caen sin esfuerzo y sonido.

–No lo sé –murmuro.

–Quiero decir, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Regresar a Nueva York? Rezar por que tu madre te deje ir a una escuela en la ciudad y no a Harvard? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cogemos a la hora del almuerzo en los armarios de los conserjes y te llevo fuera de la ciudad en vacaciones de modo que nadie nos reconozca? ¿Realmente se supone que haremos eso por cuatro o seis años o el tiempo que sea que sigas en la escuela? –Edward gruñe irritado–. Los secretos siempre salen a la luz, Bella. Es algo que he aprendido en esta profesión. Estos siempre vuelven para morderte el trasero. Pero incluso si por alguna clase de milagro no nos atrapan, ¿luego qué? ¿Ocultamos nuestra relación por años? ¿Qué tal si conoces chicos en la universidad? Ya sabes, chicos que de verdad te inviten a salir, chicos que puedas llevar a casa con tu madre.

Niego con la cabeza.

–Eso no va a pasar.

–Pero ¿qué tal que sí? –pregunta, de forma muy suave, lo cual me hace llorar más–. Entonces pienso que no sería malditamente justo pedirte esperarme. Tú deberías poder salir en citas con quien quieras en la universidad. Estar atada a mí no es algo que deberías vivir esos años.

–Edward, no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú –digo bruscamente, mirándolo finalmente, encontrando sus ojos con los míos–. ¡Ese ha sido todo el maldito problema desde el principio!, ¿no lo entiendes?

Él deja escapar otro suspiro, y pasa sus manos por su rostro. Está negando con su cabeza, y esto me resulta tan familiar.

–Bella, apenas y has vivido. Quizá te gusto porque no podías tenerme o algo.

–Te tengo ahora, y lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado.

–Entonces escapa conmigo.

–¡Dios, Edward! –Sollozo, dejando caer mis manos–. No me pidas eso, mierda. No me pidas hacerte miserable. No coloques eso sobre mis hombros. Y de todas formas es imposible.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es imposible? –cuestiona.

–Por un montón de razones. ¡Solo piénsalas! –contesto, mirándolo incrédula, con ojos llorosos.

–No quieres dejar a tu madre.

–Estás obviando la gran parte de todo. La estás obviando por completo. –Me lamento y, de repente, estoy a punto de decírselo todo.

–¡Entonces explícamelo, maldita sea!

 _Y estoy a punto de contárselo todo._

Esas palabras que tanto me aterrorizan están en la punta de mi lengua, esperando por ser reveladas, esperando escapar de años y años de secretos.

Pero entonces el timbre suena.

Hace eco por toda la casa, congelándonos a los dos.

Por un momento, el único sonido es el de nuestros corazones retumbando.

Miro a Edward.

–¿Estas esperando a alguien…?

–No –dice, su expresión es completamente sombría y desconcertada–. Quédate aquí.

Y entonces, desaparece.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos quedan 6 capítulos mas, ¿como le harán? Empiecen a dejar sus preguntas y a comentar que les parecio el capitulo. Agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

La traducción es mía. Como siempre, Ariana beteo este capitulo.

* * *

" _Creo en los besos, en besar mucho. Creo en ser fuerte cuando todo parece que va mal. Creo que las chicas felices son las chicas más lindas. Creo que mañana es otro día y creo en los milagros"_ _._ _-Audrey Hepburn_

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTISEIS**

Permanezco de pie sobre la cima de las escaleras, escondida y escucho cuando Edward abre la puerta de enfrente. Aguanto la respiración por un segundo.

–¡Edward, hombre! –dice una perezosa voz masculina… La voz de un extraño.

Suspiro en alivio.

–Brady… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–La señora Walters me contó que la casa de los Cullen la estaban ocupando. Pensé que serían tus padres, así que quise asomarme y decirles hola. ¡Pero en vez de eso te encuentro a ti! Hombre, no te he visto como en ¡tres años! Amigo, te has puesto más musculoso. Mira eso. Como el jodido Vin Diesel o algo.

–Hey, amigo, te extrañé y todo, pero no es el momento adecuado… –comienza Edward con calma.

–¿Qué? Oh, espera, no estás solo, ¿no es así? ¿Quién es la chica?

–Alguien que mis padres desconocen, así que apreciaría que te guardaras eso de que estuve aquí la próxima vez que hables con ellos.

–Hecho –el chico dice, arrastrando las palabras–. Así que… ¿puedo conocerla o qué? Vamos, hermano. Esta noche es víspera de Año Nuevo. Tienes que llevarla a algún lugar. Salgamos juntos. Mi chica y yo vamos a ir al Sunset Lounge. Ven con nosotros.

–Realmente no creo que…

–Tú nunca le dices que no a una fiesta. ¿Qué pasa? Esta chica debe traerte loco o algo. Vamos, ¡no te he visto en siglos!

–Brady, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea…

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Escucho a Edward suspirar… Un suspiro familiar de cansancio.

–No lo sé. Es solo que no creo que ella quiera salir esta noche. Le prometí que solo seriamos nosotros dos…

–Eso es una porquería, amigo. Sé que me estás mintiendo. Eso no ha cambiado mucho.

–Bien –Edward cede con brusquedad–. Iré a preguntarle.

–Genial. Esperaré.

–¡Dios santo! Olvidé cuán jodidamente fastidioso eres –dice Edward, pero puedo sentir que está sonriendo un poco.

–Uh, uh. Solo ve a preguntarle a la chica que te trae loco si puedes salir esta noche.

Edward resopla, y un momento después él está arriba de las escaleras, tomándome del brazo, arrastrándome en silencio hasta la habitación. Él cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

–¿Escuchaste todo eso?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Las manos de Edward corren por su rostro

–Dime que no quieres ir.

–Creo que deberíamos –contesto, cruzándome de brazos.

–¿Qué?

–Si estás tan listo para escapar y estar conmigo tan abiertamente, vamos.

–Esto es diferente.

–¿Por qué es diferente, Edward?

–Él me conoce. Él conoce a mis padres.

–¿Y crees que si nos mudamos a algún otro lugar, mágicamente podrás evitar para siempre a tus padres? ¿Crees que ellos nunca querrán visitarte? ¿Crees que nunca más hablarás con ellos? ¿Qué tal si, en algún futuro, nos casamos o algo? Entonces tendrás que decirle a la gente que conoces. Esto no es diferente.

La nariz de Edward se dilata. Su barbilla se contrae. Pero él sabe que tengo razón. Él es terco pero aun así es inteligente también.

–Mierda –dice finalmente, pasando sus manos por su cabello–. Alístate entonces.

Y con eso, me deja sola.

* * *

Traigo puesto un vestido blanco de cóctel con lentejuelas doradas sobre los hombros. El copete de mi cabello está levantado y tengo rizos propios de los años cuarenta. Estoy interpretando y luciendo un rol.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, lo hago de forma lenta y con un movimiento de caderas ya practicado. Vuelvo a aquella diferente versión de mí de forma muy fácil, y se siente bien; es como ponerte tus tacones favoritos y saber que luces divina.

Edward está atando su corbata cuando bajo.

Y su amigo, Brady, levanta su mirada hacia mí y nunca vuelve a apartarla.

–Hola –murmuro, mi sonrisa solo por poco se nota en mis labios. Acorto la distancia entre los dos y extiendo mi mano con gracia–. Soy Bella.

Los ojos de Brady están un poco abiertos. Él es lindo como el típico surfista, pero puedes notar que tiene dinero en su muy impecable traje color arena. Con una mano él aparta sus rizos dorados como el sol de sus ojos cafés, y con la otra toma la mía.

–Uh, hey. Soy Brady.

–Encantada de conocerte –digo, y luego miro a Edward.

Él me está mirando con intensidad, por un lado con cautela y por el otro con curiosidad. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ahí sigue estando ese oscuro y caliente de seo que hace que mi corazón se estremezca.

–Así que… ¿tú eres la novia? –Las cejas de Brady se levantan un montón, y entonces observa a Edward y agrega–: Ya veo por qué te trae loco.

Edward le muestra su dedo de en medio.

–Que halagador –digo secamente pero con una sonrisa gentil. Miro a Edward de nuevo–. ¿Listo para irnos?

–Sí –contesta, terminando con su corbata y colocándose su oscura chaqueta. Él luce infinitamente hermoso, y sonrío en alivio cuando me ofrece su brazo.

* * *

Caminamos a través de una tenue luz dorada, una música sensual, lujos e invitados muy ricos. Chicas muy hermosas se voltean para ver a Edward, pero en seguida se alejan cuando ven nuestros brazos entrelazados.

Me siento aliviada, y el ritmo de mi corazón es tranquilo porque él es mío, al menos por ahora, al menos por esta noche

Brady se encuentra con su cita en la barra y nosotros lo seguimos. Ella es alta y exótica y habla muy poco inglés. Pero la forma en la que él la mira es completamente dulce y enamorada, y pienso que incluso si la chica tuviera sobrepeso y estuviera llena de granos y con el cabello rizado, él se sentiría orgulloso de llamarla suya. Él está en el séptimo cielo en el momento en que la ve.

–Siobhan, este es Edward, un amigo mío de la universidad. Y ella es Bella, su novia.

Brady nos señala a cada uno.

Siobhan sonríe con gracia y aprieta nuestras manos.

–¿Dónde se conocieron? –pregunta Edward. Él les sonríe amablemente, pero su mirada está en otro sitio, escaneando la habitación. Está nervioso e inquieto.

Estar conmigo de esta forma, con alguien que él conoce, lo hace sentir incómodo, fuera de lugar.

Me lastima un poco.

Y tiene un poco de sentido también.

–En el mar. ¿Ya sabes que manejo ese negocio de las tablas de surf? Bueno, yo estaba en Australia con la compañía, y ella estaba allí modelando. La vi en la playa usando un bikini blanco, nunca lo olvidaré, y me pasé todo el día tratando de controlar mis nervios y hablarle. Pero finalmente lo hice. Fui casi un completo idiota, pero algunas chicas consideran eso lindo, ya sabes. Gracias a Dios.

Siobhan se carcajea deliberadamente, y empuja a Brady en broma.

Les sonrío.

–¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes? –pregunta Brady, arqueando sus cejas.

Edward se tensa un poco, pero su expresión calmada y de abogado nunca flaquea.

Pero él es un fiscal. Él trabaja más con la verdad y la honestidad, y soy yo la que finalmente responde la persistente y peligrosa pregunta de Brady.

–Nos conocimos en Nueva York. Resulta que Edward y yo acabamos en el mismo bar una noche para unos tragos, y nos llevamos bien.

De repente mi mente se llena con imágenes de un bar elegante y miradas furtivas. Imagino sutiles coqueteos y frases sugestivas, sin un rastro de culpa, o miedo o de estar haciendo algo mal.

Las cosas serían muy distintas si esa hubiese sido la forma en la que nos hubiéramos conocido.

Los ojos de Edward encuentran los míos, y una mirada a sus oscuros ojos verdes me hacen darme cuenta de que él está pensando en lo mismo.

Un par de tragos después, Edward está muchísimo más relajado.

Él bromea sin esfuerzo con Brady, y los dos interactúan y se conectan con la facilidad que tienen dos muy buenos amigos.

Es un lado diferente de Edward, al menos para mí. Nunca lo había visto con sus amigos. Nunca lo he visto de otra forma, o de otra manera. Y pensar que nunca lo haré, me parte el alma.

Así que simplemente trato de disfrutar este lado libre suyo por ahora, mientras lo tengo.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas, Bella? –pregunta Brady unas horas más tarde cuando ambos, él y Edward, ya están un poco borrachos.

He estado bebiendo del mismo mojito por lo que me parece una eternidad, aunque nada me encantaría más que poder desaparecer con ellos en esa burbuja de feliz ebriedad.

Pero no puedo por preguntas como esta.

Mis mentiras suelen ser precisas y rápidas, y no lo serán si me emborracho.

–Soy una interna en una revista de moda en la ciudad –digo, la mentira se desliza en mi lengua suavemente.

La mirada de Edward está en mí, puedo sentirla, pero no dejo de mirar a Brady cuando él asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe tontamente.

–Oh, eso es genial. Muy genial. ¿Dónde te graduaste?

–Pratt

–Guau. Una chica artista. Nunca pensé que serian de tu tipo, Edward –comenta Brady, golpeando la espalda de Edward–. A ti siempre te gustaron las chicas fáciles con muy pocas ambiciones.

Edward vuelve su mirada a él, y Brady golpea su mano contra su boca.

–Oopss –murmura detrás de su mano.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –pregunto con dulzura.

–Era joven y estúpido –responde Edward, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego me regala una sonrisa ebria y torcida.

Ruedo los ojos y sonrío.

–Sí, sé que puede ser muy difícil de creerlo ahora, Bella, pero Edward solía divertirse mucho, antes de volverse todo un abogado y es mierda. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en Yale, todas las noches, él iba a una maldita fiesta.

–¿Qué pasó? –cuestiono, haciéndome la confundida.

Edward pellizca mi pierna debajo de la mesa, haciéndome saltar y sonreír.

–El último año, pasó –comenta Brady profundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y sosteniendo su bebida para rellenarla–. El tomó toda esa angustia adolescente que tenía y se convirtió en un hombre formidable. Convirtió toda su energía caótica en algo constructivo, ya sabes. Él siempre fue competitivo, pero nunca tenía control. Pero estaba jodidamente hecho para hacer algo por el mundo. Podía sentirlo, hombre. Podía sentir que tenía potencial.

Edward rueda sus ojos.

–Brady cree mucho en visiones, energía y toda esa mierda –murmura él para mí.

–¡Hey! –Brady lo señala y lo mira borracho–. Estoy en un buen lugar espiritual, ¿puedes tú decir lo mismo?

–Mira, mira. –Siobhan, quien creía que estaba demasiado borracha para siquiera intentar hablar inglés, alza su mirada, tirando de la manga de Brady.

Todos nosotros miramos hacia donde ella señala, y yo me maravillo.

Él sol finalmente se está poniendo, y rompe el cielo con colores dorados y cálidos como el naranja y el rosa. Todo el firmamento está en llamas, y los imponentes rascacielos de Miami se vuelven oscuras siluetas contra los últimos rayos del día. Pronto, todo se volverá de un neón fresco y la noche se volverá glamurosa, pero por ahora, el mundo es brillante y caliente y apasionado.

Todo el mundo en el ostentoso salón se levanta para observar.

–Vamos a acercarnos –dice Siobhan, tomando el brazo de Brady.

–Okay. –Él se levanta a tropezones y luego se vuelve hacia nosotros–. ¿Vienen?

–Podemos verlo desde aquí –murmura Edward. Él tiene una mano descansando sobre mi rodilla, debajo de la mesa y, mientras habla, sus dedos acarician mi piel de forma gentil, dándome calidez y haciéndome flotar.

–Está bien –contesta Brady, encogiéndose, y entonces se marcha con su novia quien, cómicamente, es más alta que él–. Los observo correr hacia la esquina del salón, donde el resto de las personas se han juntado para ver la puesta de sol con hostigo. Y veo todas las diferencias entre Brady y Siobhan

Ella es alta y delgada, él es bajito y fortachón. Ella tiene un elegante cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos felinos, y él tiene un cabello ondulado y su mirada es tan dulce como la de un chico californiano. Pero ellos se toman de la mano mientras ven la puesta, y ambos se recuestan el uno sobre el otro de forma encantadora, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Sonrío gentilmente y busco debajo de la mesa, encontrando la mano de Edward sobre mi rodilla, y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Su pulgar me acaricia con pequeños círculos, y ambos permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras el mundo se vuelve oscuro.

Siento su mirada concentrada en mi perfil, pero yo no quito mi mirada de los últimos rayos del sol. No puedo.

De repente soy consciente de que esta es nuestra última noche aquí, y me pecho se contrae con ese pensamiento. Casi no puedo respirar cuando pienso en volver a la escuela, de fingir, de seguir viendo a mi madre, de no tener a Edward todo el tiempo.

Por poco estoy tentada a tomar su oferta y estar lejos, pero entonces pienso en que es imposible. Pienso en las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas a la ligera. Toda mi vida es consecuencia de ello.

Entonces Edward se inclina hacia mí. Puedo sentir sus labios contra mi oído. Los siento moverse y formar palabras silenciosas.

–Te amo.

Es simple y repentino, pero al menos no me asusta.

Amor es la palabra perfecta para describir lo que siento por Edward. El amor es abrumador, es la fuente de mi dolor y mi felicidad. Es lento, desesperante, y a veces imposible.

Pero me alegro de tenerlo.

Me alegra estar aquí con él, ahora, y eso es todo lo que necesito para que las preocupaciones del mañana se evaporen.

* * *

–¡Whoa! ¡Es aquí! ¡Pare! ¡Pare justo aquí! –le grita Brady al taxista.

El auto frena en seco, y el hombre nos mira a través del retrovisor.

–Lo siento –dice Brady humildemente, mareado por los mojitos. Él le tiende al conductor un rollo de dinero que puede ser demasiado, y luego sale del auto con Siobhan tropezando a su lado.

Edward y yo los seguimos, pero ambos estamos estables. Él emborrachamiento de Edward se ha evaporado de algún modo, y yo nunca lo estuve.

–Aquí es –grita Brady victorioso mientras nosotros permanecemos de pie en la calle llena de gente en plena víspera de Año Nuevo.

La mano de Edward está sobre mi espalda, un poco más abajo de lo que puede considerarse decente, y él le suspira a Brady y trata de disuadir a su amigo una vez más.

–De verdad. Bella y yo tenemos que irnos mañana. Creo que deberíamos regresarnos a la casa…

–Sé qué es lo que quieres hacer –murmura Brady, entrecerrando sus ojos de forma juguetona–. No engañas a nadie con eso de querer regresar temprano a casa para dormir. No. ¡Es la maldita víspera de Año Nuevo, hombre! ¡Vamos! Al menos quédate con nosotros hasta media noche. Solíamos divertimos mucho.

Edward baja su cabeza y me mira a mí en cuestión.

Él me lo va a dejar a mí.

Brady está en lo cierto. Desde que dejamos el Lounge, Edward no ha sido exactamente sutil con sus intenciones conmigo. En un momento en el coche, Siobhan pilló su mano debajo de mi vestido. Tuve que quitarla rápidamente y regresarla a mi rodilla, pero ella solo me sonrió en complicidad.

Culpaba al alcohol por sus acciones flagrantes, pero podría ser algo más. A veces se sentía como algo más, como si esta intensa atmósfera no fuera a disiparse. Ha estado entre nosotros desde su confesión en el Lounge.

No hay otra cosa que desee más que regresar a la casa y me muestre lo mucho que me ama.

Pero Brady está prácticamente suplicándome con ojos de perrito. Y siento un poco de piedad.

–Falta solo una hora para la media noche –digo, rindiéndome.

–¡Genial! –Brady grita en la entrada de este club al que nos está trayendo. Él vigilante le echa un vistazo y de inmediato abre el cordón para nosotros–. Por aquí, amigos míos –nos apresura Brady, agarrando el brazo de Siobhan y adentrándola al club.

Edward me da una mirada de reproche.

Le sonrío y bato mis pestañas de forma juguetona. Le susurro al oído:

–Podemos coger luego.

Su mirada se oscurece, y él me pellizca el trasero cuando me alejo de él, bailando y riendo.

* * *

El club es ruidoso y caótico, con luces neón.

Edward le grita a Brady por encima de la música electrónica y sin sentido.

–¡No estamos vestidos como para un club!

Él señala los trajes que ellos están usando, y los vestidos elegantes que nosotras las chicas traemos puestos.

–¿Y qué? –Brady deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajea, las luces oscuras hacen que sus dientes brillen de un tono azul.

Edward rueda sus ojos.

El resto de la noche gira en torno a un ambiente de baile y alcohol. Él club está repleto, y luego la cuenta regresiva comienza. Todo el mundo empieza a gritar los números. Todo Miami lo hace.

Y entonces es Año nuevo, y Edward me besa.

* * *

Nos tropezamos en la oscuridad de la casa, carcajeándonos y agarrándonos el uno con el otro.

Los dos estamos algo borrachos. No pude resistir la tentación.

–Te he deseado toda la noche –Edward susurra contra mi cuello, haciéndome sonreír y estremecer.

Desde atrás, sus brazos me envuelven alrededor de mi cintura, tomándome fuertemente mientras me guía hacia las escaleras.

Tengo la mente un poco desorientada, y el latido de mi corazón un poco agitado.

Estoy frenéticamente enamorada.

Edward me levanta y me coloca sobre su hombro cuando mis pasos lentos colman su paciencia. Me río, mi estómago está repleto de mariposas.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación. Fuera, la luna ilumina la playa y es impresionante. La luna nos ilumina a nosotros también, bañando todo con su suave luz plateada.

Edward me coloca en el suelo, y lentamente me dirijo hacia la gigantesca ventana, para mirar fuera. Escucho a Edward removerse detrás de mí, probablemente se está quitando la corbata.

–¿Cómo haces eso?

Me giro y me recuesto contra el frío vidrio, sonriendo.

–¿Hacer qué?

El deseo sobre el rostro de Edward ha cambiado levemente, y ahora él parece un poco más a la defensiva. Hay una arruga entre sus dos cejas, mientras se deshace de su corbata.

–Mentir. ¿Cómo es que mientes tan bien?

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto, haciéndome la que no sabe.

–Le mentiste a Brady toda la noche sin pestañear. Jamás te equivocaste. He visto un montón de personas mentir antes, y usualmente, en algún momento, siempre se descuidan. Pero tú no. Eres como una profesional.

Mientras él habla, se acerca, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Mis cejas se arquean lentamente.

–No era como si pudiera decirle la verdad, ¿o sí?

-No. Fue solo cómo le dijiste todas esas mentiras… Lo hiciste perfectamente.

Edward retira la corbata de alrededor de su cuello y la avienta a la cama. Pero sus ojos siguen sobre los míos.

Y parece estar sospechando.

Me siento fruncir el ceño.

–No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga.

–No sé qué quiero que me digas –me responde, y veo un destello de conflicto y confusión… De que todo está mal–. ¡Dios, Bella! Hay tanto que simplemente no se de ti. Desearía que tan solo me lo dijeras.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

Me siento irritada y puedo contener la frustración solo un poco.

Ardo con la verdad y el deseo de soltarlo todo.

Y estoy aplastada con la carga de guardármelo.

–No puedo –repito, negando con mi cabeza.

–¡Solo sé honesta, Bella, maldita sea! ¡Solo dímelo! Tengo suficiente con esa mierda de las mentiras en el trabajo. Tú dices que no sé nada, así que dime algo. Lo que sea, Bella. Solo dímelo.

–¡Edward, no es mi secreto para contar!

Él pasa sus manos a través de su cabello. El movimiento es rudo y agitado.

–¿Qué significa eso, siquiera?

–Que no me lo pidas. No me pidas que te cuente cosas que se suponen que no puedo. No me pidas que te cuente cosas que harán que me odies.

Edward se calma.

Así que yo también.

Su mirada está repleta de incredulidad.

–¿Odiarte? No voy a odiarte.

Lo observo profundamente y sin vacilaciones. Le estoy diciendo la absoluta y completa verdad cuando hablo.

–Lo harías. Tú me odiarías.

Ambos nos miramos por un momento, que se siente una eternidad.

Y entonces gruñe, irritado y enojado. Él se vuelve y me da la espalda, sus manos van a su cabello otra vez.

Mi pulso es pesado y agitado.

–Por favor, no –susurro. Corro tras él y lo tomo del brazo, tratando de girarlo para encararlo, pero él no me deja–. Por favor, Edward. No te enojes conmigo. No en nuestra última noche.

–Me ocultas algo –murmura entre dientes–. Lo estoy arriesgando jodidamente todo. Y tú me ocultas algo, ¿no crees que merezco saber?

–¡Por supuesto que lo sé! –le grito–. Pero no voy a decirte algo que te hará pensar diferente de mí, que te hará odiarme…

–¡Eso es algo irónico, Bella! –Edward me grita en respuesta, girándose hacia mí bruscamente. De inmediato él me toma de mis antebrazos y me agita un poco. Él me está agarrando fuertemente, de la forma que me encanta–. Tú podrías decirme que mataste a alguien y no me importaría, maldita sea. Incluso sabiendo que tienes diecisiete, incluso sabiendo que no deberíamos estar juntos, que no podemos estar juntos… Todo eso ni siquiera es suficiente para evitar que pierda un poco del control que tengo.

Él me empuja contra la pared, haciendo que el cuadro al lado de mi cabeza se caiga. Y entonces él está encima de mí, hermoso, enojado, lleno de lujuria y de amor, la luz de la luna lo cubre.

–Me tienes tan jodido.

Me lo quedo viendo, los latidos de mi corazón los siento en todos lados, pulsando cada centímetro de mi muy acalorada piel.

–Bésame –susurro–. Es nuestra última noche. No quiero hablar de esto en nuestra última noche. –Y cuando no se rinde, continúo, mi tono cambia de la súplica al reto-– Pensé que me deseabas. Pensé que querías follarme…

Eso llama su atención. Él es competitivo hasta la médula, él no puede resistirse a un reto.

De repente, sus manos están en mi cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás de forma ruda.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres? –me pregunta de forma ardiente y dominante a través de mi boca abierta–. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Sonrío mi respuesta de forma lenta y muerdo su labio inferior.

Edward me besa de forma salvaje, su lengua se adentra en mi boca, sus manos me agarran de mis caderas. Ambos estamos enojados y nos sentimos apasionados, y así es como debería ser. Es como siempre somos. Es como ambos lo queremos.

–Quítatelo –él murmura contra mis insistentes labios mientras tira de mi vestido.

–¿Por qué no me lo quitas tú mismo? –contesto.

Sus ojos se oscurecen en emoción. Cuando él me mira de esta forma, casi me hace replantearme tentarlo.

Pero yo siempre lo hago, incluso cuando sé que no debería.

Él me voltea, presionándome contra la pared, bajando el cierre de mi vestido de forma tan brusca que se rasga. Entonces se deshace de la prenda completamente, cayendo a mis pies, y Edward coloca mi cabello sobre mi hombro, besando, mordiendo, atacando mi cuello sin piedad.

Sonrío y cierro los ojos, recostándome pesadamente contra la pared mientras él deja sus marcas feroces.

Luego me voltea nuevamente y me acerca, nuestras bocas se presionan y se conectan una vez más mientras caminamos hacia la cama.

Mis labios se inclinan sobre los suyos mientras él baja sus manos y me toma de mi trasero. Rápidamente desabotono su camisa, y él se aleja lo suficiente como para quitársela. Luego él toma mi cintura, levantándome y tirándome encima de la cama.

Me río un poco y me deslizo sobre el colchón mientras él se baja la cremallera de su pantalón y se lo quita. Él estira su brazo y toma mi tobillo, haciéndome sonreír cuando me jala hacia él en la cama.

Me giro mientras me jala, recostándome contra mi estómago, en broma, no realmente intentando alejarme de él.

Pero él agarra mi cintura, atrapándome cuando gatea hacia mí, besando mi columna vertebral. Sus dientes raspan sobre la piel de mi hombro, contra mi nuca, y mis dedos se aprietan contra el edredón de felpa.

–Edward –susurro, cerrando mis ojos.

Él deja caer su peso contra mí y me hace gemir en voz baja contra las almohadas.

Él ahora es el que está jugando conmigo: está presionando su muy aparente dureza contra mi trasero, y está colocando una mano debajo de mí, entre mis piernas, y la deja ahí, inmóvil.

–Edward –digo.

Mi respiración es pesada y tengo escalofríos.

Estoy deseosa y necesitada, y estoy al borde de la súplica.

Lo cual es lo que él quiere. Él me lo dice después de un beso suave contra mi hombro. Él me lo dice a mi oído en un susurro, en una incierta voz baja.

–Quiero oírte suplicar –él dice.

Me muerdo el labio para no complacerlo.

–¿Quieres esto? –me pregunta suavemente, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja con rápidos y delicados besos–. ¿Quieres mi polla?

Él sigue moviéndose, tentándome, llevándome al punto de la locura.

Y finalmente no tengo otra opción que decir sí.

* * *

Sus empujes han sido lentos, y ahora se mueve con mucha, mucha lentitud.

–Por favor –digo contra su oreja–. Por favor, más rápido.

-No –contesta tercamente, y puedo sentir un estremecimiento correr por su cuerpo cuando empuja profundamente. Quizá soy yo la que se estremeció. Nada puede ser certero cuando estamos así de cerca.

Mis pensamientos son incoherentes y he perdido mi orgullo porque sigo suplicando.

–Edward –suplico.

–No –insiste, sus codos están a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se mueve sobre el mío, sus estocadas son calculadas y enloquecedoras.

Abro mis ojos y observo su tensa y complacida cara de placer. No puedo evitar inclinarme y morder su labio inferior. Él me regala su perfecta media sonrisa al estilo Hollywood, y observo cómo una gota de sudor se acumula sobre la punta de su nariz.

Amo su fuerza, amo la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos son duros e inquebrantables. Amo la forma en la que puede moverse así, con una aparente interminable fuerza.

Pero no amo su ritmo.

–Edward –intento una vez más, sin aliento. Entierro mis uñas por toda su espalda, arañándolo fuerte, de la forma en la que a él le gusta.

Él se remueve y me penetra de forma ruda, antes de parar y gruñir en mi cuello.

–Más rápido –digo.

Sus gruñidos se vuelven más fuertes, irritados, y él me toma de mi cintura y me gira hasta que es él quien esta recostado contra su espalda y yo estoy encima.

–Ve tan rápido como quieras, mi amor –dice.

Sonrío y me muevo encima de él, bajando y subiendo rápidamente, pero no es realmente lo que quiero. No es lo mismo cuando es él quien está encima, haciéndolo perder el control… Esa es la parte que más amo.

Edward hace una especie de gemido y se alza sobre sus codos, su frente se arruga. Sus ojos dejan de verme y concentra su mirada a ese lugar donde lo estoy tomando, una y otra vez, y él se muerde su labio inferior.

–Mierda –dice, y se deja caer de vuelta contra la cama, sus manos apretando las sábanas, su estómago contrayéndose.

Él está cerca, así que bajo el ritmo hasta que está gruñendo en insatisfacción.

Sonrío, acerco mis labios hacia los suyos y me pregunto con falsa inocencia.

–¿Voy muy despacio?

Edward gruñe peligrosamente en respuesta, y mi mundo tiembla. Edward otra vez está encima, embistiendo con toda su fuerza y sin control, muy rápido, con movimientos delirantemente rápidos y salvajes.

Mis dedos se crispan y grito su nombre.

–¿Esto es lo suficientemente rápido para ti? –me pregunta al oído, su respiración llega en entrecortadas e inentendibles exhalaciones–. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

–Sí. –Suspiro, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, estrellitas bailan en la oscuridad–. No te detengas.

Mi cuerpo se remueve y tiembla, y el pesado cosquilleo en mi estómago se hace más fuerte, pesado, con cada movimiento rudo, y con cada estocada y empujón. Hasta que finalmente me vengo, y se roba mi aliento, y entierro mis uñas sobre su espalda una vez más en mi bruma hermosa de puro placer.

–Mierda –susurra Edward sobre mi piel, contra mi cuello donde su rostro está escondido. Él está temblando, temblando en lo absoluto, y sus dedos se clavan en mis caderas de forma brusca, haciendo hematomas en mi piel. Y entonces el gime, en un sonido rasposo y bajo, como si estuviera dolido. Lo siento ponerse rígido y temblar, siento su duro estomago contra el mío.

Y sonrío.

Mañana es cuando esto llegará a su fin. Mañana es cuando esta perfecta vida de película se acabará.

Pero esta noche, soy la estrella vanidosa que se ganó a su hombre. Soy victoriosa y estoy repletamente feliz.

Soy _Una Aventura Para Recordar._

Tengo la confianza de Marilyn y la gracia de Audrey.

Soy un glamour clásico y estoy verdaderamente feliz, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

* * *

 **N/T**

 ***** _Una Aventura Para Recordar: **Es una película sesentera de Cary Grant sobre eso mismo, como Edward y Bella, un amor fugitivo.**_

 **¡Tarde pero llega!**

 **Lamento haber estado desaparecida, pero estaba en finales y no había tenido ni tiempo para respirar. Volviendo al capitulo, este sera el ultimo Bpov de la historia hasta el epilogo, que creo que hay uno. Como sea, ya solo faltan 4 capítulos :( Recuerden que si tienen preguntas pueden dejarlas por aquí... pero si comprometen el futuro del fic solo las acumulare y luego las responderé xD solo advierto!**

 **¿Reviews? significan mucho para mi.**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y A ALLIHAVETODOISDREAM LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

"Se acabó". -The Everly Brothers

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTISIETE**

 **EPOV**

Me levanto lentamente. Irritado, como siempre.

Fuerzo a mis parpados para que se abran. El brillante sol de la mañana me saluda, y me recuerda que tengo resaca.

Gruño y me giro, recostándome contra mi espalda, buscando a Bella.

Ella me está dando la cara, su cabello castaño está sorprendentemente despeinado, y su maquillaje está corrido. Las mañanas son el único momento del día en que puedo verla con la guardia baja, antes de que encuentre la oportunidad de subirla nuevamente.

Ella piensa que no es glamurosa sin maquillaje y despeinada.

Pero ella es glamurosa con solo respirar. Es quien ella es.

Nunca he conocido a alguien como ella.

Y desearía tanto no amarla.

Suspirando, estiro mi mano y acaricio con mi pulgar su labio inferior. Sus pestañas se contraen contra sus blanquecinas mejillas, y entonces ella se despierta.

Me remuevo en mi lado de modo que ahora estamos cara a cara.

La mirada de Bella es soñolienta y tan jodidamente suave. Ella sonríe.

Yo le sonrío de vuelta, jugando con su cabello.

–No quiero tener que irme –susurra por lo que sería la milésima vez.

–Yo tampoco –contesto simplemente.

* * *

Dejo a Bella en su escuela.

Un montón de chicos se acumulan en la verja, así que solo puedo darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que ella salga del auto.

Ella está usando unos pantalones oscuros, una chaqueta y unos lentes de sol que le quedan grandes, incluso si fuera está un poco nublado. Ella me sonríe con su peculiar misterio antes de contonear sus caderas y desaparecer hacia su escuela. Su cabeza bien en alto.

Ella no derrama ni una lágrima, pero tampoco creí que lo hiciera.

Suspiro y reposo mi cabeza contra el almohadón del auto, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que escapar lejos era una muy jodida estúpida idea. Que Bella estaba en lo cierto. No hubiera funcionado.

Pero suena jodidamente tentador la idea de regresar a la ciudad y quedarme con ella solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Nada es certero, y por poco eso me vuelve loco.

Funciono bajo citas programadas y planes. Es como mantengo mi mierda.

Pero Bella y yo nunca discutimos nada sobre nuestro regreso. Ambos estábamos muy ocupados tratado de no pensar en cuán corto era nuestro tiempo juntos, que no quisimos pensar en ello.

Me arrepiento de ello ahora.

Necesito algo.

Necesito saber que al menos la veré de nuevo, muy pronto.

Odio cuánto lo necesito, maldita sea.

* * *

Trato de no ser un imbécil y llamarla la primera noche que no estoy con ella.

Eso es algo muy estúpido.

Pero solo lo logro un par de días antes de rendirme.

–El teléfono funciona de ambas formas, ¿sabes? –murmuro para ella una noche, escondido y a salvo bajo las sábanas de mi apartamento de mierda.

–Lo sé –Bella responde despreocupadamente–. Pero es el trabajo del hombre llamar.

Ruedo mis ojos.

–Brady tenía razón. Estoy jodido.

–Y no hay nada de malo en ello –contesta.

Sonrío y me dejo caer contra la cama, observando las manchas del techo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Acostada en la cama. Extrañándote.

–¡Gag! –Escucho decir a alguien en voz baja.

–Ahora, Rose, no seas odiosa –murmura Bella con delicadeza.

* * *

–¿Qué pasa, mi cielo?

Observo a mi madre, encogiéndome de hombros.

–Nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Mamá frunce el ceño, cruzando sus piernas y reposando su taza de té sobre su rodilla.

–Sé cuando algo está molestándote, Edward.

Paso mis manos por mi rostro y coloco mi taza de té sobre la mesa.

–De verdad, mamá. Solo son cosas del trabajo. Cosas aburridas que no quieres escuchar.

Mi madre juega con su labio inferior por un momento; la preocupación aparece en sus amables ojos. Finalmente, habla.

–¿Es sobre Renée? ¿La extrañas?

–¡Dios, no! Ni siquiera sé qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Renée. No teníamos nada en común –murmuro, cada vez más inquieto.

Usualmente visito a mi mamá cada semana, pero hoy me he querido ir tan pronto y entré por la puerta. Una sensación que cada vez se pone peor.

La culpa me carcome porque, aquí, en la casa de mi madre, tomando él té en su porcelana china bajo su dulce e inocente mirada, sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal.

Mi madre me ha criado bajo estrictas normas católicas. A ella ni siquiera la agrada la idea de que yo tenga sexo antes del matrimonio.

No puedo imaginar qué es lo que pensaría si supiera que he tenido sexo con una niña de diecisiete años, que no es ni más ni menos que la jodida hija de mi jodida exnovia.

La vergüenza y la repugnancia se acumulan en mi estómago.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

–Te gustaba lo suficiente como para mudarte con ella –dice mi madre con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Mudarse con alguien antes del matrimonio tampoco es una de las ideas favoritas de mi madre. Pero ella me ama, así que me perdona.

Pero ni siquiera la preciosa, amorosa y jodidamente comprensiva de Esme Cullen podría perdonar lo que he hecho.

–Me sentía seguro con ella, pero eso era todo. Realmente ella no era para mí. Me alegra que hayamos terminado, mamá, de verdad. –Me froto la nuca con rudeza, irritado.

Mamá capta mi incomodidad y, de forma delicada, cambia de tema.

–Me pregunto cómo le está yendo a Bella. Ella era una chica muy interesante. Me agradaba.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa.

–No lo sé –murmuro.

–Me siento mal por ella –comienza mi madre airadamente, soplando su té por un momento–. Parece solitaria… Triste. Algo en sus ojos parecía roto.

–¿De verdad? ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Creo que has estado viendo demasiadas telenovelas otra vez.

Mamá frunce su nariz y me sonríe.

–Silencio, Edward. Te he criado más sensible que esto.

* * *

–¿Qué traes puesto?

Me río al otro lado del teléfono y me miro a mí mismo.

–Una sudadera y una camiseta que debí haber lavado hace tres días.

–Chico travieso –dice Bella.

–¿Qué traespuesto _tú_?

–Una bata y tres pares de medias de felpa. Algo muy chic, cariño. –El suspiro de Bella llena toda la línea–. Rose me está presionando para que tenga sexo telefónico contigo, pero no soy buena iniciando eso. No a menos que las medias de felpa te exciten.

–Tú, usando cualquier cosa, me excita.

–Oh, ¡tú tan halagador! –Suspira Bella dramáticamente–. ¿En qué estás pensando?

–En ti –respondo–. En mi cama. En mi ducha. En mi maldita mesa del comedor… En todas partes.

Bella se queda en silencio por un momento, y casi puedo verla mordiéndose el labio para ocultar su sonrisa.

–De modo que así es como inicias el sexo por teléfono –dice ella finalmente, y quizá está casi sin aliento.

Sonrío de medió lado, flojamente.

–Sí. –Luego suspiro–. Realmente solo te deseo aquí, punto. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

–Yo también.

* * *

– _Moción para suprimir_ –murmura Tanya, dejando caer el temido papel azul sobre mi escritorio.

–¿Bajo qué motivos? –demando, abriéndolo y mirándolo–. ¿Obtuvieron evidencia ilegalmente?

–Síp. Aparentemente los policías abrieron la bolsa sin el consentimiento del sospechoso.

Una de las cosas que me jode de este trabajo son mierdas como esta.

–Malditos policías incompetentes –murmuro, echándome hacia atrás con mi silla del escritorio y levantándome–. Si no tenemos el arma, ellos harán que perdamos completamente el caso.

Tanya asiente sombríamente.

–¡Mierda! –me quejo en voz alta, paso mis manos a través de mi cabello bruscamente.

–Leeré nuevamente los casos, veré si quizá podemos argumentar de un lado diferente. Incluso si el arma se descarta, aún tendríamos otras cosas.

–Todo lo que tenemos es un montón de mierda de _él dijo, ella dijo._ Eso es todo.

–Creo que el término legal para eso podría ser _rumores_ –remarca Tanya, secamente.

Le doy una mirada, que dice que no estoy de maldito humor.

Ella lo entiende y se aclara la garganta.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar. De forma ruidosa y molesta. Pero lo ignoro

–Encuentra los casos. Tráelos, y los revisaremos juntos.

–Okay –dice Tanya lentamente. Mi teléfono sigue sonando y ella levanta sus cejas–. ¿Vas a contestarlo?

–¿Vas a ir a buscar los casos? –le contesto de regreso.

–¡Jesús! –murmura Tanya, levantando sus manos–. ¿Comiste gallo o qué?

–¡Por el amor de Dios, vete! ¡Lárgate! –le grito.

Tanya agacha la cabeza rápidamente. Ella es sarcástica y usualmente es difícil de intimidar, pero algo bueno de ella es que ella sabe cuándo es jodidamente suficiente.

Mi teléfono sigue sonando, una y otra y otra vez, y finalmente lo alcanzo y contesto antes de ver el número en la pantalla.

–¿Qué? –contesto a la defensiva.

–¿Edward?

Mi irritación se evapora rápidamente, y mis ojos van nerviosamente hacia mi puerta cerrada–. ¡Hey! ¿Pasa algo?

–Sé que probablemente estás trabajando, y lo siento –murmura Bella en voz baja y muy rota. Puedo asegurar que ha estado llorando–. Es solo que yo... Yo no tengo a nadie más a quien llamar.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, la irritación se acumula de nuevo por todo su secreterío. Siempre con los malditos secretos.

–Mi mamá me está obligando a matricularme en Yale. No va a pagar a menos que sea Yale.

Me dejo caer en mi silla de escritorio, decepcionado.

–¿Qué?

Bella solloza.

–Ella dice que no me quiere en la ciudad. Ella dice que sabe que no me concentraré allí, y ella quiere que vaya a Yale de todas formas. Es su maldita universidad de ensueño. La odio. Lo hago, la odio…

Tanya regresa a mi oficina abruptamente, con las cejas levantadas.

–Si ya superaste tu rabieta, creo que tengo...

–Estoy en el maldito teléfono –gruño.

–Obviamente, la rabieta continúa.

–¡Lárgate! –La observo sin emoción.

Rodando sus ojos, ella sigue mi orden.

–Mira, Bella, pronto serás una adulta. Tu puedes tomar tus propias decisiones… –comienzo.

–Edward, no tengo dinero propio. Y no voy lo suficientemente bien en la escuela como para obtener una beca.

Exhalo un suspiro, frotándome la sien.

Sabía que esto no funcionaria. Lo sabía, maldita sea.

–Puedo conseguir dinero de mis padres –digo.

Bella solloza un poco. Puedo escucharlo.

–¡No! –Por poco lo grita–. No, no quiero tú dinero, Edward.

–¿Entonces qué otra maldita cosa podemos hacer? –demando.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Es por eso que te estoy llamando!

Me estoy enojando. La respuesta es tan obvia para mí. Y estoy a punto de entrar en pánico por el pensamiento de ni siquiera tenerla cerca. Mi otra parte está simplemente disgustada conmigo mismo por ser un egoísta–. ¡Rebélate contra tu jodida madre! Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

–No es tan fácil, Edward. No lo entiendes. Ella tiene todo el poder. Y ella ha hecho tanto por mí. Yo simplemente no puedo…

–¡Entonces vete a Yale! –grito, al borde de la cordura, harto de este día de mierda.

–¡Jódete! –dice Bella, su voz perfectamente uniforme. Y entonces escucho cómo termina la llamada.

Lanzo el teléfono. Se rompe contra la pared, lo cual solo hace que me enoje mucho más.

Vuelvo a pensar en esos días de adolescente, cuando perdía la paciencia por nada, cuando me metía en un montón de mierdas por culpa de mi boca y mis rápidos comentarios sin sentido. Estaba completamente fuera de control en ese entonces. Siempre me sentí al borde del abismo, como si una mala mirada de un hijo de puta me hiciera cometer un asesinato.

Y ahora me siento así, como si la rabia me carcomiera bajo la piel.

Lo tuve bajo control por mucho tiempo, como todo lo demás.

Pero Bella me hace perder el control. Sobre todo.

* * *

Compro un barato teléfono de remplazo y llamo a Bella más tarde esa noche.

Ella no contesta.

Voy directo al buzón de voz.

–Lo siento –es todo lo que digo, lo cual es algo realmente duro de admitir. Y entonces suspiro y cuelgo.

Mi teléfono suena a las tres de la mañana.

Estoy trasnochado sobre la cama, bajo una pila de papales y casos viejos. Me reincorporo rápidamente y tomo el teléfono, esperando que fuese ella.

–¿Hola? –pregunto, mi voz es ronca.

–Te perdono –ella susurra.

Sonrío débilmente y me paso la mano por los ojos.

–Me alegro –me detengo un segundo y luego continúo–: Realmente tuve un muy mal día. Me desquité contigo. Me equivoqué.

–Tenías razón, de todas formas. Debería rebelarme a mi madre. Pero tú… Ella ha hecho mucho por mí, Edward, ella de verdad lo ha hecho.

–¿Como qué? –pregunto con gentileza, esperando conseguir algo de ella… Lo que sea.

–Un montón de cosas –responde evasivamente.

–Dime algo –insisto.

–Realmente amo a mi papá –me susurra en respuesta, tan débilmente que tengo problemas en escucharla–. Realmente lo extraño. Y mi madre es tan manipuladora, incluso más que yo. Ella logró… Ella ha hecho cosas malas, Edward. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

–Okay.

Bella suspira suavemente, aliviada.

–Te amo –digo nuevamente, con cierta rigidez, porque no estoy acostumbrado a decirlo.

–No lo harías si supieras todo –es todo lo que ella me responde.

* * *

 **ACTUALIZO PUNTUAL A PESAR QUE NO LO MERECEN PORQUE EL CAPITULO PASADO NO RECIBI MUCHOS REVIEWS Y BUENO, REALMENTE VER QUE NO HAY ENTUSIASMO, ME LOS QUITA A MI TAMBIEN :( COMO SEA, ¿TEORIAS? LA GRAN REVELACION ES EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE.**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **MI TALENTOSA BETA, ARIANA MENDOZA, ME AYUDO EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**

Lentamente, los días se vuelven semanas, y así nos acercamos al verano.

Bella vendrá a casa pronto. Ella piensa que podrá escaparse por las noches y pasar tiempo conmigo, porque Renée está demasiado ocupada con su propia vida.

Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Muy cuidadosos.

Le pido ir al Caribe conmigo, y que se invente alguna excusa qué decirle a su madre sobre quedarse con Rose. Esperaba que Bella estuviera de acuerdo inmediatamente, así como lo estuvo con nuestro viaje a Miami.

Pero muy tarde esa noche, en la mitad de una de nuestras secretas llamadas telefónicas, ella duda.

–Eso suena bien –dice finalmente.

No le pregunto el porqué de su reacia respuesta. Sé a ciencia cierta que ella no me lo dirá a menos que quiera hacerlo. Así que no me molesto en siquiera intentarlo.

* * *

–Hey, Edward –dice Heidi.

–Hey –contesto, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras pido una bebida en la máquina expendedora.

Ella es una chica pequeña, menuda e intimidante en un principio, pero es de las abogadas más rudas del edificio.

–¿Cómo va el caso del mafioso?

–¿Cuál? –le arqueo mis cejas al tiempo que presiono el botón para una Coca-Cola.

Ella sonríe.

–El más grande.

–¿Giovanni? –Agito la cabeza y me encojo de hombros–. Ya sabes cómo son los casos de mafiosos. Repletos de corruptos.

–Es por eso que me alegra que tú tengas el caso. Eres el único abogado en este edificio en el que confío –dice ella.

–¿Aparte de ti? –pregunto, mis labios se elevan en una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto –Ella rueda sus ojos.

Me inclino y tomo mi bebida. Estoy seguro de que ella me da una miradita mientras lo hago. Y entonces, de repente, quiero largarme, escapar lo más lejos que pueda de ella. Ni siquiera puedo decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien.

 _Que estoy jodido_ , pienso por milésima vez.

–Hey, escucha. ¿Quieres salir a beber algo, algún día? –Me pregunta Heidi, total y completamente de forma inquebrantable.

–Quizás algún día, claro –contesto de la forma más amable que puedo. Pero de hecho, ya la estoy rechazando.

Me siento lleno de culpa e incomodidad.

Y entonces pienso en Bella, por supuesto, pero pienso en ella en la universidad. Ella es tan malditamente hermosa. Esplendida. Y ella sabe cómo moverse, sabe cómo hablar. Los chicos van a empezar a darse cuenta.

Esa idea me enferma.

Y me enloquece como la mierda.

¿Qué tal que se canse de esperarme?

Heidi me observa, mirando mi rostro con ojos curiosos e intrusivos. Luego sonríe, sin darse por vencida.

–Okay. Algún día, entonces. Esperaré por ello.

Yo solo fuerzo una sonrisa.

* * *

Llego tarde esa noche… A las dos de la mañana.

Mis ojos están soñolientos y estoy cansado e irritado. Me tropiezo a través de mi oscuro apartamento, golpeándome el dedo del pie con un libro, y maldigo ruidosamente por ello. No es como si alguien pudiera oírme. El maldito estúpido de mi vecino no le ha bajado a su música de porquería lo suficiente como para que alguien pueda oír algo.

–¡APÁGALO, HIJO DE PUTA! –le grito, golpeando mi muñeca contra la pared.

–¡Jodete!

Suspiro y me quito los zapatos con los pies, y me deshago del nudo de la corbata. En la oscuridad, logro hacerme camino hasta mi cuarto, y mi desordenada cama luce muy bien como para ignorarla. Así que me recuesto por un segundo para descansar lo suficiente y desvestirme luego.

* * *

Me levanto bruscamente por el sonido de alguien tocando fuertemente a mi puerta.

Gruñendo, me levanto y miro a través de la semi oscura habitación. La única luz se cuela por las ventanas y proviene de las luces de neón fuera que se escabullen flojamente adentro. Mi vista no es otra cosa que una pared de concreto, pero aun así, la molesta luz consigue entrar.

La puerta suena nuevamente.

La observo y me pongo de pie. Mi ropa de trabajo está arrugada, así que me la quito primero, cambiándome a unas viejas pantalonetas de baloncesto y una camiseta blanca, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

–¡Ya voy! –grito, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no tengo que hacerlo.

El imbécil de mi vecino finalmente debió irse a la cama porque no se escucha otra cosa que el ruido de la calle y la amable lluvia a través del aire.

Desatranco la puerta y la abro, esperando a Tanya o a algún detective trayendo malas noticias.

Pero es Bella.

Ella está ahí, de pie, empapada por la lluvia en un plano vestido blanco. Ella sostiene sus zapatos de plataforma en las manos, y su cabello está ondulado y natural. Sus grandes y amables ojos cafés me miran con algo de pánico.

–¿Pasó algo malo? –pregunto de inmediato, llevándola adentro.

Ella está un poco helada, así que busco la chaqueta de uno de mis trajes y la coloco alrededor de sus hombros. Prácticamente se ahoga en ella.

–Yo solo necesitaba, um, verte –dice ella. Podría ser la primera vez que la escucho decir _um._

Eso me asusta un poco, para ser honesto.

–¿Qué es? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

Mi cabeza da vueltas, saliendo del sueño rápidamente.

–Tenemos un fin de semana largo. Y no podía soportar estar allí sola.

Bella se abraza en la chaqueta mientras lentamente camina adentro del apartamento, sus ojos miran cada espacio desordenado con cuidado.

–Sabía que se vería así –recalca con suavidad, en su ronca y delicada pequeña voz.

–Estás… ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto, porque algo parece fuera de lugar.

–Perdí mi autobús. Tuve que caminar tres cuadras bajo la lluvia y, un muy amable pero muy maloliente indigente trató de coquetear conmigo. No fue una experiencia muy emocionante. Me dejó un poco asustada.

Cierro la puerta y la aseguro. Mis ojos caen en la parte de atrás de sus pálidas y tersas piernas, esas que se ven a través de su muy corto y pequeño vestido, mientras camina a través de mi apartamento, con facilidad y comodidad, como si ella perteneciera aquí.

Imagino cómo seria si ella viviera aquí conmigo.

Imagino un montón de cosas.

Bella se gira hacia mí con lentitud y me ofrece una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. Todas sus sonrisas –sus sonrisas reales– están encantadas con un poco de tristeza. Pero esta noche, hay algo más. Algo en ella está fuera de lugar, algo parece más vulnerable.

Me deja un poco perplejo.

Pero no quiero asustarla, así que la dejo venir a mí.

Ella camina hacia mí con un poco de hostigo. Sus manos suben y descansan sobre mi pecho con cuidado, sintiendo el latido de mi corazón a través del fino algodón de mi camiseta. Ella observa mi cuello, mordiendo su labio gentilmente.

–Desearía tanto que las cosas fueran distintas –dice ella–. Desearía no tener que ir en círculos. Desearía ser mayor. Desearía haberte conocido en la escuela o en un bar, como le dije a Brady. Desearía no ser como soy.

–No hay nada malo contigo. –digo, tomando entre mis manos sus frescos cachetes.

Ella se acerca más, descansando su cabeza contra mi pecho. El movimiento es tan delicado y cuidadoso que por poco me hace temblar.

–Quisiera decírtelo todo –murmura ella suavemente.

–Entonces hazlo.

Paso mis manos a través de su húmedo cabello. Presiono mi nariz contra su coronilla. Ella huele como una chica de verdad, como la más suave y dulce vainilla.

–Lo sabrás pronto. Solo que no esta noche. Una noche más sin saber, eso es lo que quiero, ¿por favor?

–Entonces, ¿me lo dirás mañana? –pregunto, echándome hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ella me sonríe con cansancio.

–Mañana.

Me inclino y beso su nariz.

Ella se ríe con dulzura.

La atraigo hacia mí y beso sus labios esta vez. Ella siempre sabe como a fresas y siempre se siente tan suave, tan fresca y elegante.

Me tomo mi tiempo esta noche, ella me deja hacerlo. Cada vez que estamos juntos, siempre quiero ir lento y cuidadoso, para sentirme más cerca y profundamente de ella, para enseñarle cómo realmente podría ser entre los dos. Pero ella siempre prefiere ir rápido y duro, y es tan persuasiva que no me permite hacerlo de otra forma.

Pero esta noche, ella me deja hacerlo.

Sus manos aprietan fuertemente mis brazos y sus piernas las envuelve alrededor de mí, arqueando su espalda y su cuello. Ella cierra sus ojos y hace sonidos silenciosos; levanta sus cejas, y su labio inferior lo muerde con sus dientes de forma delicada. Ella susurra mi nombre una y otra y otra vez. Y entonces me mira a través de sus pestañas de modo que puedo ver cuán suave es su mirada, y sonríe.

Creo que es la forma más dulce en que lo hemos hecho. Ella no me reta, y yo no le pido que me suplique. Solo nos movemos y nos venimos, hacemos eso hasta que ya no podemos tomar más, hasta que tenemos que parar por unos minutos y tomar un respiro.

Bella descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchando el ritmo de mi corazón. Ella se remueve y me mira, su desordenado cabello post sexo cae sobre su desnudo y cálido hombro. Sus ojos son grandes y suplicantes, y ella luce tan jodidamente real que es difícil mirarla directamente.

–Te amo –me dice en un extraño pero rápido murmullo–. Debí habértelo dicho antes. Debí habértelo dicho cuando tú me lo dijiste. Debí habértelo dicho al momento en que lo sentí la primera vez, pero no lo hice. No sé por qué.

Levanto mi mano y toco su mejilla. La observo y me maravillo al tiempo que ella cierra sus ojos y se inclina completamente sobre mi toque, confiando en mí.

–Asusta. Es por eso.

Ella sonríe un poco, sus pestañas se levantan, y sus muy cansados y encantadores ojos me miran.

–Lo es.

Entonces ella se recuesta y deja calientes y rápidos besos sobre mi pecho, y baja hasta mi tenso y enloquecido estómago.,

Ella me hace perder la cordura incluso cuando está siendo suave y delicada.

La agarro con cuidado, colocándola sobre mi cuerpo. La beso hasta que ella empieza a desesperarse un poco. Y entonces siento cómo sus lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas como lluvia.

–¿Qué pasa? –le suplico.

Pero ella no me lo dirá. Ella solo niega con su cabeza.

La giro sobre su estómago. Ella se remueve y tiembla, conociendo lo que pasará, y sonrío, besando rápidamente su espina dorsal. Sintiendo cómo sus músculos y sus huesos se tensan bajo mi ligero toque. La muerdo sobre sus pequeños hombros, y paso mis manos sutilmente por cada curva, yendo lento, haciéndola temblar.

Luego empujo en ella tan gentilmente como nunca lo he hecho antes. De forma lánguida como jamás lo he hecho. Ella gime sobre las almohadas, y entrelazo mi dedos con los suyos sobre su cabeza. Ella los aprieta fuertemente, su pequeña mano aprieta la mía tan fuerte como puede con una sorprendente fuerza y quizá con un poco de desesperación.

–Edward –dice, llorando aún; su voz se pierde entre las sábanas.

Me muevo deliberadamente, con precisión, besando su cuello.

Esta noche, ella no me pide follarla.

Y sé que algo no está bien. No soy ciego, pero también sé que no existe jodidamente forma de que ella me cuente. Así que en lugar de insistir en ello, lo acepto y disfruto de ella mientras la tengo, mientras tenga una pequeña parte de ella.

Me doy cuenta de que ninguno de los dos ha sido completamente honesto, porque no podemos hacerlo. No aún, de todas formas.

Quizás algún día.

* * *

Bella me abraza tan fuerte como le es posible.

Estoy encima de ella, casi incapaz de sostener mi peso contra su cuerpo, aún moviéndome dentro de ella, de forma lenta y agotada, pero incapaz de rendirme sin más.

Ella no me dejará irme lo suficientemente lejos para acomodarme y al menos dejarla respirar.

–Me vuelves loca –susurra en mi oído, su voz es armoniosa, melódica, hermosa y oscura–. Sé que piensas que no es así, pero es cierto. Me enloqueciste desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sonrío y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza.

–Te he ocultado secretos –prosigue, temblando, y siento cómo las uñas de sus manos se clavan en mi espalda. Siento sus piernas apretarse a mi alrededor. Siento su respiración contenerse.

Empujo en ella un poco más rápido, un poco más profundo.

–No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo qué. Pero te amo, tienes que saberlo –dice, casi de forma frenética. Su espalda se arquea un poco, y sus uñas se clavan en mi–. Oh, Dios, Edward.

Todo mi cuerpo quema con la fatiga, pero me sigo moviendo, tomando algo más de energía hasta que ella se viene y escucho sus dulces quejas y gemidos en mi oído, contra mi cuello y mi hombro.

Y ella se viene. Sonrío y le susurro:

–Lo sé, Bella, sé que es así.

* * *

Me despierto sobre una cama vacía y una nota al lado de mi almohada.

Simplemente dice:

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

* * *

–Buenos días, Tanya. –digo, sonriéndole mientras camino hacia mi oficina.

Ella me mira obtusa.

–Estás de un muy sospechoso buen humor.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

–Qué mal que te lo vayan a arruinar.

De repente, mi sonrisa desaparece, así como así, remplazándola con un fruncimiento. Me congelo con mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de mi oficina.

–¿Por qué?

–FBI. –Ella señala la puerta con su cabeza.

–¡Maldición! –Suspiro y no retraso lo inevitable. Me dirijo hacia adentro, encontrándome con una pelirroja y un alto hombre rubio esperándome dentro. Ellos son rígidos y fríos, y yo los saludo con una sonrisa–. Buenos días.

La mujer de rizos salvajes y boca socarrona me sonríe en respuesta.

–Buenos días, señor Cullen.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y camino hacia mi escritorio, colocando mi maletín en el piso y tomando asiento.

–Supongo que están aquí por el caso de Giovanni.

La mujer observa a su compañero con una sutil sonrisa peligrosa.

El hombre simplemente me observa con oscuros e intensos ojos divertidos.

–Ah, no. –La mujer se alisa su falda lápiz y continúa-: Soy la agente Victoria Weiss. Este es el agente James Fields. Estamos aquí por un caso diferente, de hecho.

–Bueno, tomen asiento –digo, señalando.

Solo la agente Weiss toma mi oferta. El agente Field, al contrario, camina hasta mi estante de libros, observando mi colección.

–Tengo que decir que no estoy encantado de verlos –murmuro–. En pasadas experiencias, los federales parecen siempre querer joderme a mí… y a mis casos.

–Relájese, señor Cullen. No estamos aquí para entrometernos en uno de sus casos. Solo necesitamos conocer alguna información.

La sonrisa de la agente Weiss es lenta y filosa como un cuchillo.

–¿Sobre qué? –pregunto, aburrido con el teatro.

–Sobre la señora Renée y Bella Swan.

Al principio, me río. Porque es algo demasiado ridículo. Y luego, cuando la agente Weiss se me queda viendo, tengo que preguntar:

–¿Qué?

Victoria se inclina y busca en su portafolio. Ella saca un paquete de folders de manila y los coloca sobre su regazo, como si fuesen un premio.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en contacto con Renée Swan?

–¿Qué? No lo sé. Hace meses. Terminamos. –Frunzo el ceño. Mi corazón empieza a bombear muy fuerte– ¿De qué se trata todo esto, agente Weiss?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con Bella Swan?

–No voy a responder otra maldita pregunta hasta que me diga de qué se trata todo esto –respondo, enojado.

–Es clasificado.

–¡Oh, por Dios! –murmuro, rodando los ojos–. Eso es una mierda.

–Eso no es muy apropiado para un abogado. –Victoria está sonriendo un poco.

–Bueno, no estoy en un maldito juzgado ahora mismo, ¿o sí? –Mi mirada se fija violentamente sobre el agente Fields, esperando por un poco de menos hostilidad, pero él casi no está prestando atención–. Vamos, ¿qué demonios quieren saber sobre Renée y Bella?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con Bella, señor Cullen?

–No tengo por qué responder sus preguntas, a pesar de lo que usted crea –digo–. Conozco la ley.

–¿Lo hace? –Victoria sonríe. Ella busca en su portafolio otra vez, sacando de él una pequeña grabadora. La coloca encima de la mesa y hunde un botón.

Mi propia voz inunda el aire.

– _Te extraño. Extraño coger contigo todas las noches como en Miami._

Y luego, la voz grabada de Bella, dice:

– _También te extraño. Un montón._

Mi estómago se revuelve. Mi piel se eriza. Mis ojos se enceguecen, pero aun así veo cómo toda mi carrera, y toda mi reputación, se van por el drenaje.

–Eso fue grabado hace un par de días, creo –murmura Victoria, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Ella tiene la edad consensual –cito, mi voz es apurada.

–Sí, pero eso no se vería bien si estas grabaciones salen a la luz, ¿no es así? ¿Un abogado de veintisiete años con la hija de diecisiete años de su exnovia?

–¿Me está amenazando? –Mi incredulidad y mi furia se hacen notar con mi tono–. Porque, por si no lo sabían, es contra la ley.

–Sí, tal y como lo es el fraude.

Observo al hombre, quien no había hablado durante toda la visita.

El agente Fields camina hacia mí con un extraño deleite. Él toma la carpeta de manila de Victoria y levanta sus cejas para mí.

–No estamos interesados en arruinar su reputación por su pequeña indiscreción con una adolescente. De hecho, no podría culparlo. Ella sabe lo que hace.

Mi corazón está latiendo con rapidez, y con cada latido, creo, una y otra vez, que esto no está pasando.

–¿A qué se refiere? –demando.

–Su verdadero nombre es Marie Higginbotham –remarca James, y saca una imagen brillante de su carpeta.

Es Bella, excepto que es rubia, con el cabello corto y unos grandes lentes de sol.

–El verdadero nombre de su madre es Renée Higginbotham, antes Dwyer.

Él deja caer la fotografía de Renée, excepto que ella también es diferente, casi irreconocible.

No puedo pensar.

No puedo pensar en nada, excepto que esto no es real.

–Renée se casó con Charles Higginbotham en 1993. La pequeña Marie vino después. Y con ello, el arrepentimiento. Ella quería más que la vida en una pequeña ciudad. Pronto empezó a tener una aventura con un adinerado doctor local, cuando él murió, bajo misteriosas circunstancias, sus hijos quedaron sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de que todo el dinero de su padre había sido dejado a Renée.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –murmuro, de forma casi inaudible. No puedo dejar de ver la fotografía de Bella, de Bella luciendo todo menos Bella.

–La sospecha de la muerte de Phil Garner cayó únicamente en Renée después de que ella trató de retirar todo el dinero que él había dejado. Los activos fueron entonces, por supuesto, congelados.

–Ahora viene la parte interesante –murmura Victoria, con una pequeña sonrisa.

James asiente con la cabeza.

–Charles Higginbotham era, en ese entonces, miembro de la policía de Forks, Washington. Él sabía que estábamos cerca de inculpar el asesinato a Renée, y él le dijo que huyera. Presumiblemente porque la amaba. Y Renée, siendo lo manipuladora que era, tomó a la pequeña Marie con ella, como un tipo de moneda de cambio. Así que si Charles algún día se arrepentía de su decisión de haber dejar huir a su esposa, él no podría hacerlo porque Marie estaría implicada también.

–Eso es… eso es una locura –digo, y entonces creo que me río. Estoy negando con la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que esto no es real. Mis manos tiemblan cuando aparto mi cabello de mis ojos para mirar a James–. Eso no es verdad.

James ni siquiera espabila. Él continua.

–En todos estos años, Renée y Marie se han aprovechado de cientos de víctimas para mantenerse a flote. Ninguno nunca ha sospechado que la encantadora mujer con su joven hija podría ser una estafadora.

Mi estómago se retuerce.

James me arroja más fotografías; fotos de Bella cuando era niña, escondida tras su madre. Algunas fotografías tienen puntos de cámaras de seguridad, otras son de periódicos. Cada una tiene a Renée y a Bella luciendo completamente diferentes.

–Renée quería la vida perfecta, de hecho. Así que decidió estafar a un anciano en su lecho de muerte, enamorándolo. Funcionó la primera vez, y ella consiguió todo el dinero. Así que siguió haciéndolo, una y otra vez.

–Es inteligente –admite James, sonriéndole a las fotografías esparcidas sobre mi escritorio–. Aceptaré eso. Todos estos años, incluso con una pequeña niña en su camino, ella se ha mantenido un paso delante de nosotros de atraparla.

–Su caso ha estado congelado desde hace dos años –dice Victoria–. Pensamos que había muerto o que se había detenido.

–Pero habíamos estado buscando en el lado equivocado –finaliza James–. Renée se cansó de estafar a viejos para sacarles todos sus ahorros y cambio a tráfico ilegal de arte.

–Más dinero y menos lazos sentimentales –agrega Victoria, frunciendo su nariz, asintiendo.

–Renée se mantuvo limpia por dos meses antes de que viéramos a uno de sus comerciantes ilegales llegar a su museo. –James suspira y niega con la cabeza–. Y ahora, se han ido otra vez.

–¿Qué?

Mi voz no suena como mi voz.

Suena como algo lejano. Hueco.

James sonríe, disfrutando mucho del momento.

–Sí, señor Cullen. Su ex y su actual novia han desaparecido. Tal y como siempre lo hacen.

* * *

 **.**

 **PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER CASI LOS 40 REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EL CAPITULO PASADO !WOOWWW! FUERON HERMOSOS. DOS, SE QUE TENDRAN UN MONTON DE PREGUNTAS, SE QUE ESTAN IMPRESIONADAS, Y TRATARE DE RESPONDER TODAS LAS QUE PUEDA EN CUANTO NO COMPROMETAN LA CONTINUACION, PORQUE AUN FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS PARA DARLE UN FIN, PERO LES GARANTIZO QUE ES FINAL FELIZ... CREO.**

 **EN FIN, TRATEN DE ESPERAR UN POCO Y NO SE ARRUINEN EL FINAL LEYENDOLO EN INGLES Y MEDIO ENTENDIENDO (ESO PARA LAS CHICAS QUE NO MANEJAN MUY BIEN ESE OTRO IDIOMA) AUNQUE YO NO ME ENOJO SI LO HACEN. PUEDEN TAMBIEN DEJAR SUS DUDAS EN EL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK PERO LO APRECIARIA MAS SI ES POR AQUI EN UN REVIEW.**

 **COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO QUE ESTE DRAMA NO LAS DECEPCIONES, LES JURO QUE VALE LA PENA.**

 **SALUDOS :)**

 **NO OLVIDEN UN REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 **Una vez mas, Ariana Mendoza me ayudo con este capitulo.**

* * *

"¡Hola soledad!". -The Everly Brothers.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VEINTINUEVE**

Tan pronto como les aseguro, aturdido, a los agentes Weiss y Fields, que desconozco el paradero de Renée y Bella –y tan pronto como ellos se marchan con una vaga despedida– me voy del trabajo. Ni siquiera le digo a alguien a dónde voy.

Solo me voy y conduzco hasta la casa de Bella, tan rápido como jamás he conducido antes.

Cuando llego allí, realmente no sé qué encontraré. Sé lo que espero. Espero que Carmen me dé la bienvenida, y que Bella esté arriba en su cuarto, o en la piscina bebiendo Coca-Cola de una clásica botella de vidrio fingiendo estar viviendo en una época diferente. Espero que todo esto no sea otra cosa que un malentendido o una broma o algo. Lo que sea.

Pero lo que encuentro allí no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Camino por la casa. Voy cuarto por cuarto, buscando por algo o por alguien. Y luego voy hacia afuera, paso por la piscina y me dirijo hacia la casa de invitados, esa que antes llamé mía.

Mi corazón bombea fuerte y dolorosamente.

Pero mi mente me dice que soy un maldito idiota.

Todo cobra sentido, no importa cuánto no lo quiera ver así.

Quiero vivir en la ignorancia un rato más, pero soy abogado y he visto casos como estos antes.

Revisé los antecedentes de Bella y Renée. Lo hice al momento en que Bella comenzó a portarse de manera tan extraña. Lo revisé todo. Un par de detalles parecían vagos, pero no significaban nada.

Pero ahora significan todo.

Su nombre fue una mentira. Su historia fue una mentira. Todo de ella fue una mentira.

La casa de invitados está vacía y silenciosa, y no puedo soportarlo más, así que salgo afuera y me siento en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina. Me siento allí hasta que las nubes sobre mí empiezan a ponerse oscuras, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer.

 _Maldito idiota._

Rebusco en mi bolsillo hasta que mis dedos tocan el arrugado papel. Y entonces saco la nota y leo las palabras delicadamente escritas.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Y creo que, quizá, hasta eso fue una mentira.

* * *

–Carmen, por favor –digo.

Carmen está de pie en la puerta de su apartamento, cargando a un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos son grandes, y los gritos de sus otros hijos suenan detrás de ella.

–Señor Cullen, ahora realmente no es un buen momento.

–Tienes que decirme –digo de nuevo, y sueno desesperado. Un tonto desesperado. Eso es lo que soy–. Tienes que decirme si sabías lo que eran…

–¡No! Ya el FBI me lo preguntó. Incluso me hicieron tomar el detector de mentiras. Pero les diré lo que le diré a usted: La señora Swan, o Dwyer, o como sea su nombre, me dijo que había culminado con todos mis servicios como empleada del servicio y me dejó ir. Eso es lo último que me dijo.

–Por favor –suplico. Mi voz se rompe y no sé qué es lo que me sucede. Soy patético. Jugaron conmigo y estoy desesperado, buscando algo que me diga todo lo contrario. Pero ya conozco la respuesta de ello–. Por favor, necesito saber algo.

–No hay nada… –comienza Carmen.

–Te lo suplico –susurro en voz baja. Veo mi mano buscar la suya, y la tomo–. Por favor.

Ella me mira con la chispa de contradicción cruzando por sus amables ojos café. Parece que pasa una eternidad antes de que se suavizan. Finalmente, ella asiente con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

–Tengo algo para usted. Espere aquí.

Con eso, ella me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Pienso que quizá solo estaba mintiendo para poder deshacerse de mí, pero un momento después, ella regresa sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

–Es de parte de ella –murmura Carmen, y no hay necesidad de especificar a cuál de ellas se refiere.

Mis dedos tiemblan mientras abro la nota.

Mi visión se nubla tan pronto como leo las palabras.

Tengo que leer las letras una por una un par de veces para que cobren sentido.

 _Te dije que me odiarías._

 _Pero te amo._

 _-Marie._

Mi estómago se contrae. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desquiciado, y todo por esta chica que lo destrozó todo y me dejó con solo nueve palabritas.

Cuando levanto mis enrojecidos y cansados ojos de vuelta a Carmen, ella me mira con lástima, un sentimiento antes desconocido para mí.

–Ella lo amaba, señor Cullen –dice.

Creo que ella solo está intentando calmarme. Pero yo no estoy para eso.

Simplemente niego con mi cabeza y arrugo el papel.

–¿Realmente lo hizo? –es todo lo que digo antes de irme.

* * *

 **Dos años después…**

–¡Cullen!

Miro por encima de mi hombro cuando Heidi baja los escalones de la corte con una sonrisa en su felino rostro.

–Veinte años para Wyman, ¿eh? –pregunta, golpeando mi hombro–. No tienes piedad, ¿no es así?

Sonrío y continúo caminando hasta la calle para conseguir un taxi.

–El juez decide la sentencia, no yo.

Heidi me sigue un poco de cerca.

–Bueno, Wyman podría ser un hombre libre en este preciso momento si tú no lo hubieses enfurecido hasta el punto de confesar toda su locura… Enfrente de toda la corte para que Dios y todo el mundo lo viese.

Solo sonrío y me encojo.

–Todo en un día de trabajo, ¿cierto? –insiste, bromeando.

–Tú lo sabes más que yo.

–Oh, todo un galán.

Las palabras de Heidi me recuerdan a ella, pero me niego a permitir que mis pensamientos vayan tan lejos. No hay futuro en seguir pensando en Bella. Nunca hubo un futuro con ella, de todas formas.

–Así que… ¿Qué pasa con ese trago que me prometiste hace dos años? Creo que esto amerita un _algún día_ … –bromea Heidi.

Y, a pesar de que yo ya he decidido que pensar en Bella es una causa perdida y un viejo recuerdo, todavía niego con la cabeza y sonrío.

–Esta noche no, Heidi.

Ella solo asiente, porque lo sabe.

* * *

Estoy sumergido en papeleo y las palabras empiezan a juntarse y a verse borrosas.

Son las dos de la mañana y soy la única persona que queda en el edificio de las oficinas.

Y entonces, mi teléfono suena.

Suspirando, lo tomo.

–¿Sí, Tanya?

Hay una pequeña pero vacilante pausa antes de un carraspeo.

–¿Disculpe?

Frunzo el ceño a la evidente voz masculina y me aflojo la corbata.

–Discúlpeme. Pensé que era alguien más…

–¿Es usted Edward Cullen? –exige la ronca voz, antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase de manera decente.

Mis ojos se abren, y por poco sonrío por aquella rudeza.

–Sí, lo soy, ¿Quién es?

–Mi nombre es… Soy… mi nombre es Charlie Higginbotham.

Me quedo en silencio.

El tictac del reloj en la esquina de la sala de repente parece ensordecedor para mis oídos.

–¿Señor Cullen? ¿Sigue ahí?

–Uh, sí. –Me froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello, porque el miedo empieza a acumularse dentro de mi estómago–. Señor Higginbotham, realmente no creo que deba estar hablando con usted…

–¿Podría reunirme con usted en algún sitio? Es absolutamente urgente –dice Charlie, aclarándose la garganta.

–¿Está en Nueva York? –pregunto, frunciendo mi ceño.

–Sí. Solo para verlo.

–Señor Higginbotham….

–Por favor –insiste, y su tono es tan familiar que tengo que detenerme–. Por favor, reúnase conmigo ahora mismo en la estación del subterráneo más cercano a su oficina.

Y con eso, me cuelga.

* * *

Charlie no se presenta en la estación del subterráneo.

Espero una hora entera antes de rendirme.

Ni siquiera sé por qué esperé tanto.

Pero, ciertamente, no me molesto en preguntarme la razón cuando llego a casa. Eso me toma mucha energía.

Tan pronto como abro la puerta, sé que algo está fuera de lugar.

Ni siquiera me sorprendo cuando encuentro a un extraño sentado sobre mi sofá. Él es alto, canoso, con un oscuro bigote y mirada seria.

Ojos que ella heredó.

Así es como sé que no debo llamar al 911.

–Lamento si lo asusté –se queja Charlie, levantándose para apretar mi mano como si no hubiese entrado abruptamente a mi apartamento.

–Está bien –contesto cautelosamente.

–Los teléfonos probablemente estén interceptados. Tampoco quería que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación en la estación del subterráneo. Es decir, probablemente esté siendo un viejo tonto y paranoico, pero tengo que ser cuidadoso.

–Ajá –digo, dejando mis llaves y mi portafolio sobre la mesa del café–. Uh, tome asiento.

Charlie no lo duda.

Tomo la silla frente a él.

–¿Por qué me contactó?

–Ella me dijo que lo hiciera –murmura Charlie, casi tan bajo que no puedo escucharlo.

Mi estómago se retuerce con brusquedad, y su nombre se queda atrapado entre mi lengua por un momento. Pero finalmente lo digo, con una relativa facilidad.

–¿Bella?

–Su nombre es Marie –me corrige Charlie, sin mirarme. Él está observando el piso en su lugar. Él duda por años de experiencia, y se inclina, colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas con inquietud, como si estuviera listo para decírmelo todo.

–Cierto –asiento con cuidado.

–Como sea, Marie me dijo que lo llamara. Ella dijo que usted podría… Ella dijo que usted podría ayudar.

–¿Ayudar? –pregunto lentamente.

Charlie asiente con la cabeza, y finalmente levanta la mirada. Él me observa con intensos ojos y una esperanza sutil, de la forma en como su hija lo haría.

–Ella quiere volver a casa.

No sé qué otra cosa hacer que dejar escapar una media pero sufrida carcajada.

–Si ella regresa a los Estados Unidos, la arrestarán de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que ha leído las noticias.

Charlie agita su cabeza.

–Ella dijo que usted es abogado. Dijo que usted podría ayudar.

–Mire, primero que todo, soy fiscal. Trabajo para condenar, no para absolver.

Charlie no quiere escuchar, al parecer. Él continúa negando con su cabeza, frunciéndome el ceño con ojos oscuros.

–Ella está por su cuenta. Finalmente se ha liberado de su madre. ¡Finalmente! Y finalmente me ha contactado otra vez. Por primera vez en años. Ella dijo que confiaba en usted.

Me recuesto sobre mi silla, mi corazón martilleando. Pero mi expresión es relativamente calmada, al menos.

–Quiero decir, ella podría hacer un caso si resulta cierto lo de haberse liberado de su madre. Quizá podríamos trabajar bajo la excusa de haber estado bajo coacción. Podría funcionar, pero….

–¿Pero qué? –Charlie gruñe, la ira en su voz la hace más profunda– ¿Qué más hay? ¡Ella no quiere huir por el resto de su vida! Y yo estaba bajo la impresión de que usted era alguien que se preocupaba profundamente por ella. Lo suficiente como para intentar.

Mi propia irritación sale a flote, y lo miro ferozmente.

–Eso es todo lo que podría hacer, señor Higginbotham: ¡intentar! ¿Realmente usted quiere que su hija vuelva a casa para que enfrente un tribunal y que yo falle? ¡Y luego ella pasara la mitad de su vida en prisión!

–Ella dijo que valía el riesgo.

–¡Dios santo! –Me levanto abruptamente–. Es una locura. Todo esto es una maldita locura.

–Ella dijo… Ella dijo que le dijera que… –Charlie resopla, sus gruesas cejas caen sobre sus intensos ojos–. Ella dijo que le dijera que lo amaba.

Me mantengo rígido. De mala gana, encuentro la enojada mirada de su padre.

Él suelta un suspiro y, con cuidado, murmura, de forma tan silenciosa que creo que no logro escucharlo.

–Creo que usted es un poco mayor para ella, pero, ¿qué sé yo?

Paso mis manos por mi rostro y las junto, coloco mis dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz mientras pienso.

Mi mente da vueltas como loca, contemplando un millón de pensamientos por segundo. Solo por poco puedo seguirle el ritmo.

–Quizá –digo– Quizá podría conseguir un grupo de abogados defensores… Unos muy buenos. Podría cobrar unos viejos favores. Yo podría ayudar, por supuesto. Podría predecir lo que el fiscal haría…

Charlie se anima. Su mirada es injustamente esperanzadora.

–Todo esto es increíblemente riesgoso, de hecho. No le podemos prometer nada. Ella podría muy seriamente enfrentar una condena en prisión. De hecho, podría decir que todas las probabilidades están a favor de eso. La posibilidad de que ella se salga de esto sin nada, es prácticamente imposible.

–Por favor –Charlie susurra–. Necesito…. Necesito a mi niñita de regreso. Necesito verla de nuevo. No me importa cómo. Y a ella tampoco.

Dejo caer mis manos, y miro al hombre que sostiene un gran pedazo del corazón de Bella.

–Ella necesita conocer todos los riesgos –digo.

Charlie traga con dificultad. Él asiente. Y luego, agrega:

–Dígaselos usted mismo.

Me le quedo viendo en perfecto silencio por veinte segundos completos.

–¿Disculpe?

–Ella quiere verlo. –Charlie se levanta, incapaz de quedarse quieto–. Ella dijo que quiere verlo en persona antes de volver. Ella quiere que usted esté con ella en el avión, para hacer los arreglos…

–No –digo con firmeza–. Eso está fuera de discusión. No puedo hacer eso. Usted simplemente no puede salir y conversar con una fugitiva.

–Pero ¿y si usted es su abogado? ¿No hay algún tipo de vacío legal para eso? –pregunta Charlie.

–La respuesta es no. Ni siquiera sé dónde está…

–Paris. Ella está en Paris. Solo por una semana, me dijo. Ella me dijo que lo esperaría una semana entera en París… En algún hotel. Escribí el nombre en alguna parte. Ella dijo que esperaría, y que si usted no llegaba, sería la señal de que usted cree que no es buena idea regresar a casa. Así que desaparecerá por el bien de todos.

–¡Dios! Sigue siendo tan jodidamente melodramática –murmuro, resoplando.

Charlie no está, con exactitud, muy entusiasmado por mi declaración, pero opta por no responder. Él simplemente dice, una vez más:

–Por favor.

Y yo no sé qué más decir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Sera que Edward si va a buscar a Bella? solo nos hace falta el capitulo y es el final... y si me dejan sus comentarios pueda que lo adelante para navidad.**

 **Gracias chicas.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	30. FINAL

**HOLLYWOOD**

* * *

 _LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ALLIHAVETODOISDREAM, ESTA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA. ARIANA MENDOZA COMO SIEMPRE BETEO ESTE CAPITULO_

* * *

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO TREINTA**

Una parte de mí sabía que, desde el momento en que Charlie Higginbotham me pidió ir a buscar a su hija, lo haría.

Así que no es ninguna sorpresa que esté en Paris, intentando encontrar a esa desquiciada chica de película que estaba viviendo su propia vida dramática.

Quizás es por eso que le gustan tanto las películas –las películas _noirs_ –,porque puede interpretarlas. O quizá simplemente disfruta cómo son. Es difícil decirlo con ella.

El hotel que Charlie me dijo no tenía registrada a nadie bajo el nombre de Marie o Bella. Así que no sé qué otra cosa hacer, además de caminar por las calles buscando por lugares que Bella apreciaría.

Pero, ciertamente, puedo verla en cualquier floristería o boutique de la ciudad. Puedo verla tomando el té en el café de la esquina. Pueda verla en el pequeño mercado, mirando joyería. Incluso puedo verla montando una vieja bicicleta por la calle.

Todo eso es ella: un clásico viejo mundo femenino y glamuroso.

Suspirando, sumerjo mis manos en mis bolsillos mientras camino por las calles de piedra. Me cuestiono lo inverosímil que es todo esto. Ella me mintió y luego desapareció, y ahora estoy aquí, tratando de encontrarla después de todo.

Pero, realmente, supe desde el comienzo que Bella era una chica inusual con un pasado inusual. Ninguna otra cosa encajaría más con ella que esto.

Ella es una de esas clásicas estrellas de las películas. Ella es la chica mala que realmente no es mala. Ella es la misteriosa dama con la sonrisa encantadora.

Ella es todas esas cosas, pero con algo más, algo más real escondido muy dentro de ella. He tenido la suerte de notar un poco de esa autenticidad.

Y estaba enamorado de todo eso, de cada pequeña honesta, modesta, dramática y estilizada parte de ella.

Camino por allí sin rumbo, porque una parte de mí sabe que la veré.

Y cuando lo hago, me detengo.

Al principio, no creo que sea ella. El pelo le queda por los hombros y es demasiado oscuro, y su expresión es demasiado madura. Pero luego noto su forma de caminar y veo su sonrisa curvada y los gigantescos lentes de sol.

Ella luce como una moderna Audrey Hepburn, lo cual no cabe duda de que es intencional; vestida con un vestido completamente negro acompañado con unas sandalias a juego. Trae puesto un dramático sombrero a vuelo, y tiene entre su brazo una canasta de flores. Ella las observa, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el vendedor le habla en un rápido francés.

Cruzo la calle hacia ella.

Solo a unos cuantos pasos.

Eso es todo.

Ella es dos años mayor, y es tan obvio.

Ella acaba de cumplir los veinte.

Veinte.

Me congelo aquí, solo mirándola, observando cómo busca en su bolso y le ofrece al vendedor su dinero. Ella se carcajea con él y hablan un poco más; su voz solo por poco alcanza mis oídos.

Ella sigue hablando de forma segura y lenta, incluso si es en una lengua extranjera. Su voz sigue siendo entrecortada y baja.

– _Merci_ –dice finalmente, y hace un ademan con la cabeza hacia el hombre. Ella se voltea para encararme por completo, pero su mirada sigue concentrada firmemente sobre sus flores. Ella las acuna entre su pecho como si fueran un premio.

Estoy nervioso.

Puedo tan solo notarlo cuando tengo que secarme mis sudorosas palmas sobre mis pantalones.

Entonces siento mi corazón y cuán rápido está martilleando.

Ella está confiando su libertad en mí. En mí y en las personas que escoja para representarla. Ella lo está confiando todo. Ella lo está dando todo.

Y es mayor.

Así que tal vez yo también pueda darlo todo.

Finalmente, levanta su cabeza. Sé que me está viendo. Puedo sentir su familiar mirada detrás de sus oscuros lentes de sol.

Nos miramos por un momento.

Y luego ella me regala una sonrisa que no es de Audrey. Que no es de Marilyn. Que no es de nadie más.

No es de nadie más, sino de ella.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¡Me van a matar! se que no es el final que muchas esperan, definitivamente no es el final que yo esperaba, pero ahora que lo pienso si le hace justicia a la historia. Asi que... es un final abierto. Segun la autora fue la mejor forma de acabar con la historia, porque es un final muy Holllywood, muy del Hollywood clasico... Muy dramatico e intenso. Ellos solo se quedan viendo a los ojos, lo saben, y luego _¡pooof!_ la pantalla se vuelve negra.**

 **POR LO QUE CADA UNA ES LIBRE DE IMAGINARSE SU PROPIO FINAL... Y ME HARIA MUY FELIZ QUE LO COMPARTIERAN CONMIGO :)**

 **Lastimosamente la historia no tiene segunda parte, y por ahora, la autora no ha pensado en continuarla... pero si hay un Outtake, que juega las veces de epilogo, asi que aun no se olviden de esta historia.**

 **Como sea, tengo sentimientos encontrados porque no queria terminarla :( pero fue genial haberla compartido todos estos meses con ustedes, espero haber sido una buena traductora y haber hecho un gran trabajo con este fic, que es de mis fics favoritos.**

 **Ahora, por favor, les pido que me dejen todos sus comentarios: lo que odiaron, lo que amaron, cualquier pregunta que tengan, alguna sugerencia para la autora o para mi, o un simple saludo o un agradecimiento(? estaria bien(? -estoy ansiosa por leerlo todo.**

 **ESTARE RESPONDIENDO CUALQUIER PREGUNTA EN MI GRUPO EN FB TAMBIEN: Forks Dark Paradise (el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Y para concluir, quiero agradecerle a Lila AllIhaveToDoIsDream por haberme concedido el permiso de haber traducido esta gran historia. A Ariana Mendoza por haberme corregido todos los capitulos, a Julie DeSousa por corregirme algunos otros, a Nadiia16, janalez, Mercedes Mejia, LucianaMartinez275, MajoSweetRiver, Yoliki, Laura Katherine,DiAnA FeR, Valentina Paez, belecithita, pili, megankvdw, Marie Sellory, Miss shades, Somasosa, Anayka16, Nanda21, LeonaSt, FFADDICTION, Regina G Pattz, Laura ivett, in my paradise, linda bella, cary, gaby9387, csuhayl, Meemii Cullen, Cris Pattinson, Emelie Masen Cullen ¡Gracias por dejar un review en casi cada capitulo! A las chicas que me ayudaron con las imagenes para la historia, y a cada chica anonima, y a cada lectora fantasma y a cualquier otra chica que olvide mencionar, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS.**

 **PSD: ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!**


	31. OUTTAKE 1

**HOLLYWOOD**

 **OUTTAKE #1**

 **Edward**

–Luces como este hombre que solía conocer. –Ella arrastra las palabras mientras juguetea con su ramillete de flores.

–¿De verdad?

Su sonrisa es tan coqueta como siempre, y sus ojos brillan aun si están escondidos detrás de unas gafas oscuras.

–De Verdad.

–¿Qué le pasó? –pregunto, incluso si suena un poco cliché, como algo salido de una película.

Pero Bella es todas esas malditas películas.

Me siento como en una, ahora, aquí, en el centro de París rencontrándome con ella después de todo este tiempo.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, reprimiendo otra sonrisa antes de mostrármela en su rostro.

–Bueno, escuché que se volvió un grandioso abogado.

–¿Lo has estado espiando?

Su sonrisa se escabulle esta vez.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

Su mano tiembla un poco cuando abre la puerta.

Sería un gesto inconsecuente si no la conociera mejor. Pero la conozco bien, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

La puerta se abre al mismo tiempo que ella me invita a pasar a la lujosa habitación de hotel. A ella nunca le ha gustado lo ordinario.

Bella coloca las flores sobre el escritorio. Se quita su sombrero y sus lentes de sol. Cada movimiento es lento y calculado. Y ella no me mira ni una sola vez.

Eso me está jodidamente enloqueciendo.

Pero estoy tan acostumbrado a sentirme de esta forma cuando estoy con ella que permanezco inmóvil. Permito que tome una pequeña respiración y se gire hacia mí de forma lenta. Ella se muerde su labio y se inclina hacia atrás sobre el escritorio.

Finalmente, logro ver sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Hay un nerviosismo en ellos que creo que ella jamás me había dejado ver antes. No hasta ahora.

Tomo un muy calculado paso hacia ella.

Ella no espabila.

Así que tomo otro y otro hasta que estoy justo allí, delante de ella, rodeado de su suave esencia que sigue siendo igual. Ella siempre ha olido como la más dulce vainilla.

–Edward –dice en voz baja, dejando caer su mirada.

Tomo su mentón, obligándola a verme a los ojos de nuevo. Entonces la empujo con rudeza hacia mí. Ella medio jadea, agarrándose de cada lado de mi camisa.

Está siendo tímida. Quizá siempre lo ha sido debajo de esa vieja fachada suya.

Y cuando ya no puedo soportarlo más, la beso de la forma en la que solíamos besarnos: exigente y furioso y frenético y, debajo de todo eso, tiernamente también.

Ella recuerda eso.

Sus pequeñas manos se sienten frías debajo de mi camisa, moviéndose y acariciándome, y las mías, contra sus caderas, la levantan y la colocan sobre el escritorio, dejando caer sin cuidado las flores en el proceso.

–Edward. –Chilla, y su voz es burlona y sin aliento, y eso es familiar también, así que sonrío contra su boca antes de besarla otra vez.

Mis manos suben hasta los tirantes de su vestido y los baja bruscamente. Sumerjo mi cabeza en su cuello, mis labios acarician la nueva piel expuesta que es tan jodidamente suave y dulce.

Las manos de Bella tiran de mi cabello, y sus pequeños suspiros tocan mi cuello y mis mejillas. Todo lo que puedo sentir es a ella. Todo lo que puedo tocar y saborear, es a ella, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la tuve. Desde que estuve con ella de alguna manera. Y eso me toma por sorpresa, y no puedo creerme que me he pasado los últimos tres años sin Bella.

No lo haré otra vez. No me importa lo que ella quiera. Haré lo que sea. _Lo que sea_ por ella.

Ese pensamiento es la jodida cosa más temible en la que he pensado. Incluso me asusta más que cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba, la noche en que ella entró en la casa de huéspedes, empapada por la lluvia y ebria y vulnerable. Era la primera vez que realmente la vi. La chica llena de dolor escondido detrás de un viejo glamur y maquillaje y sonrisas maliciosas.

La acerco más a mí, y ella me deja.

Sus cálidas y suaves piernas se abren y me abrazan fuertemente en la cintura, y no puedo evitar empujarme en ella, contra ella; escuchando sus casi audibles gemidos. Mis manos agarran sus caderas de nuevo, apretando y manteniéndola firme al tiempo que me presiono contra ella con rudeza. Ella me entierra sus uñas en la espalda delicadamente, debajo de mi camisa, haciéndome gruñir sobre su hombro.

Me vuelvo impaciente.

Levanto la falda de su vestido y saco, sin dudarlo, el encaje negro que visten sus piernas.

Cuando la miro otra vez, sus ojos están oscuros por el deseo, y sus labios están hinchados y su cabello es un desastre.

Le sonrío.

Hace que estos últimos años de mierda, hayan valido un poco la pena.

* * *

–Lento, Edward, lento –ella susurra, casi suplicando. Su pequeño cuerpo está temblando.

Asiento con la cabeza sobre su hombro, casi fuera de este mundo, mientras empujo en ella. Es tan jodidamente estrecha, y tengo que recordarme que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos. Podría estar lastimándola. Tengo que aguantarme la respiración para mantenerme.

Siento su dulce y delicado toque contra la parte de atrás de mi tenso cuello, y eso me llama de nuevo a la tierra de la forma en la que más lo necesito.

Ella lloriquea un poco, su cuerpo arqueándose contra mí. Puedo sentir cada sacudida y estremecimiento que da, puedo sentir cada pequeño gemido. Todo lo que ella hace es enloquecedor y relajante, y estoy tan jodidamente loco por ella.

Pero aun así, pregunto, porque mi desquiciada mente nunca parará. Tengo que preguntar.

Mis labios se posan sobre su oreja y susurro:

–¿No has estado con alguien más?

La cabeza de Bella se sacude inmediatamente. Sus manos aprietan la tela de mi camisa al tiempo que se aparta de mi pecho para mirarme. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y su maquillaje está corrido. Sus imperfecciones son las que la hacen hermosa. Estas la hacen real. Son las que la hacen algo más que una toma moderna de una clásica estrella de cine.

–No. –Suspira–. Nunca.

La abrazo y la acerco, y embisto en ella más profundo, observando cómo cierra sus parpados y sus mojadas pestañas chocan contra sus pálidas mejillas. Mi voz tiembla cuando pregunto:

–¿Eres mía?

La respiración de Bella explota dulcemente, sus dedos agarran mis brazos, sus uñas se clavan en mi piel.

–Sólo tuya –responde ella.

Me echo hacia atrás solo para embestir en ella más fuerte, rudo. Hace que el escritorio se sacuda y tiemble, y ella se muerde su labio inferior tan fuerte que creo que sangrará.

–Oh, Dios, Edward –dice.

Tomo una respiración rápida y descanso mi frente contra su hombro, empujando de nuevo. Sus piernas y brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí al tiempo que presiono mi nariz en su piel, inhalándola toda ella, toda su feminidad y su olor a vainilla.

Puedo sentir su pulso.

Es tan salvaje como lo es el mío.

–No te detengas –murmura. Puedo sentir sus primeras lágrimas contra mi camisa, pero ella me aprieta fuertemente, y sus palabras son convincentes y sé que no la estoy lastimando–. Por favor, no pares.

Mi voz es ronca pero firme cuando le respondo.

–No lo haré.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

La felicidad es tan simple como estar acostados lado a lado, sin siquiera estar tocándonos, solo sabiendo que la otra mitad de tu entero está a tu lado.

Tal vez es un poco dramático y exagerado.

Pero yo siempre fui un poco dramática y exagerada.

Me inclino y miro a Edward. Él está observando con cansancio el techo, bañado por la dorada y brillante luz de la puesta del sol. Los rayos se escabullen a través de la ventana abierta, esparciéndose por la habitación, haciendo que todo este atardecer parezca tan perfecto como una película.

Los pasados días no han sido otra cosa que amor y besos y toqueteos y recordatorios. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Los últimos días han sido más que el amor y el calor y los besos y presionando y tocando y recordar. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

El tiempo se mide en besos y palabras a voz suave.

Mi cuerpo está dolorido, y mi mente vaga en círculos perezosos, pero me siento libre y feliz y realmente dichosa, como nunca antes.

Sonrío y me giro hacia Edward, colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido regular de su corazón.

Él vuelve su cabeza y me sonríe en respuesta.

Levanto mi brazo para tocar su suave y recién crecida barba.

–Esto es nuevo.

Rápidamente, toma mi muñeca y deja suaves y castos besos en cada uno de mis dedos.

–Sí.

–Te hace ver mayor –murmuro.

–Soy mayor –me corrige, besando la suave piel de mi muñeca, ahora.

–Así como yo…

Los ojos de Edward parpadean hasta encontrarse con los míos por debajo de sus pestañas. Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y presiona otro beso sobre mi brazo

–Lo sé.

Me conmuevo y me emociono.

Pero entonces, noto el cambio.

Lo veo cambiar y suspirar y fruncir el ceño, cansado. Sé que es la hora de discutir. De planear, hablar y preparar. Lo hemos estado evadiendo todo este tiempo de manera efectiva, pero no podemos huir de ellos para siempre.

También suspiro, y me recuesto contra él una vez más.

Hay un momento de silencio que se siente inestable e indeseable.

Pero entonces, él habla.

–Haré lo que sea que quieras.

Levanto mi cabeza rápidamente y mis ojos se clavan en los suyos.

–Lo que sea que quieras –repite.

Siento un ladrillazo en el pecho, por lo que me incorporo para tratar de aliviar la presión. Pero no funciona. Levanto mis rodillas y las presiono contra mi pecho y abrazo las sábanas del hotel a mi cuerpo fuertemente. Siento los dedos de Edward acariciar con dulzura mi columna vertebral.

–Podemos quedarnos aquí –dice, tan tranquilo que apenas puedo oírlo–. Podríamos simplemente... vivir aquí. Así.

–Esta es una anomalía –le contesto, asomándome por encima de mi hombro para mirarlo. Señalo lo que nos rodea–. Así no es como usualmente es, Edward. Por lo general da miedo.

Su intensa mirada y sus tormentosos ojos se centran en los nudillos que él mueve de arriba abajo por mi espalda una y otra vez. Él simplemente niega con la cabeza.

–Podría quedarme aquí contigo.

Siempre he sido precisa con mis palabras, y he tenido la intacta fachada de una clásica estrella. Pero ahora es mi oportunidad de ser diferente. Así que dejo oír mi respuesta antes de que pueda modificarla; antes de que pueda elegir mis palabras de manera muy delicada.

–No –digo–. Sé que lo harías, pero no te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso. No te estoy pidiendo renunciar a tu vida y a tu familia, Edward. He sido tan egoísta antes, pero ahora no lo seré.

Las cejas de Edward se juntan con brusquedad, y entonces se levanta y se sienta a mi lado. Él suspira y baja la cabeza, apoyando sus codos sobre sus abiertas rodillas.

–Bella, no sé si pueda obtener el veredicto que quieres. No puedo garantizarte el hecho de que no irás a prisión…

–Eso lo sé. –Mis palabras salen con más facilidad esta vez. Más fuertes. Me veo levantar mi mano y apretar el brazo de Edward. Mis dedos acarician la suave piel y los duros músculos que me conozco de memoria–. No te estoy pidiendo eso.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que me estás pidiendo? –Él levanta su mirada para encontrarla con la mía. Su desordenado cabello cae sobre sus brillantes ojos, y él se ve cansado y aliviado, torturado y pacífico. Y hermoso, también, pero eso no tengo ni siquiera que decirlo.

–Te estoy pidiendo que lo intentes. –Me inclino hacia delante, presionando un beso sobre la cima de su brazo–. Te estoy pidiendo que me lleves a casa.

Edward inhala profundamente y descansa su mejilla contra la coronilla de mi cabeza. Permanecemos así hasta que el sol finalmente desaparece entre las nubes, y la habitación del hotel brilla bajo el polvo azul del crepúsculo.

–Entonces, vayamos a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESTE ES EL FINAL. ESTE ES EL VERDADERO FINAL, SOLO QUE UN POCO MAS CERRADO. GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS A LILA ALLIHAVETODOISDREAM POR PERMITIRME TRADUCIR ESTE MARAVILLOSO FIC DE SU COMPLETA AUTORIA, Y A ARIANA MENDOZA POR BETEAR ESTE Y LA GRAN MAYORIA DE LOS CAPITULOS. Y A USTEDES, POR SUPUESTO, POR COMENTAR SIEMPRE Y LEER. GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS.**

 **DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SABER QUE CON ESTE FINAL AL MENOS SON MAS FELICES AHORA :)**

 **ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO :)**


End file.
